


Black Swan Rising - German

by celedan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Anal Sex, Angst, Ballet Dancer Sherlock Holmes, Bitterness, Deutsch | German, F/M, First Time, Happy Ending, Johnlock - Freeform, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Matthew Bourne's Swanlake, Redemption, Regret, Rugby Captain John Watson, Separation, Teenage Drama, Teenlock, The Nutcracker Ballet, balletlock
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 22:11:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 81,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17906624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celedan/pseuds/celedan
Summary: Rugbycaptain John Watson begegnet der Liebe seines Lebens in dem begabten Balletttänzer Sherlock Holmes. Doch die Zeit, die die beiden Jugendlichen miteinander verbringen dürfen, ist kurz. Das katastrophale Ende ihrer Beziehung zeichnet beide schwer und als sie sich fünfzehn Jahre später wiederbegegnen – John ein gebrochener Ex-Soldat und Sherlock der beste Tänzer Großbritanniens – scheint es zunächst unmöglich, dass Sherlock John vergeben kann.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pas de Deux](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1934937) by [shevrlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shevrlock/pseuds/shevrlock). 



> Ich hab wirklich Jahre an dieser Story gesessen und jetzt ist sie endlich fertig! Vermutlich wird es nochmal Jahre brauchen, bis ich alles ins Englische übersetzt habe, aber da kann man nichts machen.
> 
> Inspiriert wurde die Geschichte von shevrlock's Pas de Deux. Obwohl ich die Geschichte sehr mag, war mir die Auflösung des Konflikts am Ende immer ein wenig zu reibungslos und schnell. Also hab ich meine eigene Version geschrieben und das Drama ein wenig hochgepuscht.
> 
> Jetzt erst aber mal allen Deutschen Lesern viel Spaß.

“ _You cannot have it both ways. A dancer who relies upon the doubtful comforts of human love can never be a great dancer. Never.” – Boris Lermontov, The Red Shoes, 1948_

 

 

Im Nachhinein betrachtet hatte John vielleicht etwas überstürzt zugesagt. Aber mal ganz ehrlich, was sollte man denn auch machen, wenn plötzlich die eigene Chefin über einen hereinbrach wie die Sintflut und fragte, ob man mit ins Ballett gehen wolle, ihr eigentliches Date habe sie versetzt. John hatte erst mal nicht gewusst, ob er sich geschmeichelt fühlen sollte, dass sie ihn fragte oder zutiefst getroffen, dass er als Ersatz für irgendeinen anderen Kerl herhalten sollte (und wer wusste denn, wie viele Leute sie schon vor ihm gefragt hatte). „Nur als Freunde“ hatte Sarah schnell unmissverständlich klar gemacht, aber das war okay. Sarah war zwar eine sehr attraktive Frau, aber zur Zeit verspürte John nicht wirklich das Bedürfnis nach Romantik. Also hatte er in einer spontanen Kurzschlussreaktion ja gesagt.

Jetzt saß er hier in seinem öden kleinen Zimmer vor seinem Laptop und fragte sich, was zum Teufel er sich da eingebrockt hatte. Wieso ausgerechnet Ballett!? Wieso musste es von den Hunderten von Tanzformen, die es auf diesem Planeten gab ausgerechnet Ballett sein?

Er warf einen resignierten Blick auf seinen Kalender. Naja, es ging auf Weihnachten zu und da ging man klassischerweise ins Ballett.

Sein vorschnelles Handeln war auch der einzige Grund, wieso er nun hier vor seinen Laptop saß. Seufzend fügte er sich in sein Schicksal und fing ungeschickt mit zwei Fingern an zu tippen.

 

02\. Dezember 2009

Vor zwei Wochen riet mir meine Therapeutin zu einem Blog, in dem ich alles aufschreiben soll, was ich erlebe, um mich besser wieder ins Zivilleben einzubinden. Überflüssig zu sagen, dass ich überhaupt nichts erlebe. Der Blog ist dementsprechend verödet. Das ist ja das Problem am Zivilleben, dass nichts passiert, aber sie ist trotzdem der festen Überzeugung, dass es mir helfen wird (aber sie geht ja auch immer noch davon aus, dass der Krieg mich traumatisiert hat). Neulich hat sie dann stolz verkündet, einen Durchbruch erzielt zu haben, denn sie ist sich sicher, dass meine Vertrauensprobleme und Bindungsängste mit irgendwas aus meiner Kindheit zusammenhängen (für diese Therapeuten hing doch alles mit einer schweren Kindheit zusammen). Sie wollte es schon auf den frühen Tod meiner Mutter und auf die Gewaltausbrüche meines Vaters schieben, aber da musste ich sie enttäuschen. Die Wahrheit sage ich ihr aber trotzdem nicht. Aber sie hat nicht locker gelassen (vielleicht ist sie doch fähiger, als bisher gedacht) und darauf bestanden, dass ich auch das aufschreibe, was auch immer es ist. Zur Verarbeitung. Als ob ich _das_ in den Blog schreibe. Ein privateres Erlebnis gibt es für mich gar nicht. Es geht niemanden was an. Aber, folgsam wie ich nun mal bin (und ehrlich gesagt hab ich irrationalerweise eine Scheißangst, am Wochenende mit Sarah in den doofen Nussknacker zu gehen), komme ich ihrem Wunsch nach und schreibe es auf. Wer weiß. Vielleicht hilft es tatsächlich ein bisschen. Auch wenn ich nicht weiß, was ich nach all den Jahren noch verarbeiten soll. Es ändert sowieso nichts. Vielleicht hilft es wenigstens dabei, dass ich im Theater sitzen und mir die Vorstellung ansehen kann, ohne gleich traumatisiert da wieder rauszumarschieren.

Wo ich in den letzten Wochen wie erstarrt vor meinem Laptop gehockt habe und rein gar nicht wusste, was ich schreiben sollte, fühlt es sich jetzt so an, als würden meine (beiden) Finger nur so über die Tasten fliegen. Bin ich so begierig darauf, es mir endlich von der Seele zu schreiben?

Wie auch immer. Ich erinnere mich noch, als wäre es gestern gewesen. Ich hab kein fotografisches Gedächtnis oder so, aber diese wenigen Wochen sind mir ins Gedächtnis gebrannt... Und ins Herz.

 

22\. September 1994

Ich weiß noch, dass es ein sehr sonniger und für die Jahreszeit warmer Tag war. Perfektes Wetter fürs Training. Ein sehr ausgiebiges Training. Schließlich stand demnächst ein Spiel gegen das Schulteam aus dem Nachbarort an. Und unsere unerwartete Siegesserie musste natürlich unbedingt fortgesetzt werden.

Aber das Training war viel zu schnell vorbei und ich zögerte, nach hause zu gehen. Greg, einer der vernünftigeren Jungs aus dem Team und ein Jahr älter als ich (allerdings waren wir in derselben Klasse, da er im letzten Jahr sitzen geblieben war – trotz seines vernünftigen, umgänglichen Wesens konnte er hin und wieder ein ziemlicher Querulant sein) schien dies zu spüren, denn er fragte mich, ob ich ihn begleiten wolle, um seine Freundin vom Ballett abzuholen. Ein wenig erleichtert folgte ich ihm die Straßen hinunter, bis wir vor einem altertümlich wirkenden Gebäude Halt machten, das mir bis jetzt noch nie so wirklich aufgefallen war. Es behauptete seinen Platz störrisch zwischen der modernen, neuen Eisdiele und dem etwas heruntergekommenen Waschsalon. Interessant, was man alles bemerkte – oder nicht bemerkte –, wenn man sein ganzes Sein vollkommen auf Eiscreme gerichtet hatte.

Da es trotz vorgerückter Stunde immer noch warm und sonnig war, hockten wir uns auf die Treppe vor der Tanzschule. Wir mussten nicht lange warten. Um kurz nach sechs flogen die Türen auf und kleine Mädchen stürmten lachend und quietschend in rosa und weißen Tutus die Treppen hinunter direkt in die wartenden Arme ihrer Eltern. Die älteren Schüler folgten etwas gemäßigter, dafür jedoch eifrig schwatzend und kichernd.

Ich hatte der Schule den Rücken zugedreht, doch als Greg plötzlich in ein breites Grinsen ausbrach, vermutete ich, dass Molly gerade durch die Tür getreten war. Da meine Mutter es geschafft hatte, mir wenigstens ein paar Manieren beizubringen, ehe sie gestorben war, sprang ich auf und wandte mich um. Auf uns zu kam eine zierliche Brünette und erwiderte Gregs Lächeln überrascht und ein wenig scheu, aber glücklich. Ihr langer, mausbrauner Pferdeschwanz wippte hin und her, als sie die Stufen hinuntergesprungen kam und sich von Greg umarmen ließ. Sie war hübsch, doch ein wenig unscheinbar, was vielleicht ihrer offensichtlichen Schüchternheit geschuldet war. Ich hatte ehrlich gesagt vergessen, wie Greg sie kennengelernt hatte. Sie waren noch nicht lange zusammen und zu einem Spiel war sie auch noch nicht mit gewesen, weshalb weder ich noch der Rest des Teams ihr bis jetzt begegnet waren.

„Molly, das ist John Watson, mein Rugbycaptain“, stellte Greg uns dann einander vor.

Sie lächelte mich ein wenig schüchtern an. „Freut mich“, sagte sie leise.

„Freut mich auch, Molly.“ Ich setzte mein charmantestes Lächeln auf, um ihr ein wenig von ihrer Scheu zu nehmen und es schien zu funktionieren. Sie wirkte gleich nicht mehr so angespannt wie noch vor einer Sekunde.

Ein ungeduldiges Räuspern ließ uns herumfahren. Hinter Molly kam ein Junge die Stufen herunter. Nein, er schwebte. Er schwebte mit solch einer Eleganz und Grazie auf uns zu, dass es mir unwirklich schien. Er war groß, wie ich feststellte, nachdem er bei uns angekommen war. Größer als ich und Molly – was in beiden Fällen nicht schwer war – und auch ein paar Zentimeter größer als Greg. Neugierig begegnete ich einem paar katzenhafter, quecksilberfarbener Augen, die mich unter verwuschelten schwarzen Locken ebenso interessiert – wenn auch ein wenig skeptisch – musterten, wie ich wiederum ihren Besitzer. Urplötzlich spürte ich, wie mein Herz schneller zu schlagen begann. Mühsam versuchte ich, ihn nicht anzustarren, versuchte, meinen ungläubigen, völlig gefangenen Blick nicht über seine unendlich langen Beine in hautengen schwarzen Leggins schweifen zu lassen. Hitze stieg in mein Gesicht, als ich rasch den Blick wieder auf sein Gesicht lenkte, doch der Anblick seiner vollen Lippen und dieser stechenden, wissenden Augen war vielleicht nicht unbedingt die bessere Alternative gewesen, um meine plötzlich verrückt spielende Libido unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Ich sah schnell weg, doch bemerkte im letzten Moment sein zurückhaltendes Schmunzeln. Verdammt. Ihm war meine unhöfliche Starrerei also aufgefallen. Wenigstens zierte seine blassen Wangen auch ein Hauch von Röte, sodass ich nicht der Einzige war, dem diese Situation zusetzte.

„Das ist Sherlock“, drang Mollys Stimme wie durch Watte an mein Ohr und ich sah ihn doch wieder an. Dieser Blick. Ein Schauder durchlief mich. Nur mit Mühe konnte ich mich von diesen Augen lösen und mich blinzelnd Molly zuwenden. „Er ist mein Tanzpartner. Wir gehen meistens zusammen nach hause.“

Sherlock riss seinen Blick von mir los und räusperte sich unsicher. „Wir müssen nicht... ich will nicht stören...“

„Nein, nein“, winkte Greg ab. „Ist doch kein Problem. Gehen wir alle zusammen.“

Und damit nahm er Mollys Hand und zog sie von der Tanzschule fort die Straße entlang. Sherlock und ich folgten dem verliebten Paar, welches urplötzlich alles um sich herum vergessen zu haben schien, ein wenig verhalten.

„Ballett also, hm“, versuchte ich ein Gespräch in Gang zu bringen. Er antwortete mir mit einem vorsichtigen Geräusch. „Bin noch nie einem Balletttänzer begegnet.“ Ich konnte nicht anders und musterte ihn wieder aus dem Augenwinkel, seine große, schlanke Gestalt, die jedoch bei genauerem Hinsehen muskulöser war, als es zunächst den Anschein gehabt hatte. Unter dem wie aufgemalt wirkenden elastischen Stoff der Leggins war deutlich das Spiel seiner ausgeprägten Oberschenkel- und Wadenmuskeln zu sehen, wenn er sich bewegte, sodass es jeden nur halbwegs ernsthaften Sportler neidisch machte.

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen“, murmelte er, plötzlich defensiv und mein Blick schnellte ertappt wieder nach oben. „Du musst dich nicht zurückhalten. Kannst ruhig sagen, was du sagen willst. Es gibt nichts, was ich nicht schon zu hören bekommen hätte.“

Schockiert blieb ich wie angewurzelt stehen. Nach ein paar weiteren Schritten hielt auch er an und drehte sich zu mir um, um mich mit erhabenen Blick von oben herab zu mustern. Aber mir machte er nichts vor. Irgendwie erkannte ich gleich das unsichere Zucken seiner Mundwinkel. Über defensives, stolzes Verhalten zum Selbstschutz wusste ich Bescheid.

„Du verstehst da was falsch“, beeilte ich mich deshalb schnell zu versichern. „Ich finde das aufregend.“

„Also bitte“, spie er. „Du bist Rugbyspieler. Und dann auch noch _Captain_ der Rugbymannschaft. Ich weiß ganz genau, was ihr _echten Kerle_ über jemanden wie mich sagt.“

„Ach ja, was sagen wir denn?“, forderte ich, langsam ein bisschen verärgert darüber, dass er uns alle über einen Kamm scherte und nur was auf Vorurteile zu geben schien.

Er zuckte beiläufig mit den Schultern. „Ballett ist kein Sport für echte Männer, wir sind alles nur Schwuchteln in Leggins et cetera.“

Sherlocks Worte ließen meinen Ärger auf ihn gleich wieder verblassen, nur um einer anderen Form von Wut Platz zu machen. „Wer aus meinem Team hat das gesagt?!“

Er zuckte erneut mit den Schultern. „Das ist nicht wichtig“, flüsterte er.

Überraschend wütend und von plötzlichem Beschützerinstinkt überkommen, packte ich seinen Arm, als er weitergehen wollte. „Und ob es das ist. Ich kann es nicht dulden, wenn Spieler meines Teams Leute anpöbeln. Und...“ Ich ließ seinen Arm los, da er betont eisig auf meine Hand, die ihn festhielt, starrte. „Wir sind nicht alle so. Greg ist ein anständiger Kerl und die meisten anderen auch. Okay, einige haben ne große Klappe, aber sie sind harmlos. Und ich... ich bin definitiv nicht so.“

Sherlocks Augen verengten sich, während er mich intensiv musterte. „Ich kenne Greg Lestrade nicht, aber Molly hat eine gute Menschenkenntnis. Also wird er wohl in Ordnung sein.“

„Und was ist mit mir?“, konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen zu fragen, wobei es mir zumindest gelang, nicht ganz so verzweifelt nach seiner guten Meinung bettelnd zu klingen.

Sein Blick schien intensiver zu werden, er bohrte sich tief in mich hinein und schien mich Stück für Stück auseinander zu nehmen, aber ich hielt tapfer stand. „Ich weiß nicht“, erwiderte er vorsichtig. „Aber ich glaube, ich bin noch nie jemandem wie dir begegnet.“

Ein belustigtes Grunzen rutschte mir heraus. „Ist das jetzt positiv oder negativ gemeint?“

„Wer weiß.“ In seine Augen stahl sich zu meiner Erleichterung so etwas wie der Hauch eines schelmischen Glitzerns.

 

Den Rest des Weges redeten wir nicht viel, aber es war glücklicherweise kein unangenehmes Schweigen. Zumindest was mich betraf. Ich fühlte mich sofort wohl in Sherlocks Gesellschaft und hatte das Gefühl, an der Seite eines alten Freundes zu gehen, in dessen Gesellschaft es gar nicht nötig war, viel zu reden, weil man sich bereits schon ewig kannte und deshalb keine Worte vonnöten waren.

Als wir an eine Straßengabelung gelangten, von der der eine Weg zu Mollys Haus führte, verabschiedete Sherlock sich plötzlich von uns, da er in die andere Richtung musste. Ich bot ihm an, ihn nach hause zu bringen, da meine Anwesenheit für die beiden Turteltauben in unserer Gesellschaft eh nur lästig gewesen wäre. Mollys Haus war bereits von hier aus zu sehen, weshalb die zwei den restlichen Weg auch gut alleine bewältigen konnten.

Aber Sherlock lehnte höflich, jedoch bestimmt ab, weshalb ich mich schlussendlich irrational enttäuscht auf den Weg nach hause machte.

 

Den folgenden Donnerstag versuchte ich, mich nach dem Training möglichst unauffällig abermals an Greg dranzuhängen. Er blinzelte mich zwar fragend an, nickte jedoch einladend.

Gedankenverloren trottete ich neben Greg her auf dem Weg zur Tanzschule, die Hände tief in den Hosentaschen vergraben und den Blick nachdenklich vor mich auf den Gehweg gerichtet.

Wie so oft in der vergangenen Woche musste ich an Sherlock denken. Es war eigentlich kein Tag vergangen, an dem ich nicht an ihn hatte denken müssen. Ich konnte den intensiven Blick seiner quecksilberfarbenen Augen nicht vergessen. Okay, zugegeben, ich konnte auch seine vollen Lippen nicht vergessen, die gerade dazu einluden, ausgiebigst geküsst zu werden, noch seine unendlich langen, muskulösen Beine, von denen ich mir sicher war, dass es sich himmlisch anfühlen würde, wenn sie meine Taille mit festem Druck umschlingen würden...

Denn ja, ich gab’s zu: Ich hatte mich hoffnungslos in Sherlock verknallt. Die ersten zwei Tage, nachdem mir schlagartig klar geworden war, warum ich nicht aufhören konnte an ihn zu denken und meine Gedanken allmählich auch in erotische Fantasien abdrifteten, hatte ich mich erst mal von dem Schock erholen und ne Weile dran knabbern müssen. Mein ganzes Leben lang war ich in der festen Vorstellung erzogen worden, eines Tages eine nette Frau zu heiraten und Kinder mit ihr zu haben. Alles andere war Sünde und Verderbtheit und deshalb so was von tabu. Harrys Coming-out hatte mir diese vorherrschende Meinung abermals drastisch vor Augen geführt. Ich wunderte mich selbst, wie tolerant ich selbst doch war, obwohl ich als Vorbild nur meinen Vater hatte. Wir hatten mal einen Nachbarn, damals in unserem alten Haus ein paar Orte weiter, der sich vor ein einigen Jahren unfreiwillig geoutet hatte. Es war zu einer richtigen Hexenjagd ausgeartet. Ich hatte all den Hass nicht verstanden, war aber auch zu feige gewesen, meine abweichende Meinung und mein Unverständnis über diese heftigen negativen Reaktionen zu äußern. Von diesem Erlebnis habe ich mich aber offenbar nicht unterkriegen lassen und meine Erziehung war anscheinend auch nicht so fest in mir verwurzelt, dass ich mich, angewidert von mir selbst, mit Händen und Füßen gegen meine Gefühle gewehrt hätte. Denn hey, es waren die Neunziger! Schwulsein wurde immer mehr akzeptiert in der breiten Öffentlichkeit und sogar vor dem Gesetz. Das hieß aber nicht, dass ich mir das für mein Leben gewünscht hatte. Es machte alles nur viel komplizierter. Und mein Vater durfte auf gar keinen Fall irgendetwas erfahren. Er würde mich umbringen, wenn er wüsste, dass nicht nur seine Tochter homosexuell war und deshalb bereits vor über einem Jahr wütend von Zuhause geflüchtet war, sondern jetzt auch noch sein Sohn. Ich würde mich eigentlich auch nicht als schwul bezeichnen. Bis jetzt war ich mit meinen Freundinnen immer recht glücklich und vollauf zufrieden gewesen. Aber ich bin zu der Einsicht gelangt, dass es auch nicht an anderen Jungs lag, sondern allein an Sherlock. Ich hatte nie an Liebe auf den ersten Blick geglaubt, aber als ich Sherlock das erste Mal in die Augen gesehen hab, da glaube ich schon, dass es Liebe auf den ersten Blick war. Wenn es sich nicht so anfühlte, als stehe die Zeit in diesem einen ersten Augenblick der Begegnung still, als hättest du das Gefühl, endlich nach hause gekommen zu sein zu dem einen Menschen, dann erklär mir mal bitte einer, wie es sich denn wohl sonst anfühlen sollte.

Aber... ein plötzlicher beunruhigender Gedanke ließ mich die Stirn runzeln und beinah stolpernd inne halten. Wie war es um Sherlocks Gefühle bestellt?! Ich war die ganze Woche über so sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen, mir meine eigenen Gefühle einzugestehen und darin zu schwelgen, dass ich schändlicherweise so gar nicht seine Gefühle in Betracht gezogen hatte. Bestand überhaupt eine winzige Chance, dass er meine Liebe erwiderte? Bei unserer ersten Begegnung schien er mich nicht als besonders sympathisch empfunden zu haben oder, noch schlimmer, betrachtete er mich als völlig indifferent. 

Ich spürte, wie mir ein kalter Schauder den Rücken hinablief.

Diese Vorstellung war schrecklich. Kaum zu ertragen...

„John!“

Ich zuckte heftig zusammen und riss meinen überraschten Blick vom Gehweg hoch. Greg sah mich forschend an.

„Ähm, sorry, war in Gedanken“, nuschelte ich ausweichend und wich seinem fragenden Blick aus.

„Na, das müssen aber wirklich tiefsinnige Gedanken gewesen sein. Ich hab dich schon zwei Mal gerufen.“

Ich spürte, wie ich rot anlief und eine Entschuldigung murmelte.

„Was gab’s denn?“

„Wir sind da“, schmunzelte Greg kopfschüttelnd.

„Oh.“ Völlig überrumpelt blickte ich das alte Gebäude empor.

Ich hörte Greg leise kichern, während er seine Hände tief in seinen Jackentaschen vergrub. Heute war es bei Weitem nicht so warm wie letzte Woche. Der Herbst hatte wohl endgültig Einzug gehalten.

„Hoffentlich dauert’s nicht mehr so lange da drin. Ich glaub, gleich wird’s regnen.“

Greg erschauderte einmal und ich fröstelte gleich mit. Wenigstens hatte ich einen Regenschirm irgendwo tief unten in meiner Sporttasche vergraben.

Es sah wirklich nach Regen aus: Der Himmel verfärbte sich langsam, aber stetig immer schwärzer.

Zum Glück mussten wir nur ein paar Minuten warten, ehe auch schon die Türen zur Ballettschule aufflogen und eine Masse an Schülern ausspuckte. Sherlock und Molly kamen schließlich auch gemeinsam die Treppe herunter und steuerten auf uns zu, nachdem sie uns erspäht hatten. Als ich ihn sah, wurde mir schlagartig warm von Kopf bis Fuß. Die herbstliche Kälte, die mir in die Knochen gekrochen war, verschwand augenblicklich.

Ich ignorierte Greg und Molly völlig, die in einem enthusiastischen Begrüßungskuss versanken und sowieso nicht mehr viel von ihrer Umgebung mitbekamen. Sherlock schien die beiden ebenfalls zu ignorieren. Stattdessen standen wir uns wie festgefroren gegenüber und starrten einander an.

„Hi“, würgte ich schließlich heraus, meine Wangen vermutlich gerade knallrot.

Sherlock nickte mir ein wenig verhalten zu. „Hallo.“

Meiner Euphorie verpasste er damit einen harschen Dämpfer und ich folgte ihm enttäuscht, als er sich mit Greg und Molly in Bewegung setzte.

Den ganzen Weg über schwiegen wir erneut, aber diesmal war die Stille bedrückend und unangenehm. Ich versuchte verzweifelt, irgendein Gesprächsthema für uns zu finden, während er scheinbar vollkommen zufrieden mit dem Schweigen zwischen uns war. Oder noch schlimmer: Es war ihm vielleicht sogar gleichgültig!

Mutter Natur kam mir schließlich zu Hilfe, denn es fing tatsächlich an zu regnen, kaum, dass wir das Stadtzentrum hinter uns gelassen hatten. Und Sherlock hatte keinen Schirm dabei! Innerlich freute ich mich wie ein Kind unter’m Weihnachtsbaum, ließ mir aber äußerlich natürlich nichts anmerken. Stattdessen kramte ich eiligst meinen Schirm hervor und spannte ihn über uns beiden auf. Unwillkürlich rückte Sherlock ein Stück näher an mich heran, da es immer stärker anfing zu regnen und mein Schirm nicht wirklich für zwei gedacht war. Als seine Schulter meine streifte, brach das Grinsen doch aus mir heraus und ich versuchte, es im hochgeschlagenen Kragen meiner Jacke zu vergraben.

„Danke.“

Sherlocks Stimme drang plötzlich leise an mein Ohr und ich schielte überrascht zu ihm herüber, ehe ich ihm ein freundliches, charmantes Lächeln zuwarf. „Ist doch selbstverständlich!“

Selbst, wenn ich nicht nach einer Gelegenheit gesucht hätte, ihm näher zu kommen, wäre es doch selbstverständlich gewesen, ihn mit unter meinen Schirm zu lassen. Seinem stirnrunzelnden Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, war es das für ihn aber anscheinend nicht. Komisch...

Mittlerweile waren wir an der Weggabelung angelangt, wo Sherlock sich von uns trennen musste. Unsicher blieben wir stehen und sahen Greg und Molly für eine Weile hinterher, die, versunken in ihrer eigenen Welt und zusammengekuschelt unter Mollys rosafarbenem Kätzchenschirm, längst weiter gegangen waren.

„Lass mich dich wenigstens dieses Mal nach hause bringen“, bot ich Sherlock leise an. „Du bist durch nass, ehe du da bist.“

Und da war er wieder, der verständnislose, skeptische Ausdruck in Sherlocks Augen, mit dem er mich musterte. Ich konnte den Blick nicht so recht deuten. Konnte der andere Junge nicht begreifen, dass jemand nett zu ihm war?

Ich hatte natürlich schon gemerkt, dass er verschlossen und ein Einzelgänger war. Und obwohl wir nicht im selben Jahrgang waren, hatte auch ich nach einigem Nachfragen herausgefunden, dass die meisten Schüler den hochintelligenten, eigenbrödlerischen Jungen, der auch noch, zum Gespött vieler, Ballett zum Hobby hatte, mieden. Wahrscheinlich war Sherlock es nur nicht gewöhnt, dass jemand freiwillig seine Nähe suchte. Dann musste ich mich eben noch mehr anstrengen, um ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass ich sein Freund sein wollte und er mir vertrauen konnte.

Sherlock schloss schließlich ergeben die Augen und nickte stumm. Mit einem erneuten breiten Grinsen in meinem Gesicht, das der andere Junge zum Glück nicht sehen konnte, da er stur geradeaus starrte, als würde er zum Galgen geführt, machten wir uns auf den Weg, nachdem wir Greg und Molly einen hastig erwiderten (und nur beiläufig von ihnen zur Kenntnis genommenen) Abschied zugerufen hatten.

Auch den Rest des Weges bis zu Sherlocks Zuhause legten wir schweigend zurück, doch diesen Teil des Weges über war ich viel zu beschäftigt damit, mich mit großen Augen neugierig umzusehen, als dass ich die Stille zwischen uns unangenehm hätte finden können. Mein Blick wanderte von rechts nach links über die immer größer und prachtvoller werdenden Häuser. In diesem Teil der Stadt war ich noch nie gewesen. Ein Fabrikarbeitersohn aus dem heruntergekommenen Arbeiterviertel am anderen Ende der Stadt hatte in dieser Gegend nicht wirklich was verloren.

Ich hatte gleich bemerkt, dass Sherlock aus einem besseren Haushalt kam als ich, vielleicht aus einem ähnlich gehobenen Mittelschichtshaushalt wie Molly, deren Eltern Ärztin und Universitätsprofessor waren, aber mir war nicht klar gewesen, _wie_ gut. Denn die Häuser, die wir hinter uns ließen, wurden immer noch größer und langsam begann ich, mich eingeschüchtert zu fühlen. Kein Wunder, wenn Sherlock mir gegenüber zurückhaltend war. Uns trennten gesellschaftliche Abgründe!

Irgendwann hörten die Häuser, ja mittlerweile Anwesen auf, weiter zu wachsen (viel größer konnten sie auch kaum werden, sonst wären wir im Buckingham Palace gelandet) und Sherlock dirigierte mich auf ein riesiges Haus aus dunklen Ziegeln zu, dessen Eingangsbereich von einem säulengestützten Vordach geziert wurde. Ein ordentlich gepflasterter Weg führte von der Straße durch einen perfekt angelegten Vorgarten zur Haustür und ich wollte gar nicht wissen, wie ausladend die Gärten hinter dem Haus sein mussten.

Unsicher folgte ich Sherlock durch das Gartentor und den Weg entlang. Als wir unter dem Vordach ankamen, blieben wir dort für einen Moment stehen und sahen einander an, bis mir einfiel, dass ich garantiert wie ein ziemlicher Idiot wirkte, da ich hier im Trockenen immer noch den Schirm aufgespannt hatte.

Als wäre ein Stromschlag durch ihn gefahren, schreckte Sherlock plötzlich auf und wandte sich der Haustür zu.

„Komm doch rein“, murmelte er, während er aufschloss und eintrat.

Bereitwillig spannte ich meinen Schirm zu und tat einen Schritt auf die Haustür zu, doch vor der Schwelle blieb ich stehen, plötzlich unsicher. Irgendwie erschien mir dieser symbolische Schritt monumental, auch wenn ich mir selbst nicht genau erklären konnte, was sich denn bitteschön ändern sollte, sobald ich Sherlocks Zuhause betreten hatte. Es war ja nicht so, als würden wir gleich übereinander herfallen.

Die wild flatternden Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch ignorierend, drückte ich den Rücken durch und trat ein.

Sherlock hatte mich die ganze Zeit über aufmerksam beobachtet. Ich spürte, wie mir das Blut in die Wangen schoss. Er musste wer weiß was über mein zögerliches Verhalten denken und vermutlich konnte er mir sogar jeden Gedanken im Gesicht ablesen.

„Stell den Schirm da hin. Deine Sporttasche auch.“ Er deutete mit dem Kinn auf den Schirmständer neben der Tür, ließ mich jedoch für keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Mich wie ein tollpatschiger Idiot unter seinem Blick fühlend, kam ich dem nach und da erst merkte ich, dass meine Hose bis zu den Knien völlig durchnässt war und Wasser aus meinen durchweichten Turnschuhen auf den blank polierten Dielenfußboden quoll, sobald ich mich auch nur einen Millimeter bewegte.

„Ich mach uns Tee“, bot Sherlock dann plötzlich ein wenig außer Atem klingend an, meinem Blick ausweichend. „Du solltest vielleicht warten, bis der Regen ein wenig nachgelassen hat. Deine Schuhe kannst du am Kamin im Wohnzimmer trocknen.“

Und damit war er wie ein Blitz durch eine der Flurtüren verschwunden. Und ich stand hier verloren mitten im Flur eines fremden Hauses. Sollte ich ihm folgen? Oder sollte ich mich selbst auf die Suche nach dem Wohnzimmer machen? Mit Sicherheit würde ich nicht hier im schummrigen Flur stehen bleiben.

Sherlock bekam wohl nicht oft Gäste. Die Rolle des tadellosen Gastgebers würde er noch üben müssen.

Nach einigem Zögern durchquerte ich langsam den Flur. Ich zuckte bei jedem Schritt, den ich machte zusammen, da meine Schuhe ein furchtbar schmatzendes Geräusch machten, wenn das Wasser daraus hervorquoll. Ich hätte sie vielleicht besser schon an der Haustür ausgezogen. Vorsichtig steckte ich die Nase durch eine offene Tür und hatte Glück. Es war das Wohnzimmer. Ehe ich jedoch das Wohnzimmer betrat und am Ende noch den Teppich ruinierte, zog ich hier dann doch meine Schuhe und Socken aus und trug die tropfenden Dinger eilig in Richtung Kamin: Der jedoch aus war. Wunderbar. Aber einen Kamin, beziehungsweise Ofen, ins Laufen bringen war etwas, das ich wenigstens beherrschte, weshalb ich mich gleich ans Werk machte.

Die ganze Situation war irgendwie einfach nur surreal.

Als das Feuer aber schließlich brannte und ich für einen Moment erleichtert einfach nur davor kniete, nachdem ich meine Schuhe und Socken davor ausgebreitet hatte, kehrte auch Sherlock mit einem Tablett zurück. Der Duft nach heißem Tee stieg mir sofort in die Nase und ich konnte es plötzlich kaum mehr erwarten, etwas Heißes in den Magen zu bekommen.

„Hier. Die kannst du anziehen, bis deine Hose trocken ist.“ Sherlock deutete auf eine zusammengefaltete Jogginghose, die er auf der Couch abgelegt hatte, während er uns Tee einschenkte.

„Ähm, okay. Danke... wo kann ich...“

Sherlock schnitt mein Gestammel mit einer ungeduldigen Geste abrupt ab.

„Ich bitte dich, John. Seid ihr Rugbyspieler etwa alle so prüde?“

In seiner Stimme klang ein eindeutiger Hauch von Spott unter der Belustigung mit, was mich meine Verlegenheit umgehend hinunterschlucken ließ. Brüsk zog ich meine nassen Sachen aus – er hatte recht, seit wann war ich so prüde, und er hatte mir immerhin auch den Rücken zugedreht – und schlüpfte in die trockene Hose. Sherlock hatte sogar an trockene Socken gedacht. Und da erst fiel mir auf, dass er nicht mehr die enge schwarze Leggins vom Tanzen trug, die mindestens ebenso durchnässt gewesen war wie meine eigenen Sachen, sondern nun eine schwarze Stoffhose, die wie maßgeschneidert für ihn aussah – nach allem, was ich hier heute gesehen hatte, war sie das vermutlich sogar auch.

Und dann saßen wir schweigend nebeneinander auf dem Sofa, jeder mit einer Tasse dampfenden Tees in der Hand, während wir gedankenverloren in die knisternden Flammen starrten.

Verzweifelt nach einem Gesprächsthema suchend, ließ ich meinen Blick möglichst unauffällig durch den Raum schweifen. Mein dankbarer Blick blieb schließlich an einem Notenständer und einem geschlossenen Geigenkasten hängen.

„Ist das deine Geige, Sherlock?“, fragte ich.

Er zuckte zusammen und bedachte mich mit einem misstrauischen Blick, nickte jedoch. „Ich spiele schon seit ich vier bin“, erläuterte er vorsichtig, so als befürchtete er, auch für dieses Hobby mit Spott bedacht zu werden. Um ihn vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen, lächelte ich ihn aufmunternd an. „Find ich toll. Ich hab vor ein paar Jahren mal Klarinette gespielt, aber als meine Mutter gestorben ist, hab ich wieder aufgehört.“ Whoa! Wieso erzählte ich ihm das denn jetzt? So gut kannten wir uns ja jetzt auch noch nicht, um gleich mit solch einem Thema anzufangen. Aber andererseits hatte ich einmal damit angefangen. Da konnte ich auch weitersprechen. „Mein Vater hält nicht viel von Hobbys, die nichts mit Sport zu tun haben“, schloss ich leise.

Sherlock nickte und beobachtete mich aufmerksam unter scheu gesenkten Lidern. „Ich verstehe dich. Mein Vater war vom Ballett auch nie sehr begeistert.“

Ich nickte ebenfalls. „Bist du gut?“

„Im Ballett oder auf der Violine?“ Sherlock zog fragend eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Ähm, beides.“

„In dem Fall, in beidem“, erwiderte der jüngere mit so viel ehrlicher Selbstsicherheit, dass es, anstatt hochnäsig zu wirken, einfach nur beeindruckend war.

„Wow. Irgendwann musst du mir mal zeigen, was du kannst.“

In Sherlocks Augen stahl sich plötzlich ein schalkhaftes Glitzern. „Im Ballett oder auf der Violine?“

Ich grinste ihn an. „Beides.“

Sherlock erwiderte mein Grinsen, senkte dann aber scheu den Blick. „Okay. Versprochen.“

„Gut.“ Zufrieden lehnte ich mich mit meiner Tasse in die Sofakissen zurück. „Ich werd dich dran erinnern.“

Und schon war die Situation für uns wieder viel angenehmer und wir tauten beide ein wenig auf, sodass eine überaus angenehme, angeregte Unterhaltung zwischen uns entbrannte, die mir jetzt erst wirklich die Gelegenheit gab, Sherlock näher kennenzulernen, festzustellen, wie einzigartig er war: Ein wenig exzentrisch, ja, und mit Sicherheit auch oft abrupt, unnahbar und unhöflich (sein Ruf kam schließlich nicht von ungefähr), aber gleichzeitig war er der brillanteste und klügste Mensch, dem ich je begegnet war. Er konnte mit nur einem einzigen Blick anhand meines Haarschnitts und meiner Kleidung meine halbe Lebensgeschichte ablesen (deduzieren nannte er es). Das und die Tatsache, dass er nicht in der Lage schien, diese oftmals vielleicht unangenehmen Wahrheiten für sich zu behalten, machte ihn bei den anderen Schülern so unbeliebt. Sicher, ich hatte mich für einige Augenblicke auch unwohl gefühlt, als er in nüchternem, wissenschaftlichen Ton die Alkoholsucht meiner Schwester und die Gewaltausbrüche meines Vaters vor mir ausbreitete, doch meine ehrfürchtige Faszination für diese schier unglaublichen Fähigkeiten überwog das Unbehagen. Und wie überrascht, ja gar schockiert er ausgesehen hatte, als meine Begeisterung in Form von überschwänglichem, bewundernden Lob aus mir heraus geplatzt war. Um seine Wangen noch einmal so entzückend schüchtern erröten zu sehen, hätte er von mir aus auch noch mein letztes dunkelstes Geheimnis aus mir heraus deduzieren können. „Das ist nichts Besonderes, John“, hatte er mit plötzlicher falscher Bescheidenheit versucht abzuwehren, während er meinem Blick schüchtern ausgewichen war, seine porzellanfarbenen Wangen sich aber vor lauter Freude über meine für ihn offenbar ungewohnten Komplimente mit dem anbetungswürdigsten Hauch rosa überzogen hatten, den ich je an einem Menschen gesehen hatte. „Die meisten Leute sehen zwar, aber sie erkennen nicht“, nuschelte er und wollte mich immer noch nicht ansehen.

„Trotzdem unglaublich!“ Er warf mir einen vorsichtigen Seitenblick zu, wich meinem charmanten Grinsen jedoch gleich wieder aus und errötete noch heftiger. Wenn er wüsste, wie atemberaubend hübsch er aussah, wenn er rot wurde...

Die Zeit schien wie im Fluge zu vergehen, denn als die große Standuhr auf dem Kaminsims plötzlich halb acht schlug, schreckte ich auf. Ich warf einen hastigen Blick nach draußen. Es war bereits stockfinster.

„Ich muss gehen!“, rief ich erschrocken und sprang auf. Hastig wechselte ich meine Hosen, so in Eile, dass ich nicht mal mehr Zeit hatte, verlegen zu sein. Meine Jeans, Schuhe und Socken waren zwar nicht mal ansatzweise getrocknet, aber das bemerkte ich noch nicht mal.

Und dann, als ich fertig war, standen wir uns doch für einige in der Zeit festgefroren zu scheinende Augenblicke gegenüber und keiner wusste, was er sagen sollte.

Ich musste ein paar Mal um das trockene Gefühl in meinem Hals herum schlucken und wollte einige Male zum Sprechen ansetzen, doch mir fiel nichts ein. Sherlock schien es nicht besser zu ergehen, denn er erwiderte meinen Blick ein wenig hilflos, während er auf seiner vollen Unterlippe herumkaute. Ich hätte sie gern in dem Augenblick geküsst.

Röte stieg nun mir in die Wangen, denn ich hatte das irrwitzige Gefühl, dass der brillante Junge vor mir zweifellos wissen musste, was ich gerade dachte. Angespornt von der Scham über diese Gedanken, stammelte ich ein hektisches „okay, wir sehen uns dann und danke für den Tee“ und war zur Tür hinaus, gerade noch in der Lage, an meinen Schirm und Sporttasche zu denken.

Es regnete immer noch, aber ich spannte den Schirm nicht auf, sondern hechtete einfach so nach hause, die kalten Tropfen eine Wohltat auf meinem erhitzten Gesicht.

 

Die Wochen, die ich mit Sherlock verbracht habe, dieser klischeebeladene letzte Sommer vor dem Erwachsenwerden (außer, dass es in unserem Fall Herbst war), waren einerseits so klar in mein Gedächtnis gebrannt, wie sonst kaum eine Erinnerung meines Lebens, doch andererseits flog alles so schnell an mir vorbei, dass alle anderen Ereignisse meines Alltags dabei zu einem verschwommen Einerlei verschmolzen. Und dabei sahen wir uns lediglich zwei Mal in der Woche, wenn ich ihn in unausgesprochenem Übereinkommen vom Training abholte. In der Schule liefen wir uns eigentlich kaum über den Weg: Ich war ständig umgeben von meinen Freunden, die mich in Beschlag nahmen und er verstand es scheinbar meisterhaft, sich unsichtbar zu machen, um so wenig Leuten wie möglich als Zielscheibe zu dienen. Einerseits war es vielleicht sogar besser, wenn wir in der Schule nicht zusammen trafen, da viele meiner Freunde genauso schlecht auf ihn reagieren würden, wie es seine eigenen Klassenkameraden taten. Andererseits wünschte ich mir aber sehnlichst, den ganzen Schultag über schützend an seiner Seite zu sein und den ersten, der Sherlock beleidigte, zu Brei zu schlagen als abschreckendes Beispiel für den Rest der Schule.

Diese wenigen Minuten, die wir auf dem Weg zu seinem Haus miteinander verbrachten, waren daher umso kostbarer. Und wir merkten beide, dass wir diese Minuten immer weiter hinauszögerten, mal hier trödelten, mal dort stehen blieben. Donnerstags wagte ich, seine Einladung mit reinzukommen anzunehmen: Wenn ich am Nachmittag meines Trainings später nach hause kam, würde mein Vater keinen Verdacht schöpfen, da er denken konnte, dass ich noch mit einigen aus meinem Team um die Häuser zog. Jeden Dienstag wiederum, der ja immerhin trainingsfreier Tag für mich war, regelmäßig später nach hause zu kommen, ja überhaupt nicht zu hause zu sein, wäre selbst Henry Watson irgendwann aufgefallen und ich hatte keine Lust, irgendwelche Fragen über meinen Verbleib zu beantworten. Es konnte nur böse enden. Mit Dienstag war ich bis jetzt nur durchgekommen, weil Dad meistens erst von der Arbeit kam, wenn ich schon längst wieder zurück war.

An diesem Dienstag, schon weit im November, war ich früher dran als sonst, weshalb ich, anstatt vor der Schule die paar Minuten auf Sherlock zu warten, das erste Mal die Stufen hochstieg und die Schule betrat.

Für einige Momente stand ich verloren und unschlüssig im Eingangsbereich. Weit und breit war niemand zu sehen, den ich um Auskunft hätte bitten können. Selbst wenn gerade zufällig jemand vorbeigekommen wäre, was hätte ich ihn fragen sollen? Ich hatte immerhin keine Ahnung, wie Sherlocks Lehrerin oder Lehrer hieß und dass dieser jemand Sherlock gekannt hätte, wäre mehr als Zufall gewesen.

Resigniert machte ich mich also auf die Suche nach Sherlocks Klassenraum. Erleichtert wurde mir die Sache immens, dass die Klassenzimmertüren ein Guckfenster hatten.

Endlich hatte ich den richtigen Raum gefunden. Vorsichtig, um möglichst nicht entdeckt zu werden, lugte ich durch das rechteckige Türfenster, um die Tänzer zu beobachten – hauptsächlich natürlich Sherlock.

Ich war fasziniert. Für den restlichen Verbleib der Stunde – ich hatte ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung, wie lange ich dort an die Tür gepresst gestanden hatte wie ein unartiger Schuljunge, der vor die Tür gesetzt worden war: Mir war jegliches Zeitgefühl abhanden gekommen – konnte ich meine Augen nicht mehr von Sherlock wenden. Bis jetzt hatte ich Ballett nur im Fernsehen gesehen, aber auch das war schon Jahre her, damals, als meine Mutter noch gelebt hatte. Aber einen begabten Tänzer wie Sherlock live zu sehen, und wenn es auch nur die ewig monoton scheinenden Grundübungen waren, stellte für mich ein ganz neues Erlebnis dar. Selbst die einfachen Übungen an der Stange führten mir die unglaubliche Körperbeherrschung und Grazie vor Augen, die Sherlock dabei darbot. Mein hungernder Blick klebte förmlich an dem verführerischen Spiel von Sherlocks Beinmuskulatur und an den eleganten, federleichten Bewegungen seiner Arme, an den so leicht scheinenden Verbiegungen seines Körpers oder an der theatralischen Neigung seines Kopfes, wodurch sein verletzlich wirkender, makelloser Hals vor meinen Blicken bloß gelegt wurde. Und Sherlocks Bewegungen kamen mir dabei kein einziges Mal albern vor, so wie ich es vom Ballett in Erinnerung hatte und wie die anderen Jungs, die männliche Balletttänzer als unmännlich und weibisch bezeichneten, es immer lautstark behaupteten. Im Gegenteil. Ich war mir sicher, dass Sherlock wesentlich fitter war als ich selbst. Beim Rugby waren vor alle Wendigkeit und Ausdauer wichtig, doch ich war davon überzeugt, dass selbst die fittesten meines Teams niemals die Disziplin und Körperbeherrschung würden aufbringen können, die Sherlock mir grazil vor Augen führte...

Wham! Und sie würden schon gar nicht die Kraft aufbringen können, um Molly so scheinbar mühelos und elegant wirkend über den Kopf zu heben, wie Sherlock es gerade tat.

Ballett war kein Sport. Ja klar!

Die hautengen Leggins sahen ebenfalls kein bisschen affig aus. Wie könnten sie auch, wenn sie mir doch solch einen Anblick auf diesen adonisgleichen Körper boten, dass mir das Wasser im Mund zusammen lief.

Und plötzlich war die Stunde vorbei, die Schüler packten ihre Sachen zusammen und ich sprang stolpernd von der Tür weg, um nicht beim Spinksen erwischt zu werden. Möglichst lässig lehnte ich neben der Tür an der Wand und wartete, bis der größte Pulk an Schülern den Raum verlassen hatte, erwiderte Mollys irgendwie wissendes Lächeln, das sie mir beim Vorbeigehen zuwarf, ich aber stoisch ignorierte, und schlüpfte dann durch die Tür.

Als Sherlock mich bemerkte, schien ihn eine erstaunlich Veränderung zu durchlaufen: Die ernste, professionelle und absolut konzentrierte Miene des Tänzers war verschwunden und an ihrer Stelle begrüßte mich das schüchterne, aber glückliche Strahlen, in das ich mich in den letzten Wochen so sehr verliebt hatte und bei dem es mich mit Stolz und Glück erfüllte, scheinbar der Einzige zu sein, den Sherlock mit diesem Lächeln bedachte.

Mit in den Hosentaschen vergrabenen Händen blieb ich vor ihm stehen und beobachtete ihn. Er machte keinerlei Anstalten, seinen Wintermantel anzuziehen, sondern begann mit Dehn- und Aufwärmübungen.

Sherlock musste mein fragendes Stirnrunzeln bemerkt haben.

„Tut mir leid, John. Ich bleibe ab heute länger. Kurz vor Weihnachten führen wir den Nussknacker auf und ich tanze die Hauptrolle, also muss ich jeden Tag trainieren.“ Plötzlich sah er mich ganz aufgeregt an. „Du könntest hinkommen“, schlug er vor und schaffte es dabei nicht, seine Begeisterung bei dem Gedanken zu zügeln.

Vorfreude durchfuhr mich wie ein elektrischer Schlag und ich nickte eifrig. „Klar. Sehr gerne.“

Zufrieden nickte Sherlock und fuhr mit seinen Dehnübungen fort. Unglaublich, wie dehnbar manche Leute sein konnten. Zu meiner Schande fielen mir gleich ein paar Dinge ein, die man mit solch einer Flexibilität anstellen konnte. Glücklicherweise schaute Sherlock, während er im Spagat sitzend seine Waden- und Fußmuskeln dehnte, gerade nicht zu mir hoch, sodass er meine hochroten Wangen nicht bemerkte. Verstohlen sah ich mich um: Mittlerweile waren wir glücklicherweise die Einzigen hier.

„Die Aufführung ist natürlich zweitrangig“, fuhr Sherlock gelangweilt fort. „Das ist Anfängerpensum.“ Er rümpfte seine hübsche Nase und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Im Januar findet ein Vortanzen für die Royal Ballet School in London statt.“

„Und da würdest du zum professionellen Tänzer ausgebildet?“

Sherlock nickte ernst. „Mein Ziel ist es, der perfekte Tänzer zu werden. So wie Rudolf Nurejew.“

Selbst ich wusste, wer das war. Sherlock hatte sich wahrlich ein hohes Ziel gesteckt. Ein vielleicht sogar unmöglich zu erreichendes, nach allem, was ich über diesen Ausnahmetänzer wusste.

„Aber du bist doch schon gut“, warf ich deshalb verständnislos ein.

Sherlock warf mir einen amüsierten und gleichzeitig strafenden Blick zu. „Ich bitte dich, John. Du bist nicht wirklich ein Fachmann.“

„Das nicht, aber ich hab gesehen, mit wie viel Leidenschaft du selbst bei den Übungen eben dabei warst. Und darum geht es doch bei den Dingen, die man gerne macht. Oder nicht?“

Sherlock erhob sich und sah naserümpfend auf mich herab. „Ich kenne viele Tänzer in meiner Klasse, die mit aller Leidenschaft dabei sind, aber deshalb werden sie trotzdem keine besseren Tänzer. Sie werden nie besser sein als Mittelmaß.“

„Aber du willst doch keine Maschine sein“, protestierte ich.

„Natürlich nicht“, erwiderte Sherlock, während er zur Stange herüber ging und dort mit seinen Übungen weiter machte (Gott, dieser Junge musste unbedingt damit aufhören oder wenigstens weniger hautenge Klamotten tragen, da mir abermals furchtbar heiß wurde bei dem Anblick). „Aber Perfektion und Leidenschaft schließen einander trotzdem nicht aus. Im Gegenteil. Sie treiben einander an.“

„Hm. Wenn man’s so sieht, hast du natürlich recht.“ Nachdenklich folgte ich ihm zur Stange herüber.

„Und... ich muss dir etwas gestehen, John.“

Diese Worte brachten mich dazu, meinen Blick überrascht von Sherlocks Körper hinauf zu seinem Gesicht wandern zu lassen.

Sherlock biss sich auf die Unterlippe und sah für einen Moment so aus, als koste es ihn größte Überwindung, sein Geständnis zu machen. Eine feine Röte stieg in seine Wangen und er atmete hörbar zittrig ein, aber er hielt meinem Blick tapfer stand. „Seit wir uns kennen“, begann er mit Bedacht. „Hat meine Technik sich verbessert.“

Meine Augen weiteten sich. „Wie das?“

„Leidenschaft, John“, erklärte Sherlock möglichst würdevoll, aber mit noch röteren Wangen als zuvor. „Du entfachst Gefühle in mir, die mir bis jetzt fremd waren. Selbst der herausforderndste Tanz oder das schwierigste Stück auf der Violine, so befriedigend sie auch sein mochten, konnten in mir nicht solch ein Maß an Leidenschaft hervorrufen, wie es deine bloße Anwesenheit vermag.“

Ich wusste nicht, wie Sherlock mir so was mit solch absolut ungerührter Miene gestehen konnte. Ein Zittern der Erregung und Freude durchfuhr meinen ganzen Körper: Deutlicher hätte Sherlock mir seine Gefühle kaum gestehen können.

Ich schluckte schwer und rang innerlich mit den Gelüsten meines Körpers, Sherlock jetzt sofort in meine Arme zu schließen und zu küssen. Aber meine Vernunft siegte über die niederen Triebe meines Körpers, denn ich wollte keinesfalls etwas überstürzen, beziehungsweise mich nicht gleich auf Sherlock stürzen.

Deshalb nickte ich möglichst stoisch, woraufhin die kaum zu bemerkende ängstliche Anspannung aus Sherlocks Körper wich und er erleichtert ausatmete. „In dem Fall: Du hast mir was versprochen, weißt du noch?“, fragte ich und war stolz, dass meine Stimme nur ein bisschen hörbar zitterte. „Du hast versprochen, mir eine Kostprobe deines Könnens zu geben. Vielleicht... fangen wir mit dieser Leidenschaft an und dann...“

Ich widerstand der Versuchung, mich unter Sherlocks plötzlich brennendem Blick wie ein Fisch am Haken zu winden.

„Okay“, hauchte er dann. „Setz dich da drüben hin.“

Folgsam setzte ich mich auf die Bank an der Kopfseite der Halle, ein wenig erleichtert, wie ich zugeben musste, da sich mein erhitztes Gemüt so wieder abkühlen konnte. Andernfalls wusste ich nicht, inwieweit ich mach nach diesem Geständnis hätte zurückhalten können.

Sherlock folgte mir und machte sich dann an der in einem Schrank neben der Bank verstauten Stereoanlage zu schaffen.

„Dürfen wir überhaupt so spät noch hier sein?“, fragte ich und warf einen Blick auf meine Uhr. Schon halb sieben, aber mir kam keine Sekunde lang in den Sinn, nach hause gehen zu müssen.

„Ich hab einen Schlüssel“, erklärte Sherlock. „Manchmal trainiere ich bis in den späten Abend hinein, selbst an Tagen, an denen ich keinen Unterricht habe. Die Leiterin der Schule ist die Schwester meines alten Kindermädchens. Deshalb macht sie für mich eine Ausnahme.“

„Ach so“, erwiderte ich stupide, doch Sherlock schien meine Antwort schon nicht mehr gehört zu haben, denn just in diesem Augenblick dröhnten die ersten Töne aus der Anlage und Sherlock verwandelte sich im Bruchteil einer Sekunde wieder in den Tänzer, der so aussah, als ob er nur in seiner eigenen Welt leben würde, wenn er sich im Tanz verlor.

Hatte ich gesagt, dass ich vorhin gefesselt von seinen Bewegungen gewesen war? Das, was er mir jetzt darbot, ließ mich vollkommen erschüttert erstarren und ich vergaß sogar zu atmen. In diesen circa drei Minuten Musik verliebte ich mich abermals so hoffnungslos in ihn, dass es weh tat, ihn jetzt am anderen Ende der Trainingshalle zu sehen, anstatt in meiner Reichweite, um ihn berühren zu können.

Wie von selbst setzte mein Körper sich gegen Ende des Stückes in Bewegung, hievte sich von der Bank, um von meinen bleischweren und gleichzeitig federleichten Beinen durch den Raum getragen zu werden. Sherlock hatte beim Tanzen die Augen geschlossen und bemerkte mein Näherkommen nicht. Erst, als ich dicht bei ihm war, streckte ich rasch meine Arme aus und bekam ihn zu packen. Sherlock riss die Augen auf und starrte mich überrumpelt an. Für einen Moment strauchelte er, doch ich schlang meine Arme fest um seine Taille, um ihn zu stützen.

„John“, hauchte er atemlos und starrte aus großen Augen auf mich herab.

„Es ist unglaublich“, wisperte ich. „ _Du_ bist unglaublich.“

In seinen Augen erschien ein fragender Glanz. Ich erschauderte wohlig, als ich zu einer Erklärung ansetzte und gleichzeitig eine Hand hob und mit zittrigen Fingern Sherlocks feuchten Pony aus seiner Stirn schob. „Ich weiß nicht, warum du dir ausgerechnet mich ausgesucht hast, aber wenn du schon soviel Leidenschaft im Tanz zeigst, dann macht’s mir fast Angst, was das für deine Gefühle bedeutet, die du für mich empfindest.“

Sherlock schluckte, während er mit großen grauen Augen auf mich herab starrte. „John“, hauchte er abermals. „Ich... das ist“, versuchte er hilflos zu erklären. „Das ist die einzige Möglichkeit, wie ich meine... meine Gefühle ausdrücken kann...“ Er wich meinem Blick aus. „Selbst für dich. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich in der Lage bin, dir künftig meine Gefühle auf eine angemessene und deiner würdigen Weise zu zeigen, weil das... weil ich einfach keine Ahnung von so etwas habe, aber bitte sei versichert, dass... dass sie beträchtlich sind.“

Ich blinzelte, während ich einen Moment brauchte, um seine sehr formell und ein wenig kryptisch klingenden Worte zu entschlüsseln. Dann lächelte ich. „Da mache ich mir keine Sorgen“, versicherte ich ihm. „Ich bin zufrieden mit allem, was du mir geben kannst. Und du hast so viel zu geben. Du bist dir dessen nur noch nicht bewusst. Aber wir können es zusammen herausfinden.“

Sherlock nickte und schloss zittrig die Augen, als ich über seine erhitzte Wange strich. „Danke“, flüsterte er erleichtert. Ich konnte ein hoffnungslos vernarrtes Lächeln nicht unterdrücken, reckte den Hals und küsste ihn. Sherlock erstarrte für einen Moment und Panik durchflutete mich, dass ich doch überstürzt gehandelt hatte, aber dann entspannte er sich, auch, wenn er den Kuss nicht erwiderte, da er vermutlich nicht wusste, was er tun sollte. Doch das machte nichts. Ich würde es ihm nur zu gerne beibringen.

Da ich es beim ersten Kuss aber auch nicht gleich übertreiben wollte, löste ich mich nach einigen Sekunden wieder von ihm. Gespannt blickte ich mit angehaltenem Atem zu ihm auf. Er sah so schön aus mit seinen geröteten Wangen, seinen leicht geöffneten, bebenden Lippen und seinen überwältigt geschlossenen Augen. Langsam öffnete er diese mit flatternden Lidern wieder und blinzelte mich an.

Er blinzelte noch ein wenig länger, ehe seinen Körper ein plötzlicher Ruck zu durchfahren schien, der ihn in Bewegung brachte. Er umrahmte mein Gesicht mit seinen großen Händen, zog mich an sich und krachte seine Lippen stürmisch gegen meine. Das überraschte Keuchen, das mir entwich, wurde von seinem Mund erstickt.

Aber sehr weit kam er nicht, ehe er mit seinem Latein am Ende war, weshalb ich mich voller Eifer daran machte, ihm die feineren Nuancen des Küssens beizubringen. Die kleinen, sanften Wimmerlaute, die er dabei ausstieß, als unsere Zungen sich das erste Mal knisternd berührten, brachten mich fast um den Verstand und ich wollte mehr, immer noch mehr.

Zum Glück war er ein eifriger und gelehriger Schüler, sodass ich nach nur wenigen Minuten, in denen er mir sein ganzes, neu erlerntes Wissen demonstrierte, ebenso atemlos war, wie er selbst.

Aber trotzdem konnte ich immer noch nicht genug bekommen und hätte ihn am liebsten ganz verschlungen.

In einer gewagten Bewegung ließ ich deshalb meine linke Hand nach unten gleiten und legte sie auf seine sich unter den hautengen Leggins beinah schon auf obszöne Weise abzeichnende Erektion. Er stöhnte laut auf und erzitterte in meinen Armen, was für mich Anhaltspunkt genug war, um noch einen Schritt weiter zu gehen. Ich zog ihn mit auf den Boden und beugte mich über ihn, ohne meine Hand auch nur für eine Sekunde fortzunehmen. Ich drückte ein wenig fester zu und begann ihn in rhythmischen Bewegungen zu massieren, während ich seine Hitze unter meinen Fingern genoss. Seine Finger krallten sich fest in meine Arme und sein heftiges, hilfloses Keuchen erklang unnatürlich laut in meinen Ohren. Es war das Einzige, das ich über das stürmische Rauschen meines Blutes in meinen Ohren hören konnte und es erhitzte mein eigenes Gemüt wie nichts, das ich bislang empfunden hatte.

„John“, keuchte Sherlock und zog mich beinah gewaltsam auf sich. Wir erschauderten beide, als ich auf ihm zu liegen kam, meine Hand eingequetscht zwischen unseren Körpern, sodass ich sie fort zog.

„Shh“, flüsterte ich und bedeckte sein Gesicht mit Küssen. „Alles okay.“ Und ich presste meine Hüften fest auf seine, sodass er abermals laut aufstöhnte und mir selbst ein kehliges Keuchen entfuhr. Ich spürte, wie er seine Beine fest um meine Hüften schlang und für einen Moment musste ich die Augen schließen, um meine Fassung wiederzuerlangen. Meine Finger jedoch konnten nicht widerstehen. Suchend glitten sie über Sherlocks Körper, seine bebenden Flanken hinab, bis ich die steinharten Muskeln seiner Oberschenkel, die meine Taille fest umklammert hielten, unter meinen Fingern spürte. Ich erschauderte unwillkürlich und vergrub mein Gesicht in Sherlocks Halsbeuge, sodass mein keuchender Atem seine schweißnasse, erhitzte Haut dort abkühlte und ihn wohlig fröstelnd zittern ließ. Von der ersten Sekunde unserer Begegnung an hatte ich den übermächtigen Drang verspürt, seine endlos langen, muskulösen Beine nicht nur mit meinen Augen bewundern zu dürfen, sondern sie mit jeder Faser meines Körpers erspüren zu können, weshalb ich diese Gelegenheit nun auch mehr als ausnutzte. Ich setzte mich wieder auf, um ihm rigoros die hautengen Leggins samt Unterwäsche von den Beinen zu streifen. Ich musste schlucken, als er endlich halb nackt vor mir lag. Er war einfach so wunderschön. Mein Blick glitt nach oben zu seinem Gesicht und unsere Augen fanden sich. Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht war unter all dem brennenden Verlangen, das seine quecksilberfarbenen Augen zum Strahlen brachte, unsicher und ängstlich. Beruhigend lächelte ich ihn an und streichelte seine Wange. Ich beugte mich wieder zu ihm herunter, um ihn zärtlich zu küssen. Seine Anspannung fiel mit einem Mal fast gänzlich von ihm ab, sein Körper entspannte sich unter meinem und er seufzte leise in meinen Mund hinein.

Aber dann musste ich mich abermals diesem Verlangen beugen, das danach gierte, seinen Körper zu erforschen, ihn zu spüren, zu sehen, zu schmecken. Langsam bahnte ich mir mit meinen Lippen einen Weg über seinen Körper, schob sein T-Shirt nach oben, um seine beinah haarlose, muskulöse Brust bloßzulegen. Er stöhnte, als ich eine seiner Brustwarzen mit meinen Lippen umschloss und als der salzige Geschmack seines Schweißes auf meiner Zunge explodierte, konnte ich nicht anders, als mich seinem Stöhnen anzuschließen. Mit zittrigen Fingern rieb ich über die andere Brustwarze. Bislang war das hier ja gar nicht so verschieden von einem Mädchen. Sherlocks Brust war zwar flach und hart anstatt weich und üppig, aber seine kleinen, harten Brustwarzen unterschieden sich nicht wirklich von denen eines Mädchens. Ich atmete zittrig gegen seine feuchte Haut aus und nahm all meinen Mut zusammen, um meinen Weg weiter nach unten fortzusetzen. Er kicherte, als ich meine Zunge in seinem Bauchnabel versenkte und er stöhnte erregt, als ich seine Oberschenkel packte und auseinander spreizte.

Ich musste abermals nervös schlucken, als mein Blick schließlich auf seinem dunkelroten, geschwollenen Penis zu ruhen kam. Nun war ich wirklich an einem Punkt angelangt, von dem an ich nicht mehr wirklich viel Ahnung hatte, was ich mit Sherlocks Körper anstellen sollte. Ich streckte meine Hand aus und berührte zaghaft die feuchte Spitze seiner Erektion. Ein Schauder durchlief seinen ganzen Körper und mein Blick huschte kurz zu seinem Gesicht. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und schien nur darauf konzentriert, den nächsten keuchenden Atemzug in seine Lungen saugen zu können. Ein kleines, stolzes Lächeln umzuckte meine Mundwinkel und gleich fühlte ich mich ein wenig sicherer. Na und, dann hatte ich eben keine Ahnung von Sex mit einem anderen Jungen, aber ich wusste, was sich bei mir gut anfühlte. Damit konnte ich arbeiten.

Gleich viel mutiger umschloss ich seinen Penis mit meiner ganzen Hand und bewegte sie zögerlich ein wenig auf und ab. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl: Seidige Härte und Hitze unter meinen Fingern, was sich jedoch nicht wirklich von dem Gefühl unterschied, wenn ich meine eigene Erektion in der Hand hielt. Aber es war das Wissen, dass es ein anderer Mensch war, den ich berührte und nicht mich selbst und das war es, was diese Erfahrung umso intensiver machte.

Ich riskierte erneut einen Blick auf Sherlocks Gesicht und musste mich sehr zusammenreißen, denn der entrückte, völlig ekstatische Ausdruck auf Sherlocks Gesicht turnte mich so sehr an, wie vorher noch kein anderer meiner Partner. Ich konnte nicht anders. Meine andere Hand glitt zittrig hinab zum Verschluss meiner Jeans und nach einigem ungeschickten Herumhantieren gelang es mir, den Knopf beinah gewaltsam zu öffnen. Ich stöhnte erleichtert auf, als der Druck des schweren Jeansstoffes, der bislang meine Erektion gnadenlos eingezwängt hatte, plötzlich verschwand. Keuchend schob ich meine Jeans und Boxershorts über meine Hüften und erzitterte, als kühle Luft plötzlich auf meinen erhitzten Penis traf. Ich sah auf und suchte Sherlocks Blick, der wie gebannt an meinem Schoß hing. Seine Augen huschten mehrere Male zwischen meinem Gesicht und meinen Genitalien hin und her, seine Wangen fiebrig errötet. Plötzlich streckte er seine Hand aus und berührte zaghaft meinen Penis. Ein kehliges Stöhnen brach aus mir heraus und instinktiv verstärkte ich den Druck meiner Hand um Sherlocks Erektion, was wiederum ihn aufkeuchen ließ.

Aber mir reichte das nicht. Ich wollte mehr von ihm spüren. Entschlossen eiste ich meine Hand von ihm los und legte mich auf ihn, immer darauf achtend, ihn mit meinem Gewicht nicht zu erdrücken.

Uns beiden entwich abermals lautes, hemmungsloses Stöhnen, als sich mein Penis fest gegen seinen presste, unsere Haut schweißnass und glitschig.

„John!“, hauchte er ungläubig, hilflos, und ich küsste ihn beschwichtigend.

„Shh“, flüsterte ich gegen seine Lippen. „Vertrau mir.“

Er nickte abgehakt und schlang seine Arme um meinen Nacken und seine Beine abermals fest um meine Taille.

Okay... ja, gut... das hier war jetzt gar nicht mehr neu für mich. So sehr Sherlocks harte Kanten, seine starken Muskeln und ein anderer Penis an meinem mich zuvor auch irritiert hatten, das hier war dasselbe wunderbare Gefühl wie mit einem Mädchen. Es gab einfach kein besseres Gefühl, als wenn jemand anderes sich, hilflos vor Leidenschaft, an dir fest klammerte und sich mit dir bewegte, beide erhitzt, atemlos und nass vor Schweiß. Aber jetzt, mit Sherlock, war dieses Gefühl auf einmal noch viel intensiver, obwohl ich gar nicht gedacht hätte, dass das möglich war. Ich habe noch nie jemand in meinem Leben so sehr gewollt wie Sherlock in diesem Moment.

Er sah immer noch hilflos zu mir auf, seine großen, quecksilberfarbenen Augen weit aufgerissen, während sich unsere Körper so nah waren wie noch nie. Ich konnte verstehen, dass ihn das überwältigte. Mich hatte dieses Gefühl beim ersten Mal auch überwältigt.

Entschlossen presste ich mein Becken in seines, unsere glitschige Haut glitt mühelos übereinander, sodass wir beide laut aufstöhnten. Instinktiv bewegte ich mich schneller und schneller, das Geräusch unserer übereinander gleitenden Körper und unser Stöhnen hallte durch den weitläufigen Raum.

„John, ich“, wimmerte Sherlock atemlos und dann weiteten seine Augen sich überrascht. Er starrte fassungslos zu mir hoch und hielt für einen Moment die Luft an, während ich spürte, wie heiße Flüssigkeit zwischen uns spritzte, während sein Körper in meinen Armen ekstatisch zuckte.

Ich konnte nicht anders, der Anblick seines Gesichts als er kam, diese überwältigte, überraschte Lust, die sich in seinen Augen widerspiegelte, war einfach zu viel für mich. Mit einem erleichterten Stöhnen ergoss auch ich mich zwischen uns.

Erschöpft ließ ich mich vorsichtig auf ihm nieder und küsste ihn, ehe ich mich neben ihn auf den Boden rollte.

 

„Wieso willst du dieses Vortanzen so verbissen bestehen?“, fragte ich, während ich langsam wieder zu Atem kam. Neugierig wandte ich ihm das Gesicht zu – Mein Herz zog sich vor Glück beinah schmerzhaft zusammen, als ich ihn so unübersehbar verführt und hilflos neben mir auf dem Boden liegen sah, seine schwarzen Locken feucht und verwuschelt, seine feine weiße Haut gerötet und von einem dünnen Schweißfilm überzogen, seine geöffneten, nach Luft ringenden vollen Lippen geschwollen von meinen Küssen. „Kannst du nicht Profitänzer werden, auch ohne auf solch einer renommierten Schule gewesen zu sein?“

Ich konnte nicht anders, ich musste meine Hand nach ihm ausstrecken und mit meinen Fingern seine erhitzte Wange berühren, während ich meine eigene dankbar gegen den kühlen Holzboden presste.

„Nein“, erwiderte er leise. „Meine Chancen ohne eine Ausbildung an einer solchen Schule sind gleich null.“ Er drehte den Kopf ein wenig, bis er mit seinen Lippen meine Finger auf seinem Gesicht erreichen konnte, um sie zu küssen. „Dieses Vortanzen ist meine letzte Chance. Eigentlich bin ich sowieso schon zu alt, aber ich bin gut genug, um als Ausnahme zu gelten und auch jetzt noch aufgenommen zu werden.“

„Warst du denn bis jetzt nie bei einem Vortanzen?“

Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf. „Mein Vater war immer ein sehr kultivierter Mann, der sein Leben lang die Oper und das Ballett besucht hat, wie es von Leuten seines Standes erwartet wird“, erklärte Sherlock spöttelnd, drehte sich aber auf die Seite und zog in einer defensiven, schützenden Bewegung seine Knie an die Brust. Ich widerstand nur knapp dem Drang mich schützend um ihn einzurollen. „Aber dass sein eigener Sohn solch eine Karriere anstreben könnte, war für ihn unvorstellbar. Der Heuchler hat mir das _weibische Rumgehampel_ verboten.“ Sherlock zuckte indifferent mit einer Schulter. „Er ist Anfang des Jahres gestorben. Ich muss deshalb _jetzt_ nach London, selbst wenn ich heimlich dahin fahren muss. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie geistig umnachtet meine Mutter in ihrer Trauer geworden ist. Sie tendiert seit einigen Monaten dazu, seine Ansichten zu übernehmen, obwohl sie vorher eine andere Meinung vertreten hatte. Ich befürchte, dass sie es mir verbieten könnte.“ 

„Jeder trauert anders“, konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen. Sherlock musterte mich intensiv und nickte dann verständnisvoll.

Nachdenklich rollte ich mich auf den Rücken, ignorierte dabei die unangenehm klebrige, kalte Nässe, die die Vorderseite meiner Jeans durchweichte, und starrte an die fade weiße Decke. „Ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst“, antwortete ich schließlich. Ich spürte seinen intensiven Blick auf mir ruhen. „Ich kann’s gar nicht erwarten von hier zu verschwinden.“ Ich fügte nicht hinzu, dass es noch nicht einmal diese Stadt war – in der ich ja noch gar nicht so lange lebte –, sondern mein Vater, von dem ich möglichst weit weg wollte. Ich glaube, Sherlock verstand auch so.

„Und dann wirst du Arzt.“

Seine Worte ließen mich überrascht zur Seite sehen. „Woher...“

Er grinste spitzbübisch. „Also bitte, John. Das war doch vom ersten Moment an offensichtlich.“ Sein Blick wurde etwas ernster, aber auch sanfter. „Ich finde deinen Plan gut. Du wirst ein hervorragender Arzt.“ Auf einmal wandelte sein Blick sich in etwas belustigt-arrogantes und jetzt war er es, der sich wieder auf den Rücken drehte und so intensiv zur Decke schaute, als läge dort die Antwort all seiner Probleme. „Außerdem wäre ein Arzt für mich sehr praktisch. Einen Arzt zu kennen, ist immer praktisch.“

Ein amüsiertes Grunzen brach aus mir heraus und ich setzte mich auf, um ihn effektiver anfunkeln zu können. „Schön, dass mein Studium wenigstens einem Zweck dienen wird.“

„Nicht wahr“, fuhr Sherlock ungerührt fort. Entweder hatte er meinen Sarkasmus nicht verstanden oder er ignorierte ihn gekonnt. „Und wenn du mit dem Studium fertig bist, dann wirst du mein Leibarzt“, kicherte Sherlock, plötzlich übermütig.

„Ach ja“, fragte ich betont lässig und schielte auf ihn herab. Ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen: Wie er sich da so auf dem glänzenden Holzparkett räkelte, musste ich mich einfach zu ihm hinunterbeugen und ihn abermals überschwänglich küssen. „Und du bist dann was?“

Sherlock rümpfte seine hübsche Nase und sah hochmütig zu mir auf. „Englands herausragendster Balletttänzer natürlich.“

Jetzt war ich es, der ein Kichern nicht zurückhalten konnte. „Nur Englands bester Tänzer?“

Sherlocks Antwort war lediglich ein Schmunzeln.

„Komm“, sagte er nach einigen Minuten. „Es wird langsam kalt.“ Und damit erhob er sich in einer eleganten, fließenden Bewegung. Etwas weniger elegant tat ich es ihm gleich. Ich hätte jetzt gern geduscht, vorzugsweise mit Sherlock zusammen, aber diese Fantasie musste ich wohl auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt in unserer Beziehung verschieben. Ich beobachtete ihn aus dem Augenwinkel, wie er seine Leggins wieder überstreifte (was für ein Jammer) und danach ohne Umschweife seine Jacke und Straßenschuhe anzog. Gut so. Hätte der verrückte Kerl weiter trainieren wollen, hätte ich ein Machtwort sprechen müssen.

 

Der Weg nach draußen dauerte etwas länger als üblich, da wir alle paar Meter kichernd stehen blieben und ständig einer den anderen übermütig gegen eine Wand oder in eine Ecke presste, um zum unzähligsten Mal an diesem Abend in leidenschaftlichen, heißen Küssen zu versinken.

Vor der Schule trennten wir uns. Ich hätte Sherlock gern noch nach hause gebracht, ihn wenigstens ein Stück begleitet, aber es war schon verdammt spät. Viel später, als eigentlich geplant.

Als ich mich unserem Haus näherte, musste ich mit einem unguten Gefühl im Magen feststellen, dass bereits Licht brannte.

Vorsichtig betrat ich den Flur und wäre am liebsten direkt in mein Zimmer geflüchtet, aber ich hatte einen Mordshunger.

Dad stand in der Küche und hantierte am Kühlschrank herum. Fürs Umkehren war es jetzt wohl definitiv zu spät.

„Wo warst du?“, begrüßte er mich ruppig, ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Weg“, antwortete ich bedächtig, während ich mich dem Kühlschrank näherte. „Mit Freunden.“

Noch ehe ich auch nur einen Schritt näher treten konnte, knallte Dad die Kühlschranktür zu und wandte sich mir zu, seine große wuchtige Gestalt versperrte mir den Weg. Er musterte mich intensiv von oben bis unten und in dem Moment hoffte ich inbrünstig, dass man mir nicht ansah, dass ich grade Sex gehabt hatte. Waren meine Haare vielleicht verwuschelt oder meine Lippen geschwollen vom Küssen? Ich konnte es natürlich nicht nachprüfen, aber ich musste mich sehr am Riemen reißen, um mir nicht durch die Haare zu fahren, um sie zu glätten.

Dad kniff bedrohlich die Augen zusammen. „Wenn du sie schwängerst, bist du dran“, warnte er mich.

Wunderbar. Also war ich wieder mal ein offenes Buch für alle.

„Ich pass auf“, versicherte ich ihm schnell, woraufhin er nur mit einem Nicken und einem Grunzen antwortete und sich dann mit seinem Sandwich und seiner Bierflasche in Richtung Wohnzimmer aufmachte.

Eigentlich war mir der Appetit vergangen, aber ich musste was essen. Ich zwang mich, hastig ein Sandwich runterzuschlingen, damit ich keine Sekunde länger hier unten bleiben musste.

In der relativen Sicherheit meines Zimmers ließ ich mich erleichtert aufs Bett fallen. Das war knapp gewesen, viel zu knapp. Meine Hände zitterten und ich ballte sie zu Fäusten, um das zu unterbinden und schob sie unter meine Achseln.

Ganz ruhig, dachte ich. Es gab keinen Grund für Dad anzunehmen, dass ich mit einem Jungen zusammen gewesen war anstatt mit irgendeinem Mädchen. Diese Möglichkeit _wollte_ er gar nicht in Betracht ziehen und er hatte ja auch keinen Grund dazu. Er wusste, dass ich bislang mehrere Freundinnen gehabt hatte. Warum zum Henker sollte ich also plötzlich Gefallen an einem Jungen finden. Der Gedanke war absurd und noch vor ein paar Wochen hätte ich ihn selbst absurd gefunden und hätte jedem ins Gesicht gelacht, der behauptete, ich könnte mich in einen Jungen verlieben.

Aber dafür war es jetzt nun mal zu spät und ich musste mit den Konsequenzen leben. Ich musste einfach nur in Zukunft ein bisschen besser aufpassen.

 

Als wäre die beinah Konfrontation mit Dad nicht schon schlimm genug gewesen, passte Greg mich am nächsten Tag auf dem Nachhauseweg ab.

„Molly hat mir da was erzählt“, grinste er, während wir beide mit in den Hosentaschen vergrabenen Händen die Straße runter marschierten.

„Ach ja?“, erwiderte ich angriffslustig.

„Komm runter, Mann“, versuchte Greg mich lachend zu beschwichtigen.

Ärgerlich und mit einer scheiß Angst im Bauch blieb ich stehen und funkelte Greg an. „Was willst du, Greg?“

Er blieb ebenfalls stehen und zuckte lässig mit den Schultern. „Gar nichts“, erwiderte er. „Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich mich für euch freue. Molly auch. Ihr tut einander gut.“

Trotz seiner positiven Worte lief es mir eiskalt den Rücken runter. Wenn Greg und Molly es wussten, dann vielleicht auch andere. War ich mal wieder so offensichtlich gewesen? Hatte uns jemand gesehen?

Mit aller Macht versuchte ich die Panik zu unterdrücken, die mir in alle Glieder kroch. „Wie habt ihr es rausgekriegt?“, fragte ich ruhiger als ich mich eigentlich fühlte.

Da Greg ein ziemlich guter Beobachter war, erfasste er sogleich, was mir wirklich Sorgen machte. „Keine Sorge“, versicherte er rasch, das kameradschaftliche, sorglose Grinsen hatte einem ernsten Ausdruck Platz gemacht. „Nur Molly und ich wissen Bescheid.“

Ich spürte förmlich, wie die Anspannung von mir abfiel, und seufzte erleichtert.

„Molly kennt Sherlock so gut wie kein zweiter. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie was merken würde. Aber selbst ich hab bemerkt, dass er anders ist, nicht mehr so verschlossen. Und du... du wirkst auch irgendwie... glücklicher. Und es war nicht schwer zu erraten, dass du dich Hals über Kopf in ihn verliebt hast, als du ihn das erste Mal gesehen hast. Du hättest dein Gesicht sehen sollen.“

Ich nickte langsam, immer noch ziemlich benommen von diesen Enthüllungen.

„Aber John...“ Greg packte behutsam meine Schulter und ich sah wieder zu ihm auf. Ich war überrascht über die Besorgnis, die sich in seinem Gesicht widerspiegelte. „Sei vorsichtig, okay. Du weißt, wie die Leute sind. Und pass mit dem Team auf.“ Greg zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Sie sind Sportler und einige von ihnen auch noch ziemlich hohl.“

„Ich weiß“, erwiderte ich leise. „Ich pass auf.“

„Okay, dann... dann bin ich mal weg.“

„Okay... und Greg!“

Er drehte sich im Weggehen noch einmal mit fragendem Blick zu mir um.

„Danke.“

Auf seinem Gesicht erschien wieder das charmante, gewinnende Lächeln, dass ihn so beliebt bei allen machte. Er nickte mir zu und dann war er um die nächste Ecke verschwunden.

 

„Verdammt!“

Sherlocks frustrierter Aufschrei ließ mich zusammenzucken, als ich jäh aus meinen verträumten Beobachtungen meines anmutigen Schwans gerissen wurde, der in diesem Moment wütend mit dem Fuß aufstampfte und mit einer abgehakten Bewegung auf der Fernbedienung der Stereoanlage herum hämmerte, um die Musik anzuhalten.

„Was ist los?“, fragte ich perplex und legte meine Hausaufgaben beiseite, die seit mindestens zehn Minuten eh vergessen auf meinem Schoß lagen, um bereitwillig aufzuspringen und Sherlock tröstend in die Arme zu schließen (nicht ganz uneigennützig, wie ich zugeben muss).

„Ach, dieser verdammte Pas de deux ist so unglaublich langweilig!“, spie er, ließ die Fernbedienung mit einem ungesunden Krachen einfach zu Boden fallen und begann auf und ab zu tigern, sodass ich in meinem Vorhaben aufzuspringen inne hielt, anstatt ihm durch den ganzen Raum hinterher zu hechten. Sherlock hatte seine Finger in seinen schwarzen Locken verkrallt (das machte er immer, wenn er frustriert war oder angestrengt nachdenken musste: Gehirnmassage von außen nannte ich es) und sah so aus, als wolle er sich jeden Moment die Haare raufen.

„Diese Szene ist der Höhepunkt des ganzen Stücks und den langweiligen Choreographen fällt seit Iwanow nichts besseres ein als _das_?!“

Nachdenklich runzelte ich die Stirn. „Wird das Stück immer gleich getanzt?“

„Nein. Es gibt mehrere Choreographien. Wir tanzen zum Großteil die von Lew Iwanow, der die Uraufführung des Nussknackers 1892 choreographierte. Seine Arbeit ist ja auch nicht schlecht, aber...“ Sherlock brach frustriert ab und schnappte sich die Fernbedienung vom Boden, auf der er wieder wie wild auf den Knöpfen herumzudrücken begann. „Siehst du“, rief er über die plötzlich einsetzende Musik hinweg (ich kam nicht umhin die robuste Qualität der Fernbedienung zu bewundern, die solch eine Behandlung durch Sherlock Holmes mit Sicherheit nicht das erste Mal erfuhr) und führte mir den Part vor, über den er sich so aufregte, nachdem er mir die Fernbedienung zugeworfen hatte, die ich nur mit Mühe hatte fangen können. „Für einen Hobbytänzer oder für jemanden von vor hundert Jahren mag dieses zahme Rumgeschleiche ja in Ordnung sein“, rümpfte er verächtlich die Nase, nachdem er fertig war. „Aber heutzutage muss man etwas wagen, wenn man weiter kommen will. Es ist der Solopart des Mannes im Grand Pas de deux, verdammt nochmal.“

„Hm“, machte ich nur etwas ratlos. Ich verstand ihn ja. Sein Part war wirklich etwas unspektakulär und die meiste Zeit fand ich irgendwie, dass die Bewegungen nicht zur Musik passten. Doch was wusste ich denn schon. „Aber, dürftest du denn überhaupt was ändern?“

Er bedachte mich mit diesem abrupten Adlerblick und runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Das ist kein Danse d'Ecole.“ Er musste meinen verwirrten Blick bemerkt haben. „Ein Danse d'Ecole folgt streng den klassischen Regeln, aber das hier...“ Sein leidender Blick sagte alles.

„Aaalso“, begann ich nachdenklich und sein intensiver Blick richtete sich abermals auf mich, so als spüre er, dass in mir eine Idee heran keimte. „Dann kannst du Sachen ändern?“

„Es geht nicht nur um’s Ändern. Das hier ist sowieso eine zusammengewürfelte Choreographie mit zum einen sehr alten, sehr klassischen Bewegungen und zum anderen Teil einfach nur uninspiriertem Standardgewäsch. Aber ich will etwas Anspruchsvolleres.“

„Okay. Wie wäre es denn mit dieser wahnsinnig schnellen Drehung auf einem Bein, die man auch beim Eiskunstlaufen immer macht?“

Zu einem kleinen Teil musterte Sherlock mich skeptisch, so als versuche er herauszufinden, warum zum Teufel ich wusste, was für Bewegungen beim Eiskunstlauf gemacht wurden, aber was den Rest seiner Miene betraf, so erhellte sein Gesicht sich schlagartig ganz begeistert. „Eine Fouetté en tournant!“, rief er begeistert aus und in seinen Augen lag ein anerkennendes Glitzern, als er mich musterte. „Das ist eine famose Idee. Nurejews Fouettés waren immer traumhaft. Das nenne ich Tempo.“ Und damit sprang er wie ein übermütiges Fohlen zu seinen Sachen in der Ecke hinüber und zückte nach einigem Kramen einen wie es aussah wasserfesten Stift aus seiner Umhängetasche, mit dem er emsig auf seiner Handfläche Notizen zu machen begann. „Und eine Tour en l'air zusammen mit der Grand Jeté-Folge sollte ich auch noch einbauen“, murmelte er konzentriert unter angehaltenem Atem. „Dann werd ich’s denen zeigen. Von wegen noch zu schwierig. Ha!“

Ich musste schmunzeln. „Hast du kein Notizbuch?“

Sherlocks Mundwinkel zuckten, er schrieb jedoch ununterbrochen weiter, ohne aufzusehen. Ein Wunder, dass er mich überhaupt registrierte in seinen manischen Überlegungen. „Ich vergesse ständig, mir eins zu kaufen. Und ich habe noch nicht die volle Kontrolle über meinen Gedächtnispalast erlernt, weshalb ich manchmal etwas vergesse, wenn ich es nicht notiere.“

Nun war ich es, der verwirrt blinzeln musste. „Deinen was?“

Jetzt sah er doch für einen Moment auf und ich kam mir unwillkürlich ziemlich blöd vor unter seinem vorwurfsvollen Blick. „Meinen Gedächtnispalast. Das ist eine Memotechnik, die es mir erlaubt, nichts mehr zu vergessen. Dann bräuchte ich überhaupt kein Notizbuch.“

„Wirklich?“ Ich war abermals fasziniert von seinen vielen unerwarteten Facetten. „Wie funktioniert das?“

Ich kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus, als er es mir erklärte, während er allerdings gleichzeitig weiterhin an seiner neuen Choreo feilte, die er in stenographieähnlichen Zeichen und einer zusätzlichen Skizze, für die er auf seinen Arm erweitern musste, festhielt.

Angeber, dachte ich liebevoll. Wenn ich nur halb so multitaskingfähig wäre.

Und was den Gedächtnispalast betraf... Ich hätte doch nie im Leben vermutet, dass es so was auch nur gab. Es gab Leute mit fotografischem Gedächtnis, was er vermutlich auch noch hatte, aber das war nochmal eine Stufe abgefahrener.

Schließlich ließ er den Stift sinken und starrte für einen Moment nachdenklich auf den Boden. „Wenn wir schon mal dabei sind, die Choreographie zu verbessern, dann will ich auch noch einen Grand Jeté in der Tannenwald-Szene des zweiten Akts. Der Teil könnte auch ein wenig mehr Schwung vertragen.“

„Ein Grand...“

„Der Spagatsprung, wie du ihn so schön betitelt hast, wenn auch durchaus korrekt“, schmunzelte Sherlock.

Meine verwirrte Miene hellte sich begeistert auf. „Klasse. Den find ich auch ziemlich cool.“

„Dann werde ich ihn einbauen“, versprach Sherlock und führte mir gleich die verbesserte Szene vor, sodass ich wieder einmal hin und weg von ihm war.

„Den solltest du immer machen!“, bat ich hinterher inbrünstig, was Sherlock ein kleines Lachen entlockte.

„Dann verspreche ich dir hiermit, wann immer ich den Nußknacker tanze, dass ich ihn genau so tanzen werde.“

Er hielt mir feierlich seine Hand entgegen und ich schlug ein.

„Deal“, grinste ich.

 

Ich wusste nicht warum, aber ich war ein wenig aufgeregt, als ich Sherlocks Haus betrat. Eigentlich war das ja albern. Ich war schließlich schon mal hier gewesen. Aber vielleicht lag es daran, dass ich das erste Mal hier war, seit wir zusammen waren. Während meines kurzen Besuchs damals, als ich ihn im Regen nach hause gebracht hatte, zählte nicht so recht. Ich hatte noch nicht mal Sherlocks Zimmer zu Gesicht bekommen und eigentlich hatten wir uns damals ja auch kaum gekannt. 

Sherlock schien ebenso nervös zu sein wie ich, denn er stand mir etwas verloren wirkend im Flur gegenüber und wrang seine Hände, während er darauf wartete, dass ich meine Jacke aufgehängt und meine Schuhe ausgezogen hatte.

Seine Nervosität kam noch deutlicher zum Vorschein, als er abrupt mit festem Druck meine Hand ergriff und mich den Flur hinunter zog, kaum dass ich meine Schuhe unter die Garderobe gestellt hatte.

Sherlocks ängstliche Nervosität ließ meine eigene verpuffen, sodass ich mich mit wesentlich mehr entspannter Ruhe die Treppe im Flur hinauf ziehen ließ und lediglich gespannte Neugierde darauf empfand, wie Sherlocks Zimmer wohl aussehen mochte.

Ich hätte eigentlich ahnen sollen, dass Sherlock im Gegensatz zu mir kein typischer Teenager war. Sollte heißen, dass sich sein Zimmer in tadellosem Zustand befand und man sogar das blank polierte Parkett sah, wohingegen mein mit hässlichem grauen Teppichboden ausgelegter Boden vor lauter (dreckiger) Klamotten, CDs, Büchern und Zeitschriften kaum mehr zu sehen war. Seine makellosen, beinah schon kalten weißen Wände waren auch nicht mit Postern von Rugbyspielern oder Rockbands tapeziert, sondern waren geradezu bedrückend kahl. Die einzige Wanddeko war ein großes Poster des Periodensystems über seinem Bett und ein unpersönlich wirkendes, schweres Landschaftsgemälde auf der gegenüberliegenden Wand, von dem ich mir nicht vorstellen konnte, dass Sherlock es sich freiwillig an die Wand gehängt hatte. Auch in seinen Regalen, obwohl sie mit Büchern vollgestopft waren als wohl eines der wenigen Zugeständnisse an seine persönlichen Vorlieben, standen nicht die üblichen, über die Jahre angehäuften Erinnerungsstücke. Noch nicht einmal Fotos von seiner Familie, was vielleicht angesichts des angespannten Verhältnisses zu seiner Mutter auch nicht verwunderlich war, von dem er mir erzählt hatte. Einzig sein Schreibtisch sah genutzt aus, voller Bücher- und Papierstapel und sogar ein Mikroskop stand da, wie ich irritiert feststellte. 

„Ich weiß“, unterbrach Sherlock meine neugierige Betrachtung seines Zimmers und ich wandte mich ihm zu. Er stieß sich von der Tür ab, an der er bis jetzt mit verdächtig neutralem Gesichtsausdruck gelehnt hatte.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist nicht das, was du dir vorgestellt hast.“

„Nein, nein“, versuchte ich zu widersprechen.

Sein pointierter Blick unterband jegliche andere Einwände, die ich machen wollte. „Okay“, gab ich nach und zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern. „Es wirkt hier eher wie in einem Hotelzimmer. Ziemlich unpersönlich.“

„Mir ist klar, dass es dir hier so vorkommen muss“, begann Sherlock zu erklären. „Aber mir liegt nichts an irgendwelchem Tand, mit dem ich mir meine Regale voll stelle. Mir sind meine Bücher und das Ballett wichtiger.“

Er trat zu seinem Nachttisch herüber und nahm das einzige dekorative persönliche Objekt liebevoll in die Hand, das ich hier im Zimmer hatte entdecken können: Ein filigraner Porzellanschwan, interessanterweise in schwarz, der auf einem runden Podest thronte, umgeben von zarten rosa Seerosen.

Seine langen, ebenso filigran wirkenden Finger machten sich auf einmal an einem Drehmechanismus zu schaffen, den ich bis dahin noch gar nicht an der Figur bemerkt hatte. Die mir mittlerweile sehr vertraute Melodie aus Schwanensee erfüllte plötzlich das Zimmer und der Schwan begann sich auf seinem Podest zu drehen.

„Ein Geschenk von Mummy“, erklärte Sherlock leise und klang dabei so, als sei er weit weg, während er mit seinen Fingern behutsam über die Figur strich, nachdem er sie wieder an ihren Platz gestellt hatte. „Als sie das Ballett noch unterstützt hat.“

Sherlocks Stimme klang so bitter und traurig, dass ich mit zwei großen Schritten bei ihm war und ihn in den Arm genommen hatte.

Er ließ meine Nähe widerstandslos zu und für einige Augenblicke standen wir eng umschlungen da, während der blecherne Klang der Spieluhr das einzige Geräusch war, das für lange Zeit zu vernehmen war.

Irgendwann küsste ich seinen Nacken und machte ihn vorsichtig von mir los. „Komm.“ Ich lächelte ihm zu und zog ihn behutsam mit mir auf das ordentlich gemachte Bett. Er kuschelte sich sofort wieder an mich und vergrub sein Gesicht nähesuchend wieder in meiner Halsbeuge.

 

Es begann schon merklich dunkler draußen zu werden und wir immer noch eng umschlungen auf Sherlocks Bett lagen, als plötzlich das laute Knurren meines Magens die beinah schon magische Stille im Zimmer zerriss.

„Sorry“, nuschelte ich und spürte, wie meine Wangen warm wurden.

Sherlock setzte sich plötzlich abrupt auf und starrte entsetzt auf mich herab.

„Es tut mir leid, John“, rief er plötzlich verzweifelt und sprang hektisch aus dem Bett. „Ich hab dir gar nichts angeboten. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass du noch nichts gegessen hast, du bist direkt von der Schule hierher gekommen...“

Ehe Sherlock sich da hineinsteigern konnte, sprang ich ebenfalls schnell aus dem Bett und packte ihn fest bei den Schultern. „Ist okay“, versicherte ich lachend.

„Es ist nicht okay!“, spie Sherlock und vergrub seine Finger so schmerzhaft fest in seinen schwarzen Locken, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten. „Ich bin so egoistisch. Es tut mir leid. Ich werde mich bessern, versprochen, nur...“

Ich wusste, was er sagen wollte, aber ich konnte nicht zulassen, dass er diesen irrwitzigen Gedanken laut aussprach. Darum küsste ich ihn plötzlich heftig, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen.

Ich lächelte ihn sanft an, als ich mich wieder von ihm löste und er mich mit ein wenig glasigen Augen anblinzelte. „Dann lass uns jetzt was essen, okay.“

Er nickte folgsam und ließ sich von mir aus dem Zimmer führen.

Das riesige Haus war totenstill und im Flur war es stockfinster. Sherlock hatte sich offenbar wieder gefangen und übernahm die Führung.

In der Küche hantierte er zunächst etwas ungeschickt mit einem Topf herum, nachdem er ihn nach einigem Suchen überhaupt erst einmal gefunden hatte. Ich wollte ihn necken, dass er wohl nicht so oft hier drin war, ließ es aber bleiben. Er war nervös genug.

„Ich hoffe, Pasta Bolognese ist in Ordnung“, fragte er kleinlaut.

„Klar, klingt gut“, versuchte ich ihn zu ermutigen.

Er nickte abrupt und widmete sich wieder dem Nudelkochen.

 

Die Nudeln waren am Ende ein wenig zu al dente, aber die Bolognesesauce war klasse. Bis ich erfuhr, dass die Köchin sie gemacht hatte. Da wunderte mich natürlich nichts mehr. Sherlock, so viele Talente er auch haben mochte, Kochen gehörte ganz offensichtlich nicht dazu. Aber irgendwie fand ich das süß. Dieses posche Image des Oberklassekindes, das nicht wirklich lebensfähig war und hilflos vor Alltagssituationen stand, passte zu ihm und mir gefiel das. Es weckte meinen Beschützerinstinkt und mein Helfersyndrom. Ich kümmerte mich gern um Sherlock, beziehungsweise würde ich das, wenn wir irgendwann einmal zusammen wohnen würden.

„Danke für das Essen, Sherlock“, sagte ich, als wir schließlich an der Eingangstür standen und ich bereit für den Aufbruch war.

Sherlock wurde rot und er wich meinem Blick schamvoll aus, aber nicht mit mir. Lachend zog ich ihn in meine Arme und küsste ihn zum Abschied überschwänglich.

„Danke, dass du hier warst“, flüsterte Sherlock scheu, als wir uns wieder voneinander lösten.

„Gern. Jederzeit.“ Lächelnd rieb ich zärtlich mit meinem Daumen über seine Unterlippe, konnte nicht widerstehen, sie noch einmal zu küssen, und verließ dann schnell das Haus. Ansonsten wäre ich gar nicht mehr von ihm losgekommen.

 

Ich hechtete aufgeregt nach der Schule nach hause, denn heute wollte Sherlock mich das erste Mal bei mir zuhause besuchen. Er hatte dafür extra sein Training vorverlegt, um noch am Nachmittag hier sein zu können anstatt erst abends.

Hektisch checkte ich den Kühlschrank – einigermaßen gefüllt, gut. Dann rannte ich hoch in mein Zimmer, um dort notdürftig aufzuräumen (also sämtliches Gerümpel unters Bett zu schieben), was ich gestern verschwitzt hatte. Und dann klingelte es auch schon an der Tür. Ich hastete wieder nach unten und versuchte, an der Haustür angekommen, für einige Momente erst einmal wieder zur Ruhe zu kommen und meine Lässigkeit wiederzugewinnen (Sherlock musste nicht unbedingt mitbekommen, wie aufgeregt ich war, obwohl er meinen Gemütszustand vermutlich trotzdem mit nur einem Blick erfassen würde).

Noch ein letztes Mal tief einatmen und dann öffnete ich schwungvoll die Tür.

„Hi.“ Meine Coolness hatte ich zwar noch nicht ganz wiedergefunden, aber das überglückliche, breite Lächeln, das aus mir herausbrach, als ich Sherlock zu Gesicht bekam, übertünchte meine Nervosität.

„Hi.“

Sherlocks schüchternes Lächeln, mit dem er erwiderte, brachte mich dann vollends dazu, einfach alles um mich herum zu vergessen, inklusive meiner Nervosität und ich zog ihn stürmisch über die Schwelle, um ihm einen ausgiebigen Begrüßungskuss zu geben.

„Ich freu mich, dass du hier bist“, raunte ich glücklich gegen seine Lippen und, ich konnte es zwar nicht sehen, doch ich spürte, wie seine Wangen unter meinen Händen heiß wurden. Er war so süß, wenn er rot wurde.

„Ich freu mich auch“, erwiderte er schüchtern, als wir uns wieder voneinander lösten und tatsächlich, seine Wangen waren von einem entzückenden Hauch Rosa überzogen.

Ich lächelte ihn breit an und griff nach seiner Hand. „Komm mit ins Wohnzimmer.“

Er folgte mir willig und ließ sich brav neben mich aufs Sofa fallen. „Möchtest du was trinken? Was essen?“

Er schüttelte stumm den Kopf. „Ich... ich würde gern dein Zimmer sehen“, antwortete Sherlock stattdessen und wich meinem Blick plötzlich schüchtern aus.

„Klar doch. Alles, was du willst.“

Ich sprang wieder auf und zog ihn hoch. Für einen Moment zog ich ihn an mich und küsste ihn überschwänglich, ehe ich ihn hoch in mein Zimmer führte.

Ich blieb an der Türe stehen und war wohl genauso nervös wie er vor ein paar Tagen, als ich das erste Mal in seinem Zimmer gewesen war. Anders als bei ihm gab es bei mir allerdings wesentlich mehr zu entdecken. Mit großen, fasziniert glitzernden Augen sah Sherlock sich um, seinem aufmerksamen Blick entging mit Sicherheit nichts. Er lief ein paar Schritte herum und berührte wie geistesabwesend einige Sachen, während er alles in sich aufnahm und ich auf meiner Unterlippe herumzukauen begann.

„Es ist ganz du“, war schließlich sein Fazit und er sah mich lächelnd an.

Erleichtert ließ ich meine Schultern sacken. „Da bin ich aber froh“, lachte ich.

„Warum?“ Er blinzelte mich verständnislos an.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung.“ Ich musste wieder aus Verlegenheit lachen. „Dein Zimmer war so ordentlich. Ich hatte Angst, dass du einen Schock kriegen könntest, wenn du mein Chaos hier siehst.“

Sherlock grunzte amüsiert. „Keine Sorge. Es sieht normalerweise keineswegs so ordentlich in meinem Zimmer aus. Je nach Experiment sind Boden und Wände übersät mit Notizen.“

„Experimente?“

Er zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Neue Ballettchoreographien entwerfen, Komponieren, zuweilen chemische Forschungen... all so was halt.“ Er zuckte abermals ungelenk mit den Schultern.

„Du komponierst und entwirfst eigene Choreographien?!“, wollte es aus mir heraus platzen, aber eigentlich hätte mich das nicht überraschen dürfen. Was mich viel eher verwunderte war das offensichtliche Interesse an Chemie und da fiel mir auch das Poster vom Periodensystem über seinem Bett wieder ein, von dem ich mir eingestehen musste, dass ich damals nicht weiter über seine Bedeutung nachgedacht hatte. Aber es machte mir klar, obwohl ich in den brillanten Jungen vor mir wahnsinnig verknallt war, dass ich doch eigentlich kaum etwas über ihn wusste. Das musste ich unbedingt ändern.

Ich griff zärtlich nach seiner Hand und lächelte ihn aufmunternd an. „Klingt interessant. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns was zu Essen machen und du mir alles darüber erzählst?“

Obwohl er mich schockiert und ungläubig mit großen Augen anstarrte, entspannte er sich wieder und lächelte mich schüchtern an. „Ehrlich?“, fragte er unsicher und es brach mir fast das Herz.

„Ehrlich.“

Immer noch mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln im Gesicht führte ich ihn in die Küche, um ein paar Sandwichs und Tee zu machen.

 

Am Ende machten wir es uns mit unserem Essen auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer gemütlich, anstatt wieder hoch in mein Zimmer zu gehen, und, nachdem Sherlock mir voller freudigem, leidenschaftlichen Enthusiasmus von seinen zum Teil urkomischen oder haarsträubenden Experimenten erzählt hatte, als auch von den neuen Choreographien und Kompositionen, an denen er arbeitete, wollte ich noch viel mehr über ihn erfahren.

„Was meinst du?“, fragte er mich verwirrt. „Da gibt es nicht viel mehr zu erfahren.“

„Ach was“, widersprach ich ihm vehement. „Na komm schon. Was für Filme siehst du zum Beispiel gern?“

„Ich... ich seh mir eigentlich nie Filme an.“

Ich starrte ihn schockiert an. „Ist das dein Ernst? Nicht mal... Star Wars oder... nein, du kannst mir aber nicht erzählen, dass du noch nie Doctor Who gesehen hast!?“

Sherlock wich meinem Blick unsicher aus und schüttelte den Kopf.

Für einige Sekunden sah ich ihn mit großen Augen blinzelnd an. „Aber... wir sind Engländer! Das gehört zu unserer Kultur wie Tee trinken.“

„Ich hab’s aber nie gesehen“, erwidert Sherlock biestig, was mich dazu veranlasste, ein wenig zurückzurudern.

„Ist okay“, versuchte ich ihn zu beruhigen und griff nach seiner Hand, die er mir offenbar in einem ersten Impuls am liebsten gleich wieder entrissen hätte. „Da können wir was machen. Du verpasst was, ehrlich.“

Sherlock seufzte theatralisch. „Na schön. Wenn’s sein muss.“

 

Da man sich bei Doctor Who darauf verlassen konnte, dass immer irgendwo Wiederholungen liefen, rüsteten wir uns nach einer kurzen Einführung ins Thema mit noch mehr Tee und Keksen, ehe ich feierlich den Fernseher einschaltete, um diesen historischen Moment gebührend zu begehen, in dem Sherlock Holmes seine erste Folge Doctor Who zu sehen bekam.

Obwohl er die Handlung oft und laut kritisierte, konnte es nicht so schlimm sein, denn mein Freund saß zwei Folgen am Stück gebannt und beinah unbeweglich neben mir und starrte auf den Bildschirm. Er schien so fasziniert, dass er noch nicht einmal bemerkte, als ich mich an ihn kuschelte.

„Was?!“ Er fuhr empört auf, als die zweite Folge zu ende war und eine andere Sendung begann. Er wandte sich mir schockiert zu. „Die können doch nicht einfach... wie geht es weiter?!“

Ich konnte ein Grinsen nicht mehr unterdrücken und lehnte mich nach vorne, um ihn zu küssen. „Dir hat’s also gefallen, ja?“

Er richtete sich gerader auf und setzte eine verächtliche Miene auf. „Sei nicht albern, John. Dieser hanebüchene Plot ist nun wirklich nichts, was einem Menschen mit einem überdurchschnittlichen IQ gefallen könnte!“

„Hmhm“, schmunzelte ich. „Und trotzdem willst du wissen, wie es weitergeht.“

Er rümpfte die Nase. „Die legen es doch darauf an, dass einen das süchtig macht.“ Er verschränkte hochmütig die Arme vor der Brust. „Und wie geht es nun weiter?!“

Er sah sehr empört aus, als ich ihn lauthals auslachte, aber ich konnte mir nicht helfen. „Jetzt schmoll nicht“, neckte ich ihn und streichelte seine Wange, aber er gab mir einen indignierten Klaps auf die Finger.

Ich erhob mich auf meinem Platz auf die Knie, sodass ich über ihm aufragte und beugte mein Gesicht mit einem verschlagenen Lächeln zu seinem herunter. „Wenn du brav bist, verrate ich dir, wie’s weiter geht.“

„Oh bitte, John.“

Weiter kam er in seinem irritierten Ausruf nicht, da ich die letzten Zentimeter zwischen uns überbrückte und ihn küsste.

Ich spürte sofort, wie sein angespannter Körper plötzlich weich wie Wachs in meinen Armen wurde und ich erschauderte erregt, als ich das kleine wimmernde Seufzen hörte, das er ausstieß. Ich drängte ihn zurück in die Sofakissen und presste meinen Körper eng an seinen.

Er legte automatisch seine Arme um mich, um mich noch näher zu sich zu ziehen und jetzt war ich es, der wohlig stöhnte, als ich seinen sehnigen Körper unter mir spürte.

Wir waren in den letzten Wochen nie übers Küssen hinausgekommen bis auf unser erstes Mal damals in der Ballettschule. Aber das war in Ordnung. Ich wusste, dass das alles noch neu für ihn war und für mich in gewisser weise ja auch. Und ich wollte es nicht überstürzen und somit irgendwas zwischen uns kaputt machen. Dafür war das, was wir hatten einfach zu wertvoll.

Wenn wir uns also fürs Erste nur aufs Küssen konzentrierten (und was für Küsse das waren!), dann war das für mich in Ordnung. Wir hatten ja alle Zeit der Welt.

 

Deshalb vergaßen wir auch irgendwann komplett die Zeit um uns herum, während wir wild knutschend auf dem Sofa lagen, sodass wir beide abrupt erstarrten, als wir plötzlich den Schlüssel im Haustürschloss hörten. Hektisch stoben wir auseinander und versuchten, unsere verwuschelten Haare und zerknitterten Klamotten wenigstens ein bisschen in Ordnung zu bringen (an unseren vom Küssen geschwollenen Lippen, geschweige denn anderer geschwollener Körperregionen konnten wir allerdings nichts ändern und nur hoffen, dass es nicht zu sehr auffiel). Keine Sekunde zu früh, denn da stampfte mein Vater auch schon ins Wohnzimmer, viel früher als erwartet.

„Dad“, platzte es nervös aus mir heraus, sodass Dad gleich misstrauisch die Augen zusammenkniff und seinen Blick zwischen mir und Sherlock hin und her gleiten ließ. „Ähm, das ist Sherlock. Wir, äh, arbeiten an einem Schulprojekt zusammen.“

Sherlock nickte Dad ruckartig zu, wagte jedoch nicht, ihn anzusehen.

„Aha“, machte Dad, immer noch misstrauisch und warf einen kurzen Blick über unsere Schultern, wo immer noch der Fernseher lief, den wir in unserem Eifer vergessen hatten auszuschalten.

„Naja, wir machen grad mal ne Pause.“

„Hmpf. Dann macht Schluss mit der Pause und arbeitet weiter. Ich will jetzt meine Ruhe.“

Ich nickte hastig und zog Sherlock erleichtert an seinem Hemdsärmel aus dem Wohnzimmer. In unserem engen, vollgestellten Flur standen wir uns für einige unangenehm stille Augenblicke gegenüber.

„Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn du gehst“, murmelte ich und hätte gern nach seiner Hand gegriffen, aber ich traute mich nicht.

Sherlock nickte. Er sah genauso enttäuscht aus wie ich, hatte sich aber besser im Griff. „Sehen wir uns morgen?“

Ich nickte zurück und sah ihm dabei zu, wie er in brüsken Bewegungen seine Schuhe anzog.

„Also dann.“ Wir standen uns noch für einen Moment gegenüber, nachdem Sherlock auch seine Jacke wieder angezogen hatte. Er warf noch einen letzten nervösen Blick in Richtung Wohnzimmer, drehte sich dann um und schlüpfte leise aus der Haustür.

Einige Atemzüge lang stand ich regungslos im Flur und hörte dem Hämmern meines Herzens zu, was so laut in meinen Ohren klang, dass ich sicher war, dass Dad es im Wohnzimmer hören musste und jede Sekunde herausgestürmt kommen musste, um sich ärgerlich nach der Ursache des Lärms zu erkundigen.

Ein plötzlicher Schauder schüttelte mich und ich schlich leise den Flur hinunter und die Treppe hoch. Erst, als meine Zimmertür hinter mir leise ins Schloss fiel, traute ich mich, erleichtert aufzuatmen. Das gerade war viel zu knapp gewesen, viel knapper noch als letzte Woche. Nicht auszudenken, wenn wir Dads Schlüssel nicht im Schloss gehört hätten. Alles in mir sträubte sich dagegen, meine Gefühle für Sherlock zu verstecken, es kam mir so unendlich falsch vor, aber um etwas zu riskieren, dafür wohnte ich einfach im falschen Haus. Vielleicht war Sherlocks Mutter toleranter, aber Dad würde mich grün und blau prügeln, sollte er es herausbekommen. Nein. Solange ich mit ihm unter diesem Dach lebte, durfte er es nicht erfahren. Wenn ich erst mal dieses gottverdammte Haus, diese gottverdammte Stadt hinter mir gelassen hatte, wenn ich erst mal an der Uni wäre, dann würde vieles anders. Nicht alles und es würde nicht einfach, darüber machte ich mir keine Illusionen. Aber eine Großstadt war doch wesentlich toleranter als solch eine kleine Stadt wie unsere. Ich könnte mit Sherlock zusammen eine kleine Wohnung in London nehmen. Während ich für meine Prüfungen büffelte und in den Laboren von St. Bart's Gewebeproben und wer weiß sonst noch was untersuchte, würde Sherlock neben seinem Schulunterricht zu einem der besten Tänzer Englands ausgebildet werden. Ich würde stolz in jeder Vorstellung sitzen, in der er irgendwann einmal tanzte und ihn vielleicht irgendwann sogar mal auf Tournee begleiten, sobald er bekannt genug war, dass die Bühnen in aller Welt sich um ihn rissen...

Es war ein schöner Traum. Vielleicht zu blauäugig, aber wenigstens ein Teil davon würde sich doch bestimmt realisieren lassen. Wohl doch zumindest der Teil, in dem ich mit Sherlock zusammenbleiben würde, bis wir alt und grau waren und in einem Cottage in Sussex wohnten, einen Hund namens Gladstone hatten und Sherlock Bienen züchtete oder sonst irgendwas Verrücktes.

 

„Lass uns ins Eiscafé gehen“, schlug ich eines Nachmittags vor. Sherlocks Training würde erst in anderthalb Stunden beginnen, also hatten wir genügend Zeit (die er eigentlich zu weiterem Solotraining nutzen wollte, aber hier musste ich doch wirklich mal eingreifen). Der strafend vorwurfsvolle Blick, den er mir zuwarf, schreckte mich in keinster Weise von meinem Vorhaben ab.

„Ich muss auf mein Gewicht achten, John“, belehrte er mich streng, da er anscheinend zu dem Schluss gekommen war, dass ich schwer von Begriff war und er mir den Stand der Dinge noch einmal in allen Einzelheiten würde erklären müssen.

„Klar, das weiß ich“, erwiderte ich gut gelaunt. „Aber du brauchst auch mal ne Pause. Du trainierst Tag und Nacht und findest keine Zeit zum Essen oder Schlafen. Ein paar Kalorien werden dir nich schaden. Der Zucker wird deinem System gut tun. Wie willst du sonst stark genug bleiben, um deine Partnerin hochzuheben.“

Sherlock verzog hochmütig seine Nase, kämpfte jedoch mit einem Schmunzeln, das um seine Mundwinkel zuckte. „Ja, Doktor.“

„Wunderbar.“ Zufrieden zog ich ihn am Zipfel seines Jackenärmels in Richtung des Cafés neben der Tanzschule, die unser eigentliches Ziel gewesen war.

„Mir war gar nicht bewusst, dass das Eiscafé im Dezember geöffnet hat“, staunte Sherlock, als wir durch die Tür ins Warme traten.

Ich schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. „Wo hast du nur deine Gedanken.“

Er sah mich aus großen, vollkommen unschuldigen Augen an. „Beim Ballett natürlich. Und neuerdings bei dir.“

Trotz des breiten Grinsens, das auf meinem Gesicht ausbrach, wurde ich rot. Anscheinend hatte ich mich noch immer nicht dran gewöhnt, wenn er diese weltbewegend emotionalen Erklärungen mit solch einer Unschuld und Selbstverständlichkeit im Angesicht seines sonst so ernsten und verschlossenen Wesens ablegte, dass man ihn am liebsten in die Arme schließen wollte. „Ähm“, versuchte ich hilflos den Faden des Gesprächs wieder aufzunehmen. „Im Winter machen die hier ein richtiges Café draus mit Kuchen und heißen Getränken und Waffeln und so... Die Waffeln sind gut. Ich dachte...“

Sherlock sah mich für einen Moment nachdenklich an und kaute zerknirscht an seiner Unterlippe. Dann aber zuckte er mit den Schultern, packte nun wiederum mich am Jackenärmel und zog mich zu einem der Tische weiter hinten in der Ecke. Ich musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken. Offenbar hatte die Naschkatze in ihm über seine rationale, auf seine Ernährung achtende Seite gesiegt. Gut so.

 

Zwar muss ich gestehen, dass ich mich, während wir in intimer Zweisamkeit im hinteren Teil des Cafés saßen, nicht vollständig entspannen konnte und immer wieder verstohlene Blicke zur Tür warf in der Befürchtung, es könnte jemand reinkommen, den ich kannte, und ich traute mich auch nicht, Sherlocks Hand zu nehmen, aber ansonsten war das hier einer der schönsten Augenblicke, den ich mit Sherlock bis jetzt erlebt hatte. Natürlich waren alle Momente, die ich mit Sherlock zusammen war schön, aber das hier war nochmal was anderes. Hier waren wir in der Öffentlichkeit und nicht verstohlen hinter den geschlossenen Türen unseres jeweiligen Zuhauses. Ich fühlte mich so... normal, dass ich hier einfach mit meinem Freund sitzen konnte und ich hoffte, dass es Augenblicke wie diese noch oft in unserer Zukunft geben würde.

Ich warf Sherlock einen liebevollen Blick zu, der gerade den letzten Bissen seiner Waffel verputzte. Am liebsten hätte ich mich über den Tisch gebeugt und den kleinen Klecks Sahne, der in seinem Mundwinkel klebte, weggeküsst, aber dazu fehlte mir dann doch der Mut. Stattdessen nahm ich eine Serviette und wischte ihm den Fleck liebevoll lächelnd weg. Er erwiderte das Lächeln scheu.

„Sollen wir dann gehen?“, fragte ich, nachdem ich einen Blick auf die Uhr geworfen hatte. Es wurde langsam Zeit für sein Training.

Er nickte. „Falls ich überhaupt noch dazu in der Lage bin“, lächelte er. „Ich bin so vollgefressen, dass ich gleich nur noch übers Parkett rollen kann.“

Ich antwortete ihm mit einem Lachen, schüttelte aber den Kopf. „Da fehlt noch viel, ehe man dich rollen kann. Außerdem musst du ja deine Partnerin hochheben und nicht umgekehrt. Ein bisschen mehr Kraft in deinen Armen kann da nicht schaden.“

Er blinzelte mich mit schelmischem Blick an. „Ich zeig dir gleich, wie viel Kraft ich in meinen Armen hab. Ich wette, ich würde dich locker hochkriegen.“

Ein amüsiertes Prusten brach aus mir heraus. „Das bezweifle ich stark.“

„Ha, wart’s ab. Wir werden das schon noch ausprobieren und dann wirst du dich wundern!“

Wir grinsten uns für einige Augenblicke lang an, ehe das laute Klirren von Geschirr aus Richtung Küche uns aus diesem Moment riss.

„Wir sollten aber wirklich gehen“, stimmte Sherlock dann ernster zu und zückte seine Brieftasche.

„Lass nur“, winkte ich schnell ab. „Ich lad dich ein.“

Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf, ohne von seiner Brieftasche aufzusehen. „Sei nicht albern, John. Ich hab mehr Geld als du, also ist es doch nur vernünftig, wenn ich bezahle.“

Das eisige Schweigen, mit dem ich ihm antwortete, schien ihm dann doch aufzufallen, denn er sah fragend auf und begegnete meinem Blick scheinbar gefasst. „Ich brauche keine Almosen von dir“, zischte ich ärgerlich. „Und dein Mitleid auch nicht.“

Sherlocks Blick verhärtete sich irritiert. „Was hat denn das mit Almosen und Mitleid zu tun. Es ist eine Tatsache.“

„Das mag sein“, presste ich hervor. „Aber erstens ist es unhöflich, so was jemandem unter die Nase zu reiben und zweitens ist das meine Sache, ob ich es mir leisten kann, wenn ich dich einladen will.“

Verärgert knallte Sherlock seine Brieftasche vor sich auf den Tisch und er funkelte mich mit solch einer Heftigkeit an, dass ich zurückgezuckt wäre, wenn ich nicht mindestens genauso wütend gewesen wäre. „Willst du damit andeuten, dass ich also die Frau in dieser Beziehung sein soll, wenn du darauf bestehst, mich einzuladen?“, fauchte er patzig.

„Wa...“ Irritiert brach ich ab. „Was hat das denn damit zu tun?!“, rief ich aufgebracht, sodass die ersten Leute begannen, zu uns herüberzusehen. Aber das war mir in dem Moment egal.

„Eine ganze Menge, John“, erwiderte Sherlock hitzig. „Du assoziierst hier einige Dinge wohl offenbar ein wenig falsch: Du, der männliche Rugbyspieler und ich, der weibische Balletttänzer.“

Er steckte ungehindert seine Brieftasche wieder ein, da er mich ehrlich gesagt mit dieser Äußerung ein wenig überrumpelt hatte. Doch als er aufspringen und aus dem Café stürmen wollte, riss mich das wieder aus meiner Trance und brachte mich zum Handeln. Ich sprang auf und hielt sein Handgelenk fest, weshalb er mir einen giftigen Blick zuwarf, sodass ich beinah erschrocken zurückgestolpert wäre, als ich die Bitterkeit und den Schmerz in seinen Augen sah. Und plötzlich fühlte ich mich schlecht. Er hatte vermutlich schon sein ganzes Leben lang damit zu kämpfen, anders zu sein und das Ballett hatte wohl nicht wirklich dazu beigetragen, dass er allgemein hin akzeptiert wurde. Wie hatte Sherlocks Vater das Tanzen genannt? Weibisches Rumgehampel. Das sagte doch schon genug darüber aus, mit welchen Vorurteilen der begnadete Junge mir gegenüber zu kämpfen hatte.

Behutsam ließ ich sein Handgelenk los und umfasst fest seine Schultern. „Sherlock, bitte“, flehte ich leise und sah ihn eindringlich an. „Bitte geh nicht. Nicht so.“

Für einige viel zu lange Augenblicke starrte er nur stur auf mich hinab, dann aber nickte er abgehakt, schüttelte meine Hände von seinen Schultern und setzte sich wieder.

Erleichtert, aber am ganzen Körper zitternd, ließ auch ich mich wieder auf meinen Stuhl fallen.

Die nächsten Minuten waren einfach nur unangenehm, in denen wir uns in eisige, unbehagliche Stille gehüllt gegenüber saßen, keiner wollte dem Blick des anderen begegnen.

Da ich verdammt stur sein konnte, aber Sherlock noch viel sturer, musste einer den Anfang machen, wenn wir nicht morgen früh noch hier sitzen wollten. Ich wollte gerade den Mund aufmachen, als ich ihn abrupt wieder schloss. In Sherlocks Augen glitzerten plötzlich Tränen und in der Art, wie er den Kopf sowohl von mir als auch von den anderen Leuten im Café abgewandt hatte, versuchte er verbissen, sie zurückzuhalten.

„Verlass mich nicht, John“, würgte er plötzlich hervor und sah mich dann doch an. Der flehende Ausdruck in seinen Augen brach mir das Herz und ich beeilte mich, über den Tisch nach seiner Hand zu greifen.

„Nein, nein, natürlich nicht“, versicherte ich ihm eilig und zog seine Hand an meinen Mund, um seine Handfläche zu küssen. „Ich liebe dich doch. Ich könnte dich nicht verlassen.“

Zwar quoll keine einzige Träne aus Sherlocks Augen, aber er atmete zittrig und schluchzend ein. „Du... liebst mich?“, fragte er kleinlaut und mit Hoffnung in der Stimme.

„Natürlich“, versicherte ich inbrünstig. Wie konnte er das nicht wissen?! „Und es tut mir leid. Es war dumm, eingeschnappt zu sein und natürlich bist du nicht die Frau in dieser Beziehung.“

Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf, wich Johns Blick allerdings aus. „Mir tut es leid, John. Ich... ich hätte dir das nicht unterstellen dürfen. Es ist nur...“

„Shh, ich kann’s mir schon denken“, beruhigte ich ihn rasch. „Hier ist niemand von uns der Mann oder die Frau. Wir sind beide gleichberechtigt, hast du das verstanden?“

Er nickte und seine Schultern sackten erleichtert in sich zusammen.

„Aber, John, wegen dem, was ich gesagt habe...“

„Ich mache dir keinen Vorwurf“, unterbrach ich ihn schnell. „Ich kann verstehen, dass es für dich lediglich die pragmatischste Lösung war, aber du musst auch verstehen, dass es verletzend sein kann, wenn du so redest.“

Endlich traute Sherlock sich, mich wieder direkt anzusehen, seine Augen glänzend und fiebrig wirkend von den Tränen, die sie immer noch trübten. „Das ist mir jetzt auch klar geworden!“, versicherte er mir. „I-ich habe mir bislang nur keine Gedanken darum gemacht, weil bis jetzt niemand... ich wusste nicht, dass...“

„Ist schon okay“, unterbrach ich seinen verzweifelten Versuch, sich mir zu erklären, was aber vollkommen unnötig war. Ich glaube, ich verstand ihn ganz gut. „Versprich mir nur, dass du das nächste Mal nachdenkst, bevor du was sagst, okay?“

Er nickte enthusiastisch und inbrünstig und ich konnte mich zum ersten Mal, seit dieser dumme Streit begonnen hatte, zu einem aufmunternden Lächeln durchringen. Ich hob seine Hand abermals an meine Lippen, ehe ich sie freigab. „Alles wieder gut?“

Sherlock nickte abermals.

„Okay, gut, dann lass uns jetzt hier verschwinden.“

Folgsam ließ er zu, dass ich bezahlte und folgte mir dann rasch aus dem Café, von dem ich froh war, es hinter mir zu lassen, da ich immer noch die neugierigen Blicke der anderen Besucher im Rücken spürte und bei der würdevollen Eile, die Sherlock an den Tag legte, musste er sie auch spüren. Es würde vermutlich eine ganze Weile dauern, bis ich diesen Laden wieder betreten würde.

 

Es hatte zwar einige Zeit gedauert, aber Mitte Dezember hatte ich Sherlock endlich dazu überreden können, zu einem unserer Samstagsspiele, dem letzten in diesem Jahr, zu kommen. Einerseits hatte ich ihn durch ein eingeredetes schlechtes Gewissen dazu bringen können mit dem Argument, dass ich schließlich auch zu seiner Aufführung am 23. kommen würde (unnötig zu sagen, dass er danach schmollte, sich jedoch geschlagen gab, und seine Laune nur durch einen ausufernden Kuss wieder zu heben war), und andererseits war ich der Meinung, dass er nach wochenlangem, harten Training eine kleine Pause verdient hatte. Auch dagegen hatte er protestiert und ich war mir bis zuletzt nicht sicher, ob er es sich nicht doch anders überlegen und gar nicht kommen würde. Erst im letzten Moment, Sekunden ehe der Startpfiff ertönte, entdeckte ich seinen schwarzen Lockenschopf neben Molly auf der Zuschauertribüne. Ich spürte, wie die Anspannung, die meinen Magen bis jetzt zu einem festen Knoten zusammengepresst hatte, mit einem Mal von mir abfiel. Erleichtert konnte ich mich endlich meinem Team zuwenden, von dem mir der ein oder andere schon fragende Blicke zugeworfen hatte, weil ich so abwesend und abgelenkt war und ständig zu der Tribüne hinüber geschielt hatte.

Ich warf meinen Kameraden ein breites, optimistisches Grinsen zu. „Zeigen wir denen, wer hier die bessere Mannschaft ist!“

 

Mir taten alle Knochen weh, der Schweiß lief mir trotz der Kälte in Strömen herunter und ich war über und über mit Matsch bespritzt, aber ich war euphorisch und aufgedreht nach unserem Sieg. Mit einem noch breiteren Grinsen als vor dem Spiel folgte ich Greg atemlos die Tribüne hinauf, der sogleich eine quiekende Molly an seine schlammverschmierte Brust zog.

Ich beobachtete die beiden für einen Moment schmunzelnd, wandte mich dann aber Sherlock zu. Ich machte den Mund auf, um ihn zu begrüßen, doch alle Worte, die ich hatte sagen wollen, wurden von seinem Mund verschluckt, als er sich abrupt nach vorne beugte, um mich zu küssen.

Ich seufzte leise und wollte ihn ebenso überschwänglich an mich ziehen, wie Greg Molly gerade, aber ich wollte seine feinen Sachen nicht ruinieren, die meinem eitlen kleinen Schwan im Rausch dieses Moments vermutlich egal gewesen wären, aber nachher mit Sicherheit nicht, sobald er wieder klar denken konnte. Also legte ich lediglich meine Hände auf seine Schultern, da ich ihn dennoch einfach spüren musste.

„Und, wie fandest du das Spiel?“, fragte ich, nachdem wir uns voneinander gelöst hatten, atemlos und immer noch mit einem breiten, sorgenfreien Lachen in unseren Gesichtern.

Ein wenig benommen blinzelte Sherlock mich an, seine Pupillen stark geweitet und seine Wangen rot vor Kälte oder Erregung. „Welches Spiel?“

Mein breites, selbstzufriedenes Grinsen ließ ihn noch heftiger erröten, doch nichtsdestotrotz zuckte auch um meine Mundwinkel der Hauch eines verlegenen Grinsens.

„Hey!“

Gregs Stimme riss mich wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Fragend sah ich ihn an.

„Wir wollen noch was essen gehen, eh wir privat feiern.“ Greg wackelte anzüglich mit den Augenbrauen, während Molly ihm gespielt schockiert auf die Brust schlug. „Kommt ihr mit?“

Ich warf Sherlock einen fragenden Blick zu, worauf er schüchtern nickte. „Klar. Woran hattet ihr gedacht?“

Greg zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ist mir egal. Hauptsache was zu Essen.“

„Geht mir genauso“, grinste ich.

„Also ich hätte Lust auf Chinesisch.“

„Klingt gut“, stimmte ich Molly zu.

„All-You-Can-Eat Buffet, yes!“ Greg sprang voller Vorfreude ein Stück in die Höhe, was ihm lediglich unser Gelächter einbrachte.

„Ist das okay, Sherlock?“, fragte Molly.

Er zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern. „Ist mir gleich.“

„Dann los, ab unter die Dusche mit euch zwei Schmutzfinken“, scheuchte Molly uns lachend. „Wir warten im Wagen. Da ist es wärmer. Komm, Sherlock.“

Greg stöhnte gequält, während wir uns in Richtung der Duschen aufmachten. „Die machen mir noch die Batterie leer mit ihrer ganzen Heizerei!“

„Dann dusch schneller“, schlug ich vor und schubste ihn ein Stück vorwärts.

Stolpernd warf Greg mir einen grummeligen Blick über die Schulter zu, nickte aber und beschleunigte seinen Gang tatsächlich.

 

Als wir in den Korridor vor den Umkleiden und Duschen einbogen, wurde mir da erst schlagartig bewusst, dass vermutlich das ganze Team – oder zumindest ein Teil davon, aber das hieß, dass die anderen es nun auch wussten – gesehen hatte, wie ich Sherlock geküsst hatte. Oder er mich. War ja auch egal, wie rum.

Mit plötzlich bleischweren Beinen wurde ich immer langsamer, sodass Greg schließlich merkte, dass ich nicht mehr neben ihm her lief.

„John!“ Er drehte sich um und warf mir einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. „Beeil dich!“, scheuchte er, aber als er meinen Gesichtsausdruck sah, blieb er auch stehen.

„Was ist los?“, fragte er ernüchtert.

„Das Team... sie haben es gesehen“, stammelte ich leise.

„Was haben... oh.“ Er verzog mitfühlend das Gesicht. Er sah in Richtung Umkleidetür. „Wir haben eben ziemlich getrödelt. Vielleicht sind die meisten schon weg.“

„Vielleicht“, erwiderte ich wie aus weiter Ferne. „Das schafft aber nicht das Problem aus der Welt.“

Greg biss sich frustriert auf die Unterlippe. „Das hättest du dir überlegen sollen, bevor du Sherlock hierhin einlädst.“

„Da... hab ich ehrlich gesagt nicht dran gedacht.“ Ich zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Ich wollte nur, dass er hier ist.“

Seufzend kam Greg die paar Schritte zu mir zurück und legte seine Hand auf meine Schulter. „Komm schon. Wir lassen uns schon was einfallen.“

Ich nickte langsam und folgte ihm mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Magen in die Umkleide.

Er hatte recht, die meisten waren tatsächlich schon weg. Aber als ich hinter Greg den Raum betrat, sahen die noch Verbliebenen auf.

„Was war das denn eben auf der Tribüne, Watson?!“, spie Anderson angewidert.

„Ich“, stammelte ich überfordert und sah Greg hilfesuchend an.

„Seit wann bist du denn schwul.“

„Bin ich nicht!“, platzte es ganz automatisch aus mir heraus und ich ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und funkelte Anderson wütend an.

Der schien meine sich rapide verschlechternde Laune ausnahmsweise mal zu bemerken und hob abwehrend die Hände. „Ich mein ja nur.“

„Lass gut sein!“, zischte ich wütend und stürmte in Richtung meiner Sachen.

 

Zum Glück hatte ich mich wieder etwas beruhigt, als Greg und ich frisch geduscht zum Auto gingen, und ich hoffte, dass Sherlock nichts bemerken würde. Ich wollte ihn nicht damit belasten.

Er und Molly hatten sich in Gregs mittlerweile recht warmen Auto zusammen auf der Rückbank zusammengekuschelt und unterhielten sich leise. Ihre Köpfe fuhren beinah schon überrascht hoch, als wir einstiegen. Aber dann grinste Molly uns an. „Da sieh mal einer an, was für attraktive Kerle unter dem Schlamm zum Vorschein gekommen sind.“

Greg suchte mittels Rückspiegel Augenkontakt zu ihr und streckte ihr dann die Zunge raus, was Molly lediglich ein amüsiertes Kichern entlockte und Sherlock ein Geräusch, das so klang, als ob er über dieses kindische Verhalten erhaben sei.

Ich für meinen Teil sagte gar nichts dazu. Ich war einfach nur glücklich, bei den Freunden zu sein, denen ich wirklich voll und ganz vertrauen konnte, und dem Jungen, den ich liebte.

Der Weg war nicht weit, lediglich ein paar Minuten, dann waren wir auch schon bei dem chinesischen Lokal, auf das wir uns geeinigt hatten, angelangt (das ausschlaggebende Kriterium war dessen billiges, aber trotzdem sehr gutes All-You-Can-Eat Buffet).

Der Abend war unfassbar schön und wir hatten viel Spaß. Ich saß an Sherlock gepresst mit ihm auf einer Bank, während Greg und Molly uns gegenüber saßen, ihre Stühle eng zueinander hingerückt. Irgendwann nahm Sherlock zögerlich meine Hand unterm Tisch, sodass ich für den Rest des Abend wie ein Gockel mit stolzgeschwellter Brust neben ihm saß. Ich war in dem Moment so glücklich, so euphorisch, dass ich sogar für ein paar Stunden vergaß, dass mich am Montag in der Schule wahrscheinlich ein Inquisitionskommando erwarten würde. Anderson, den ich hoffentlich in seine Schranken gewiesen und somit von weiterem Fragen abgebracht hatte, war schlimm genug gewesen. Aber schließlich musste ich mich noch dem Rest des Teams stellen.

 

Nachdem wir erst Molly und dann Sherlock spät am Abend zuhause abgesetzt hatten, machten Greg und ich uns zurück auf den Weg ans andere Ende der Stadt. Er wohnte lediglich ein paar Straßen von mir entfernt.

„Greg“, begann ich zögerlich, ehe er in meine Straße einbiegen konnte. Er musste den merkwürdigen Unterton in meiner Stimme gehört haben, denn er dirigierte in eine Parklücke und stellte den Motor ab.

Er wartete geduldig einige Minuten lang, bis ich mich zum Sprechen durchringen konnte. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll“, murmelte ich schließlich hilflos.

„Wegen der Jungs?“

Ich nickte.

„Es war vielleicht ein Fehler gewesen, Sherlock vor aller Augen zu küssen.“

Greg gab ein nachdenkliches Geräusch von sich. „Irgendwann wär es sowieso rausgekommen. Nicht grade gesund für ne Beziehung, sie immer nur geheim zu halten.“

„Vermutlich hast du recht“, musste ich ihm zustimmen. „Mir wär’s trotzdem lieber gewesen, wenn die Leute von hier es nicht erfahren hätten. In London wär es so viel einfacher gewesen als in ner Kleinstadt wie hier.“

„Du willst auch nach London?“, fragte Greg überrascht.

„Du weißt doch, dass ich Arzt werden will.“ Ich sah ihn ein wenig überrascht an, bis mir einfiel, dass wir tatsächlich noch nicht so wirklich ausführlich darüber geredet hatten, wie es nach der Schule weitergehen sollte. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Meine Noten sind gut. Da werd ich doch bestimmt einen Studienplatz in London kriegen.“

„Hmhm, aber London is teuer.“

„Das schon... aber vielleicht kann ich mir mit Sherlock eine Wohnung teilen. Ich werd mich auf jeden Fall für ein Stipendium bewerben.“

„Klingt gut, Mann. Du hast das ja alles schon ziemlich gut ausgearbeitet.“

Ich zuckte abermals mit den Schultern. „Hauptsache weg von hier und, ich kann mit Sherlock zusammen bleiben. Aber was ist denn mit dir und Molly? Wolltest du nicht zur Polizei?“

„Ja, schon. Das Problem ist, dass sie noch nicht so recht weiß, was sie machen will und ich will halt schon am liebsten auch nach London. Scottland Yard wär echt cool.“

„Kann ich verstehen, aber...“ Ich seufzte bedrückt. „Unser Abschluss ist noch über sechs Monate hin. Und sechs Monate in diesem Kaff, wo sie über Sherlock und mich herfallen können... ’N halbes Jahr is lang.“

Greg schwieg für einige Momente nachdenklich. „Ich weiß“, sagte er schließlich mit Bedacht. „Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es für euch nich einfach ist, aber du kannst auf mich bauen. Zumindest was das Team angeht, sollten wir das in den Griff kriegen.“

Ich warf ihm einen erleichterten, dankbaren Seitenblick zu. „Danke, Greg. Du bist ein echter Freund.“

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Tjaaa, das macht halt meinen unwiderstehlichen Charme aus“, seufzte er gespielt schwer, während er den Wagen wieder startete. „Mit dem Los muss ich klar kommen.“

Als Antwort gab ich ein amüsiertes Grunzen. „Ich werd’s mir merken. Falls es mit Sherlock und mir nicht funktioniert, komm ich nochmal auf dich zurück.“

„Tu das.“ Er zwinkerte mir zu und ließ sein in der Tat recht charmantes Grinsen aufblitzen. „Wenn du an Molly vorbei kommst, hast du’s verdient, mit mir auszugehen.“

Die letzten Meter bis zu meinem Haus war Gregs Auto erfüllt von unserem Gelächter.

 

Obwohl das Gespräch mit Greg vorgestern mich wieder ein bisschen aufgebaut hatte, konnte ich das mulmige Gefühl, mit dem ich am Montag zur Schule ging, einfach nicht abschütteln.

Ich wünschte, es wären schon Ferien, damit Gras über die Sache wachsen konnte, aber die begannen erst am Freitag. Ich hätte wenigstens schwänzen sollen, aber das schaffte das Problem auch nicht aus der Welt und ich wäre mir zu sehr wie ein Feigling vorgekommen, der vor seinen Problemen wegläuft.

Der ersten, der ich an diesem Morgen von meiner Clique begegnete, war keiner der Spieler, sondern Mary Morstan. Als ich hierhergezogen war, hatte ich sie auf Anhieb sympathisch gefunden, aber in der ersten Zeit nach dem Umzug musste ich mich erst mal hier eingewöhnen, weshalb ich gar nicht dran gedacht hatte, sie näher kennenzulernen. Und dann war ich Sherlock begegnet.

Da sie aber natürlich nicht wusste, dass ich mit Sherlock zusammen war, machte sie sich scheinbar immer noch Hoffnungen und suchte manchmal meine Nähe. Worüber sie an diesem Morgen mit mir reden wollte, war ihrem Gesicht, das gleichzeitig Unbehagen und Entschlossenheit ausdrückte, klar abzulesen. Am liebsten hätte ich kehrt gemacht, aber besser Mary als Anderson.

„Hi, Mary“, begrüßte ich sie mit einem breiten, gezwungenen Lächeln.

Sie erwiderte mein Lächeln und klimperte mit den Wimpern. „Hey, John. Wie geht’s dir?“

„Ähm, gut, ja. Mir geht’s gut. Und dir?“

Sie murmelte etwas Einsilbiges und kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. „Was war denn da am Samstag los?“, platzte es dann auch ohne Umschweife aus ihr heraus, ihre großen Augen sahen mich fragend und leicht schockiert an.

Sollte ich mich dumm stellen? Aber nein, immerhin hatte die halbe Stadt den Kuss mitangesehen. Ich zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern und versuchte, das Ganze mit einem gequälten Lächeln abzutun. „Ach, weiß ich auch nicht so genau“, versuchte ich mich rauszureden. „Ich hab Holmes durch Gregs Freundin Molly kennengelernt. Wir haben uns ’n paar Mal unterhalten.“ Ich versuchte wieder ein beiläufiges Schulterzucken. Das konnte ich mittlerweile ziemlich gut. „Anscheinend dachte er... na, du weißt schon.“ Abermaliges Schulterzucken.

„Oh“, hauchte Mary. „Verstehe... unangenehme Situation.“

„Und wie!“, stimmte ich lachend zu. Mein Lachen kam mir so gekünstelt vor, dass Mary doch mit Sicherheit stutzig werden musste. Aber sie sagte nichts, sondern starrte nachdenklich vor sich hin, während ich mir wie ein mieser Verräter vorkam. Wieso konnte ich nicht einfach reinen Tisch machen. Dann erfuhren es halt alle, na und!

Aber als ich in Marys verständnisloses Gesicht blickte, wurde mir klar, warum ich mich nicht traute, die Wahrheit zu sagen. Wenn schon ein liebes Mädchen wie Mary es nicht verstehen konnte, wie konnte ich da Verständnis von meinem Team erwarten? Oder von sonst irgendwem in dieser Stadt.

„Naja“, stammelte ich rasch. „Ich muss dann auch los. Bis bald.“

Sie nickte mir immer noch nachdenklich wirkend zu, während ich den Flur hinunter flüchtete.

 

Zu meinem Erstaunen – und Erleichterung – brachte keiner der Jungs den Kuss zur Sprache. Am Montag nicht, aber auch den folgenden Tag nicht. Ich hatte das untrügliche Gefühl, dass Greg vielleicht etwas damit zu tun haben könnte, was er mir am Dienstagnachmittag auf dem Weg zur drittletzten Ballettstunde dieses Jahr auch bestätigte.

Er zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern. „Hab ihnen gesagt, es wäre dir peinlich und sie sollten nichts sagen.“ Er zog gequält die Schultern hoch. „Das macht’s zwar auf Dauer nur schlimmer, aber so sind die Wogen erst mal geglättet. Bis ins neue Jahr ist Gras drüber gewachsen.“

„Danke, Mann!“ Zittrig vor Erleichterung klopfte ich ihm auf die Schulter.

„Kein Problem. Aber auf Dauer musst du dir was einfallen lassen. Das hier ist ne kleine Stadt. Irgendwann wird man euch zusammen sehen.“

Ich nickte nachdenklich, während ich auf meiner Unterlippe herum kaute. „Wenn Sherlock an der Royal Ballett School angenommen wird, ist er ab nächstem Schuljahr dort. Wir können also zusammen nach London gehen. Bis dahin müssen wir einfach durchhalten und versuchen, vorsichtig zu sein.“

„Ich hoffe, das klappt. Du weißt selbst, dass solche Situationen schnell hässlich werden können.“

Das musste er mir nicht sagen.

Da ich aber zum Selbstschutz nicht weiter über die Schattenseiten unserer Beziehung nachdenken wollte, konzentrierte ich mich lieber auf Sherlock. Schließlich war nächste Woche die große Vorstellung und auch, wenn er sie als unwichtig abtat, war ich mir sicher, dass er stolz auf seine Rolle war und sich darauf freute.

„Bleiben die zwei heute auch länger?“, fragte Greg plötzlich.

Ich nickte einsilbig, meine Gedanken bei Sherlock. Das Training dauerte seit einiger Zeit nicht nur länger, sondern hatte sich auch auf dreimal die Woche ausgeweitet, zusätzlich zu Sherlocks Solo-Training, das er jeden Tag in Angriff nahm.

„Ich dachte, du willst es dienstags nicht riskieren, später nach hause zu kommen?“

Ich erwiderte Gregs fragenden Blick schulterzuckend. „Dad schiebt in letzter Zeit spätere Schichten. Vor neun ist er nicht zuhause.“

„Dann ist gut“, erwiderte Greg leise und wir setzten unseren Weg fort.

 

„Hast du deine Karte?“, fragte ich ein paar Minuten, nachdem ich zu Greg ins Auto gestiegen war.

„Hat Molly mir heute morgen in der Schule gegeben. Ist dann aber gleich wieder gegangen. Sie war ’n ziemliches Nervenbündel.“

Das konnte ich mir vorstellen. Ich hätte gerne gewusst, wie es Sherlock ging, der immerhin die Hauptrolle tanzte, aber ich hatte mich nicht getraut, ihn anzurufen und in der Schule hatte ich ihn auch nicht entdeckt.

Meine eigene Karte hatte er mir am Dienstag nach seinem Training schüchtern überreicht und seitdem hatte ich ihn nicht mehr gesehen. Aber das würde ich ja gleich nachholen. Greg und ich waren auf dem Weg zu Molly und Sherlock, um die zwei zum Stadttheater zu fahren, wo heute Abend die Aufführung stattfinden würde. Während die zwei noch ein letztes Mal probten, würden Greg und ich uns bis zum Aufführungsbeginn in irgendein Café verziehen.

Ich war froh darum, denn ich brauchte dringend jemand, mit dem ich über meine Pläne für heute Abend reden konnte, sofern Greg dazu gewillt war. Ich hätte es verstanden, wenn er nichts von Sherlocks und meinem Liebesleben hören wollte und wäre es um das erste Mal mit einem Mädchen gegangen, hätte ich auch mit niemandem darüber zu reden brauchen, aber es ging hier schließlich um Sherlock. Denn nach langem Überlegen wann und wo hatte ich mir vorgenommen, vorausgesetzt natürlich, Sherlock war auch dazu bereit, heute Abend unser erstes Mal zu haben. Also, ein richtiges erstes Mal...

Die ganze Fahrt über war ich nervös und angespannt, weil ich mir fieberhaft überlegte, wie ich das Thema mit Greg anschneiden sollte. Ich wurde erst ein wenig ruhiger, nachdem wir Sherlock eingesammelt hatten, dessen Nervosität zwar nicht an seinem Gesicht abzulesen war, allerdings am Zittern seiner kalten Finger, die ich mit meinen für einen Moment zur Begrüßung verschränkte, ehe er sich im Rücksitz zurückfallen ließ und ebenso verbissen schwieg wie Molly.

 

Wir setzten Molly und Sherlock, ausgestattet mit aufbauenden Viel-Glück Küssen und aufmunternden Worten, vor dem Theater ab und, nachdem wir uns mühsam einen Parkplatz erkämpft hatten, flüchteten Greg und ich vor der eisigen Kälte ins nächste Café (mir wäre ein Pub momentan zwar lieber gewesen, selbst, wenn sie mich nicht gleich wieder rausgeschmissen hätten, aber Alkohol war auch keine Lösung, um meine flatternden Nerven zu beruhigen).

„Bin gespannt“, sagte Greg, nachdem wir uns mit unserem Kaffee in eine möglichst ruhige Ecke verzogen hatten (da es Freitagnachmittag war, war eh nicht so viel los). „Ballett is ja eigentlich nicht so mein Ding und Molly wollte mich nie beim Training zuschauen lassen.“ Er stellte seine Tasse ab und blinzelte mich neugierig an. „Du hast beim Training zugesehen, oder?“

Ich spürte, wie ich unwillkürlich rot wurde, als Greg das Training erwähnte. „Nur ein paar Mal bei seinen Soloparts“, nuschelte ich verlegen und konnte aus dem Augenwinkel Gregs anzügliches Grinsen sehen. „Soloparts, ja? Kann mir schon denken, wie dieses Training ausgeseh’n hat. War wohl eher ‘n Pas de deux, hm.“

Ich wurde noch röter bei seinem Gekicher und versuchte verzweifelt, mich zu verteidigen. „So war’s doch gar nicht“, grummelte ich, obwohl es natürlich genau so gewesen war.

Greg glaubte mir natürlich auch prompt kein Wort, sondern lachte mich nur aus.

Aber trotz meiner Verlegenheit eröffnete sich mir da gerade die perfekte Gelegenheit, um meine Pläne für heute Abend anzusprechen. „Was das angeht“, begann ich zögerlich, während ich mit dem Löffel neben meiner Tasse rumspielte. „Ich wollte... das heißt, ich wollte Sherlock fragen, ob wir heute Abend...“ Verdammt! Das war schwerer als gedacht!

Greg stieß ein überraschtes Keuchen aus und ich sah auf in seine geweiteten Augen. „Oh, ihr wollt...“

Prompt wurde er genauso rot wie ich, was mich mit einer gewissen Genugtuung erfüllte. „Ich muss ihn erst fragen“, erwiderte ich rasch. „Ich weiß nicht, ob er bereit dazu ist. Er hat halt nich so viel Erfahrung.“

„Warum erzählst du mir das, John?“

Ich sah ihn abermals an, aber weder in Gregs Stimme, noch seinem Blick lag etwas Verurteilendes, was mich ermutigte, weiterzumachen. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht. Schätze, ich brauch jemand zum Reden. Und sorry, Mann, ich weiß, dass das nicht unbedingt was ist, was man von einem Freund hören will, aber... ich konnte mit sonst niemandem reden.“

„Ist schon gut“, versicherte er eindringlich. „Ich kann dich verstehen.“ Er lächelte mich aufmunternd an. „Und du kannst gern mit mir darüber reden, egal wie knallrot wir beide danach sind.“

Ich stimmte erleichtert in sein Lachen mit ein und war froh, dass ich an einen solch verständnisvollen und einfühlsamen Typen als besten Freund geraten war. „Du wirst mal ein guter Polizist, Greg.“

„Och, naja“, murmelte er verlegen. „Ich geb mein Bestes. Aber genug von mir. Wie hast du dir das denn heute Abend vorgestellt?“

Frustriert ließ ich mich in meinen Sessel zurück sinken. „Das weiß ich eben noch nicht so recht. Ich weiß ja noch nicht mal, ob er es auch will.“

„Tss, ich bitte dich. Sherlock ist verrückt nach dir.“

„Das heißt aber trotzdem nicht, dass man überstürzt Sex haben sollte“, konterte ich vehement.

„Das nicht. Nachher bereut man’s nur. Aber hast du dir denn überhaupt über die Logistik mal Gedanken gemacht? Ihr könnt schlecht zu dir nach hause gehen.“

Ich ließ niedergeschlagen den Kopf hängen und seufzte schwer. „Das kommt natürlich nicht infrage! Vielleicht bei ihm. Seine Mum ist wohl recht selten zuhause.“

Greg grunzte sarkastisch. „Egal was ihr vorhabt, mein Auto kriegt ihr nicht!“

Gregs Kommentar brachte mich prustend zum Lachen und riss mich für einen Moment aus meiner bedrückten Stimmung. „Die Rostlaube wollen wir auch nicht!“ Aber ich wurde schlagartig wieder ernster. „Auch, wenn es kitschig klingt, ich will, dass es perfekt wird.“

„Keine Sorge, Mann. Wenn ihr euch liebt, wird’s auch perfekt werden, egal, wo ihr es letztendlich macht.“

Hm, schön gesagt, aber die Wirklichkeit sah dann doch etwas anders aus. Aber vielleicht konnten wir nach der Aufführung ja tatsächlich zu Sherlock gehen. Meinem Dad hatte ich gesagt, dass ich vermutlich bei Freunden übernachten würde und da es ihm eh egal war, war die Front schon mal geklärt.

Greg räusperte sich plötzlich vielsagend, was meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihn lenkte. „Ich kenn mich ja nicht so aus“, murmelte Greg, auf einmal mit hochrotem Kopf. „Aber braucht man für euer, äh... Vorhaben nicht so ne Art Gleitcreme?“

Ich spürte, wie auch mir die Röte ins Gesicht schoss, musste aber nachdenklich nickend zustimmen. „Glaub, du hast recht“, nuschelte ich und sah mich unauffällig um, ob uns auch keiner zuhören konnte.

„Sollen wir...“ Greg deutete mit dem Kopf nach draußen, wo in unserer unmittelbaren Nähe ein Supermarkt war.

Ich warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf meine Uhr und nickte. „Später.“

Entsetzt über unser Vorhaben versuchte ich, mich in meiner Kaffeetasse zu verkriechen.

 

Eine Stunde später nützte dann aber alles nichts mehr. Wenn wir rechtzeitig da sein und vorher noch in den Supermarkt wollten, mussten wir jetzt los.

Um Unauffälligkeit bemüht (was vermutlich eher das Gegenteil bewirkte), schlenderten wir betont lässig in den nahen Supermarkt und spazierten durch die weitläufigen Gänge.

Kurz vor dem richtigen Gang ließ Greg mich dann alleine und floh lieber in die Süßigkeitenabteilung, wo er Molly ein paar Schokoladenherzen kaufen wollte (auf meine Frage hin, ob das nicht das falscheste Geschenk überhaupt für eine Balletttänzerin war, hatte er geantwortet, dass Molly es da nicht so streng nahm, da sie ja sowieso nicht die begnadetste Tänzerin war und das eh nicht professionell machen wollte) als Überraschung für nach der Aufführung.

Schwer schluckend blieb ich vor dem gut versteckten Regal mit Kondomen und Gleitmitteln stehen und sah mich verstohlen um.

Das letzte Mal hatte ich mich so gefühlt, als ich vor drei Jahren das erste Mal Kondome gekauft hatte.

Apropos. Die sollte ich auch nicht vergessen.

Da ich möglichst schnell da wieder verschwinden wollte, nahm ich mir gerade mal Zeit, um die Aufschrift auf der Tube zu lesen (wer wollte solch ein Zeug denn bitteschön mit Geschmack?!) und huschte dann eilig aus dem Gang (die schwerste Hürde würde mir ja noch an der Kasse bevorstehen).

An der Kasse angekommen, wagte ich nicht, die Kassiererin anzusehen, einerseits aus Scham und andererseits aus Angst, dass ich sie vielleicht kennen könnte.

Ich atmete tief durch, als ich wieder draußen war, meine Einkäufe tief in meiner Jackentasche vergraben, und auf Greg wartete, der ein paar Minuten später zu mir stieß.

Einen stoischen Blick wechselnd kamen wir überein, das Thema Sex nicht mehr zu erwähnen.

Stattdessen machten wir uns langsam auf in Richtung Theater. Wir hatten noch ziemlich viel Zeit und darum keine Eile.

„Komm mit.“ Vor dem Haupteingang zog Greg mich plötzlich am Ärmel weiter und in eine Nebenstraße. „Ein Kumpel von mir arbeitet hier beim Ton. Er hat mir für heute nen Schlüssel für den Hintereingang gegeben. Wir können die beiden überraschen.“

„Oh cool. Das ist eine gute Idee.“

Begeistert folgte ich Greg zum Hintereingang und ins Theater hinein durch ein Labyrinth an Gängen (ich war noch nie hier gewesen und die Male, die Sherlock hier auf der Bühne trainiert hatte, war ich nicht dabei gewesen). Mit jedem Schritt wurde ich aufgeregter, so als ob sich Sherlocks Nervosität auf mich übertrug, je näher ich ihm kam.

Zuerst begegneten wir allerdings Molly auf dem Flur, die in ihren Ballettschuhen tänzelnd auf uns zugelaufen kam und sich stürmisch in Gregs Arme warf. Sie sah hübsch aus in ihrem weißen Tutu mit dem glitzernden Hütchen in Form einer Eisblume auf dem Kopf und den seidig glänzenden, weißen Ballettschuhen an den Füßen. Obwohl sie Sherlocks Tanzpartnerin war, tanzte sie nicht die Hauptrolle, sondern eine der Schneeflocken aus der Tannenwaldszene. Sie sei nicht gut genug dafür, aber das sei schon in Ordnung so, meinte sie. Wer stattdessen Sherlocks Partnerin war, wusste ich nicht und es war mir auch ziemlich egal, solange ich ihn nur tanzen sehen konnte.

„Du siehst toll aus, Molly!“ Greg warf seiner Freundin ein charmantes Lächeln zu, woraufhin sie schüchtern kicherte, und als ich Gregs Kompliment wiederholte, errötete sie zusätzlich.

Da ich aber nicht ihretwegen hier war, erkundigte ich mich ungeduldig nach Sherlocks Aufenthaltsort.

Nachdem Molly mir den Weg beschrieben hatte, ließ ich die beiden Turteltauben allein und machte mich auf die Suche nach meinem Freund.

Schon um die nächste Ecke hatte ich die Männerumkleide gefunden, deren Tür weit offen stand, da ständig kleine Jungs in Mäusekostümen oder anderen schicken Kostümen rein und raus huschten. Also trat ich einfach ein und sah mich um.

Sherlock saß am äußersten Ende des Raumes, etwas abseits von den anderen, wobei ich mich fragte, ob er es so wollte oder ob die anderen Tänzer ihn mieden. Vermutlich beides, so wie ich Sherlock kannte.

Ich ignorierte die verwunderten und irritierten Blicke, die mein Erscheinen hervorgerufen hatte und bahnte mir schnurstracks einen Weg zu Sherlock.

Als er mich bemerkte, weiteten seine Augen sich überrascht, aber sogleich erschien ein erfreutes Glitzern darin.

„John!“, rief er überrumpelt. „Was machst du denn hier?“

Ich hockte mich vor ihn hin und grinste zu ihm hoch. „Greg und ich haben uns reingeschlichen. Wir wollten euch überraschen.“

„Das ist euch gelungen.“

„Ich hoffe...“ Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe. „Ich hoffe, das ist in Ordnung.“

„Ja, natürlich“, bestätigte Sherlock sofort enthusiastisch. „Ich freue mich, dass du da bist.“

Ein Stein fiel mir vom Herzen und ich lächelte ihn erleichtert an und zum ersten Mal betrachtete ich ihn jetzt auch eingehend von oben bis unten. Seine Haut war unter dem Bühnen-Make-up noch heller als sonst schon, was seine stark geschminkten Augen von nahem in einen erschreckenden Kontrast brachte. Sein schlanker Oberkörper war in ein enges Wams aus weißem, mit glitzernden Fäden durchwirkten Stoff gehüllt und seine Beine...

Ich musste schwer schlucken.

Er trug eine dieser obszön engen Strumpfhosen, die noch viel mehr wie auf seine Haut aufgemalt aussahen als seine Trainingshose und somit absolut nichts mehr der Fantasie überließen. Zum Glück saß er gerade, denn hätte ich in diesem Augenblick seinen muskulösen Hintern in diesem verboten engen Teil gesehen, hätte sich die Frage, wo wir heute Abend hingehen wollen ziemlich schnell erledigt, weil ich gleich hier über ihn hergefallen wäre.

Wie zur Erinnerung drückte sich die Tube Gleitcreme die schon die ganze Zeit ein Loch in meine Jackentasche zu brennen schien, penetrant in meinen Oberschenkel, sodass ich unwillkürlich rot wurde und mich zwingen musste, Sherlock weiterhin anzusehen.

Der legte den Kopf schief und sah mich prüfend an. „Du warst im Supermarkt und hast irgendwas gekauft, das dir peinlich ist“, erklärte er plötzlich nachdenklich und ich wurde prompt noch röter. Ich wusste nicht, woran er das ablesen konnte, aber trotz aller Verlegenheit eröffnete er mir so unwillkürlich eine Möglichkeit, den weiteren Verlauf des Abends anzusprechen. Also, nutze den Augenblick und so, weshalb ich mich nahe an sein Ohr heran beugte, immer darauf achtend, ihn nicht zu berühren, um sein Make-up nicht zu verschmieren. „Wenn die Aufführung vorbei ist, möchte ich mit dir schlafen“, flüsterte ich und versuchte dabei, meine Stimme so rauchig und verführerisch wie möglich klingen zu lassen (nicht wirklich schwierig, da ich vor lauter Nervosität einen Frosch im Hals hatte und meine Stimme deshalb sowieso recht rau klang, aber das musste er ja nicht wissen).

Er zuckte überrascht zurück und starrte mich aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Sein Atem ging plötzlich schneller und ich legte ihm rasch beruhigend meine Hände auf die Knie, da ich ja sein Gesicht nicht umfassen konnte. „Nur, wenn du es auch willst“, versicherte ich schnell. „Wir machen nichts, das du nicht willst oder für das du nicht bereit bist.“

Er sah mich für eine lange Zeit eindringlich an. Ich hatte mich mittlerweile zwar schon an diesen intensiven Blick gewöhnt, aber in diesem Moment kam er mir noch viel intensiver vor, viel intimer. Ich erschauderte unwillkürlich.

Dann huschte sein Blick plötzlich nach unten in Richtung meiner Jackentasche und Verstehen malte sich auf seinen Zügen ab, sodass er sogar durch das dicke Make-up hindurch sichtbar errötete. Dann sah er mir wieder fest in die Augen. „Ich will es auch, John“, flüsterte er mit bemüht fest klingender Stimme.

Mein Herz tat einen Freudensprung und ich ließ seine Knie los, um stattdessen seine Hände fassen zu können. Wenigstens die konnte ich küssen, wenn schon nicht seinen Mund, was ich auch prompt überschwänglich tat, vollkommen egal, wer uns sehen konnte. „Ich liebe dich“, flüsterte ich, meine Lippen immer noch gegen seine Knöchel gepresst.

Er lächelte mich überglücklich an und nickte sacht. „Ich dich auch, John“, sagte er leise und wir genossen für einige Sekunden diesen Moment, in dem nur wir zwei zu existieren schienen.

„Und ich freu mich, dass du da bist und zusiehst“, sagte er noch einmal. „Wenigstens einer.“

„Ist denn niemand aus deiner Familie da?“, fragte ich mit neugierigem Stirnrunzeln, aber er schüttelte den Kopf. Für einen Moment legte sich ein bitterer, trauriger Ausdruck auf sein Gesicht, aber er war so schnell wieder verschwunden, dass man es für Einbildung hätte halten können. Dennoch war der intime Moment zwischen uns vorerst verflogen.

„Mummy ist in London bei irgendeinem Party-Dinner“, erklärte er und zuckte bemüht gleichgültig mit den Schultern. „Sie wird vor morgen Nachmittag nicht zurück sein. Und Mycroft muss arbeiten.“

„Mycroft?“

„Mein älterer Bruder.“

„Du hast einen Bruder?!“, rief ich ungläubig aus. 

Sherlock errötete für einen Moment. „Hatte ich das nicht erwähnt?“

Ich schüttelte heftig den Kopf, woraufhin er noch mehr errötete.

„Ist auch egal“, versuchte er dann brüsk das Thema zu beenden. „Er ist in London und hat sowieso keine Zeit für mich, es sei denn, er mischt sich wieder einmal ungefragt in meine Angelegenheiten.“

Ich wusste, wie das war, der Jüngere zu sein und eine ältere Schwester zu haben, die sich auch ständig in alles einmischte, weil sie es gut meinte, die jetzt aber nicht mehr für mich da war, wenn auch aus anderen Gründen als Sherlocks Bruder. „Das tut mir leid“, murmelte ich deshalb, woraufhin Sherlock nur verächtlich die Nase rümpfte. „Wenn es nach mir ginge, bräuchte er hier gar nicht mehr aufzutauchen. Aber ich muss dich warnen, John. Wenn du jemals von einem Mann im maßgeschneiderten Anzug und einem Regenschirm über dem Arm gekidnappt wirst, dann hau ihm eine runter.“

Ich glotzte Sherlock ungläubig aus großen Augen an. „Gekidnappt? Regenschirm?“ Ich verstand überhaupt nichts mehr.

Sherlock machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Nicht so wichtig. Komm. Du kannst mir helfen, mich fertig zu machen.“

Ich legte verwirrt den Kopf schief. „Du bist doch schon fertig.“

Er zwinkerte mir verschmitzt zu, alle Schüchternheit auf einmal wie weggeblasen. „Ich will noch ein paar letzte Aufwärmübungen machen, bei denen du mir helfen kannst.“

Innerlich stöhnte ich auf, während mein Gesicht sich schon wieder flammend rot verfärbte. Wie sollte ich es nur überstehen, wenn er in diesen hautengen Strumpfhosen obszöne Verrenkungen direkt vor meinen Augen machte!?

 

Die ersten paar Minuten, die ich staunend im Zuschauerraum neben Greg saß, brauchte ich, um mein sehr erhitztes Gemüt wieder abzukühlen, nach _den_ Aufwärmübungen, die Sherlock mich da hatte durchleiden lassen...

Erst, nachdem mir das gelungen war, konnte ich mich richtig auf das Ballett konzentrieren, aber glücklicherweise war Sherlock noch nicht an der Reihe gewesen, sodass sich mein schlechtes Gewissen, vor mich hingeträumt zu haben, in Grenzen hielt. Aber als er dann endlich ins Rampenlicht trat, ging das Ganze wieder von vorne los! Eigentlich war ich an den Anblick, wie er grazil durch den Raum wirbelte ja schon gewöhnt, aber ihn hier auf der Bühne zu sehen, im Rampenlicht, kostümiert und von allen bewundert, ließ mein brennendes Verlangen nach ihm noch einmal in ganz neue Höhen schießen. Die ganze Zeit über konnte ich meinen hungernden Blick nicht von ihm wenden und wenn er gerade nicht auf der Bühne war, war ich irritiert und unruhig und ich wünschte, die Vorstellung wäre schon vorbei.

Als sie dann endlich tatsächlich vorbei war, zerrte ich Greg ungeduldig aus dem Saal, um mit ihm unauffällig in den Backstagebereich zu schlüpfen.

Während er auf die Suche nach Molly ging, marschierte ich ohne Umschweife in die Garderobe der Tänzer, weshalb ich abermals empörte Blicke links und rechts erntete, die mir allerdings herzlich egal waren. Mein einziges Ziel war, die Person am anderen Ende der Umkleide möglichst schnell zu erreichen und in meine Arme zu schließen.

„Du warst großartig!“, rief ich überschwänglich, als ich Sherlock erreicht und für einen stürmischen Kuss an mich gezogen hatte, scheiß auf das Make-up.

Sherlock sah mich unter schüchtern gesenkten Lidern an. „Findest du?“

„Aber klar!“, bestätigte ich begeistert nickend. „Und die Tannenwaldszene sah wirklich toll aus. Deine neuen Schritte haben dem Ganzen viel mehr Schmiss gegeben!“

Sherlock lächelte scheu, aber zufrieden.

Ich ergriff fest seine Hände und presste sie gegen meine Brust. „Lass uns von hier verschwinden.“

Er nickte stumm. „Komm mit zu mir“, bat er dann leise und mein Herz begann auf einmal wie wild in meiner Brust zu hämmern.

„Ja“, sagte ich inbrünstig und wir lächelten einander an.

„Ich zieh mich noch schnell um.“

Ich ließ ihn zwar nur ungern los, sah aber natürlich ein, dass er sich umziehen musste. Für einen Moment zögerte er noch, sich vor mir umzuziehen, aber dann schien ihm bewusst zu werden, was wir gleich vor hatten, weshalb er es schulterzuckend dann doch tat.

Ich musste fast den Blick abwenden, um ihm überhaupt zu gestatten, sich wieder anzuziehen – immerhin war er doch grade schon mal fast nackt und in meiner Reichweite. Wieso also diesen makellosen Körper wieder verdecken. Aber da hätten bestimmt die anderen Tänzer was gegen gehabt, wenn ich gleich hier in der Umkleide über Sherlock hergefallen wäre.

Also wartete ich brav – und leidend –, während er sich das Make-up aus dem Gesicht wischte, liebevoll lächelnd meine weiß verschmierten Lippen gleich mit sauber machte und seine Straßenklamotten wieder anzog, ohne sich vorher die Zeit zum Duschen zu nehmen. Wir würden gleich eh wieder schwitzen...

„Okay?“, fragte er, als er schließlich fertig angezogen vor mir stand. Ich nickte und nahm seine Hand, um ihn aus dem Gebäude zu führen.

„Was ist mit deinem Vater?“, fragte Sherlock leise, während wir nach draußen gingen, um Molly und Greg zu treffen.

Meine Schultern spannten sich automatisch an, als Sherlock meinen Vater zur Sprache brachte, aber ich zwang mich gleich dazu, mich wieder zu entspannen. Jetzt war nicht der richtige Moment, um sich darum Gedanken zu machen. „Hab ihm gesagt, ich übernachte bei einem Kumpel für nen Filmabend. Er hat nicht weiter gefragt.“

Sherlock nickte verstehend und damit war das Thema dann auch glücklicherweise gegessen.

 

Die ganze Fahrt über war ich nervös, aber so fest, wie Sherlock meine Hand hielt, war er genauso nervös wie ich, was mich ein bisschen beruhigte.

Wir dankten Greg und Molly hastig fürs Mitnehmen, als der Wagen vor Sherlocks Haus hielt, und kletterten rasch von der Rückbank. Folgsam winkten wir den beiden zum Abschied und mussten dafür das anzügliche, ermunternde und vor allem wissende Grinsen auf ihren Gesichtern ertragen.

Anstatt vor Sherlocks Haus zu warten, bis das Auto aus unserem Sichtfeld verschwunden war, huschten wir hastig ins Haus, krebsrot im Gesicht vor Verlegenheit.

Ich folgte Sherlock durch den dunklen Flur und wäre beinah gegen ihn gekracht, als er abrupt am Treppenabsatz stehen blieb.

„Hast du Hunger?“, fragte er zögerlich und hätte ich ihn in diesem Moment nicht so verzweifelt begehrt, hätte ich gelacht.

„Nein“, antwortete ich deshalb knapp, konnte mir aber ein schwülstiges „nur nach dir“ nicht verkneifen.

Sherlock stöhnte entnervt und ich musste kichern, was meine Nervosität glücklicherweise etwas minderte. Ich drehte ihn entschlossen zu mir herum, presste ihn gegen das Treppengeländer und krachte meine Lippen stürmisch auf seine.

„John!“, keuchte er überwältigt, schlang seine Arme aber fest um mich.

Anstatt zu antworten, löste ich mich abrupt wieder von ihm und zerrte ihn die Treppe hoch. Nach nur ein paar Stufen hatte er sich gefangen und hechtete mir nun ebenso eifrig hinterher und übernahm schließlich die Führung auf dem dunklen Weg in sein Zimmer, da keiner von uns gewillt war, Zeit dafür zu verschwenden, um das Licht einzuschalten.

Als die Tür zu seinem Zimmer mit einem ominös lauten Klicken hinter uns zufiel, legte sich auf einmal eine merkwürdige Ruhe über uns. Das leidenschaftliche Inferno, das uns hier hoch getrieben hatte, war zu einem sanften, aber stetigen und nicht minder verzehrenden Glimmen abgeklungen. Wir standen uns schweigend gegenüber und starrten einander intensiv im gelblichen Licht der Straßenlaterne an, das durchs Fenster fiel.

Ich sah die Furcht und Nervosität in Sherlocks Gesicht, was mich, erfüllt von plötzlicher Entschlossenheit und Zuversicht, in Bewegung brachte. Ich nahm in sanft in die Arme und küsste ihn zärtlich und aufmunternd. „Ich liebe dich“, wisperte ich kaum hörbar, aus Angst, den Moment durch die Lautstärke meiner Stimme zu zerstören.

Seine Reaktion war überwältigend. Er warf mir ein strahlendes Lächeln zu, sodass sein ganzes Wesen zu leuchten schien, und beugte sich zu mir herunter, um mich innig zu küssen.

Aber genauso plötzlich, wie er mich geküsst hatte, löste Sherlock sich auch wieder von mir. Ohne den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen, trat er einen Schritt von mir zurück und begann langsam, beinah schon hypnotisch, seine Sachen abzustreifen, seine Augen erfüllt von einem stetigen entschlossenen Glitzern. Ich fühlte mich wie erstarrt, als ich dabei zusah, wie sein makelloser Körper sich langsam vor mir entblößte. Mein Hals war auf einmal staubtrocken, sodass ich verzweifelt schluckte, aber vergebens.

Ich musste meine Hände zu Fäusten ballen, als er schließlich nackt vor mir stand, so sehr zitternden sie in dem Drang, ihn berühren zu müssen. Zwar war es nicht das erste Mal, dass ich ihn nackt sah, aber damals im Tanzstudio war unser Zusammenkommen hektisch und getrieben von Leidenschaft gewesen. Jetzt hatten wir Zeit und es schien mir, als befänden wir uns in einem beinah schon magischen Moment, in dem die Zeit für uns stehen geblieben war.

Ich wollte die Distanz erneut zwischen uns überbrücken, aber das herausfordernde Funkeln in Sherlocks Augen hielt mich zurück. Nickend streifte ich meine Jacke von den Schultern und, ehe ich sie achtlos zu Boden fallen lassen konnte, griff ich nach dem Inhalt in meiner Tasche und umklammerte ihn fest, während der schwere Stoff von meinen Schultern fiel.

Sherlocks Blick huschte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde auf die Gegenstände in meiner Hand und ich sah ihn schlucken, aber dann richtete er seinen quecksilberfarbenen Blick wieder auf mein Gesicht. Langsam ging ich an ihm vorbei, um Gleitcreme und Kondome auf seinen Nachttisch zu legen, ehe ich mich ihm wieder zuwandte und auch begann, mich ohne Hast auszuziehen.

Unter seinem intensiven Blick, der mich hungrig zu verschlingen schien, musste ich einige Male erschaudern, machte aber unbeirrt stetig weiter.

Als wir uns schließlich beide nackt gegenüber standen, nahmen wir uns abermals einige Augenblicke Zeit, um einander eingehend zu betrachten, während wir dem Drang widerstanden, unsere Blöße mit zitternden Fingern zu bedecken. Mir wurde bewusst, als sein feuriger Blick über meinen Körper glitt und jeden Zentimeter in sich aufzunehmen schien, dass ich ihn zwar bereits mehr oder weniger völlig unbekleidet gesehen hatte, er mich aber noch nicht. Für einen Moment machte ich mir Sorgen und ich fragte mich, was er wohl in einem zu kurz geratenen, lediglich durchschnittlich attraktiven – wenn auch charmanten – Jungen wie mir sehen mochte. Aber Sherlocks Blick nach zu urteilen, mit dem er mich ansah, war ich in seinen Augen so was wie der leibhaftige Adonis für ihn, was mich beinah schon wieder verlegen machte.

Nach unendlich scheinenden Minuten hatte er die intensive Musterung meines Körpers, während dieser ich lediglich meinerseits hilflos den Anblick seines nackten Körpers gierig in mich hatte aufsaugen können, scheinbar beendet, denn er lächelte mich plötzlich an und streckte eine Hand nach mir aus. Erleichtert überbrückte ich die letzten Zentimeter zwischen uns und ergriff seine Hand. Er zog mich an sich, sodass sich unsere nackten Körper das erste Mal berührten, während wir abermals in einem zärtlichen, innigen Kuss versanken.

„Wie sollen wir’s machen?“, nuschelte ich irgendwann atemlos gegen Sherlocks Lippen.

Er lehnte sich ein Stückchen von mir weg und sah mich fragend an und ich spürte, wie ich rot im Gesicht wurde. „Ich... ich will nicht... ich meine“, stammelte ich, ehe ich mich räusperte und ein wenig sammelte. „Ich hab dir im Café gesagt, dass ich niemals automatisch annehmen würde, dass du die... die Frau in dieser Beziehung bist. Deshalb will ich auch jetzt nicht einfach annehmen, dass du... dass du der... passive Part sein sollst.“

Sherlock errötete für einen Moment ebenso heftig wie ich, lächelte mich aber an. Er lehnte sich plötzlich nach vorne und küsste mich rasch. „Du bist süß, wenn du so stammelst“, schmunzelte er, was mich noch mehr erröten ließ. „Ich weiß das zu schätzen, John“, erklärte er dann ein wenig ernster und wich meinem Blick für einen Moment aus. „Aber ich... ich will, dass du... dass du mich nimmst.“

Ich musste schwer schlucken und war für einen Augenblick lang unfähig, mich zu bewegen.

„Okay“, presste ich irgendwann mühsam hervor und war nun derjenige, der sich nach vorne beugte für einen Kuss, denn ich musste ihn in dem Moment einfach küssen.

Leise wimmernd presste er seinen ganzen, makellosen, nackten und erregten Körper abermals an meinen und ich stöhnte in seinen Mund hinein, als ich seinen harten Penis an meinem Oberschenkel spürte. Behutsam drängte ich ihn zurück, bis er abrupt stehen blieb, als er mit seinen Kniekehlen gegen sein Bett stieß. Ohne uns voneinander zu lösen, drückte ich ihn hinunter aufs Bett und folgte ihm sogleich und legte mich auf ihn. Ich rollte uns beide herum, sodass wir ganz auf der Matratze zum Liegen kamen und erst jetzt lösten sich unsere Münder nach Luft ringend voneinander. Aber nur für einen Augenblick, denn schon in der nächsten Sekunde krachten unsere Lippen wieder keuchend aufeinander, während ich mich nicht bremsen konnte und meine Hände wie im Wahn über Sherlocks Körper gleiten ließ. Er selbst überwand seine anfängliche Scheu und begann nun, auch meinen Körper mit seinen geschickten Fingern zu erkunden, sodass ich wohlig zitterte. Mit einer Hand griff ich hinter mich und tastete blindlings nach einem Kondom und der Gleitcreme und legte beides neben uns, nachdem ich sie zu fassen bekommen hatte.

Ich war im ersten Moment ein bisschen unschlüssig, wie es weiter gehen sollte. Ich fühlte mich wie damals im Tanzstudio, wo ich das erste Mal mit der Anatomie eines anderen Jungen konfrontiert gewesen war. Aber da hatte ich die Sache doch auch ganz gut gemeistert, also würde ich das jetzt auch. Ich spürte, wie meine Unsicherheit langsam von mir abzufallen begann und schloss meine Finger deshalb spontan um Sherlocks Erektion. Er stöhnte laut auf und ich genoss dieses Geräusch. Ebenso wie ich den Anblick seines überwältigten Gesichtsausdrucks genoss und das Gefühl des heißen, harten Fleisches in meiner Hand, an dem ich quälend langsam auf und ab zu reiben begann. 

„John!“, stieß er erstickt hervor, interessanterweise das einzige Wort, zu dem er in Ekstase fähig zu sein schien, und schlang seine Arme um meinen Nacken, um mich zu sich hinunter zu ziehen. Wir versanken abermals in einem beinah schon obszön leidenschaftlichen Kuss, unsere Münder keuchend geöffnet, während unsere Zungen wie im fiebrigen Wahn miteinander duellierten.

„Jetzt, John“, keuchte Sherlock in meinen Mund hinein. „Bitte, ich brauche dich jetzt.“

Als würde ich instinktiv auf dieses wimmernde Betteln reagieren, ließ ich von Sherlocks Penis ab und griff nach der Gleitcremetube, während er einladend, aber mit hochroten Wangen seine Beine spreizte. Mit zitternden Fingern, hervorgerufen durch einen letzten Rest Nervosität, glitt ich dazwischen und verteilte ein wenig der kalten Substanz auf meinen Fingern. Unschlüssig und schwer schluckend starrte ich auf den kleinen, rosigen, fest zusammengezogenen Muskel zwischen Sherlocks Beinen, ehe ich mir einen Ruck gab und mit meinen nassen Fingerspitzen sacht darüber fuhr. Sherlock erzitterte wohlig, was mich dazu beflügelte, ein wenig weiter zu gehen. Vorsichtig presste ich meinen Zeigefinger in ihn und hielt überrascht den Atem an, als mein Finger beinah widerstandslos in die enge Öffnung glitt, ja beinah hineingesogen zu werden schien. Ich hielt für einige Augenblicke still, um ihm Zeit zu geben, sich an das Gefühl zu gewöhnen, so wie es in diesem Schwulenmagazin, _Attitude_ , stand, das seit diesem Jahr auf dem Markt war und das ich vor einiger Zeit im Zeitschriftenladen hab mitgehen lassen, als ich es entdeckt hatte (ich hätte dieses Magazin unmöglich in aller Öffentlichkeit kaufen können, das Risiko, dass mein Vater davon erfuhr, war einfach zu groß gewesen, aber was war ich nicht alles bereit für Sherlock zu tun).

Sherlock wand sich unter mir und ich warf einen raschen Blick auf sein Gesicht. „Alles okay?“, fragte ich leise.

Er nickte schwach. „Es ist nur... ungewohnt. Mach weiter.“

Ich erwiderte sein Nicken, atmete einmal tief ein und begann dann, meinen Finger in ihm zu bewegen. Ich konnte nur mühsam ein Stöhnen unterdrücken. Sherlock war so heiß innen, so eng, und ich konnte es plötzlich gar nicht mehr abwarten, in dieser Enge und Hitze zu versinken. Es war ganz anders als ein Mädchen zu spüren, nicht so feucht und weich, aber dafür viel enger und heißer und irgendwie unnachgiebiger, harscher, die starken Muskeln beinah schon zu viel, wie sie sich um meinen Finger zusammen krampften wie ein Schraubstock.

„Kann ich“, stammelte ich nach einigen Minuten. „Soll ich einen zweiten...“

Sherlock nickte heftig, sein Gesicht gerötet und sein Körper glänzend vor Schweiß. „Ja“, keuchte er mühsam. „A-aber langsam.“

Ich nickte ebenfalls und beugte mich hinunter, um Sherlocks Knie zu küssen, während ich unter Zuhilfenahme von noch mehr Gleitgel quälend langsam und vorsichtig einen zweiten Finger in Sherlocks Öffnung schob. Das erstickte Geräusch, das Sherlock dabei machte, ließ meinen Penis erwartungsvoll zuckten, der mittlerweile so hart war, dass es fast schon weh tat.

Die ganze Zeit über redeten wir nicht, die einzigen Geräusche unser keuchender Atem und die leisen wimmernden Geräusche, die Sherlock in regelmäßigen Abständen von sich gab und die mich unglaublich anturnten.

Ich schob meine Finger noch ein wenig tiefer in ihn, mittlerweile waren es drei, und krümmte sie sanft, als er sich plötzlich unter mir aufbäumte und einen geschockten Laut ausstieß. Ich erstarrte augenblicklich in dem Glauben, ihm weh getan zu haben, doch als ich meine Finger aus ihm ziehen wollte, schnellte seine Hand vor und schloss sich krampfhaft fest um mein Handgelenk. Er schüttelte halb weggetreten den Kopf, sodass seine feuchten Locken durch die Gegend tanzten und schließlich an seinem Gesicht kleben blieben. „Mach das nochmal!“, krächzte er.

„W-was... was war das?“, fragte ich verwunderte und tastete mich wieder ein wenig tiefer vor. Auf einmal spürte ich unter meinen Fingerspitzen eine Erhebung, ein Bündel an geschwollenem, schwammigen, aber gleichzeitig harten Gewebe, bei dessen Berührung Sherlock jedes Mal erzitterte.

„Prostata“, würgte Sherlock keuchend hervor. „Hab recherchiert.“

Ich grinste ihn liebevoll an. Natürlich hatte er recherchiert. Hatte ich ja auch, aber vermutlich lagen zwischen unseren Recherchequellen Welten. Zwar wusste ich nicht so viel über die Prostata wie Sherlock das zu tun schien, aber da ich immerhin Medizin studieren wollte und mir dessen auch schon seit einigen Jahren bewusst war, hatte ich mich darum bemüht, mir im Laufe der Zeit einen grundlegenden Blick über den menschlichen Körper zu verschaffen. Aber in keinem der verdammten Medizinbücher, über denen ich in der Stadtbibliothek gebrütet hatte, stand, dass dieses kleine Nervenbündel solch eine heftige Reaktion hervorrufen konnte. Selbst mein geklautes Magazin erwähnte das nicht wirklich explizit, da ich die Anleitung, was ich hier überhaupt zu tun hatte, lediglich aus der eher begrenzten Beantwortung des Leserbriefs eines Jungen in meinem Alter entnommen hatte. Mir lag schon der dumme Witz auf der Zunge, dass ich grade meine erste Prostatauntersuchung vornahm, hielt aber wohlweislich den Mund, da Sherlock mit dieser Art von Humor momentan sicher nichts anfangen konnte. Ich fand den Witz ja selber lahm, aber ich war gerade einfach so aufgekratzt, dass ich nicht wirklich klar denken konnte.

„Anstatt über irgendwelche hohlen Witze nachzudenken, mach lieber weiter!“

Ich starrte auf Sherlock hinab, plötzlich rot im Gesicht, denn natürlich konnte er an meinem Gesicht ablesen, woran ich dachte, und das, während meine Finger in ihm steckten. Ich beugte mich abermals hinunter, um entschuldigend sein Knie zu küssen, um meine Verlegenheit zu überspielen, aber auch, um seinem wissenden Blick und der herrisch-vorwurfsvoll hochgezogenen Augenbraue zu entwischen.

Ich tat einen tiefen Atemzug und zog meine Finger aus ihm heraus, vorsichtig, aber trotzdem zuckte er zusammen. Ich streichelte für einen Moment versöhnlich seine Hüfte und berührte seine gerötete, tropfende Erektion, die steil von seinem Abdomen abstand, aber dann ließ ich für einen Augenblick von ihm ab und griff nach dem Kondompäckchen. Mit zitternden Fingern riss ich das Plastik auseinander und rollte das dünne Latex über meinem Penis, mir währenddessen stets des lasertigen Blicks bewusst, der interessiert auf mich gerichtet war.

Ich sah auf und begegnete Sherlocks Blick für einige lange Sekunden, wir beide vollkommen reglos und mit angehaltenem Atem. Doch dann nickte er sacht und die Anspannung war auf einmal gebrochen. Ich verteilte vorsichtig noch mehr Gleitgel auf meiner Erektion – ich musste aufpassen, mittlerweile war ich so erregt, dass nur eine falsche Berührung alles vorzeitig beenden könnte. Mit abermals zittrigen Gliedern packte ich Sherlocks Beine und zog ihn an mich. Er schlang instinktiv seine endlos langen, muskulösen Beine um meine Taille, wartete aber ansonsten reglos. Lediglich sein leises, zittriges Atemholen war zu hören.

Mit der größtmöglichen Vorsicht, die ich aufbringen konnte, packte ich meinen Penis und presste die Eichel fest gegen Sherlocks Öffnung. Er gab ein leises Geräusch von sich, als die empfindlichen Nerven gereizt wurden und wimmerte erstickt, als ich mich langsam in ihn presste.

Der eindeutige Schmerz auf seinem Gesicht riss mich beinah entzwei und ich fragte mich hektisch, was ich hätte anders machen können, aber dafür war es jetzt zu spät. Immer den Blick fest auf sein schweißüberströmtes Gesicht, seine schmerzhaft zugekniffenen Augen und seine fest zusammengepressten Lippen gerichtet, machte ich weiter. Als ich nach quälend langen Augenblicken endlich vollends in ihm versunken war, hielt ich inne und verharrte kniend zwischen seinen Schenkeln. Mir lief selbst der Schweiß in Strömen vom Körper und ich zitterte heftig, so wunderbar und überwältigend, fast schon zu überwältigend, war das Gefühl, von seiner engen Hitze umschlossen zu werden. Ich mochte mir nicht vorstellen, wie Sherlock sich gerade fühlte, wie es sich anfühlte, seine Muskeln durch mich bis zum Äußersten gedehnt zu wissen, dieses Gefühl, vollständig von mir ausgefüllt zu sein, aber in dem Moment wurde mir klar, dass wir tatsächlich eins waren. Egal, wie viel Sex ich vorher schon gehabt haben mochte, ich hatte mich noch nie jemandem so nahe gefühlt wie Sherlock in diesem Augenblick. Ich konnte nicht anders, ich musste mich zu ihm hinunterbeugen, musste seinen beinah schon zusammengefalteten Körper unter mir an mich pressen, wodurch ich mich noch ein Stückchen tiefer in ihn schob, und musste ihn küssen.

Ihm stockte für eine Sekunde der Atem, als er meine Lippen plötzlich auf seinen spürte, öffnete sie aber bereitwillig für mich, während ich die Tränen, die aus seinen Augen quollen, sanft fort wischte. Ich hoffte inständig, dass es keine Tränen des Schmerzes waren oder zumindest nicht allzu viele, sondern dass er einfach nur genauso überwältigt war wie ich.

„Alles okay?“, flüsterte ich gegen seine Lippen.

Er atmete zittrig aus und nickte schließlich. „Ich... ich glaube, es ist jetzt okay. D-du kannst weitermachen.“

Ich atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und aus, schob dann meine Hände unter seine Schultern, um mehr Halt zu haben und zog mich dann ein Stückchen weit aus ihm zurück. Er verzog das Gesicht vor Schmerz und all die Schuld und das schlechte Gewissen von eben brachen wieder über mich herein.

„Es tut mir leid“, würgte ich gebrochen hervor, aber Sherlock schüttelte stur den Kopf.

„M-mach weiter“, forderte er mich abermals auf und ich kam dem, um ehrlich zu sein, nur zu gerne nach. Denn obwohl es mir unendlich leid tat, dass mein Partner Schmerzen hatte, war ich auch nur ein Teenager. Ich stand keineswegs über den Gefühlen, die in ihm zu sein in mir auslösten und ich musste bereits jetzt schon all meine Willenskraft aufbringen, um ihn nicht wie ein instinktgesteuertes Tier zu nehmen.

Ich begann, mich vorsichtig zu bewegen, ganz langsam und stetig immer schneller und obwohl ich mir sicher war, dass ich bei jedem Stoß seine Prostata streifen musste, lag er trotzdem noch angespannt unter mir, die Augen fest verschlossen, während er sich fest auf die Unterlippe biss.

Voller Schuldgefühle zog ich ihn enger an mich, spürte seine tiefen, kontrollierten Atemzüge an meiner Brust, wo ich hingegen begann immer schwerer zu atmen.

Plötzlich spannte Sherlock sich unter mir an, ein Keuchen entwich seinen malträtierten, geschwollenen Lippen und seine Augen flogen auf. Schwer atmend sah er zu mir auf.

„Besser?“, fragte ich perplex und er nickte hektisch.

„I-ich weiß nicht, was du“, stammelte er überwältigt. „Aber es... es fühlt sich auf einmal...“

„Was?“, brachte ich mühsam hervor. „Sag es mir, Baby. Ich werd alles tun, um’s für dich besser zu machen!“

Er schüttelte abermals den Kopf. „Ich... ich weiß nicht. Es wird einfach... besser.“

„Okay... gut...“

Er wölbte sich mir plötzlich in einer so anmutigen, unschuldigen, aber gleichzeitig unglaublich erotischen Bewegung entgegen, dass mein Gehirn sich für einen Moment ausschaltete und meinen Körper ganz meinen Instinkten überließ. Ich fragte mich, was ich getan hatte, um diese Reaktion in ihm hervorzurufen.

„Berühr mich, John“, flehte er atemlos und ich stockte für einen Moment in meinen heftigen, tiefen Stößen, als mir klar wurde, was ich die ganze Zeit über hätte tun können, um seine Schmerzen wenn schon nicht zu lindern, so aber doch wenigstens zu überspielen.

Abermalig schuldbewusst – was mich heute Abend scheinbar verfolgte, aber vermutlich war das blöderweise normal, wenn man das erste Mal Sex hatte und keine Ahnung hatte, was man da so überhaupt machte – ließ ich meine Hand zwischen unsere Körper gleiten, um seinen fiebrig heißen Penis zu umfassen. Präejakulat floss in klaren Strömen über meine Finger, so erregt war der wunderbare Junge unter mir mittlerweile. Mit ungeschickten Bewegungen massierte ich seine steinharte, glitschige Erektion, was ihm die süßesten Stöhnlaute entlockte, die drohten, allein schon auszureichen, um mich kommen zu lassen.

„Tiefer, John!“, stöhnte er keuchend. Mein Becken schnellten automatisch nach vorne, um mich folgsam, gar demütig, tief in seinem überirdisch schönen Körper zu vergraben, während ich gleichzeitig versuchte, ihn auch mit meiner Hand zum Orgasmus zu bringen.

Auf einmal erstarrte Sherlock in meinen Armen und gab einen erstickten Laut von sich. Ich spürte, wie heiße Flüssigkeit über meine Finger spritzte und wie sich seine Muskeln so fest rhythmisch um meine Erektion zusammenzogen, dass ich ein geschocktes, überraschtes Wimmern von mir gab. Überwältigt schlang ich meine Arme um ihn und zog ihn fest an mich, während mein Körper instinktiv einige letzte, unkoordinierte Stöße wagte, ehe auch ich so heftig kam wie noch nie zuvor in meinem Leben.

Erschöpft ließ ich mich auf Sherlock sinken und blieb für lange Augenblicke auf ihm liegen, mein Kopf auf seiner sich hektisch hebenden und senkenden Brust liegend, mein Ohr direkt über seinem heftig pochenden Herzen. Ich hatte selbst Mühe, zu Atem zu kommen und ich zitterte am ganzen Körper, was erst ein wenig gelindert wurde, als Sherlock plötzlich seine Arme um mich legte und zögerlich zudrückte.

Nach einer Weile begann er, sich unter meinem Gewicht zu winden und mir wurde bewusst, dass es für ihn nicht gerade angenehm sein konnte, dass ich immer noch in ihm war. Ich küsste flüchtig seine Brust und zwang dann meinen Körper, sich aufzusetzen. Sein Blick begegnete zögerlich dem meinen, aber ich lächelte ihn aufmunternd an, weshalb die Anspannung aus seinen Zügen wich. Ich umfasste das Kondom an meiner Peniswurzel und legte meine Hand auf seinen Bauch. Er keuchte geschockt auf und versteifte sich für einen Moment in meinen Armen, als ich meinen erschlafften Penis aus ihm zog, sodass ich ihn rasch entschuldigend küsste, ehe ich mich erschöpft neben ihn fallen ließ, um ihn nicht noch einmal mit meinem Gewicht niederzudrücken. Aber sofort überkam mich das Gefühl einer furchtbaren Leere, sodass ich ihn augenblicklich wieder fest in meine Arme zog. Selbst das Kondom, dessen Inhalt rapide abkühlte und unangenehm an meine Haut klebte, war mir in dem Moment egal.

Ich weiß nicht, wie viel Zeit verging, aber für eine gefühlte Ewigkeit lagen wir einfach nur eng umschlungen da, Sherlocks Arme sich an mich klammernd, während sich unsere pochenden Herzen wieder beruhigten und der Schweiß auf unserer Haut abkühlte.

Ich gab dem beinah schon überwältigenden Drang nach, meine Hände über seinen bebenden Körper fahren zu lassen in einem schwachen Echo unserer Vereinigung und dem verzweifelten Versuch, das Gefühl der intimen Nähe zwischen uns für einige weitere kostbare Momente aufrecht zu erhalten.

Ich ließ meine Hände seine Flanken hinab fahren bis runter zu seinen Schenkeln, ehe ich meine Finger zwischen seine Pobacken gleiten ließ und mich ein wenig aufsetzte, um mich zu vergewissern, dass er nicht verletzt war. Im Zuge dessen streifte ich endlich das Kondom von meinem Penis ab, knotete es zu und ließ es einfach über den Bettrand auf den Boden fallen.

Fast schon ungeduldig, rastlos, legte ich mich wieder hin und presste mich an Sherlocks Rücken, mein Penis zwischen Sherlocks Pobacken geschmiegt. Schweigend zog er meine Arme wieder um sich und faltete meine Hände über seinem Bauch zusammen, sodass ich geistesabwesend begann, das auf Sherlocks Bauch klebende Sperma in seine Haut zu verreiben. Er zitterte immer noch ein wenig in meinen Armen, scheinbar ebenso überwältigt wie ich von dem, was wir gerade zusammen erlebt hatten. Ich konnte es selbst immer noch nicht richtig glauben. Ich wollte ihn fragen, wie es für ihn gewesen war, ob es trotz der anfänglichen Schmerzen dennoch schön für ihn gewesen war. Aber ich traute mich nicht. Ich hatte Angst vor seiner Antwort. Ich war mir sicher, dass er mich ebenso liebte, wie ich ihn, aber das musste noch lange nicht heißen, dass er das, was wir gerade geteilt hatten, auch genossen hatte oder ob er es nur aus Liebe zu mir über sich hatte ergehen lassen. Andererseits brannte ich darauf, es zu wissen, _musste_ es wissen, aber was, wenn seine Antwort negativ ausfallen sollte!? Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich es ertragen könnte, wenn ich wüsste, dass ich soviel Lust und Befriedigung erfahren hatte, er jedoch... nicht.

Aber egal, wie die Antwort ausfallen würde, ich nahm mir fest vor, dass wir es beim nächsten Mal andersherum machen würden, dass ich den passiven Part übernehmen würde. Mich schreckte die Ansicht auf die Schmerzen nicht ab, im Gegenteil. Ich konnte es nicht zulassen, würde es nicht ertragen können, dass Sherlock derjenige war, der in dieser Beziehung der Verwundbare, der Untergeordnete war. Ich wollte eine gleichberechtigte Partnerschaft mit ihm. Mag sein, dass das, was ich hier dachte ungewöhnlich war, dass ich bereit war, den vielleicht unangenehmen Part ebenfalls anzunehmen und zu akzeptieren, wenn viele andere froh gewesen wären, damit nichts zu tun haben zu müssen und weiterhin den aktiven Part übernehmen zu können. Auch, wenn andere meine Überzeugung an eine gleichberechtigte Partnerschaft und die damit verbundene Bereitschaft, in dieser Beziehung zu gleichen Teilen den Part der „Frau“ zu übernehmen, als das genaue Gegenteil ansehen würden, ich war Manns genug, mich dieser Erfahrung zu stellen.

„John?“

Sherlocks leise, zögerliche Stimme brachte mich in das Hier und Jetzt zurück.

„Ja?“

Er schwieg einen Moment lang, was mich abermals nervös machte, aber dann sagte er schlicht, jedoch voller Inbrunst: „Danke.“

Ich wusste nicht, was ich darauf antworten sollte. „Keine Ursache“ oder eine ähnliche Antwort erschien mir völlig unpassend. Statt verbal zu antworten, presste ich mich enger an seinen Rücken und küsste seinen Nacken. Er schien meine Antwort zu verstehen und drängte sich seinerseits enger gegen mich.

Für eine Weile dösten wir in dieser Position, aber irgendwann begannen wir beide zu frösteln, sodass ich rasch die Bettdecke über uns zog. Als ich mich wieder hinlegen wollte, fiel mein Blick auf die Schwanenspieluhr auf dem Nachttisch. Sherlock bemerkte meinen Blick natürlich, trotz seines erschöpften Zustandes und streckte einen Arm aus, um das schwarze Porzellan geistesabwesend zu berühren.

„Du warst fantastisch heute Abend“, versicherte ich ihm noch einmal, nachdem ich mich wieder hinter ihn gelegt und mein Gesicht in seinem Nacken vergraben hatte. „Ich konnte mich gar nicht satt sehen.“

Sherlock gab ein undefinierbares Geräusch zur Antwort, ohne seinen Blick von der Spieluhr zu wenden.

„Ist Schwanensee dein Lieblingsballett?“, fragte ich, als er nicht antwortete.

„Es ist zwar klischeehaft“, begann er schließlich nachdenklich. „Aber ja. Es ist mein Lieblingsstück. Hast du es je gesehen, John?“

„Als Kind hab ich’s mal mit meiner Mutter im Fernsehen gesehen“, murmelte ich, meine Lippen streiften dabei Sherlocks nackte Schulter. „Du wärst ein schöner Schwan.“ Ich breitete meine Hände auf Sherlocks Bauch und Hüfte aus, um auch soviel wie möglich von seiner Vorderseite zu berühren. „Deine Haut ist bereits jetzt so weiß wie das Gefieder eines Schwans.“ Hungrig vergrub ich mein Gesicht wieder tief in Sherlocks Halsbeuge und atmete seinen Geruch ein. „Und so stolz und so anmutig und so leidenschaftlich aggressiv wie ein Schwan“, murmelte ich und biss dann sanft zu.

„John“, stöhnte Sherlock überwältigt und ein erneuter Schauder durchlief den Körper in meinen Armen. „Um dein Gedächtnis etwas aufzufrischen“, keuchte Sherlock mühsam und schaffte es dabei noch nicht einmal, süffisant zu klingen, während ich weiterhin unerbittlich meine Hände über jeden Zentimeter seines Körpers gleiten ließ, den ich erreichen konnte. „Der Schwan ist weiblich.“

„Und wenn schon“, flüsterte ich. „Irgendwann wird es einen männlichen Schwan geben und dann wirst du ihn tanzen.“

„Glaubst du?“

„Oh ja.“

„Ich finde den schwarzen Schwan aber viel interessanter“, protestierte Sherlock atemlos und versuchte verzweifelt, sich an mir festzuklammern, während ich nun beide Hände nach unten gleiten ließ, um mit sanftem Druck seine Genitalien zu umfassen. Ich musste grinsen.

„Dann tanzt du eben beide. Gibt’s das nicht auch, dass eine Tänzerin beide Rollen tanzt?“

„Das ist meistens sogar der Fall, ja.“ Die letzten Töne drangen nur noch als ein hauchiges Stöhnen über seine vom Küssen geschwollenen Lippen.

„Es“, stammelte er, während er sich unter meinem festen Griff wand und mit seinen Worten kämpfte. „Ich habe Gerüchte gehört, dass es eine zeitgenössische Interpretation von Schwanensee geben soll, in der alle Schwäne Männer sind.“

Ich ließ für einen Moment von ihm ab und starrte interessiert ins Nichts. „Ach echt. Das wäre ja wie ein Wink des Schicksals.“ Er errötete, als er mich über die Schulter hinweg ansah und sah, wie ich ihm zuzwinkerte.

„Das wäre es vermutlich sogar tatsächlich. Aber i-ich habe mich noch nicht weiter darüber informieren können.“

Sein Atem ging abermals schneller, keuchender, als ich wieder begann, seinen interessiert zuckenden Penis zu streicheln. „Ach nein? Sieht dir gar nicht ähnlich, so nachlässig zu sein.“ Ich grinste in seinen Nacken hinein und knabberte erneut an der weichen Haut, sodass sich hoffentlich in einigen Stunden dort ein ordentlicher Knutschfleck zeigen würde.

Er drehte und wand sich wie ein Aal in meinen Armen und abermals brach ihm der Schweiß am ganzen Körper aus. Ich spürte, wie seine Bewegungen mich selbst auch wieder erregten, als sein sich windender Körper sich an meinem Penis rieb. Die Freuden der jugendlichen Libido!

„I-ich wurde abgelenkt!“, gelang es ihm gerade noch hervor zu pressen, ehe ihm abermals die Luft ausging.

„Tatsächlich“, rief ich gespielt geschockt aus. „Wer oder was könnte so unverschämt sein.“

„Rugbyspieler“, würgte er keuchend hervor. „Ziemlich klein, blond, will Arzt werden. Vielleicht kennst du ihn.“

„Hmm, ich glaube, ich weiß, wen du meinst.“ Mit meiner freien Hand drückte ich Sherlocks Beine auseinander und manövrierte erst ihn auf den Rücken und dann mich in einer flüssigen Bewegung dazwischen, ohne seine Erektion auch nur für eine Sekunde loszulassen. „Ich werd mal mit ihm reden, damit er sich bei dir dafür entschuldigt“, versprach ich ihm ernst.

„T-tu das.“

„Okay.“ Und damit beugte ich mich über ihn und ließ seinen Penis in meinen Mund gleiten.

„John!“

Ich musste grinsen, soweit mir das gerade möglich war. Aber dann konzentrierte ich mich wieder auf die vor mir liegende Aufgabe und mir wurde mit einem Schlag bewusst, was ich hier eigentlich gerade machte. Ich hatte das hier nicht geplant, es war einfach eine spontane Reaktion gewesen, ja gar ein Drang, dies für ihn zu tun, ihn hart und heiß in meinem Mund zu fühlen. So was hatte ich noch nie vorher empfunden. Es war eigenartiges Gefühl. Ihn das erste Mal mit meiner Hand zu berühren, war bei weitem nicht so komisch und beängstigend, aber auch aufregend gewesen, denn da hatte ich mir ungefähr ausmalen können, wie es sich anfühlte. Aber einem anderen Jungen einen zu blasen war einer der Inbegriffe des Schwulseins und wenn das hier jemals jemand herausbekommen sollte... darüber wollte ich lieber nicht nachdenken.

Sherlocks plötzlich lauter werdendes wimmerndes Stöhnen und Keuchen wischte mit einem Mal meine Ängste beiseite und ich konnte gar nicht anders, als mein ganzes Sein auf ihn zu fokussieren. Ich versuchte, durch die Nase Luft zu holen, so wie es mir mal eine meiner Exfreundinnen verraten hatte, ehe ich meinen Mund ungelenk an ihm auf und ab bewegte. Seine fiebrig heiße Haut war warm und schmeckte salzig, ein bisschen bitter, dort, wo die klaren Lusttropfen, die aus der Spitze quollen, auf meine Geschmacksnerven trafen.

Ich spürte, wie die Geräusche, die er machte, mir durch Mark und Bein fuhren und mich selbst wieder hart werden ließen. Eigentlich sollte das hier nur für ihn sein, aber ich konnte nicht anders, ich ließ die Hand, die nicht behutsam seine Hoden massierte, zwischen meine Beine gleiten. Instinktiv entwich mir ein ekstatisches Summen, das um ihn herum vibrierte und ihm einen geschockten Aufschrei entriss. Sein gesamter Körper spannte sich unter mir an, seine Hoden in meiner Hand zogen sich zusammen und abrupt spritzte heiße Flüssigkeit in meinen Mund. Ich versuchte überrumpelt, alles hinunterzuschlucken, aber einige Tropfen liefen mir aus dem Mundwinkel und rannen mein Kinn entlang und ich fing unwillkürlich an zu husten, sodass ich ihn rasch aus meinem Mund gleiten ließ. Ich spürte Sherlocks zitternde Finger plötzlich zärtlich in meinen Haaren.

„Alles okay?“, fragte er atemlos und ich nickte. Schwach robbte ich zu ihm hoch, um in seine nach mir ausgestreckten Arme zu sinken und da erst merkte ich, dass ich ebenfalls gekommen war, aber mir war die klebrige Feuchtigkeit zwischen meinen Beinen für den Moment egal.

„Du hättest das nicht machen müssen“, nuschelte er und vergrub sein Gesicht in meinem Haar, während er mich an sich presste.

„Ich wollte aber“, erklärte ich überraschend vehement. Er antwortete mir lediglich mit einem zufriedenen Summen und begann, seine Hände ziellos über meinen Körper fahren zu lassen. Es war nichts Sexuelles in diesen Berührungen. Es fühlte sich eher so an, als wolle er mich einfach nur berühren und sich vergewissern, dass ich noch da war.

Mir war bis jetzt nicht klar gewesen, wie zufrieden man sich fühlen konnte, aber in diesen Minuten, in denen wir uns einfach nur schweigend festhielten, war ich so glücklich wie noch nie zuvor.

Aber irgendwann wurde Sherlock unruhig in meinen Armen. Ich ließ ihn los und erst da merkte ich, dass er in dem mittlerweile kalten, nassen Fleck auf der Matratze lag, den ich verursacht hatte. Meine Wangen wurden knallheiß.

„Ich klebe“, maulte er dann und setzte sich auf.

Mir erging’s nicht besser und da der friedvolle Moment vorbei war, konnten wir auch genauso gut unsere wohlverdiente Dusche nehmen.

„Dann sollte ich meinen hübschen Schwan in seine natürliche Umgebung zurückbringen und unter die Dusche stecken“, neckte ich ihn und begann, ihn mit sanfter Gewalt aus dem Bett zu bugsieren, denn, obwohl er sich unbedingt waschen wollte, war er schlaff und schwer wie ein Sack Kartoffeln, das faule Stück.

„Oder die Badewanne?“, fragte er mit einem herzerweichenden Dackelblick, sodass ich prustend lachen musste und beinah seine Hand losgelassen hätte, als ich dabei war, ihn hochzuziehen.

„Oder die Badewanne. Na komm.“

 

„Was machst du da?“, fragte ich lachend, als ein Kitzeln an meiner Schulter mich aus meinem angenehm dösigen Zustand riss, nachdem wir uns nach einem ausführlichen Bad schleunigst wieder ins Bett gekuschelt hatten und eingedöst waren.

„Ich sammle nur ein paar Ideen, wie ein männlicher Schwan in die Geschichte von Schwanensee passen könnte“, erwiderte Sherlock geistesabwesend und da dämmerte es mir, was er da eigentlich veranstaltete. „Machst du die Notizen etwa auf meiner Schulter?!“ Ich sah ihn ungläubig über die Schulter hinweg an, aber er warf mir nur einen verwunderten, verständnislosen Blick zu.

„Du warst grad zur Hand“, erklärte er, so als sei dies die logischste Sache der Welt.

„Hättest du das nicht vor dem Baden machen können?!“, beschwerte ich mich, aber sogleich blubberte ein Kichern über die Absurdität dieser ganzen Situation in mir hoch und ich beschloss, ihn gewähren zu lassen. Also drehte ich mich wieder um und hielt still, während Sherlock weiterhin Notizen auf meiner Schulter machte, die Stirn konzentriert in Falten gelegt und seine Zungenspitze lugte zwischen seinen Lippen hervor, sodass ich mich am liebsten ganz zu ihm umgedreht hätte, um ihn zu küssen.

„Irgendwelche Ideen, John?“

„Sollte ich besser nicht“, grummelte ich glucksend. „Je mehr ich dazu beitrage, desto mehr beschmierst du meinen Rücken.“

Sherlock gab ein rügendes Geräusch von sich. „Jetzt sei nicht so ein Baby.“

„Also schön, also schön“, lachte ich. „Mal überlegen. Hm... was hast du dir denn bis jetzt überlegt?“

Das Kitzeln des Filzstifts (vermutlich auch noch wasserfest) auf meiner Haut hielt für einen Moment inne. „Ich weiß nicht so recht“, erwiderte er nachdenklich. „Ich finde, die ursprüngliche Geschichte, so kitschig und melodramatisch sie auch sein mag, sollte nicht bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verändert werden.“

Ich musste ein belustigtes Grunzen und den Kommentar, dass er ja wohl der Inbegriff von melodramatisch war, unterdrücken. „Also ein männlicher Schwan im, was, 17. Jahrhundert oder wann auch immer das spielt, der sich in den Prinzen verliebt? Wohl eher nicht, oder?“

„Nein, eher nicht.“

Ich schloss entspannt die Augen, während ich versuchte, halbherzig mein Gehirn ins Laufen zu kriegen.

Für die nächsten zwanzig Minuten jonglierten wir mit Ideen, eine absurder als die andere, die uns, je mehr Zeit verstrich, in immer längere Kichertiraden ausbrechen ließen.

„Wie sieht mein Rücken aus?“, fragte ich irgendwann atemlos vor Lachen und dankenswerterweise hörte ich das Klicken des Deckels, als Sherlock diesen wieder auf den Stift schob.

„Perfekt“, erklärte er umgehend und im nächsten Moment spürte ich seine Lippen in einem sanften Kuss auf meinem Rücken. Ich musste schlucken und auf einmal war für mich klar, was ich zu tun hatte. Ich setzte mich auf und versuchte dabei einen fruchtlosen Blick über die Schulter meinen Rücken hinunter, konnte natürlich nicht allzu viel sehen. Stattdessen sah ich Sherlock an. „Ich hab was für dich“, verkündete ich und stand auf, um an meine Jacke heranzukommen. „Wollte es dir eigentlich erst morgen geben, aber die Umstände erfordern sofortiges Handeln.“ Ich zwinkerte ihm zu und holte das kleine, flache Päckchen, eher armselig in buntes Geschenkpapier verpackt, aus der Innentasche meiner Jacke.

Sherlock schmunzelte trocken. „Habe mich schon die ganze Zeit gefragt, was du da versuchst in deiner Jackentasche zu verstecken.“

Ich grunzte amüsiert. Hatte ja hervorragend funktioniert, das Geschenk vor Sherlock zu verstecken. Ich blieb vor dem Bett stehen und sah streng auf ihn herab, wobei die Bedrohlichkeit meiner Person etwas unterbunden wurde durch die Tatsache, dass ich splitternackt vor ihm stand. Dementsprechend wenig eingeschüchtert war auch seine Reaktion in Form eines Kicherns, während er sich wohl nicht so ganz entscheiden konnte, ob er schüchtern den Blick abwenden oder mich interessiert betrachten sollte. Ich hielt ihm das Päckchen hin und er versuchte, die Vorfreude, mit der er es mir aus der Hand grabschte, nicht zu offensichtlich wirken zu lassen. Ich stemmte gespielt missbilligend die Hände in die Hüften. „Eigentlich dürftest du es nicht vor übermorgen aufmachen...“ Sherlock sah zu mir hoch, seine großen, grauen Augen weit aufgerissen, ein plötzliches flehendes, feuchtes Glitzern darin. „Aber ich denke, wir können eine Ausnahme machen“, fuhr ich ohne Stocken möglichst würdevoll fort.

Der Satz war noch nicht mal vollständig über meine Lippen gekommen, da attackierte Sherlock auch schon das Geschenkpapier mit einer kindlichen Freude, die mich alles andere vergessen ließ. Belustigt, aber mit einem warmen Gefühl, das sich in meinem ganzen Körper ausbreitete, setzte ich mich wieder neben ihn und beobachtete ihn. Ich begann nervös, an meiner Unterlippe zu nagen. Ich hoffte so sehr, dass ihm mein Geschenk gefallen würde.

Sherlock ließ das Geschenkpapier achtlos zu Boden fallen und betrachtete das hübsche, in Leder gebundene Notizbuch, das darunter zum Vorschein gekommen war, plötzlich verdächtig still geworden.

„Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir“, brabbelte ich mit wachsender Unruhe. „Ich dachte... du hast gesagt, du hattest noch keine Zeit, dir eins zu kaufen und da dachte ich...“

Sherlock strich sanft mit seinen grazilen Fingern über das weiche Leder und über die dezenten, geschmackvollen Goldinitialen in der unteren Ecke, sein Blick in sich gekehrt und nachdenklich. Mir war klar, dass er mit einem Blick sehen musste, was dieses Geschenk gekostet hatte und wie lange ich darauf gespart hatte und ich wollte nicht, dass er irgendetwas da falsch hinein interpretierte, was sein genialer Verstand ihm da hundertfach an verrückten Ideen präsentierte, deshalb beeilte ich mich, weiterzureden: „Zuhause gibt’s sowieso keine Geschenke. Da ist es doch besser, wenn ich das Geld für dich ausgebe...“ Ich schwieg jetzt wohl besser, obwohl Sherlock immer noch keine Reaktion zeigte.

„Willst du mir damit was sagen, John?“ Sherlock versuchte, seine Stimme empört klingen zu lassen, als er schließlich doch noch reagierte, konnte jedoch das schalkhafte, überglückliche Glitzern in seinen Augen nicht verbergen, während er das Notizbuch wie einen Schatz fest an seine Brust presste. Ich atmete unendlich erleichtert aus und erkannte, dass sein merkwürdiges Verhalten sowohl Überraschung als auch Rührung gewesen waren.

„Hmm, vielleicht“, erwiderte ich, plötzlich wieder selbstsicher, nachdem das Geschenk so gut angenommen worden war. Ich grinste ihn an und näherte mich ihm mit verschwörerischem Funkeln in den Augen. „Diese ganzen wasserfesten Stifte sind ungesund für deine Haut, Baby.“ Und damit überbrückte ich die letzten Zentimeter zu ihm und küsste Sherlock kurz, aber heftig. „Und für meine auch“, fügte ich gespielt rügend hinzu.

Sherlocks Gesicht war krebsrot, als ich mich wieder von ihm löste. „Wenn du meinst, Doktor Watson“, grummelte er verlegen und strich mit seinen Fingerspitzen über die beschriebene Haut auf meiner Schulter. Doch dann wurde er wieder still und sagte für einige lange Minuten nichts, während er verloren vor sich hin starrte.

„Danke“, sagte er schließlich leise.

„Gern geschehen“, erwiderte ich vorsichtig, denn ich spürte, dass ihn noch etwas bedrückte.

Plötzlich sah er zu mir auf, ein gehetzter Blick in seinen panisch geweiteten Augen. „Ich hab aber gar nichts für dich!“, platzte er heraus.

Ich spürte, wie alle Anspannung von mir abfiel und ich atmete erleichtert aus. „Ach Sherlock.“ Ich strich ihm übers Haar und beugte mich impulsiv nach vorne, um seine Wange zu küssen. „Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken.“

„Aber...“

„Auch, wenn’s kitschig klingt: Dass wir zusammen sind, hier und jetzt, ist für mich das schönste Geschenk.“

Er sah mich prüfend an. Für einige endlos lange Sekunden hielt ich willig seinem analysierenden Blick stand.

„Dir macht es wirklich nichts aus“, hauchte er ungläubig, als er endlich zu einem Ergebnis gekommen zu sein schien. Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das heute Abend werd ich nie vergessen. Die Aufführung, wie du getanzt hast... ich war so überwältigt. Und dann, na ja, dass wir... du weißt schon...“ Ich senkte für einen Augenblick scheu den Blick, ehe ich ihm wieder fest in die Augen sah. „Das alles sind so wunderbare Erinnerungen. So was kann kein Geschenk, das man für Geld kaufen kann aufwiegen.“

Er starrte mich sprachlos und, wenn ich wagen darf, das so zu sagen, auch ein wenig ehrfürchtig an. „Das ist eine sehr selbstlose und reife Einstellung, John Watson“, erklärte er langsam und mit Bedacht.

„Nicht wahr.“ Ich grinste ihn an und wackelte suggestiv mit den Augenbrauen, was Sherlock ein sarkastisches Grunzen entlockte.

„Vergiss, was ich gesagt hab“, nahm er seine vorherige Aussage trocken zurück.

„Oh! Das trifft mich bis ins Mark!“ Ich griff mir theatralisch an die Brust, was Sherlock mit ungerührter Miene verfolgte.

„Ich geh jetzt schlafen“, verkündete er, weiterhin in unbeeindruckt trockenem Tonfall.

„Ist vielleicht besser“, grinste ich verlegen, ehe ein niederschmetternder Gedanke augenblicklich alle Wärme aus meinem Körper zu vertreiben schien. „Wenn du sagst, _du_ gehst jetzt schlafen...“

„Sei nicht albern, John, natürlich bleibst du hier!“ Er zog mich resolut an sich und ließ sich mit mir in die Kissen zurück sinken. „Bei mir“, fügte er leise hinzu und auf einmal war all die Wärme in meinem Körper, meinem Herzen wieder da.

„Okay“, seufzte ich glücklich und für einen Moment blieben wir einfach liegen, ehe wir uns wieder aufrafften, um uns wenigstens die Zähne zu putzen.

Wieder im Bett knipste er das Licht aus und ich zog ihn an mich.

„In meiner Familie sind Geschenke auch nicht üblich“, sagte er nach einigen Minuten plötzlich in die Dunkelheit hinein. „Zumindest keine, die von Herzen kommen.“ Er verstärkte seinen Halt um meine Rippen bis zu dem Punkt, an dem es beinah schmerzhaft zu werden begann. „Deshalb... hab ich mir keine Gedanken um ein Geschenk für dich gemacht.“

Ich schloss ihn meinerseits fester in die Arme. „Ist schon gut. Wirklich.“

Er schien noch etwas sagen zu wollen, denn er holte tief Luft, vielleicht, weil er den Drang verspürte, sich noch weiter zu rechtfertigen, aber ich kam ihm zuvor. „Schlaf jetzt, hm. Ich weiß ja nicht, wie’s dir geht, aber ich bin geschafft.“

„Hmhm“, gab er dann doch nach, entspannte sich in meinen Armen und presste einen Kuss auf meine Schulter.

Mit Schmetterlingen im Bauch schlief ich ein.

 

Schmutzig-graues Licht drang am anderen Morgen durch die dicken Vorhänge von Sherlocks Zimmer, sodass ich nicht sagen konnte, ob es gerade erst dämmerte oder bereits später Vormittag war. Das unverkennbare Geräusch von heftigem Regen, der gegen das Fenster peitschte, versprach ja einen herrlichen 24. Dezember.

Aber all das siffige Wetter draußen, der Regen, die Kälte, konnten mich nicht berühren, denn was interessierte mich das Wetter, wenn ich hier drin warm im Bett eingekuschelt liegen und den schönsten Jungen der Stadt im Arm halten konnte.

„Morgen, Schlafmütze“, grinste ich ihn zärtlich an, als er sich irgendwann endlich grummelnd in meinen Armen regte und mich aus verschlafen zusammengekniffenen Augen unter einem schlafdurchwühlten schwarzen Pony anblinzelte. „Lass uns was frühstücken, okay?“

Ich wartete seine gegrummelte Antwort gar nicht erst ab, sondern sprang, nachdem ich ihn einmal fest in meinen Armen gedrückt und dann freigegeben hatte, aus dem Bett und unter die Dusche. Ich fühlte mich gut, ausgeruht, so gut wie schon lange nicht mehr und es war keine große Deduktionssache à la Sherlock Holmes, um zu erkennen, dass es an dem Jungen im Nebenzimmer lag und an den Gefühlen, die ich für ihn hatte.

Kühle Luft traf plötzlich auf meinen Rücken, als die Tür der Duschkabine überraschend geöffnet wurde, sodass ich für einen Augenblick überrumpelt zusammenzuckte. „Hey. Na, auch den Weg aus dem Bett gefunden.“ Ich konnte mir ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen, doch noch ehe ich mich zu ihm umdrehen konnte, hatte Sherlock sich an meinen Rücken gepresst und die Arme um mich geschlungen, sein Gesicht in meinem Nacken vergraben. Offenbar war er wohl doch noch nicht so ganz wach. Ich versuchte, mich weiter zu duschen, so gut es eben ging mit dem hübschen Oktopus, der an meinem Rücken klebte, aber als ich mich daran machen wollte, auch ihn zu waschen, musste ich schon ein wenig mehr Druck ausüben, um ihn von mir loszubekommen. Protestlos ließ er es zu, dass ich ihm die Haare wusch und seinen traumhaften Körper einseifte, wobei ich all meine Willenskraft aufbringen musste, um meine plötzlich aufflammende Erregung im Zaum zu halten.

Aber andererseits... warum denn? Wir waren zusammen. Warum sollte ich mir den Wunsch, ihn zu berühren, verwehren?!

Mit dieser neuen Sichtweise der Situation ging ich gleich viel enthusiastischer daran, meine Hände über auch wirklich jeden Zentimeter seines schaumbedeckten Körpers gleiten zu lassen. Wo Sherlock bis zu diesem Moment noch teilnahmslos und faul mit geschlossenen Augen unter dem prasselnden Wasserstrahl gestanden hatte, um sich von mir bedienen zu lassen, ging mit einem Mal ein Zittern durch seinen Körper und er stöhnte leise. Seine Hände flogen instinktiv an meine Hüften, um sich daran festzukrallen.

Ich legte meine Hände auf die glitschige Haut von Sherlocks festen Pobacken und zog ihn dicht an mich heran. Wir stöhnten beide kehlig auf, als sich unsere Erektionen aneinander pressten und ich quetschte zitternd eine Hand zwischen unsere Körper, um uns beide ungeschickt zu umfassen. Sherlock verbarg sein immer lauter werdendes Atmen und Keuchen in meiner Halsbeuge, wo er begann, an meiner Haut zu saugen, sodass ich dort bestimmt einen großen Knutschfleck davontragen würde. Irgendwie gab mir die Vorstellung, dass er mich auf diese Weise markierte einen Kick und ich gab ein unwillkürlich lautes Stöhnen von mir, das von den Wänden der engen Duschkabine hallte.

„John... John...“ Das Wimmern meines Namens kam immer atemloser über seine Lippen, je schneller ich meine Hand über unsere Erektionen bewegte.

„Shh“, machte ich mittlerweile ebenso atemlos und schlang meinen anderen Arm fest um Sherlocks Taille.

Er gab plötzlich ein geschocktes, ersticktes Keuchen von sich, ehe er abrupt die Luft anhielt und in meinen Armen erzitterte, als er kam. Ich spürte das Zucken seines Penis an meinem und heiße Flüssigkeit, die auf einmal meinen Oberschenkel hinab lief. Mit einem langgezogenen Stöhnen kam ich ebenfalls abrupt und so heftig, dass mir die Knie zitterten.

 

Als wir mit etwas wackligen Beinen aus der Dusche kletterten, uns abtrockneten und selbst während wir uns anzogen, konnten wir nicht die Finger voneinander lassen und stahlen immer wieder Küsse voneinander.

Unten in der Küche angekommen, waren wir allein. Keine Haushälterin oder so war im Haus, wir brauchten uns also nicht wegen irgendwem zurückzuhalten.

„Was willst du frühstücken?“, fragte ich Sherlock, während ich einen Blick in den überaus gut gefüllten Kühlschrank warf und er sich erwartungsvoll an den Küchenblock in der Mitte des Raumes setzte. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ist mir gleich. Ich esse alles, was du kochst.“

Ich konnte nicht anders, als ihn liebevoll auszulachen, während ich selbst über solch ein unerschütterliches Vertrauen rot wurde. „Du hast doch noch nie was von meinen kulinarischen Kochkünsten probiert. Vielleicht bin ich ein ganz furchtbarer Koch.“

Er zuckte abermals mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß einfach, dass du so was kannst. Du kannst nicht unfähiger sein als ich.“

Das stimmte vermutlich und ich musste an seine missratenen Nudelkochversuche zurück denken. „Okay, dann...“ Ich knackte theatralisch mit den Fingern. „Lass dich überraschen.“

 

Die Schinken-Pilz-Omelettes, Würstchen und Pancakes (auf Wunsch der großen Naschkatze) gerieten recht passabel, obwohl Sherlocks intensive, verzehrende Blicke mich die ganze Zeit über ziemlich vom Kochen ablenkten. Ihm schien es zumindest zu schmecken, was für mich die Hauptsache war, und er half anschließend sogar beim Aufräumen, sodass die hervorragend ausgerüstete Luxusküche in Null Komma Nichts wieder blinkte (anfangs hatte ich sogar Hemmungen gehabt, überhaupt irgendwas in dieser Küche anzufassen aus Angst, irgendwas schmutzig zu machen) und wir uns Angenehmerem widmen konnten.

Den Rest des Vormittags verbrachten wir eng umschlungen vor dem Fernseher (zu Sherlocks großer Enttäuschung liefen keine Doctor Who-Wiederholungen), waren die meiste Zeit aber eh mit Rumknutschen beschäftigt, anstatt auf das Geschehen auf dem Bildschirm zu achten.

Nach einem raschen, aus Sandwiches bestehenden Mittagessen (die Vorratskapazität im Kühlschrank der Familie Holmes kam mir so langsam schier unerschöpflich vor) zeigte Sherlock mir erst das Haus und dann, nachdem ich ihn dazu genötigt hatte, Kinderbilder, auf denen ich dann auch zum ersten Mal den geheimnisvollen Bruder, Mycroft (exzentrische Namen schienen in dieser Familie ja gar nicht verbreitet), zu Gesicht bekam. Obwohl Sherlock nichts Gutes über seinen beinah sieben Jahre älteren Bruder zu sagen hatte, sahen der pummelige rothaarige Junge mit dem schwarzlockigen Kleinkind auf dem Arm auf dem Foto, das ich in der Hand hielt, eigentlich recht glücklich und vertraut miteinander aus. Ich fragte mich, was wohl zwischen den beiden passiert sein mochte, aber da Sherlock nicht weiter darüber redete, fragte ich auch nicht.

„Ich fänd’s schön, wenn wir Weihnachten zusammen verbringen könnten“, seufzte ich und starrte verträumt an Sherlocks Zimmerdecke, während ich ihn mit einem Arm an mich gedrückt hielt und mit der anderen Hand ein Foto von Sherlock an meine Brust presste, dass es mir besonders angetan hatte (aber mal ehrlich: Wer wäre dem lockenköpfigen Dreijährigen, der einen aus großen, hellen Katzenaugen aus dem Bild heraus erstaunt ansah und ein dickes Hummelstofftier fest im Arm hielt, nicht verfallen!?).

Sherlock machte ein zustimmendes, traurig klingendes Geräusch. Uns war beiden klar, dass das unmöglich war. Weder mein Vater noch Sherlocks Mutter würden einen Fremden Weihnachten bei sich Zuhause haben wollen, selbst, wenn ihnen Weihnachten ansonsten herzlich egal war.

„Nächstes Jahr“, erklärte Sherlock selbstsicher. „Dann sind wir beide hier weg. Ich finde, wenn du in London studierst, dann sollte ich zu dir ziehen.“

„So einfach ist das nicht, Sherlock“, lachte ich, zog ihn jedoch fester an mich. Immerhin hatte ich mich ja auch in solchen Träumen ergangen... „Aber ja, mal sehen.“ Ich reckte den Hals, um einen Blick auf Sherlocks Wecker werfen zu können. „Schon fast drei“, seufzte ich. „Ich sollte gehen. Dad meckert sonst.“

Dem war es zwar eigentlich egal, wo ich war, da er auf meine Gesellschaft eh keinen allzu großen Wert legte, aber er würde aus Prinzip meckern, wenn ich so lange weg war. Außerdem hatte Mrs. Holmes ja anscheinend geplant, heute Nachmittag wiederzukommen und irgendwie verspürte ich nicht so recht Lust, sie zwischen Tür und Angel kennenzulernen. Nicht, nach dem, was wir gestern Nacht getan hatten. Wenn sie auch nur einen Bruchteil von Sherlocks Beobachtungsgabe besaß, würde sie es sofort wissen. Und auf solch eine unangenehme Situation wollte ich gern verzichten.

Sherlock antwortete mir mit einem weiteren niedergeschlagenen Geräusch, setzte sich aber auf. Ich tat es ihm gleich und wollte ihm das Foto zurückgeben, doch er schüttelte den Kopf. „Behalt es. Hier interessiert sich sowieso keiner dafür.“

Ich ignorierte seinen geringschätzigen Ton und akzeptierte das Bild als das Geschenk, das es war. Glücklich verstaute ich den neuen Schatz in meiner Jackentasche.

„Okay, dann...“ Wir standen uns für einen Moment ein wenig verloren gegenüber, nachdem ich Jacke und Schuhe wieder angezogen hatte.

„Komm vorbei, ja“, bat Sherlock und wich meinem Blick scheu aus, nahm jedoch meine Hand fest in seine. „Übermorgen.“

Ich nickte und führte seine Hand an meine Lippen, um sie zu küssen, ehe ich nahe an ihn heran trat und ihn zum Abschied auf den Mund küsste.

„Schlaf ein bisschen, hm“, sagte ich lächelnd und streichelte seine Wange. „Du siehst müde aus.“

Er grinste mich verlegen an. „Und wessen Schuld ist das.“

Ich wusste keine passende Erwiderung, weshalb ich einfach frech zurück grinste. „Ich find selbst raus. Wir sehen uns übermorgen.“

Ich küsste ihn ein letztes Mal und wandte mich dann zur Tür um. Das Letzte, das ich von ihm sah, war, dass er sich auf sein Bett zurück fallen ließ und mich lächelnd beobachtete, als ich die Tür hinter mir schloss.

Mit einem deutlichen Federn sprang ich beschwingt die Treppe hinunter.

Und blieb auf halbem Weg wie angewurzelt stehen.

Erschreckend helle Katzenaugen blickten abschätzig vom Fuß der Treppe zu mir herauf. Ich schluckte schwer.

„Mrs. Holmes“, brachte ich stockend hervor und versuchte, sie gewinnend anzulächeln. Ich schaffte es, die letzten Stufen bis zu ihr herunter ohne zu stolpern zurückzulegen und kam unsicher vor ihr zum Stehen. Sherlocks Mutter war groß und schlank, ihre aufrechte, momentan wie zur Eisskulptur erstarrte Gestalt ebenso elegant und feingliedrig wie die ihres jüngsten Sohnes. Zwar war ich mittlerweile Sherlocks stechenden Blick gewöhnt, doch die unverhohlene Kälte und Ablehnung, die in den mir so vertrauten quecksilberfarbenen Augen blitzten, erschreckten mich so sehr, dass ich unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück trat.

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Magen streckte ich ihr meine Hand entgegen, die sie völlig ignorierte. Stattdessen starrte sie mich weiterhin an, als sei ich ein Insekt auf ihrem makellosen Küchenfußboden. „Hi, ähm, ich bin John Watson, ein Freund von Sherlock. Schön, dass wir uns endlich kennenlernen.“

„Ich weiß sehr wohl, wer du bist, junger Mann.“

Ihre schneidende, gebieterische Stimme ging mir durch Mark und Bein und niemand hätte es mir als feige angerechnet, vor dieser Person den Rückzug anzutreten. Ihr Laserblick huschte zu meinem Hals und, wie ich in dieser Sekunde begriff, zu dem Knutschfleck, den Sherlock mir da verpasst hatte. Ich hatte meinen Schal nur locker um den Hals gewickelt, sodass er offenbar wie auf dem Präsentierteller auf meiner Haut prangte.

Entsetzt vor Scham riss ich meine Hand zurück, die ich immer noch wie ein minderbemittelter Trottel vor mir ausgestreckt hielt, und wischte meine plötzlich schweißnassen Hände an meiner Jeans ab. „Oh“, machte ich. „Dann... hat Sherlock Ihnen von uns erzählt?“

„Mein Sohn erzählt mir nur sehr wenig, was in seinem Leben vor sich geht“, war die blasierte Antwort.

Kein Wunder. Mit dem Auftreten wunderte die Frau sich ernsthaft, warum ihr Sohn sich ihr nicht anvertraute?

„Aber ich habe meine eigenen Quellen. Mir wurde genug über dich berichtet.“

Ich spürte Wut in mir hochsteigen, schluckte sie aber so gut es ging hinunter. Das hier war immer noch Sherlocks Mutter. „Und was“, presste ich mühsam durch zusammengebissene Zähne hervor, „hat man Ihnen über mich erzählt?“

Sie rümpfte ihre Nase, Sherlocks Nase, weshalb es mir einen Stich versetzte, sie im Gesicht solch einer unangenehmen Frau zu sehen. „Genug, um zu wissen, dass mein Sohn zu schade ist für jemanden wie dich.“

„Jemanden wie mich?!“, platzte es ungläubig aus mir heraus, doch Mrs. Holmes nickte nur, als sei sie blind im Angesicht meiner Wut, so wie Sherlock oft genug Sarkasmus gegenüber blind war.

„Ein Arbeitersohn mit einem zur Gewalt neigenden Alkoholiker zum Vater, der es sogar fertig gebracht hat, dass seine Tochter ihrer Sexualität wegen aus dem Haus flüchten musste.“

„Woher wissen Sie das?!“, schrie es in meinem Kopf, aber ich hielt den Mund. Es war egal, woher sie es wusste und es war ja immerhin die Wahrheit. Ein Schlag ins Gesicht war es trotzdem.

„Ich mag nicht unbedingt mit den Karriereplänen meines Sohnes einverstanden sein, aber Sherlock ist ebenso stur wie ich. Daher werde ich es wohl oder übel akzeptieren müssen. Wie dem auch sei, er hat zweifelsfrei Talent und gehört auf die großen Bühnen dieser Welt. Kannst du mir sagen, wie du in diesen Plan hineinpasst?!“

„Ich...“

„Ganz recht“, fuhr sie unwirsch fort. „Überhaupt nicht. Du wirst Sherlocks Karriere nur behindern mit deinen kleinen Ambitionen und Träumen. Glaubst du, ich will Sherlock irgendwann in solch einer Bruchbude am anderen Ende der Stadt enden sehen? Seinen Traum aus _Liebe_ aufgegeben für einen mittellosen und womöglich arbeitslosen Alkoholiker? Du bist ein Niemand, _John_. Sieh besser jetzt ein, dass euch Welten trennen, dann bleibt uns allen viel Schmerz erspart.“

Ich starrte entgeistert zu ihr auf, völlig schockiert und unfähig, auch nur einen Ton herauszubringen. Diese Grausamkeit, Kälte und Arroganz in ihrer Stimme! So hatte noch nie jemand mit mir geredet. Selbst mein Name klang aus ihrem Mund gewöhnlich, als könne er in ihren Augen unmöglich zu einem _Sherlock_ passen, nicht so wie sonst, wenn Sherlock meinen ordinären Namen voller Wunder aussprach.

„Ich... ich sollte jetzt besser gehen.“ Mehr brachte ich nicht heraus, ohne in Tränen auszubrechen.

„Dem stimme ich zu. Guten Tag, John, und Frohe Weihnachten.“

Ich stolperte an ihr vorbei und aus dem Haus. Die kalte Luft draußen tat mir gut, aber ich blieb nicht stehen, um erst einmal tief durchzuatmen. Ich lief weiter, bis Sherlocks Zuhause und all die anderen vornehmen Villen hinter mir lagen. Erst, als ich das beinah menschenleere Stadtzentrum passiert hatte, vorbei an der Ballettschule und dem Café, wurde ich langsamer und saugte keuchend Luft in meine brennenden Lungen.

Während ich fortgerannt war, hatte ich an gar nichts gedacht. Jetzt aber schlug alles wieder über mir zusammen und überwältigte mich so sehr, dass ich mich auf das nächstgelegene Gartenmäuerchen setzen musste, um nicht zusammenzuklappen.

„Ignorier sie“, sagte ich mir immer wieder, während ich langsam wieder zu Atem kam, den Kopf zwischen meinen Knien. „Lass dir von ihr keine Angst machen“, murmelte ich laut vor mich hin. „Sherlock hat doch gesagt, dass sie kein netter Mensch ist.“

Allmählich wurde es besser. Und je mehr Zeit verging, desto stärker wurde mein wiederkehrendes Selbstbewusstsein. Egal was sie dachte, und wie sehr sie mit meinem Vater recht hatte, _ich_ hatte keinen kleinen Pläne. Ich würde Arzt werden, wofür ich immerhin hart genug arbeitete, und dann aus diesem Kaff verschwinden. Zusammen mit Sherlock.

Genau.

Entschlossen stand ich wieder auf und marschierte brüsken Schrittes nach hause. Es ging mir schon wieder viel besser.

Die leise, höhnende Stimme in meinem Hinterkopf, die sich verdächtig nach Mrs. Holmes anhörte, ignorierte ich verbissen.

 

Zu meiner Schande scheute ich mich am übernächsten Nachmittag davor, zu Sherlock zu gehen, obwohl ich nichts mehr wollte, als ihn zu sehen. Aber, ohne, dass ich hatte fragen müssen, erklärte er mir mit einer gewissen Verruchtheit in der Stimme am Telefon, dass wir das Haus ganz für uns alleine haben würden, seine Mutter sei Freunde besuchen. Deshalb ging ich nach dem Mittagessen dann doch hin. Dad war zur Feier des zweiten Weihnachtsfeiertages im Pub, sodass ich ihm wenigstens nicht erklären musste, wo ich hin ging. Morgen würde er den nachgeholten 25. vermutlich auch da verbringen. Noch mehr Zeit, die ich mit Sherlock verbringen konnte. Jetzt musste nur Mrs. Holmes morgen auch wieder außer Haus sein.

Aber erst mal freute ich mich auf diesen Nachmittag und ich umarmte ihn erleichtert, nachdem die Haustür hinter mir zugefallen war, und ließ ihn für die nächsten paar Minuten auch nicht mehr los.

„Hey“, lachte er und streichelte über meinen Rücken. „Warum plötzlich so anhänglich.“

„Nichts“, log ich, als ich mich irgendwann wieder von ihm löste. Ich versuchte, ihn überzeugend anzulächeln. „Hab dich nur vermisst.“

Sherlock zog trocken eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Nach einem Tag? Oh, John Watson...“ Er schüttelte gespielt bedauernd den Kopf und drehte sich um, um in sein Zimmer hochzugehen. Ich folgte ihm rasch, während er weiter redete: „Wie soll das dann erst bloß werden, wenn ich nach London gehe.“

Aus einem übermächtigen Impuls heraus griff ich nach seiner Hand und hielt sie ganz fest. Ich ließ sie erst los, als wir in seinem Zimmer angekommen waren und wir uns eng aneinandergekuschelt auf seinem Bett zusammen gerollt hatten. „Ich komm ja im Sommer auch nach London“, versicherte ich überzeugt. „Bis dahin werd ich’s wohl aushalten. Wir telefonieren einfach jeden Tag.“

Sherlock schmunzelte und legte entspannt seinen Kopf auf meine Schulter, sodass seine schwarzen Locken meine Wange kitzelten. „Ob die Royal Academy jeden Tag gutheißen wird, weiß ich nicht, aber ein paar Mal in der Woche kriegen wir schon hin.“

„Sehr gut.“ Ich wollte mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie schrecklich das halbe Jahr, in dem wir voneinander getrennt waren, werden würde.

„Lass uns auch Silvester zusammen verbringen“, schlug ich plötzlich impulsiv vor. Ich konnte nicht anders, ich musste einfach so viel Zeit mit Sherlock verbringen, wie möglich.

Aber anstatt Begeisterung oder zumindest Freude über meinen Vorschlag zu zeigen, wich Sherlock meinem Blick mit bedrücktem Gesichtsausdruck aus.

„Wir werden uns schon irgendwas einfallen lassen wegen unserer Familien“, versicherte ich schnell. „Wir könnten ihnen sagen, wir gehen auf eine Silvesterparty oder so.“

„Das ist es nicht, John“, erwiderte Sherlock traurig. „Ich werde überhaupt nicht hier sein. Wir werden Silvester bei meiner Tante verbringen. Die ganze Familie wird da sein.“

Die Traurigkeit in Sherlocks Stimme war plötzlich Wut gewichen und er setzte sich abrupt auf, seinen angewiderte Blick in Richtung Fenster gerichtet.

Ich folgte seinem Blick und da erst bemerkte ich den kleinen Koffer neben seinem Schreibtisch.

„Oh“, machte ich enttäuscht. Ach was, enttäuscht... ich fühlte mich, als falle ich in ein großes schwarzes Loch!

Sherlock antwortete mir mit einem ebenso enttäuscht – und vor allem frustriert – klingenden Geräusch. „Sie ließ sich einfach nicht umstimmen“, presste er durch zusammengebissene Zähne hervor und ich beobachtete, wie er seine Finger fest ins Bettlaken krallte. „Und das so kurz vor dem Vortanzen.“

Ich machte ein mitfühlendes Geräusch. „Kannst du nicht da weiter trainieren?“

„Werde ich wohl müssen“, spie er. „Das Anwesen meiner Tante ist groß genug. Da werde ich wohl ein Plätzchen finden, an dem ich ausreichend Platz und Ruhe vor meinen Cousins hab.“

Er sprach es nicht aus, aber so wie sein Tonfall klang, wollte Sherlock nicht einfach nur seine Ruhe vor seinen Cousins, sondern auch deren Hohn und Spott entgehen. Ob Spott über das Tanzen oder über die Art wie er war – oft genug schüchtern und verschlossen, weil er unsicher war im Umgang mit anderen, aber dafür brillant wie kein Zweiter und deshalb unverstanden –, wusste ich nicht, aber vermutlich kam alles zusammen.

Die Erkenntnis, dass er noch nicht einmal von seiner eigenen Familie akzeptiert wurde, stimmte mich unendlich traurig und entflammte in mir noch stärker den Wunsch, er möge so schnell wie möglich hierher zurückkehren, wo ich ihn beschützen konnte, noch bevor er überhaupt erst fort war.

 

Der Rest des Nachmittags verbrachten wir kuschelnd auf seinem Bett und ließen uns keine Sekunde los, während wir so versuchten, die gedrückte Stimmung zu verscheuchen. Es gelang uns nur teilweise und als ich am frühen Abend nach hause ging, nachdem wir uns mit einem leidenschaftlichen, fünf Minuten andauernden Kuss an der Haustür verabschiedet hatten, rauschte meine Stimmung wieder in den Keller.

 

Da Sherlock schon am nächsten Tag zu seiner Tante fuhr, sah ich ihn nicht mehr und würde ihn für den Rest des Jahres auch nicht mehr sehen. Der Rest des Jahres waren zwar nur ein paar Tage, aber für mich vergingen sie unendlich langsam. Selbst Dad bemerkte meine gedrückte Stimmung, sodass er mich einmal in schroffem Ton fragte, warum ich so trüb aus der Wäsche gucke. Anstatt der Wahrheit, die ich ihm ja schlecht erzählen konnte, antwortete ich, glaub ich, irgendwas von Langeweile oder so, ich wusste es ehrlich gesagt nicht mehr. Mir war momentan alles egal in meiner kleinen, tristen Welt ohne Sherlock.

 

„John!“

Ich zuckte zusammen. Der Tonfall in Dads Stimme konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten, auch wenn ich keine Ahnung hatte, was ich angestellt haben sollte.

Vorsichtig schlich ich ins Wohnzimmer und blieb neben seinem Sessel stehen.

Ich sagte nichts, sondern wartete lieber darauf, dass er anfing, den Blick folgsam gesenkt.

Für eine Weile sagte er nichts, sondern starrte nur geradeaus und drehte nachdenklich seine Bierflasche in einer Hand.

„Dave war eben im Pub“, begann er.

Ich blinzelte verwirrt, weil ich nicht wusste, was ich mit einem von Dads Saufkumpanen zu tun haben sollte, hielt aber den Mund und wartete weiter.

„Er war über Weihnachten mit der Familie seine Schwiegereltern besuchen, ist gestern erst wiedergekommen“, fuhr Dad seelenruhig fort und schwenkte weiter sanft das Bier in der Flasche herum. „Hat sich heute Mittag als allererstes darüber beschwert, dass er kurz vor Weihnachten in diese Ballettvorstellung mit musste, um die alle im Ort so ne Schau gemacht haben.“

Langsam begann mein Herz mir bis zum Hals zu schlagen, während ich gleichzeitig das Gefühl hatte, als würde mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

Dad beachtete mich nicht, sondern redete einfach weiter: „Er meinte, er könnte schwören, dass er dich da gesehn hat, zusammen mit dem Lestrade Jungen. Dem seine Freundin hat da mitgespielt oder?“

Nun sah Dad mich das erste Mal seit Beginn unseres Gesprächs an. Ich musste schwer schlucken, nickte aber.

„Hab zu ihm gesagt, na und, wirst vielleicht als moralischer Beistand mitgegangen sein. Ich hätte auch keinen Nerv, mir so was allein anzutun. Aber dann hat Dave was interessantes erzählt...“

Schiere Panik überfiel mich und wäre ich nicht so starr vor Angst gewesen, wäre ich aus dem Wohnzimmer, aus dem Haus geflüchtet.

„Er sagte, er hätte dich und Lestrade zusammen mit seinem Mädchen nach der Vorstellung auf’m Parkplatz gesehn. ‘N anderer Junge war bei euch, Dave meinte, es war der Junge gewesen, der die Hauptrolle getanzt hat. Vielleicht kannst du dir vorstellen, wie baff Dave war, als er gesehn hat, wie ihr euch geküsst habt.“

Dads Blick huschte wieder zu mir, der Ausdruck in seinen Augen mörderisch und seine Stimme hatte einen schneidenden Klang angenommen. Langsam stand er auf und stellte die Flasche beiseite, worüber ich ehrlich gesagt froh war.

„Was sollte ich ihm darauf zur Hölle antworten?! Weißt du eigentlich, wie sehr du mich vor meinen Kumpels blamiert hast! Hast du irgendwas dazu zu sagen?“

„I-ich... es... es tut mir leid. Ich wollte dir vor den anderen keinen Ärger machen.“ Eingeschüchtert senkte ich den Blick.

„Dann sag mir, was da los war. Sag mir, dass das nur ‘n Scherz war.“

Ich hielt verbissen den Kopf gesenkt und antwortete nichts, was für Dad Antwort genug war.

„Mein Sohn ist keine Schwuchtel!“, schrie er. „Nicht in diesem Haus. Du bist keiner von denen. Schlimm genug, wenn deine Schwester...“

Er stoppte abrupt, holte aus und scheuerte mir eine, sodass mein Kopf schmerzhaft zur Seite flog. Dann atmete er tief durch, während ich einfach nur dastand und mich nicht rührte vor Angst.

„Du wirst diesen Jungen nicht mehr sehen“, zischte er dann.

Von irgendwoher nahm ich plötzlich den Mut, um auf diese Drohung zu reagieren, und hob trotzig das Kinn. Die Vorstellung, Sherlock nicht mehr wiederzusehen, machte mir größere Angst als die Fäuste meines Vaters. Ich baute mich vor ihm auf, während ich spürte, wie ein Tropfen Blut aus meiner pulsierenden Lippe quoll und mein Kinn hinunterlief. Ich regte aber keinen Muskel, um ihn weg zu wischen. „Und ob ich das werde.“

„Wie kannst du es wagen!“, schrie er plötzlich außer sich. „Weißt du eigentlich, was für ne Schande du mir damit machst?!“

„Aber ich liebe ihn!“, schrie ich zurück, noch ehe ich überlegen konnte, was die klügere Antwort gewesen wäre.

Dads Gesicht wurde auf einmal kalkweiß und er starrte mich an, als hätte er einen Geist gesehen.

Dann schnellte er vor, so schnell, dass ich keine Zeit hatte, um zu reagieren. Er packte mich am Arm und schlug noch einmal zu, dann boxte er mir in den Magen, sodass ich mich schmerzhaft vornüber beugte, um meine Körpermitte zu schützen, doch ich fand die Kraft, aufrecht stehen zu bleiben. Andernfalls, hätte ich hilflos und in seinen Augen schwach am Boden gelegen, hätte er mich umgebracht, dessen war ich mir absolut sicher.

„Du“, presste Dad schließlich schwer atmend hervor, seine Hände immer noch zu Fäusten geballt, während er auf mich herab starrte. „Wirst diese kleine Schwuchtel nicht mehr sehen, sonst knöpf ich mir als nächstes _ihn_ vor. Hast du mich verstanden?!“

Angst durchfuhr mich wie tausend eisige Nadelstiche und es tat noch viel mehr weh als meine Rippen oder mein Gesicht. Auf einmal fühlte sich mein Körper taub an, als mein ganzes Sein mit einem Mal zu begreifen schien, dass ich verloren hatte. Ich hatte mir geschworen, für den Rest meines Lebens mit Sherlock zusammen zu sein, aber jetzt... Mein Glück rechtfertigte nicht, dass mein Vater ihm wehtun würde. Ich musste ihn um jeden Preis beschützen. Und dass Dad seine Drohung ernst meinte, daran zweifelte ich keine Sekunde, die Bilder von unserem halb tot geprügelten Nachbarn vor meinem inneren Auge plötzlich mit Sherlock vermischt. Mir wurde übel und ich konnte mich nur mit Mühe zusammenreißen, ehe ich Dad vor die Füße gekotzt hätte.

Wie aus weiter Ferne heraus bekam ich mit, wie ich nickte und ein leises, folgsames, aber bestimmtes „ja“, hauchte. Ich sah meinen Dad nicht an, während er ein zufriedenes Geräusch von sich gab, und stolperte aus dem Zimmer.

 

Gedankenverloren lehnte ich an der Gerüststange der alten Schaukel auf dem Spielplatz bei uns die Straße runter. Ich war hierher geflüchtet, sobald Dad, umgeben von einer kräftigen Alkoholwolke, vor dem Fernseher das Bewusstsein verloren hatte.

Ich musste nachdenken. Wie sollte es weiter gehen? Objektiv betrachtet sah meine gemeinsame Zukunft mit Sherlock mehr als düster aus.

Mich fröstelte bei dem Gedanken und ich schlang meine Arme um meinen Oberkörper und stieß prompt ein schwaches Winseln aus, als meine Rippen protestierten. Die scharfkantigen Ränder der abgesplitterten silber-grauen Farbe der Gerüststange waren kratzig in meinem Rücken, sodass meine Jacke bei jeder noch so kleinen Bewegung daran hängen blieb und in meinen Ohren unnatürlich laute Geräusche verursachte, wenn die winzigen Fasern sich wieder los rissen.

Seufzend schlurfte ich schließlich zu der kläglich aussehenden Schaukel in der Mitte des Gestells und ließ mich schwerfällig darauf fallen, sodass die schweren Ketten, die den von Wind und Wetter mit der Zeit angefressenen Gummisitz hielten, ächzten und ominös klirrten. Aber wenigstens meinen Rippen tat das Sitzen gut und ich konnte leichter atmen.

Für eine Weile saß ich niedergeschlagen auf der alten Schaukel und stieß mich sacht mit meiner Schuhspitze in dem sandigen Boden ab. Vor und zurück, vor und zurück. Dabei versuchte ich an gar nichts zu denken und mich von der Monotonie der sanften Bewegungen der Schaukel einlullen zu lassen.

Der Schrei eines Raben riss mich schließlich wieder aus meiner Starre und ich sah von meiner intensiven Betrachtung des Sandes zu meinen Füßen auf. Es war mittlerweile komplett dunkel geworden und ohne dass ich es bemerkt hatte, waren die Straßenlaternen angegangen.

Ich stoppte meinen seichten Schwung auf der Schaukel, indem ich meinen Fuß schlitternd in den Sand rammte. Ich musste endlich eine Entscheidung treffen, weshalb ich mir das Geschehene der vergangenen Tage noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen ließ, so schmerzlich es auch war, überhaupt nur daran zu denken.

Zuerst war da Mrs. Holmes. Okay. Ich kannte die Frau nicht und da sie, um zu verhindern, dass wir uns sahen, Sherlock schwerlich in seinem Zimmer einsperren konnte bis er volljährig war, interessierten mich ihre Drohungen herzlich wenig. Der Inhalt dieser Drohungen dann aber schon viel eher. Denn nach reiflicher Überlegung war ich zu der beinah unerträglichen Erkenntnis gekommen, dass sie recht hatte: Ich war ein niemand aus schlechten Verhältnissen und Sherlock war für den Ruhm der Bühne geboren. Es war sein großer Traum und wie hätte ich mir da das Recht herausnehmen können, ihm diese Chance zu verwehren?! Solch eine Möglichkeit bot sich einem nur einmal im Leben. Was war dagegen schon eine überschwängliche Teenagerromanze (ich versuchte mir einzureden, dass es nur das war, denn anders würde ich die kommenden Tage nicht überstehen, aber tief im Inneren wusste ich, dass es mehr war, dass das zwischen Sherlock und mir etwas Besonderes war). Und außerdem, so versuchte ich mir weiter einzureden, würde er mich eh bald vergessen haben, sobald er erst mal auf Tournee war. Eine fremde, aufregende Stadt, neue Leute, die vielleicht interessanter waren als ich und mit Sicherheit auch besser aussahen als ich, mehr Geld hatten und kultivierter waren. Warum also nicht. Ich würde es ihm nicht verübeln.

Und hatte ich nicht mal, als mein Berufswunsch sich immer mehr in meinem Kopf verfestigt hatte, daran gedacht über die Armee Medizin zu studieren? Da wäre es von Sherlock wohl auch schwerlich zu verlangen, sich ständig Sorgen um mich machen zu müssen, falls ich in ein Krisengebiet geschickt werden würde, sodass dadurch womöglich sogar seine Performance litt, wenn er zu sehr durch die Sorge um mich abgelenkt werden würde. So etwas sollte man von einem geliebten Menschen eigentlich nicht verlangen, fand ich. Und vielleicht würde er mich sogar eines Tages dafür hassen, dass er wegen mir all diesen emotionalen Stress auf sich geladen hatte, der ihn vielleicht seine Karriere kostete.

Mein Vater hatte heute Nachmittag seinen eindrucksvollen Beitrag dazu geleistet, Mrs. Holmes’ Argumente, warum ich mich von ihrem Sohn fernhalten sollte, zu untermauern. Ich zweifelte keine Sekunde daran, dass mein impulsiver Vater im Rausch Sherlock etwas antun würde. Und ehe das geschah, riss ich mir lieber das Herz heraus... ehe das geschah, trennte ich mich lieber von Sherlock...

So. Jetzt war es raus.

Ich fühlte mich, als würde mir plötzlich der Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen und ich in den Abgrund stürzen. Mir wurde schwindlig bei dem Gedanken an ein Leben ohne Sherlock.

Ich schlang gierig Atemzug um Atemzug in meine Lungen, auf einmal einer Panikattacke nahe. Zittrig beugte ich mich vornüber und ließ den Kopf zwischen meinen Knien hängen und ganz langsam konnte ich wieder besser atmen und die Panik verebbte allmählich, auch wenn meine Rippen heftig protestierten

Ein kleiner, töricht hoffender Teil nagenden Zweifels über die Richtigkeit meines Tuns machte sich bemerkbar und hielt mir vor, dass mein Plan töricht und überflüssig war, dass ich mich doch gar nicht von Sherlock würde trennen müssen. Sherlock würde bald in London sein, wohl behütet an der Royal Ballet School und ich würde ihm vermutlich fürs Studium folgen, aber dieser rationale Gedanke kam nicht gegen die panische Angst an, die ich um Sherlock hatte. Mir war immer noch, nach all den Jahren, das gräuliche Bild unseres zusammengeschlagenen Nachbarn in mein Gedächtnis gebrannt, als dieser geoutet worden war. Mein Vater war damals bei dieser Hetzjagd ganz vorne mit dabei gewesen. Natürlich war es nie zu einer Anzeige gegen ihn oder seine Kumpel gekommen. Dafür hatten sie gesorgt. Wenn ich mir jetzt also vorstellte – wie auch vor ein paar Stunden schon, nur dass ich jetzt genug Zeit hatte, mir das in aller Ausführlichkeit auszumalen –, wie Sherlock solchen von Hass und Intoleranz zerfressenen Männern in die Hände fiel, drehte sich mir der Magen um und kalter Angstschweiß brach mir am ganzen Körper aus. Das durfte nicht passieren! Ich durfte einfach nichts riskieren. Egal wo wir waren, ich wusste, ich würde mich nirgendwo sicher fühlen. Ich würde immer Angst um Sherlock haben, solange wir zusammen waren. Und mein Vater war schließlich nicht der einzige Mensch, der so über Leute wie uns dachte. Wir hatten keine Garantie, dass es in der Großstadt einfacher sein würde, dass man uns da nie anfeinden würde oder Schlimmeres.

Also bedeutete das tatsächlich... dass ich mich von Sherlock trennen musste. Ich würde ihm das Herz brechen müssen und ich würde überzeugend sein müssen, um Sherlock zu täuschen, um ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass das zwischen uns nichts von Bedeutung gewesen war. Dass ich nichts für ihn fühlte. Dass es nur Sex war.

Allein der Gedanke daran, ihm das anzutun, jagte ein imaginäres Messer in mein Herz und zerfetzte es in tausend blutige Stücke.

 

Die restlichen Ferientage waren eine Qual für mich. Ich war ständig hin und her gerissen zwischen der Vorfreude, Sherlock endlich wiederzusehen, und der Übelkeit erregenden Panik, die mich befiel, wenn mich die Realität einholte und ich daran denken musste, was unser Wiedersehen bedeutete. Ich spürte Sherlocks Gekritzel auf meiner Schulter wie ein Brandzeichen, selbst noch, als die Tinte langsam verblasste. Es war wie Hohn, der mich daran erinnerte, was ich verlieren sollte. Am liebsten hätte ich mir sein Geschreibsel eintättowieren lassen, um wenigstens ein sichtbares Andenken an unsere gemeinsame Zeit zu haben anstatt bloß meiner Erinnerungen und ein einzelnes Kinderfoto, aber dann war die Farbe auch schon verblasst und ich hatte nichts mehr.

Glücklicherweise war am ersten Schultag wenigstens mein blaues Auge verheilt, sodass keiner – und vor allem Sherlock – unangenehme Fragen stellen konnte. Sherlock bekam ich an diesem Tag nicht zu Gesicht, da wir beschlossen hatten, uns in der Schule weitestgehend zu ignorieren und er es außerdem weiterhin so hielt, nicht zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Ich wiederum versuchte den ganzen Tag über, mich zwischen meinem Team zu verstecken, anstatt mich aktiv auf die Suche nach ihm zu machen und so meine Qualen zu beenden. Ich wusste selbst, dass es feige war.

Als Abends das Telefon klingelte, konnte ich mir schon denken, wer dran war. Ich spielte erst mit dem Gedanken, das penetrante Klingeln einfach zu ignorieren, doch andererseits wollte ich auch nicht, dass Dad ran ging.

Mit zitternden Fingern hob ich ab. Es war tatsächlich Sherlock. Nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass ich es war, der am anderen Ende der Leitung wartete, begann er aufgeregt loszuplappern. Ich ließ ihn reden, denn mich verließ abermals der Mut. Außerdem erschien mir, mit ihm am Telefon Schluss zu machen dann doch zu erbärmlich, selbst für so einen Feigling wie mich.

„Natürlich war es furchtbar, aber ich konnte wenigstens eine zufriedenstellende Zeit lang im Fitnessraum im Keller trainieren“, berichtete er mir gerade von der Zeit bei seinen Verwandten. „Und stell dir vor, John, es steht endlich fest, wann mein Vortanzen sein wird. Diesen Freitag! Ist das nicht fantastisch!?“

Mein Herz tat einen Hüpfer und ich freute mich wirklich für ihn, aber alles was ich herauspressen konnte, war ein lahmes „Das freut mich für dich.“

Er schien meinen verhaltenen Ton nicht zu bemerken, denn er nahm den Gesprächsfaden sogleich wieder auf. „Es wurde ja auch langsam Zeit. Ich wusste ja, dass es im Januar sein würde – eigentlich eh schon ungewöhnlich so mitten im Schuljahr –, aber wegen irgendwelcher personellen Engpässe konnten sie mir erst so kurzfristig einen genauen Termin nennen.“

„Dann ist ja alles gut“, warf ich schnell ein, ehe er wieder zu Atem kommen und weiter reden konnte. „Sherlock, hör zu. Ich hab noch was zu erledigen. Tut mir leid.“

„Oh“, machte er am anderen Ende der Leitung nach einigen Sekunden der Stille. Er klang enttäuscht und sein Tonfall verursachte mir ein Gefühl, als wäre ein großer Stein in meinen Magen geplumpst, der mich in die Knie zwingen wollte und meine Eingeweide zerquetschte.

„Tja dann... wir sehen uns, Sherlock.“ Und damit legte ich auf und bekam sein antwortendes, verhalten unsicheres „okay“ nur noch halb mit.

Auf zittrigen Beinen schlich ich in mein Zimmer ohne Abendessen. Mir war ohnehin totübel.

 

Am nächsten Tag sah ich ihn ebenfalls nicht – sehr zu meiner Erleichterung. Aber dafür suchte Mary mich nach dem Unterricht auf. Sie versuchte schon eine ganze Weile, meine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, doch bis jetzt hatte ich ihr wegen Sherlock immer einen Korb gegeben und bis auf das kurze Gespräch vor den Ferien hatte ich auch relativ wenig mit ihr zu tun gehabt, obwohl sie mit uns rum hing. Heute aber kamen mir ihre Annäherungsversuche wie gerufen und ich ging charmant lächelnd darauf ein. Es war mies und gemein, sie so auszunutzen, aber in dem Moment war das einzige, an das ich denken konnte, wie ich Sherlock möglichst deutlich klar machen konnte, dass es aus zwischen uns war. Und wie hätte ich ihm das klarer machen können, als mit Mary Morstan an meinem Arm.

An diesem Abend ging ich mit ihr ins Kino anstatt wie üblich zu Sherlocks Training und als sie mich nach dem Film küsste, spürte ich, wie mir abermals übel wurde und ich fühlte mich wie der niederträchtigste Mensch auf Erden.

 

Da ich am Vortag nicht zu Sherlocks Training erschienen war, passte er mich in der Pause am Mittwoch ab. Es hätte gar nicht besser laufen können. Obwohl er mit den meisten meines Teams auf Kriegsfuß stand, stellte er sich uns dennoch tapfer entgegen, da es momentan ja keine andere Möglichkeit gab, wie er mich allein erwischen konnte, weil ich schließlich immer noch in der Meute Schutz suchte.

Seine Augen weiteten sich und seine Nüstern blähten sich deutlich sichtbar auf, als er Mary an meiner Seite erblickte, die wie eine Klette glücklich an meinem Arm hing. Ich verstärkte meinen Halt um ihre Taille für einen Moment.

„Ich muss mit dir reden“, presste er mit mühsam unterdrückter Wut hervor und ignorierte die feindseligen, belächelnden Blicke der anderen Spieler stoisch.

Betont gelassen machte ich Mary von meinem Arm los und küsste sie kurz aber heftig. „Ich bin gleich wieder da“, flüsterte ich und sie kicherte. Als ich mir einen Weg an meinem Team vorbei bildete, fing ich für einen Moment Gregs ungläubigen, empörten Blick auf, wich ihm jedoch schnell wieder aus. Der ältere Junge versuchte schon den ganzen Morgen über, mich wegen Marys plötzlicher Anwesenheit und unseres vertraulichen Umgangs miteinander auszuquetschen, hatte mich bis jetzt aber, ebenso wie Sherlock, nicht allein erwischen können.

Ich seufzte. Um eine Konfrontation mit Greg würde ich später also wohl auch nicht herumkommen.

Als ich das Team hinter mir gelassen hatte, begegnete ich Sherlocks eiskaltem Blick. Doch dahinter konnte ich mehr als deutlich erkennen, wie verletzt und verwirrt er war. Er bedeutete mir mit einem ruckartigen Kopfnicken, ihm zu folgen.

Ich musste mich beeilen, mit seinen langen Beinen Schritt zu halten und er stoppte erst, als wir ein relativ abgelegenes Plätzchen auf dem Schulhof erreicht hatten.

„Erklär mir, was das soll“, spie er giftig, kaum war er zu mir herumgewirbelt. Ich musste schlucken und dem Drang widerstehen, seinem schneidenden Blick auszuweichen. Ich zuckte betont lässig mit den Schultern und versuchte gar nicht erst so zu tun, als wüsste ich nicht, wovon er sprach. Stattdessen packte ich diese Gelegenheit mit beiden Händen fest beim Schopf. „Tja, weißt du“, erklärte ich gelangweilt. „Das mit Mary und mir hat sich über die Ferien irgendwie ergeben.“ Ich zuckte abermals mit den Schultern.

„Irgendwie ergeben?!“, zischte Sherlock ungläubig und starrte mich trotz seiner gleißenden Wut aus großen Augen an. „Ich hatte den Eindruck gewonnen, dass wir beide in einer Beziehung sind oder habe ich da etwas falsch verstanden, John?“, presste er schließlich gefasster hervor, sein Schock rasch hinter eine hässliche Maske aus Wut und Hass geschoben.

Scheinbar konnte ich das lässige Schulterzucken nicht lassen, auch wenn es langsam albern wirkte. „Scheint mir wohl so. Weißt du, Sherlock... das mit uns, das war nur Zeitvertreib, verstehst du. Ich gebe zu, dass ich eine ziemliche Durststrecke hatte und da kamst du mir gerade recht, bis ich wieder eine Frau für’s Bett gefunden hab.“ Ein erneutes Schulterzucken und ich versuchte krampfhaft, es zu unterdrücken. „Sex ist Sex. In unserem Alter ist man da nicht so wählerisch. Da gibst du mir sicher recht.“

Seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen gab er mir da keinesfalls recht, doch anstatt etwas zu erwidern, schnappte er nur fassungslos nach Luft wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen. Seine zu Fäusten geballten Hände zitterten vor mühsam unterdrückten Emotionen und seine Unterlippe bebte kaum merklich, ehe er es zu bemerken schien und seine Lippen fest zusammen presste.

Ich bereitete mich auf den Todesstoß vor. „Du warst nur Mittel zum Zweck, kapier das endlich.“

„Das glaube ich dir nicht“, presste Sherlock schließlich hervor. Er wollte seine Stimme scheinbar arrogant und erhaben klingen lassen, doch stattdessen bekam er nur einen Tonfall zustande, der sich klein und verletzlich anhörte, hilflos und unsicher, so als nage trotz aller Vehemenz ein kleiner Funke Zweifel in ihm, was die Aufrichtigkeit meiner Gefühle für ihn betraf, obwohl er eigentlich nicht glauben wollte, dass er sich in mir getäuscht hatte.

„Ist mir egal, was du glaubst“, schleuderte ich ihm entgegen. „Es ist aber so. Glaubst du denn allen Ernstes ich will mit einem Freak wie dir zusammen sein!?“

Das hatte gesessen. Ich wagte nicht, ihm in die Augen zu sehen, aber ich hörte das erstickte, schockierte Luftholen und sah, dass seine Hände noch stärker zitterten als zuvor. Hätte ich in dem Moment aufgesehen und den Ausdruck in seinen Augen gesehen, ich hätte jedes Wort zurück genommen und ihn vor den Augen der ganzen Schule auf Knien um Verzeihung angefleht.

Aber das konnte ich nicht. Ich durfte nicht. Stattdessen drehte ich mich um und zuckte ein letztes Mal nonchalant mit den Schultern. „Lass mich in Zukunft in Ruhe.“ Und damit ließ ich ihn stehen und kehrte zu meinem Team zurück.

 

„Und, was wollte der Freak, Watson?“, tönte Andersons rüder, näselnder Tonfall an mein Ohr, kaum hatte ich mich wieder zu den anderen gesetzt, sodass ich ihm am liebsten die Nase gebrochen hätte. „Hat er dich wieder belästigt? Was er sich da neulich nach dem Spiel geleistet hat, war echt unglaublich.“

„An deiner Stelle wär ich nicht so ruhig gewesen“, stimmte Roger Anderson angewidert zu. „Ich hätte ihn grün und blau geprügelt.“

„Tja, er ist eben ein wenig durch den Wind“, erwiderte ich stattdessen ruhig und ließ es zu, dass Mary sich wieder an mich schmiegte. Ich warf ihr ein Lächeln zu, dass mir selbst wie eine verzerrte Fratze vorkam. Doch sie erwiderte das Lächeln nur, also war es wohl nicht so schlimm wie es sich anfühlte.

„Hab ihm jetzt aber endgültig klar machen können, dass er sich von mir fernhalten soll“, erklärte ich den anderen sachlich, ließ allerdings einen Hauch von ärgerlicher Zufriedenheit und Ekel in meine Stimme einfließen (was bei all dem Ekel, den ich über mein eigenes Verhalten empfand, nicht schwer war).

„Gut so“, lobte nun auch Marc und klopfte mir auf die Schulter. Ich sah Mary an, um mich von dem Drang abzulenken, Marcs Hand von meiner Schulter zu streifen und ihm die Finger zu zerquetschen. Sie sah ernst und ein wenig besorgt zu mir auf und ich konnte mich zu einem beruhigenden Lächeln durchringen. „Keine Sorge, ich gehör ganz dir“, sagte ich verschmitzt und zwinkerte ihr keck zu. Sie kicherte abermals und zog mich zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu sich herunter, den ich mit erzwungenem Enthusiasmus gerade eben so zu erwidern imstande war.

Das anzügliche Pfeifen und Gejohle der anderen Jungs blendete ich aus, doch was ich nicht ignorieren konnte, als ich meine Augen einen Spalt öffnete und über Marys Schulter blinzelte, war Sherlock, der immer noch am anderen Ende des Schulhofes stand, wo ich ihn vor wenigen Minuten einfach stehen gelassen hatte, sein ganzer Körper wie erstarrt. Selbst von hier aus konnte ich den erschütterten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht erkennen, das Feuer, das stets in seinen Augen geflackert hatte erloschen, noch bevor ich wegschauen konnte.

Gratulation, Watson. Mir war es gelungen ihn zu brechen.

Ich schloss feige die Augen, während mein Herz in meiner Brust zu Asche verkohlte.

 

Als wäre dieser Tag nicht schon schlimm genug gewesen, wurde der nächste auch nicht unbedingt besser, als ich zuerst während der Schulpausen Sherlock zweimal versehentlich über den Weg lief, währenddessen wir beide verbissen versucht hatten, den jeweils anderen auf schmerzlich offensichtliche Weise zu ignorieren, und schließlich nach dem nachmittäglichen Training der Konfrontation mit Greg nicht mehr ausweichen konnte. Bislang war mir das ganz gut gelungen, indem ich immer Schutz in der Gruppe gesucht hatte, doch nach dem Training passte er mich ab, als ich möglichst schnell hatte fliehen wollen, während alle anderen unter der Dusche waren.

Unsanft packte er mich am Kragen und drängte mich gegen den Zaun, der das Sportgelände umgrenzte.

„Was ziehst du hier ab, Watson!?“, zischte er und funkelte mich von oben herab an.

Patzig wich ich seinem Blick aus. „Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst.“

Unwillkürlich entfuhr mir ein atemloses Grunzen, als Greg sein ganzes Gewicht gegen meinen kleineren Körper presste. „Ich glaub, das weißt du sehr genau. Tu mir den Gefallen und red nicht mit mir, als wär ich ein Idiot.“

„Schön!“, platzte es aus mir heraus und ich stieß ihn mit aller Kraft von mir. Greg stolperte ein paar Schritte zurück und dann funkelten wir uns einige Sekunden lang schwer atmend an, unsere Hände an unseren Seiten zu Fäusten geballt.

„Also“, forderte Greg schließlich. „Was für eine Scheiße hast du mit Sherlock abgezogen? Was soll diese ganze Sache mit Mary?“

Obwohl ich wütend war, wich ich seinem vorwurfsvollen Blick dennoch beschämt aus. „Wir haben einfach nicht zusammen gepasst. Ganz einfach.“

„Bullshit! Ihr wart perfekt füreinander und das war uns allen bewusst. Was ist passiert, dass du deine Meinung so plötzlich geändert hast und so grausam zu ihm bist. Er ist am Boden zerstört! Und das auch noch ein paar Tage vor seinem Vortanzen.“

Oh Gott, das Vortanzen. Obwohl Sherlock mir doch erzählt hatte, dass es – verdammt! – schon morgen war, hatte ich es völlig von mir geschoben. Mit aller Macht musste ich mich zusammennehmen, damit Greg mir den kalten Schauder nicht ansah, der mir den Rücken hinunter lief. Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass Sherlock sich trotz allen emotionalen Wunden, die ich ihm zugefügt hatte, zusammennahm und morgen brillieren würde. Neben seinem gebrochenen Herzen wollte ich nicht auch noch dafür verantwortlich sein, dass sein großer Traum zerplatzte.

Einen tiefen Atemzug nehmend, zuckte ich mit einer Schulter. „Sorry“, antwortete ich ein wenig schnippisch. „Aber das ist nicht meine Sache.“

Und damit schob ich mich an Greg vorbei.

Noch bevor ich zwei Schritte weit gekommen war, hatte er meinen Arm gepackt, mich wieder zu sich herum gerissen und seine Faust gegen mein Kinn gedonnert.

Danach war alles ein wenig verschwommen. Ich weiß noch, dass ich seine Schläge mit allem, was ich hatte, erwiderte, erleichtert, meine Frustrationen an jemandem auslassen zu können, obwohl ich mir eigentlich nichts sehnlicher wünschte, als ihn einfach widerstandslos gewähren zu lassen, weil ich es nicht anders verdient hatte.

Wir können uns nicht lange auf dem gefrorenen Boden herumgewälzt haben, ehe unser wütender Trainer uns voneinander trennte. Die unvermeidliche Standpauke über Kameradschaft, Fair Play und Respekt verbrachten wir damit, einander anzufunkeln, anstatt wirklich zuzuhören.

Weiter gab es dazu lediglich sagen, dass mein Verhältnis zu Greg fortan nicht gerade das beste war und er schon wenig später das Rugbyteam verließ. Bis zu unserem Abschluss wenige Monate später redeten wir kein einziges Wort mehr miteinander.

 

Am nächsten Morgen war Sherlock fort, auf nach London... so, wie es auch sein sollte. Ich hatte zwar keine Ahnung, wie das Vortanzen laufen würde, aber trotz aller Zweifel an seiner emotionalen Verfassung und deren Auswirkungen auf seine Performance, stand für mich stand außer Frage, dass er es mit Bravour bestehen würde. Dafür war er einfach zu brillant und zu stur, um sich dies auch noch wegnehmen zu lassen.

Noch am selben Tag setzte ich mich an eine Bewerbung. Meine Noten waren bis jetzt immer sehr gut gewesen und ich hoffte, nach meinem Abschluss im Sommer vielleicht ein Stipendium zu bekommen, um über die Armee Medizin zu studieren.

Ich hab Sherlock nicht mehr wiedergesehen. Also musste er wohl bestanden haben und gleich an die Royal Ballet School gewechselt sein. Es war schließlich nicht einfach, im laufenden Schuljahr zu wechseln, weshalb man keine Zeit verlieren sollte, aber um Sherlock machte ich mir da keine Sorgen. Wenige Tage später bestätigte mir Molly eher widerwillig, aber pflichtbewusst, dass Sherlock es tatsächlich geschafft hatte. Ich war unglaublich erleichtert, das zu hören und es half, mein Gewissen ein winziges bisschen zu beruhigen... Natürlich trug es nicht dazu bei, mein gebrochenes Herz zu heilen. Nichts konnte das.

Im Sommer, meinen Abschluss sowie mein Stipendium in der Tasche, packte ich meine Koffer für London, für die Welt, für ein Leben als Arzt in der Armee und vielleicht sogar als richtiger Soldat im Gefecht.

Ich hab nie zurückgeschaut und bin nie wieder zurückgekehrt.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Plötzlich schreckte er auf wie aus einer Trance. Sherlocks verzweifelter, verlorener Blick, als er ihm klar gemacht hatte, dass es aus war, das Letzte, das ihm noch vor Augen stand. Seine zitternden Finger ruhten auf der Tastatur. Da erst wurde ihm klar, dass er nichts von alldem, an das er sich gerade erinnert hatte, aufgeschrieben hatte. Weiter als bis zur möglichst sachlichen Beschreibung der Tanzschule war er nicht gekommen, ehe seine bis dato erfolgreich verdrängten Erinnerungen auch bis ins kleinste Detail hinein hervorgebrochen waren und ihn überrannt hatten, noch ehe er die Chance hatte, es aufzuschreiben. Er hatte alles lediglich noch einmal in seinem Kopf abgespult. Aber es war vermutlich besser so. Manche Dinge waren zu schmerzhaft, um sie wieder ans Tageslicht zu zerren. Da half auch kein therapeutisches von der Seele schreiben mehr.

Umso mehr fürchtete John sich nun jedoch davor, auch nur einen Fuß ins Royal Opera House zu setzen.

Ärgerlich schloss er das geöffnete Dokument ohne es zu speichern und knallte den Deckel seines Laptops zu.

„Reiß dich zusammen, Watson!“, presste er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Die ganze Sache war fünfzehn Jahre her. Er durfte nicht zulassen, dass ihn das heute noch verfolgte. Er durfte keinen Gedanken mehr an Sherlock verschwenden. Dieser verschwendete mit Sicherheit auch keinen an ihn.

 

Vier Tage später wartete John, dick vermummt gegen die Kälte vor dem cremefarbenen klassizistischen Bau des Royal Opera House auf seine Begleiterin. Um ihn herum tummelten sich schon allerlei Zuschauer, die vor der eisigen Kälte in das warme Gebäude flüchteten, während John, obwohl sein Bein in der Kälte schmerzte, lieber hier draußen ausharrte, anstatt das überheizte und überfüllte Gebäude zu betreten. John versuchte, in Gedanken versunken, das an ihm vorbeibrandende Geplapper auszublenden, um sich so ganz in Ruhe in seinem Elend suhlen zu können. Er wollte sich auf die Vorstellung freuen. Ehrlich. Als Kind hatte er den Nussknacker gemocht und er sollte es genießen, dass Sarah recht gute Karten zu haben schien und John, in ihrer Erleichterung überhaupt einen Begleiter gefunden zu haben, auch noch einlud. Aber irgendwie wollte sich keine so rechte Vorfreude einstellen, geschweige denn weihnachtliche Stimmung. Schwer seufzend, sodass vor seinem Gesicht für einen kurzen Moment weiße Wölkchen wirbelten, ließ er seine Blicke, nicht wirklich bei der Sache, umherschweifen. Immer ein wachsames Auge nach Sarah Ausschau haltend, streifte er die vorbeiströmenden Leute, die vorbeifahrenden Autos und die Plakate an der Front des Opernhauses. Doch nichts davon sah er wirklich. Nichts davon interessierte ihn wirklich und er fragte sich zum x-ten Mal, warum er sich das antat. Seine guten Manieren, die niemandem etwas abschlagen konnten, waren vermutlich schuld.

„John.“

Unwillkürlich zuckte er zusammen und blinzelte. Sarah stand plötzlich vor ihm und er spürte, dass er rot wurde, weil er sie nicht bemerkt hatte.

„Du schienst aber weit weg zu sein“, neckte sie und hakte sich bei ihm unter.

„Och“, erwiderte er verlegen grummelnd. „Gar nicht so weit, wie du denkst.“

Da sie selbst die meiste Zeit über auch ein überaus höflicher Mensch war, bohrte sie nicht weiter nach. „Sollen wir reingehen?“

John nickte und gemeinsam betraten sie das in der Tat gut geheizte Foyer des Opernhauses. Während John sich um ihre Mäntel kümmerte, ging Sarah auf die Suche nach einem Programmheft. Ihre Beute stolz unter den Arm geklemmt, leistete sie John wenige Minuten später in der Schlange an der Garderobe Gesellschaft. Bis jetzt hatte er noch nie wirklich viel mit Sarah geredet, bis auf das eine oder andere kurze Gespräch in der Mittagspause und sein Einstellungsgespräch natürlich. Deshalb war er sich nicht sicher gewesen, ob sie auf einer Wellenlänge waren und sich viel zu sagen hatten. Über die Arbeit konnte man im Notfall natürlich auch reden, aber John fand, dass das nicht unbedingt die besten Vorzeichen für eine Verabredung waren – auch, wenn das hier ja eigentlich gar kein richtiges Date war. Glücklicherweise hätte er sich überhaupt keine Gedanken zu machen brauchen, sondern auf seinen ersten, sehr positiven Eindruck von Sarah damals vertrauen sollen, denn es dauerte keine zwei Minuten, ehe sie in ein angeregtes Gespräch über Musik und Filme vertieft waren – immer ein gutes Thema, auch wenn er momentan nicht unbedingt auf dem neusten Stand war. Die Zeit, die sie an der Garderobe warten mussten, verging wie im Flug und ehe sie es sich versahen, saßen sie auf ihren Plätzen im Saal, wo nur wenig später die Lichter ausgingen und sich der Vorhang hob.

 

Zunächst war John immer noch angespannt und nervös, worüber er sich selbst ärgerte, aber nach einiger Zeit begann er, die Aufführung dann doch noch zu genießen. Es war eine schöne Inszenierung mit prächtigen alten Kulissen und Kostümen und die Musik begann ihn langsam in ihren Bann zu ziehen, sodass er sich endlich entspannen konnte. Es gelang ihm sogar, den schmerzhaften Stich eisern niederzukämpfen, der ihn durchfuhr, als er den Nussknacker das erste Mal sah, da er an Stelle des beeindruckenden, ernst aussehenden Tänzers mit den absolut makellosen, aber kalt und distanziert wirkenden (zumindest in Johns Augen) Bewegungen für einen Moment einen fünfzehnjährigen Jungen vor seinem inneren Auge sah, ebenfalls hochgewachsen und dunkelhaarig, jedoch mit einer gewissen Unschuld behaftet, die sich sowohl in seinen konzentrierten Zügen als auch in seinen nahezu perfekten Schritten ausdrückte und gepaart mit seiner Leidenschaft für den Tanz eine für John unwiderstehliche Mischung ergab.

Obwohl es weh tat, konnte er die meiste Zeit seine Augen nicht von dem Tänzer wenden. Er kam nicht umhin, seine schlanke, sehnige Gestalt zu bewundern, seine äußerst muskulösen Waden und Oberschenkel unter der obszön engen Strumpfhose, und er wurde ein wenig rot, als er sich ertappte, wie sein Blick an dem muskulösen Hintern des Mannes hing. Ärgerlich die Lippen zusammen pressend, ließ John seinen Blick wieder auf das Gesicht des Tänzers wandern. Er versuchte sich einzureden, dass er den anderen Mann nur so intensiv musterte, da er so vielleicht eine Vorstellung davon bekommen konnte, wie Sherlock heute aussehen mochte.

Als die Handlung zur Tannenwaldszene vorrückte, war John trotz des ansehnlichen Anblicks froh darüber, da dies bedeutete, dass danach Pause sein würde.

Gebannt verfolgte er den grazilen Tanz der Schneeflocken und, den Höhepunkt des zweiten Akts, den Pas de deux zwischen dem Nussknackerprinzen und Klara. Ohne, dass er sich dessen wirklich bewusst wurde, begannen die Bilder auf der Bühne plötzlich vor seinen Augen zu verschwimmen. Sie vermischten sich auf einmal kaleidoskopartig mit Bildern, die fünfzehn Jahre zurück lagen. Das bombastische, professionelle Bühnenbild des Royal Opera Houses verschob sich ineinander mit der bescheidenen Kulisse eines Kleinstadttheaters. Die Tänzerinnen verwandelten sich vor seinem inneren Auge: Mit jeder eleganten Drehung sah er wie im Reigen die realen Frauen, die sich in diesem Moment vor ihm auf der Bühne befanden und die jungen Mädchen, die damals an jenem Weihnachten die Schneeflocken getanzt hatten.

Und der Nussknacker... John musste schlucken, als auch er wie der zweigesichtige Gott Janus ständig vor Johns innerem Auge die Gestalt zu wechseln schien: Von dem gottgleichen, strengen Tänzer mit den zurück gegelten schwarzen Haaren zu dem ebenfalls schwarzhaarigen, aber lockenköpfigen Jungen, dessen Bewegungen denen des Tänzers auf der Bühne auf einmal erschreckend ähnlich schienen. Es war, als würden Vergangenheit und Gegenwart vor Johns Augen miteinander verschmelzen.

Er runzelte die Stirn und blinzelte heftig.

Ihm stockte plötzlich der Atem, als der Tänzer auf der Bühne zu einem wagemutigen Sprung ansetzte und in diesem Moment war es nicht mehr das Bild eines fünfzehnjährigen Jungen, das er vor sich sah, sondern allein den kraftvollen Körper des Danseur noble. Er kannte diesen Grand Jeté! Er hatte keine Ahnung vom Ballett, aber er wusste, dass das ein Grand Jeté gewesen war und dass der eigentlich in dieser Szene traditionellerweise nichts verloren hatte. Und er kannte nur einen Menschen, der diese Figur mit einem leidenschaftlichen Wagemut in diese Szene eingebaut hatte, weil er die normale Choreographie als zu langweilig empfand.

John spürte, wie ein dicker Kloß ihm die Luft abschnürte und er kurz vor einer Panikattacke stand. Verzweifelt krallte er seine Finger in die Polsterlehnen und versuchte, die Atemtechnik anzuwenden, die seine Therapeutin ihm gezeigt hatte, um sich in solchen Situationen zu beruhigen, während sein Blick immer noch wie gebannt an Sherlock hing.

Denn daran gab es mittlerweile keinerlei Zweifel mehr.

Urplötzlich verstummte die Musik, das Publikum brach in begeisterten Applaus aus, ehe die Lichter angingen und die Leute sich um ihn herum erhoben. Doch John saß weiterhin wie vom Donner gerührt in seinem Sitz und starrte immer noch in Richtung Bühne, die momentan von dem schweren roten Vorhang verdeckt wurde, der gefallen war, als die Musik verstummt war, ohne dass er es so richtig mitbekommen hatte.

„John? Alles in Ordnung?“

Er fuhr zusammen und sah verwirrt auf, als Sarahs besorgte Stimme an sein Ohr drang. Er schluckte schwer und atmete noch ein letztes Mal tief ein, um sich zusammen zu reißen. „Was? Ähm, ja... mir geht’s gut. Ich finde es nur furchtbar warm hier drin.“

Sie musterte ihn skeptisch, fragte jedoch nicht weiter. „Sollen wir ins Foyer gehen? Da ist vielleicht die Luft besser.“

Er nickte stumm und folgte ihr auf etwas wackligen Beinen (um es klarer zu formulieren: Sein verräterisches Bein schmerzte höllisch und er war froh, dass er überhaupt noch laufen konnte) aus dem Saal. Im Foyer schwiegen sie sich für einige Momente an, ehe John das Programmheft in Sarahs Hand bemerkte.

„Kann ich mir dein Programm ausborgen?“

Wortlos, aber mit einem fragenden Blick hielt sie ihm das dünne Heftchen hin. Er hatte es eigentlich schon gewusst, aber als er die erste Seite aufschlug und ihm der Name „Sherlock Holmes“ schwarz auf weiß entgegen sprang, erstarrte er dennoch abermals wie vom Donner gerührt.

Er spürte Sarahs warme Hand auf seinem Arm und merkte erst da, dass er zitterte.

„John. Was ist los? Du siehst aus, als hättest du einen Geist gesehen.“ Die Besorgnis in Sarahs Stimme war nun noch deutlicher zu hören, was John dazu veranlasste, seine arme Begleiterin zu beruhigen.

„So was in der Art“, versuchte er lachend abzutun. „Es ist alles okay. Wirklich. Ich war nur etwas... überrascht.“

„Überrascht? Worüber?“

„Über... über diesen Tänzer.“

„Ach du meinst Sherlock Holmes? Kennst du den nicht?“

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Afghanistan. Schon vergessen.“

„Oh, na klar.“ Sie errötete, irritiert über ihre Vergesslichkeit, setzte dann jedoch zu einer Erklärung an. „Sherlock Holmes ist seit einigen Jahren _der_ Star am britischen Balletthimmel. Ich hab natürlich nicht wirklich Ahnung, aber die Kritiker sind sich einig, dass seine Technik nahezu perfekt ist in ihrer Präzision, aber gleichzeitig unglaublich gewagt und kraftvoll, wie ein zweiter Rudolf Nurejew. Manchmal schon zu perfekt, wie die makellosen Bewegungen einer Maschine. Fast so, als hätte er kein Herz.“ Ihr Bericht klang wie ein Zitat aus einer Zeitung und sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

John nickte mechanisch. „Verstehe.“ Einerseits wurde sein Innerstes mit Wärme erfüllt, als er daran dachte, dass Sherlocks Traum sich erfüllt hatte, dass er tatsächlich mittlerweile mit seinem großen Idol verglichen wurde, so wie er diesen Wunsch John fünfzehn Jahre zuvor gestanden hatte, doch auf der anderen Seite schien sich eine eisige Faust um sein Herz zu krallen, denn der emotionslose, absolut perfekt tanzende Mann, den er eben auf der Bühne erlebt hatte, war nicht der leidenschaftliche Junge, den er vor all den Jahren gekannt hatte. Und John hegte die erschreckende Befürchtung, dass es vielleicht seine Schuld war, dass Sherlock Holmes kein Herz mehr zu haben schien.

„Wie...“

„John?!“

John fuhr herum und erstarrte abermals. Das Paar, das ihm plötzlich gegenüberstand war zwar älter, aber dennoch waren sie es unverkennbar. „Greg? Molly?“

Noch ehe er etwas anderes sagen konnte, war Molly vorgestürmt und umarmte ihn heftig. Hilflos hing sein linker Arm für einen Moment in der Luft, während er seine linke Hand um den Knauf seines Stocks krallte, um mit aller Macht zu versuchen, das Gleichgewicht zu halten, ehe er sie auch kurz, aber fest umarmte. 

Kaum hatte er sich von ihr gelöst, umfingen ihn Gregs Arme wie ein Schraubstock.

Nachdem auch Greg ihn wieder freigegeben hatte, standen sich die drei ehemaligen Freunde erst einmal für einige Augenblicke sprachlos gegenüber, glücklich, einander nach so langer Zeit wiederzusehen, aber auch unsicher und ein wenig verhalten deswegen, vor allem wenn man bedachte, unter welch weniger guten Umständen sie sich damals getrennt hatten.

John spürte, wie seine Augen feucht wurden und er musste all seine Selbstbeherrschung aufbringen, um diese Freudentränen zurückzuhalten. Molly war da nicht so stoisch. Die glitzernden Tränen in ihren Augen quollen hervor und liefen ihr die Wangen hinab, die sie aber resolut gleich wieder weg wischte.

„Oh John“, hickste sie erstickt. „Wir dachten... wo warst du nur all die Jahre? Wir haben uns solche Sorgen gemacht.“

Johns Wiedersehensfreude wurde gleich ein wenig gedämpft, als dieses unliebsame, aber wohl unvermeidliche Thema so abrupt aufkam. „Ich“, stammelte er hilflos. Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Ich bin zur Armee gegangen. Das wusstet ihr doch. Oder nicht?“

„Doch“, bestätigte Molly stirnrunzelnd und ein wenig vorwurfsvoll. „Aber wenigstens ein Anruf ab und an wäre schön gewesen.“

„Wir hatten ja keine Ahnung, wie’s dir ging und wo du überhaupt stationiert warst“, warf Greg nun auch ein. „Du warst wie vom Erdboden verschluckt.“

John wurde immer unbehaglicher zumute. „Ich weiß. Es tut mir leid.“ Er zuckte abermals hilflos mit den Schultern. „Aber nach allem, was passiert ist, dachte ich, dass ihr nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben wolltet.“

Greg verzog das Gesicht. „Ich geb zu, dass unsere letzte Begegnung nicht gerade gut verlaufen ist...“

„Aber du warst natürlich im Recht“, unterbrach John seinen mittlerweile leicht angegrauten ehemaligen Freund. „Ich könnte dir niemals vorhalten, dass du ihn verteidigen wolltest, so wie ich mich benommen hab.“

Molly biss sich mit unglücklicher Miene auf die Unterlippe, schien aber zu dem Schluss gekommen zu sein, dass das hier kein Ort für solch eine Unterhaltung war, denn sie warf pointierte, neugierige Blicke auf Sarah, die die ganze Zeit über unbehaglich dabei gestanden hatte. John griff ihren Blick dankbar auf.

„Ähm, das ist Sarah. Ich arbeite seit ein paar Wochen in ihrer Praxis.“

„Hi.“ Sarah lächelte etwas unbeholfen in die Runde.

„Hallo, freut mich. Du hast also Medizin studiert, John? Wie du’s vorhattest?“ Greg ließ nicht locker und wandte sich nach einem freundlichen, aber raschen Begrüßungslächeln wieder an John. Die Anspannung und der unterdrückte Zorn über Johns Verhalten schien trotz allem langsam wieder in ihm hochzukochen, was ihm auch deutlich anzumerken war.

John nickte ergeben. „Schlussendlich bin ich Armeechirurg geworden.“

„Oh“, machte Molly. „Aber du warst doch nicht im Einsatz oder?“, fragte sie skeptisch.

„Doch“, musste John gestehen. „Bin erst seit Kurzem wieder aus Afghanistan zurück. Ich wurde dort verwundet und aus der Armee entlassen.“

Ihre Blicke huschten auf einmal zu seinem Stock, Entsetzen malte sich in ihren Augen ab, so als ob sie den Stock jetzt erst bemerkten oder vielleicht auch jetzt erst bemerken wollten, jetzt wo sie nicht mehr anders konnten.

Molly japste erschrocken und selbst Gregs verärgerte Miene wurde etwas sanfter. „Tut mir leid, Mann.“ Sein Tonfall klang für John überraschend mitfühlend und verständnisvoll, weshalb John sich genötigt sah nachzufragen – auch, um das Thema zu wechseln. „Und, äh, was machst du so, Greg?“

„Ich bin bei Scottland Yard.“

Das war etwas, das John nun doch sehr überraschte, obwohl es das eigentlich nicht sollte – immerhin war es damals Gregs Traum gewesen. Vielleicht war John so überrascht darüber, dass Greg sich seinen Traum erfüllen konnte, weil sein eigener Traum in tausend Scherben zersprungen war, damals wie heute, und er schon gar keine Vorstellung mehr davon hatte, wie es war, seinen Traum zu leben.

Aber das erklärte immerhin, warum Greg so viel Mitgefühl und Verständnis für seine Verwundung im Einsatz gezeigt hatte.

Johns Überraschung musste ihm wohl mal wieder überdeutlich anzusehen gewesen sein, denn Greg lächelte verlegen und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß, von einem kleinen Querulanten wie mir hätte man das nie vermutet, nich wahr.“

Molly kicherte. „Ich bin aus allen Wolken gefallen, als er mir von seinen Plänen damals erzählt hat. Aber er war wohl selbst am meisten überrascht, dass es geklappt hat.“ Sie sah mit verschmitzten, liebevollen Blick zu ihrem Partner? Ehemann? hoch. „Dann wird es dich erst recht umhauen, wenn du erfährst, in welchem Job ich gelandet bin“, wandte sie sich glucksend wieder an John.

Na, da war er aber mal gespannt. John zog fragend eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Ich bin Pathologin im Bart’s“, grinste Molly.

John spürte, wie ihm der Unterkiefer drohte runterzuklappen, hielt sich aber im letzten Moment zurück.

Greg grinste auch und legte einen Arm um ihre Taille. „Meine Frau Doktor.“

„Tja, das Ballett hatte es für mich nicht sein sollen. Ich war nie wirklich überragend und ganz ehrlich, es war nie mehr als ein Hobby. Nicht wie...“ Sie brach abrupt ab und biss sich erneut auf die Unterlippe. Anscheinend waren sie stillschweigend übereingekommen, das Thema Sherlock vorerst ruhen zu lassen und alles, was es beinhaltete. Zumindest solange Sarah zugegen war. Sie musste nicht auch noch in diesen emotionalen Alptraum hineingezogen werden, fand John, und als Außenstehende ging es sie eigentlich auch nichts an.

„Entschuldigt mich kurz“, unterbrach Sarah plötzlich das unangenehme Schweigen, so als wäre sie zu dem gleichen Schluss gekommen.

Überrascht blinzelte John sie an. „Oh. Okay. Treffen wir uns auf unseren Plätzen wieder?“

Sarah nickte und verschwand dann in der Menge in Richtung Toiletten.

Molly packte die Gelegenheit sogleich beim Schopf, jetzt, wo die drei alten Freunde unter sich waren. „Wir gehen nach der Vorstellung zu ihm. Du solltest mitkommen.“ Sie runzelte plötzlich unsicher die Stirn. „Du weißt, dass er es ist, nicht wahr?“

John nickte. „Ich hab ihn erst am Ende des zweiten Akts erkannt. Ich wusste nicht, dass er heute tanzen würde. Sarah hatte eine Karte übrig und nur deshalb bin ich hier.“

„Verstehe“, murmelte Molly und in ihr Gesicht trat plötzlich ein entschlossener Ausdruck. „Klingt wie Schicksal, findest du nicht. Jetzt solltest du erst recht mitkommen.“

„Molly“, seufzte John. „Meinst du nicht, ich hab schon genug angerichtet? Ich halte das jedenfalls für keine gute Idee.“

Müssten die beiden denn nicht am besten wissen, was John Sherlock angetan hatte? Waren es scheinbar nicht sie gewesen, die die Scherben hatten aufsammeln dürfen, während John in den Schoß der Armee geflohen war? Und da wollten sie allen Ernstes, dass er und Sherlock sich wiedersahen!?

„Ich glaube aber, Molly hat recht, Mann“, fiel Greg überraschenderweise ein. „Ihr habt beide schon zu lange daran zu knabbern“, fuhr er eindringlich fort, so als hätte er Johns Gedanken gelesen. „Er auf jeden Fall und wie’s aussieht, du auch.“

John kaute widerwillig auf seiner Unterlippe herum. Einerseits erfüllte es seinen ganzen Körper mit einem warmen Kribbeln angesichts der verrückten, unerwarteten Aussicht, die Liebe seines Lebens nach fünfzehn Jahren wiederzusehen. Doch die negativen Gefühle überwogen dabei. Es lief ihm eiskalt den Rücken herunter bei dem Gedanken, Sherlock gegenübertreten zu müssen, seine Vorwürfe und seinen Hass zu spüren zu bekommen, was beides vollkommen gerechtfertigt war und er es verdient gehabt hätte, seine Vergehen vorgehalten zu bekommen.

Aber trotz all dieser schrecklichen Befürchtungen konnte John nicht leugnen, dass er sich nach Sherlock sehnte, dass er nie damit aufgehört hatte, sich nach ihm zu sehnen, egal wie viele belanglose Beziehungen und Affären er über die Jahre verschlissen hatte. Am Ende hatten sie doch nur dazu gedient, seinen Schmerz und seine Sehnsucht zu betäuben – vergeblich.

Ihm war mittlerweile, nein, schon seit Jahren klar, dass er den größten Fehler seines Lebens begangen hatte, Sherlock zu verlassen, auch wenn es für dessen Karriere offensichtlich das Beste gewesen war. Er wäre nie auf die Idee gekommen, Sherlock aufzusuchen trotz all seiner Reue, denn der jüngere Mann kam wahrscheinlich wunderbar ohne John klar und konnte es nicht gebrauchen, an die schmerzliche Zeit in seiner Jugend erinnert zu werden.

Aber jetzt...

Vielleicht hatte Molly recht und es war tatsächlich so etwas wie Schicksal, dass sie beide sich heute Abend im gleichen Gebäude befanden. Vielleicht sollte er doch zu Sherlock gehen. Vielleicht konnten sie sich wenigstens aussprechen und ein gewisses Maß an Frieden finden, einen Schlussstrich unter die ganze Sache ziehen. Dass Sherlock mit ihm befreundet sein wollte, darauf wagte John gar nicht erst zu hoffen, geschweige denn, dass er auf Sherlocks Vergebung hoffen konnte. Aber wer wusste das schon. Möglicherweise war Sherlock ihm im Nachhinein sogar dankbar, dass er sich damals voll und ganz auf seine Karriere hatte konzentrieren können anstatt auf eine Teenieromanze. Und wenn nicht, wenn dieses Gespräch nichts brachte als dass Sherlock ihm ein blaues Auge verpassen würde, um John all seine Wut und Frustration und Schmerz heimzuzahlen, dann wäre das auch in Ordnung. Besser als so zu fühlen, wie John sich oft genug in den letzten Jahren gefühlt hatte. Vielleicht würde John das schon Frieden geben und ihm würde genügen zu wissen, dass es Sherlock gut ging (Ja klar, stichelte ein kleiner Teil seines Bewusstseins, der sich verdächtig nach einem jungen Sherlock anhörte; Einem Mann, der den Ruf hatte, kein Herz zu besitzen, ging es wohl wahrlich blendend, sicher!).

„Okay“, brachte er das unkoordinierte, wirre Gebrabbel in seinem Kopf damit abrupt zum Schweigen. „Ihr habt vielleicht recht. Ich komme mit.“

Sowohl Molly als auch Greg nickten ernst. Gut. Wenigstens gaben sie sich nicht der Illusion hin, dass er und Sherlock sich in die Arme fallen und alles vergeben und vergessen sein würde. Sie kannten alle drei Sherlocks Temperament und wussten, wie hässlich das Zusammentreffen werden konnte. Werden würde. Aber offenbar waren Greg und Molly der festen Überzeugung, dass es sein musste, um ihnen beiden zu helfen.

Das Läuten zum Pausenende ließ alle drei zusammenzucken. Für einen Moment standen sie sich noch wie in der Zeit festgefroren gegenüber, während der Strom an Zuschauern langsam um sie herum zurück in den Saal floss.

„Wir warten dann nach der Vorstellung hier auf dich“, presste Molly mit plötzlich belegter Stimme hervor, zwang sich dann aber zu einem verhaltenen Lächeln. „Ich bin froh, dass du hier bist, John.“

Und damit drehte sie sich um und verschwand in der Menge. Greg nickte ihm ernst zu und folgte Molly dann.

John stand für einige weitere Augenblicke verloren im immer leerer werdenden Foyer, bis er schließlich seine bleischweren Beine in Bewegung setzte und in den Konzertsaal zurückkehrte.

Er spürte Sarahs bohrenden, fragenden Blick auf sich gerichtet, als er sich neben sie plumpsen ließ. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Sarah, hör zu“, stammelte er und zwang sich, sie anzusehen. „Ich kann dich leider nach der Vorstellung nicht nach hause begleiten. Ich...“ Er brach ab, ratlos, wie er fortfahren sollte.

„Ist schon okay“, erwiderte sie. „Ich weiß zwar nicht genau, was los ist, aber ich seh doch, dass die Begegnung grade dich sehr mitgenommen hat. Ich bin ein großes Mädchen, keine Sorge. Ich komm auch allein nach hause.“

Ein Lächeln umzuckte Johns Mundwinkel und er nickte. „Danke.“ Sein Blick huschte rasch zu ihr, nur um sich dann wieder auf den schweren Vorhang, der die Bühne verdeckte, zu richten. „Ich muss... ein paar Sachen klären“, versuchte er sich dennoch zu rechtfertigen. „Das hab ich schon viel zu lange vor mir hergeschoben.“

„Verstehe“, erwiderte sie, just in dem Augenblick, in dem die Lichter ausgingen und die ersten Töne aus dem Orchestergraben erschallten. „Ich hoffe, du kannst alles klären.“

Das hoffe ich auch, dachte er inbrünstig und blickte stoisch auf den sich hebenden Vorhang und das dahinter zum Vorschein kommende Bühnenbild.

 

Den Rest der Vorstellung verbrachte John wie in Trance. Er genoss die Tänze und die Musik und seit er wusste, dass das Sherlock da oben auf der Bühne war, ließ er ihn keine Sekunde mehr aus den Augen und genoss den Anblick noch mehr. Aber ein Teil seines Bewusstseins war nicht bei Sherlock Holmes, dem Tänzer da oben auf der Bühne, sondern bei Sherlock Holmes, dem Mann, dem er gleich nach fünfzehn Jahren erstmals wieder gegenübertreten würde. Und das machte ihm Angst. Große Angst sogar und mehr als einmal musste er bei dem Gedanken an ihr bevorstehendes Wiedersehen abermals Ellas Atemübungen anwenden.

Als der Vorhang sich senkte und er sich zusammen mit dem wild klatschenden Publikum erhoben hatte, spürte John, wie sich sein Innerstes immer mehr zu einem schmerzhaften Klumpen zusammen zog. Am liebsten wäre er einfach hier mit Sarah wieder rausmarschiert und hätte sie nach hause gebracht, so wie er es ursprünglich vorgehabt hatte. Aber das stand außer Frage. Diese Feigheit hätte er sich selbst niemals verziehen.

Also kehrte er nach der Vorstellung festen Schrittes – Hinkens – ins Foyer zurück, auch wenn er sich dabei fühlte wie ein Verurteilter auf dem Weg zum Henker. Nur undeutlich bekam er mit, wie Sarah sich, nachdem sie ihre Mäntel von der Garderobe abgeholt hatten, von ihm verabschiedete, ihm für seine Begleitung dankte und auf die Wange küsste, um ihm dann viel Glück zu wünschen. Er erwiderte ihre Glückwünsche mit einem Nicken, lange, nachdem sie bereits gegangen war.

Er zuckte zusammen, als er eine Hand auf seinem Arm spürte.

„Sollen wir?“, fragte Molly und nahm ihn überraschenderweise bei der Hand. Sie folgten Greg, der sie zu einer Nebentür im Foyer führte, durch verzweigte Gänge immer tiefer in die Eingeweide des Royal Opera Houses, bis sie schließlich, nachdem sie sich an schwatzenden und tuschelnden Tänzern vorbei gedrängt hatten, vor einer Tür Halt machten, an der schlicht S. Holmes stand.

Greg klopfte an und ließ sich von dem ruppigen „was!“ nicht abschrecken, sondern trat beherzt ein.

John erschauderte unwillkürlich, als er Sherlocks Stimme nach all der langen Zeit wieder hörte. Es war derselbe angenehme Bariton, allerdings noch eine Nuance tiefer, selbstsicherer und schneidender.

„Hey Sherlock“, begrüßte Greg den jüngeren Mann lässig.

„Detective Inspector. Und Doktor Hooper. Was verschafft mir die Ehre.“

Selbst auf die Entfernung hin konnte John, der vorerst draußen stehen geblieben war, den Sarkasmus in Sherlocks Stimme hören.

„Schmoll nicht rum, Sherlock, wir können nichts dafür, wenn du mit deiner Performance nicht zufrieden warst.“

Johns Augen weiteten sich schockiert und überrascht, als er Molly, schüchterne, süße Molly in diesem maßregelnden Ton mit Sherlock reden hörte.

Der Tänzer schien allerdings an solch eine Erwiderung gewöhnt, denn er gab lediglich ein beleidigtes, undeutliches Grummeln von sich.

„Wir haben jemanden mitgebracht, der dich gerne sehen würde“, übernahm Greg die Führung des Gesprächs. „Vielleicht muntert dich das wieder auf.“

Das bezweifelte John allerdings stark. Sherlock würde sich schon bei glänzender Laune nicht freuen, ihn zu sehen, aber bei solch schlechter Laune!? John musste schlucken und überlegte, nicht doch auf der Stelle wieder kehrt zu machen.

„Mich interessieren weder aufdringliche Fans, noch eure erbärmlichen Verkupplungsversuche“, spie Sherlock giftig zurück.

Okay, das war wohl sein Stichwort.

Tief durchatmend, trat John in die Garderobe. Sherlock hatte ihm den Rücken zugewandt. Selbst durch den seidenen Morgenmantel, den er trug, konnte John die verärgerte Anspannung seiner Schultern ausmachen.

„Hallo, Sherlock“, sagte er leise, aber bestimmt und Sherlocks ganzer Körper erstarrte mit einem Mal. Dann fuhr er herum und starrte John aus großen Augen an.

„John!?“, hauchte er und für einen Moment stahl sich so etwas wie Hoffnung und Sehnsucht neben den Unglauben in seiner Stimme.

Doch dann war der Moment auch schon wieder vorbei. Das freudige Leuchten aus Sherlocks Augen erstarb, sodass John das Gefühl hatte, in Augen aus Eis zu blicken, Sherlocks volle Lippen pressten missbilligend fest aufeinander.

„Was willst du hier?“, fragte der jüngere leise, aber sein bedrohlicher Tonfall jagte selbst einem Adrenalinjunkie und hartgesottenen Afghanistanveteran wie John einen kalten Schauder der Angst – zumindest des Unbehagens – über den Rücken. Er musste all seine Kräfte aufbieten, um sich nicht unter Sherlocks schneidendem Blick, der ihn aufmerksam von Kopf bis Fuß musterte, wie ein aufgespießtes Insekt unter dem Mikroskop zu winden. Er zwang sich dazu, aufrecht zu stehen, sein Rücken kerzengerade, aber dennoch lässig, seinen Stock auf einmal wie ein nutzloses Accessoire vergessen in seiner Hand. Sein Ausbilder wäre stolz auf diese Haltung gewesen und John war sich sehr wohl der machtvollen, beeindruckenden Ausstrahlung bewusst, die trotz seines Handicaps durch diese Haltung von ihm ausging. Es vermittelte Sherlock hoffentlich den Eindruck, dass er sich von dem jüngeren Mann nicht einschüchtern lassen würde.

„Wir sind uns zufällig in der Pause über den Weg gelaufen“, erklärte Molly. „Wir hielten es für eine gute Idee, dass er uns begleitet.“

Sherlocks rasiermesserscharfer Blick richtete sich auf Molly und John musste vor ihr den Hut ziehen, dass sie unter diesem Blick lediglich zusammenzuckte, ansonsten Sherlock jedoch fest in die Augen sah.

„So, fandet ihr“, zischte er.

„Ja, fanden wir“, bestätigte Greg mit harter Stimme und trat dicht hinter Molly, um ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter zu legen. Dann zog er sie sanft in Richtung Türe.

„Gute Nacht, Gentleman. Viel Glück.“

Und damit war John mit Sherlock allein, das leise Zuklicken der Tür unnatürlich laut in einem Raum, in dem außer ihren nervösen, schweren Atemgeräuschen ansonsten Totenstille herrschte.

Und für eine unendlich lange erscheinende Zeit änderte sich daran auch nichts. Keiner der beiden Männer fand den Mut, den ersten Schritt zu tun und das drückende Schweigen zu brechen, während sie einander anstarrten und jedes ihnen unbekannte Detail, jede Veränderung, die sich in fünfzehn Jahren ereignet hatte an dem jeweils anderen in sich aufsogen.

Trotz der erdrückenden Situation musste John sich einfach die Zeit nehmen, Sherlock intensiv zu mustern, kein Junge mehr, sondern ein Mann, dessen harsche Schönheit John beinah überwältigte, so fremd und doch gleichzeitig so vertraut.

Sherlock musterte ihn ebenfalls, sein analytischer Blick auf Johns Körper beinah fassbar und mit Sicherheit nicht so wohlwollend.

Irgendwann wurde er unruhig unter diesem Blick und er verlagerte sein Gewicht von einem Bein aufs andere, was Sherlocks Aufmerksamkeit abrupt auf sein Bein und den Stock lenkte.

„Was ist passiert?“

John erging sich in der schönen Illusion, dass hinter Sherlocks desinteressiertem, kühlen Tonfall, mit dem er diese Frage stellte, vielleicht mehr steckte als bloße Indifferenz.

John zuckte mit den Schultern und griff seinen Stock fester. „Wurde angeschossen.“

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde stahl sich dann auch ein Ausdruck panischen Schocks und Sorge in Sherlocks Gesicht, dessen Anblick ein warmes, hoffnungsvolles Gefühl in John auslöste. „Afghanistan oder Irak?“, fragte Sherlock dann aber teilnahmslos und kühl, das einzige Interesse, das er nun zu bekunden schien abermals das eines Wissenschaftlers, der einen seltenen, aufgespießten Käfer unter dem Mikroskop betrachtete.

John zuckte zusammen, war aber auch beeindruckt, dass Sherlock ihn immer noch wie ein offenes Buch lesen konnte. „Afghanistan“, erwiderte er bemüht gefasst und ertrug stoisch Sherlocks kühlen, prüfenden Blick, der schließlich abermals auf seinem Bein und dem Stock zum Ruhen kam. Er runzelte die Stirn. Offenbar hatte er erkannt, dass Johns Hinken lediglich psychosomatisch war.

Willkommen im Club. Der einzige, der das immer noch nicht mitgekriegt hatte, war Johns Bein.

„Lass es!“, schoss es deshalb aus John gepresst heraus. Auf diese Diskussion hatte er wahrlich keine Lust und sie hatte auch nichts mit Sherlock zu tun.

Sherlock starrte ihn weiterhin an, aber der Ausdruck in seinen Augen verhärtete sich zu Eis.

Laute Stimmen drangen plötzlich vom Flur durch die Garderobentür und riss die beiden Männer somit wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Sherlock drehte sich mit einer knappen, präzisen Bewegung um und zog den Stapel mit seinen Sachen zu sich.

„Es macht dir doch nichts aus, John“, fragte Sherlock eher rhetorisch – wobei die Provokation in seiner Stimme schwerlich zu überhören war – und ehe John blinzeln konnte, flatterte der blaue Morgenmantel von Sherlocks nackten Schultern.

John musste schlucken, als darunter Zentimeter um Zentimeter nackter weißer Haut zum Vorschein kam, noch ebenso makellos wie vor fünfzehn Jahren. Sein Blick wanderte tiefer und tiefer den muskulösen Rücken hinab, aber noch ehe er am Bund von Sherlocks Unterwäsche angelangt war, zügelte er sein Starren und richtete seine Augen wieder fest auf das sichere Terrain von Sherlocks Hinterkopf. Schließlich war es unhöflich, den anderen Mann so anzustarren, während eigentlich jeden Moment die Bombe zwischen ihnen platzen musste.

„Natürlich nicht“, schaffte John deshalb zu erwidern, doch Sherlock musste etwas in seiner Stimme gehört haben. Er hielt in seiner Bewegung, sich sein Hemd anzuziehen inne und sah gespielt kokett über die Schulter. „Was denn, John“, höhnte er. „Gefällt dir etwa, was du siehst?“

John weigerte sich, klein bei zu geben, indem er seinen Blick abwandte oder jetzt aus Verlegenheit log. „Ja“, antwortete er deshalb. „Daran hat sich nichts geändert.“

„Ach nein!?“ Sherlock wirbelte wütend zu ihm herum, sein Hemd glitt ihm vergessen aus den Fingern und zu Boden. „Ich kann mich aber da an ein paar Aussagen deinerseits erinnern, die das Gegenteil vermuten ließen.“

Unwillkürlich zuckte John wie unter einem Peitschenhieb zusammen, aber er drückte tapfer den Rücken durch. Er hatte alles verdient, was Sherlock ihm an den Kopf warf, und er würde es protestlos schlucken, aber er hatte dennoch das Recht, alles zu erklären. Und sei es nur, um Sherlock womöglich den schrecklichen Gedanken zu nehmen, dass es an ihm gelegen hatte.

„Ja, ich weiß noch sehr genau, was ich gesagt hab“, erklärte er durch zusammengebissene Zähne. „Und du kannst mir glauben, dass es niemandem mehr leid tut als mir.“

Sherlock bedachte ihn mit einem Blick so voller Ekel, dass John sich selbst in diesem Moment noch mehr hasste als er das sowieso schon tat. Alle Versuche, sich zu erklären, blieben ihm im Halse stecken.

Als John endlich, nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, wieder den Mut fand, die ganze Sache doch noch aufzuklären, verschlug ihm Sherlocks emotionslose Reaktion abermals die Sprache. Denn zu seiner Überraschung zuckte Sherlock lediglich indifferent mit den Schultern und bückte sich, um sein Hemd aufzuheben. Kein epischer Wutausbruch, kein Geschrei, nicht mal ein wohlverdienter Kinnhaken.

„Wie auch immer. Für so was hab ich keine Zeit. Ich habe morgen zwei Vorstellungen. Tschaikowski ist zu Weihnachten sehr gefragt wie du weißt.“

„Du klingst nicht so, als wenn dir viel daran liegen würde.“ John runzelte die Stirn, während Sherlock die Nase rümpfte und John von oben herab ansah, während er sich weiter anzog.

„Wieso sollte mir etwas daran liegen. Es ist ein Job wie jeder andere.“

„Ein J...“ Ungläubig blinzelte John den anderen Mann an. „Du siehst das Tanzen bloß als einen Job?!“

„Als was sollte ich es denn wohl sonst sehen?“, fragte Sherlock kalt.

John setzte zum Sprechen an, doch ihm wollte nichts einfallen. Dann versuchte er es noch einmal und hoffte, dass mehr als ungläubiges Gestammel herauskommen würde. „Tanzen war dein großer Traum!“, platzte es aus ihm heraus. „Es war für dich eine Berufung und kein bloßer Job! Mein Gott, was ist nur aus deiner Leidenschaft geworden?“, fragte er gepresst. „Du warst mit ganzem Herzen dabei. Wenn ich dich jetzt tanzen sehe, sehe ich eine Maschine.“

„Tja, John, ich hatte einfach unrecht“, spie Sherlock eisig, schaffte es jedoch nicht, die Bitterkeit aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen. „Leidenschaft und Perfektion bedingen sich eben doch nicht. Leidenschaft bringt einen nicht zur Perfektion, sondern nur Fleiß und Disziplin.“

„Das ist nicht wahr!“

„Oh doch.“ Sherlocks kaltes, emotionsloses Lachen jagte John einen Schauder über den Rücken, als dieser theatralisch die Arme ausbreitete. „Ich bin das beste Beispiel dafür, oder nicht. Weißt du nicht mehr, John? Du warst mein Herz. Und meine Leidenschaft. Du hast mir beides genommen. Was blieb mir hinterher also noch als die kalte Logik und Perfektion des Tanzes. Und es hat sich für mich doch ganz gut bezahlt gemacht.“

John erstarrte. Er hatte es gewusst, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Es _war_ seine Schuld.

Am liebsten hätte er sich ins nächste Mauseloch verkrochen... Oder Sherlock in seine Arme geschlossen und ihn so bald nicht mehr losgelassen. Doch das hätte der grimmige, abweisende jüngere Mann niemals zugelassen. Also dann doch lieber das Mauseloch.

Ein stechender Schmerz fuhr plötzlich durch sein Bein, aber er biss tapfer die Zähne zusammen und stützte sich diskret fester auf seinen Stock. „I-ich... ich dachte, dass dir wenigstens das Tanzen...“

„Noch geblieben ist?“ Sherlock rümpfte abermals die Nase. Er hatte sich mittlerweile vollständig angezogen und schlüpfte nun in einen schweren dunkelgrauen Mantel. „Tanzen war mein Leben“, erklärte er, während er sich brüsk einen blauen Schal um den Hals schlang. „Bis ich dich getroffen hab. Ob es mir passte oder nicht, danach waren meine Leidenschaft für das Tanzen und für dich untrennbar miteinander verbunden. Als du mir vor aller Augen das Herz aus der Brust gerissen hast, ist auch meine Leidenschaft fürs Tanzen gestorben.“

„Aber du bist doch...“ John verstummte abrupt wieder, als Sherlock ihm mit einer Geste gebot zu schweigen.

„Natürlich habe ich meinen Plan weiter verfolgt. Was hätte ich auch anderes tun sollen. Ich wollte meiner Mutter nicht die Genugtuung geben, mich scheitern zu sehen. Und auch, wenn mich das Tanzen nicht mehr bewegte; ich war gut. Und ich hatte den Ehrgeiz, der Beste zu werden. Und voilà.“ Er breitete abermals theatralisch die Arme aus, um auf all das um sich herum zu weisen. An jedem anderen hätte diese Geste übermäßig übertrieben und lächerlich gewirkt, doch nicht an Sherlock. An ihm wirkte es natürlich. Plötzlich trat er einen Schritt auf John zu und blieb erst dicht vor ihm stehen. Er sah mit brennend kalten Eisaugen auf ihn herab. „Ich _bin_ der Beste, John“, flüsterte er voll grimmiger Genugtuung. „Und das habe ich ganz allein bewerkstelligt. Ohne dich, ohne meine Mutter, ohne irgendwelche lächerlichen Gefühle, die einen bloß schwach machen. Und so wird es immer bleiben. Nichts und niemand wird mir das jemals wegnehmen. Nichts, außer mein eigener Körper, wenn dieser eines Tages versagt, wird mich zu Fall bringen. Am allerwenigsten du.“

Und damit rauschte Sherlock mit dramatisch wehendem Mantel an John vorbei und ließ ihn einfach in der Garderobe stehen.

Für eine lange Zeit war John unfähig, auch nur einen Muskel zu rühren. Verloren starrte er vor sich hin, während seine tauben Finger seinen Stock krampfhaft fest umklammerten, da er sonst das Gefühl hatte, gleich unter all der Schuld, die auf ihm lastete, zusammenbrechen zu müssen.

Irgendwann riss er sich zwangsläufig zusammen, als einer der Hausmeister, der für die Nacht zusperren wollte, ihn mehr oder minder aus dem Gebäude warf.

Unter Schmerzen hinkte John nach hause. Die klirrende Kälte um sich herum bemerkte er überhaupt nicht, als er immer mechanisch einen Fuß vor den anderen setzte auf dem Weg zur U-Bahn.

 

Erleichtert ließ er sich in sein Bett fallen und igelte sich unter der Bettdecke zusammen. Am liebsten würde er jetzt einfach das Bewusstsein verlieren, um nicht mehr an Sherlock denken zu müssen und für einen Moment zog er ernsthaft in Betracht, nochmal aufzustehen, um sich zu betrinken – bis ihm einfiel, dass er wohlweislich gar keinen Alkohol im Haus hatte.

Frustriert, gedemütigt und entmutigt zog er sich die Decke über den Kopf und versuchte, die Welt um sich herum auszublenden.

Bloß, dass die Welt nicht das Problem war, sondern seine Gedanken, die in der heißen, stickigen Isolation seiner Bettdecke gnadenlos auf ihn einströmten und ihn peinigten.

Aber er konnte einfach nichts dagegen machen. Er _musste_ an Sherlock denken, der jüngere Mann vereinnahmte jeden einzelnen Gedankenstrom in seinem Kopf. Also ließ er es ergeben zu, dass all die chaotischen Gedanken auf ihn einströmten. Und vielleicht trug diese Grübelei ja tatsächlich dazu bei, ihm ein wenig Klarheit – und Frieden – zu verschaffen, auch, wenn er es irgendwie bezweifelte, denn in der Vergangenheit hatte das auch nichts gebracht.

Er hatte in den vergangenen Jahren schließlich immer wieder versucht, in dem verzweifelten Versuch, Sherlock zu vergessen, rational damit umzugehen. Es machte doch keinen Sinn, einer Jugendliebschaft nachzutrauern, die noch nicht mal vier Monate gehalten hatte. Sherlock war lediglich einer von vielen Partnern, die John über die Jahre gehabt hatte und sie hatten ja auch nur ein Mal miteinander geschlafen... okay, zwei Mal. Er hatte One-Night-Stands gehabt, mit denen er öfter in einer Nacht Sex gehabt hatte, als mit Sherlock über all diese Wochen hinweg zusammen.

Aber egal, wie sehr John auch versuchte, ihre Beziehung herunterzuspielen und von dieser nüchternen Seite aus zu betrachten, es waren nicht viel mehr als Ausflüchte. Es spielte keine Rolle, wie kurz oder lang er mit Sherlock zusammen gewesen war oder wie oft sie miteinander geschlafen hatten. Sherlock Holmes war, so abgedroschen und kitschig das auch klingen mochte, die Liebe seines Lebens. Ansonsten hätte ihn diese Beziehung in den letzten fünfzehn Jahren nicht immer wieder verfolgt und unterschwellig an allen anderen Beziehungen genagt, die er gehabt hatte. Allen voran an seiner Ehe mit Mary. Die Schuld am Scheitern ihrer Ehe lastete er sich ebenfalls auf. Das spielte letztendlich auch keine Rolle mehr. Er würde für den Rest seines Lebens für diesen einen Fehler büßen, da machte es auch nichts mehr, wenn er die Schuld, einen weiteren Menschen, der ihm wichtig war, unglücklich gemacht zu haben, auch noch auf sich nahm.

 

Nach einer schlaflosen Nacht schlich John am Montagmorgen zur Arbeit und versuchte erfolglos, sich vor Sarah und ihren Fragen zu verstecken. Anstatt die Mittagspause im Gemeinschaftsraum zu verbringen, verschanzte er sich in seinem Büro und googelte hoffnungsvoll Molly Hooper, die er dann auch tatsächlich auf der Mitarbeiterseite der Homepage des Bart’s fand. Denn all sein unruhiges Umherwälzen und sein kopfschmerzverursachendes Gegrübel vergangene Nacht hatten lediglich zu einem Schluss geführt: Er musste Abbitte leisten. Und wenn er ganz, ganz viel Glück hatte, würde er Sherlock vielleicht sogar wieder für sich gewinnen können. Aber auf so viel Hoffnung wollte er lieber vorerst keine Energie verschwenden. Das Wichtigste war zunächst, alles wieder gut zu machen, falls das überhaupt möglich war. Und dazu benötigte er Mollys Hilfe. Sie und Greg kannten Sherlock vermutlich am besten, denn schließlich kannte er selbst Sherlock ja gar nicht mehr. Selbst die wenigen Minuten, die sie gestern miteinander verbracht hatten, hatten John gezeigt, dass er einen Fremden vor sich hatte, dem er sehr weh getan hatte und der deshalb ein Leben voller Einsamkeit und Bitterkeit zu führen schien. John war davon überzeugt, dass Molly und Greg alles tun würden, um Sherlock ein bisschen Frieden in seinem Leben zu geben, und was könnte da hilfreicher sein, als die Wurzel seines Unglücks auszumerzen und endlich darüber hinweg zu kommen.

Aber John nahm sich fest vor, vorerst nur Molly um Hilfe zu bitten. Auch, wenn Greg sich gestern gefreut hatte, John wiederzusehen, ihre letzte Begegnung damals war ja nicht allzu gut verlaufen und er hatte keine Lust auf eine blutige Nase, egal, wie verdient sie war.

Als er also einige Stunden später nach Feierabend die Praxis verlassen und zum Bart’s fahren wollte, passte Sarah ihn doch noch ab. Er seufzte innerlich, wappnete sich jedoch dafür, ihr wenigstens ein paar Antworten zu geben. Die war er ihr schuldig, fand er.

„Ich weiß, es geht mich nichts an, aber...“

„Schon gut“, unterbrach John sie rasch. „Ich hab dich gestern ziemlich abrupt stehen lassen, also stehen dir ein paar Antworten zu.“

Er atmete tief durch, während sie ihn neugierig musterte.

„Sherlock Holmes und ich“, begann er bedächtig. „Wir kennen uns. Sind eine Zeit lang zusammen zur Schule gegangen, aber... wir haben uns nicht im Guten getrennt.“

„Und jetzt willst du’s wieder gut machen?“, fragte sie vorsichtig. „Sofern...“

„Es war meine Schuld, ja. Ich hab ihn sehr verletzt und vielleicht kann ich es wieder gut machen... wenn ich viel Glück hab.“

Sarah gab ein verstehendes Geräusch von sich und zog nachdenklich die Tür zur Praxis hinter sich zu. „Dann wünsch ich dir, dass du es schaffst, John.“ Sie sah ihn an und lächelte, was er einfach erwidern musste.

„Danke“, sagte er inbrünstig.

 

Vor St. Bart’s atmete John einmal tief durch, ehe er es beinah leichtfüßig betrat, sein Bein auf einmal viel besser, und sich zur Pathologie durch fragte. Er hoffte, dass Molly noch da war. Ansonsten würde er jeden Tag hierherkommen, bis er sie irgendwann antreffen würde.

Aber er hatte Glück. Als er zögerlich durch die Türen zur Pathologie schlüpfte, stand Molly an einem der Obduktionstische.

„Molly.“

Sie zuckte überrascht zusammen, als sie ihren vorsichtig ausgesprochenen Namen hörte und ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie ihren Besucher erkannte.

„John! Was machst du denn hier?!“

Hastig sah sie sich um, ob sie irgendwo die Leber, die sie gerade in der Hand hielt, verstecken könnte, bis ihr einfiel, dass John auch Arzt war. Schulterzuckend behielt sie sie einfach in den Händen.

„Ich...“

„Ist nicht so gut gelaufen gestern, hm?“, vermutete sie mitfühlend und er nickte geknickt.

„Es war eine Katastrophe“, gestand er seufzend und lehnte sich gegen einen freien Obduktionstisch.

„Nun, um ehrlich zu sein, hatte ich auch nichts anderes erwartet“, erklärte sie resolut und trug die Leber zu einem Labortisch. „Es muss ein Schock für ihn gewesen sein, so plötzlich mit dir konfrontiert zu werden.“

„Das war es für mich auch“, presste John ein wenig gereizt hervor, zuckte aber sogleich unter ihrem funkelnden Blick unwillkürlich zusammen. Wohlweislich ließ er unerwähnt, dass dieses Wiedersehen doch schließlich Mollys Idee gewesen war.

Sie sah so aus, als ob sie ihm eine Standpauke halten wolle, ließ es dann aber bleiben und fragte stattdessen: „Wieso bist du hier?“

Jetzt zählte es.

„Ich muss ihn zurückgewinnen, Molly!“, verkündete John ohne Umschweife. „Das ist mir letzte Nacht nach all der Grübelei klar geworden.“

Die Leber klatschte plötzlich mit einem unappetitlichen Geräusch in die Waagschale, als Molly überrascht zusammenfuhr und wäre er nicht so etwas durchaus gewohnt, hätte sich ihm der Magen umgedreht.

Für einen Moment starrte sie nachdenklich in die Schale mit Innereien, so als ob sie vorhatte, daraus zu lesen. „Das wird aber nicht einfach“, begann sie dann vorsichtig.

Das war noch diplomatisch ausgedrückt.

Schwer seufzend sackte John gegen den Obduktionstisch. „Ich weiß.“

„Und... wieso auf einmal?“ Molly warf ihm einen unverhohlen neugierigen Seitenblick zu.

„Naja.“ John zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ihn nach fünfzehn Jahren wiederzusehen, hat mir auf recht drastische Weise wieder klar gemacht, was ich verloren habe.“

Molly runzelte die Stirn. „Du meinst, was du freiwillig weggeworfen hast.“

Er konnte ihr den spitzen, vorwurfsvollen Unterton in ihrer Stimme noch nicht mal verdenken. „Ja“, bestätigte er beschämt. „Aber...“ Er brach ab und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Aber was?“, hakte sie nach. „Hast du überhaupt einmal in diesen fünfzehn Jahren an ihn gedacht?“

„Zu oft“, gab er gepresst zu. „Mehr als gut für mich war. Obwohl ich versucht hab, alles zu verdrängen, war er in meinem Unterbewusstsein doch immer da. Aber es war damals besser so.“

„Besser?!“, rief Molly ungläubig aus. „Besser für wen?“

John blinzelte mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zu ihr herüber. „Besser für seine Karriere. Mir wurde damals klar, dass er zu mehr bestimmt war, dass er für die Bühne und den Ruhm geboren war und ich wäre ihm nur ein Klotz am Bein gewesen.“

Mollys Mund klappte sprachlos auf und zu wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen. „Das ist“, japste sie. „Das ist der größte Schwachsinn, den ich je gehört hab, John!“

„Nein“, beharrte John. „Wir lebten einfach in verschiedenen Welten und... und ich hätte ihn nur von seinem Traum abgehalten. Er hätte ständig auf mich Rücksicht nehmen müssen. Er hätte dort oben gestanden, auf den prestigeträchtigsten Bühnen der Welt, zurecht, und ich hätte dort unten im Schatten auf ihn gewartet. Ich hätte nie die Welt mit ihm bereisen können und irgendwann wäre ich ihm zu lästig und zu langweilig geworden. Er hätte vielleicht erst das eine, dann das andere Gastangebot eines der großen Ensembles abgelehnt, nur um nicht eine ganze Saison an verschiedenen Enden der Welt verbringen zu müssen. Es hätte ihn verbittert, wenn er seine Karriere um unserer Beziehung Willen eingeschränkt hätte und am Ende hätte er mich dafür gehasst. Und ich kann ihn verstehen. Ballett war sein Leben, sein großer Traum. Jetzt hat er alles, was er immer wollte.“

„Er wollte _dich_!“, warf Molly ihm lauthals vor. „Mehr als alles andere. Selbst mehr als das Ballett.“ Sie funkelte ihn so heftig an, dass John einen Schritt zurück treten wollte und beinah über den Obduktionstisch hinter sich gestolpert wäre, da er befürchtete, sie könne die Schale mit den Innereien nach ihm werfen. „Ja, schön, er ist ein Weltklassetänzer, aber was hat er davon? Er ist kalt wie Eis geworden und außer Greg und mir hat er kaum einen Freund mehr, weil er es geschafft hat, die wenigen, die er über die Jahre gewonnen hatte in seiner Bitterkeit zu vergraulen – nicht, dass er vorher viele hatte. Sein Leben besteht nur aus Ballett. Mehr nicht. Von morgens bis abends schindet er sich und gibt sich doch mit nichts zufrieden, obwohl er mittlerweile auf einem Niveau ist, an das vermutlich kein lebender Tänzer heranreichen kann. Ich weiß schon gar nicht mehr, wann ich ihn mal in einem anderen Kontext als Ballett erlebt habe. Oder wann ich ihn das letzte Mal hab lachen sehen. Vermutlich vor jenem denkwürdigen Tag vor fünfzehn Jahren, als du es geschafft hast, alles kaputt zu machen aus deinen ach so noblen Absichten heraus. Und weißt du was. Ich vermisse den schüchternen, wortkargen und stolzen Jungen von damals, der vor Leidenschaft fürs Ballett nur so vibrierte und ganz selten nur dieses kleine, schüchterne Lächeln für mich oder dich oder Greg übrig hatte und der sich trotz seiner unbeholfenen Schüchternheit zu wehren wusste und jeden durch nur ein paar Worte in der Luft zerfetzen konnte. Es kommt mir vor, als sei er gestorben, denn der Sherlock Holmes, den man heute kennt, ist ein völlig anderer Mensch.“

Entgeistert starrte John sie an, während er ihre Worte erst einmal verdauen musste. „Ich“, stammelte er, brach jedoch ab, da er sowieso nicht wusste, was er hätte erwidern sollen. Beschämt wich er Mollys strafendem, funkelnden Blick aus. „Ich dachte, ich hätte das richtige getan. Seine Mutter...“

„Seine Mutter!?“ Molly unterbrach ihn mit einem entsetzten Ausruf.

John begann, sich unter ihrem Blick zu winden, doch jetzt war es zu spät. Er musste ihr irgendeine Erklärung abliefern. „Abgesehen davon, dass mein Vater gedroht hat, Sherlock etwas anzutun, sollte ich mich nicht von ihm trennen, hat Mrs. Holmes mir ebenfalls sehr deutlich klar gemacht, was sie von unserer Beziehung hielt“, gestand er kleinlaut.

„Mein Gott“, hauchte Molly entsetzt. „ _Das_ war der Grund!? Was hat sie nur alles zu dir gesagt, dass du tatsächlich gemacht hast, was sie wollte?“

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das, was ich dir eben gesagt habe. Dass ein mittelloser Niemand wie ich schlecht für seine Karriere ist.“

Molly verfiel in Schnappatmung und musste sich für einen Moment gegen den anderen Obduktionstisch lehnen. „Diese“, entfuhr es ihr, doch sie war so empört, dass sie die Beleidigung nicht zu ende aussprach. Plötzlich richtete sich ihr bohrender Blick wieder auf John. „Du musst ihm das sagen!“, verlangte sie. „Erklär ihm das, wie du es mir gerade erklärt hast.“

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich komme mir im Nachhinein so dumm vor.“

Molly Blick verlor auf einmal alle Härte und sie lächelte John verständnisvoll an. „Du warst ein Kind. Und ich weiß, wie Mrs. Holmes sein kann. Ich will mir gar nicht vorstellen, was für ein Druck damals auf dir gelegen haben muss. Und erst dein Vater...“

John zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern.

Molly öffnete abermals den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, ließ es dann aber bleiben, da John im Nachhinein betrachtet selbst wissen musste, dass er mit seinen Sorgen zu ihr und Greg hätte kommen können, dass er mit Sherlock darüber hätte reden müssen, anstatt es in sich reinzufressen. Stattdessen stellte sie ihre Schüssel hin und trat neben ihn. Freundschaftlich legte sie ihm eine Hand auf den Arm – dankenswerterweise _nachdem_ sie ihre blutbefleckten Handschuhe entsorgt hatte. „Ich werde dir helfen“, verkündete sie dann.

„W-was? Wirklich?“ John starrte sie mit großen Augen ungläubig an.

„Aber natürlich. Es war nicht wirklich deine Schuld. Deshalb haben weder du noch Sherlock verdient, weiterhin zu leiden.“

„Es wird aber nicht einfach, oder?“, griff er Mollys Aussage von vorhin wieder auf.

Sie seufzte schwer. „Nein. Ich fürchte nicht. Aber wir lassen uns was einfallen.“

„Ich nehme nicht an, dass er der Blumen und Pralinen Typ ist“, scherzte John mit Galgenhumor.

„Selbstverständlich nicht.“

„Und...“ John zögerte und kaute unsicher auf seiner Unterlippe herum. „Und wenn ich ihn zum Essen einlade? Damit wir uns mal in Ruhe aussprechen können?“

Molly schüttelte den Kopf. „Aussprechen ist gut, sofern du ihn dazu bewegen kannst, aber das Essen wird er ablehnen. Er hat einen sehr strengen Essensplan.“ Sie runzelte missbilligend die Stirn. „Meistens isst er gar nichts.“

John runzelte nun seinerseits die Stirn. „Er ist doch nicht...“

„Nein, nein, er ist nicht magersüchtig oder so was“, wehrte Molly seine Befürchtungen rasch ab und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. „Er vergisst es einfach nur, wenn er so in seinem Element ist. Hat er früher schon.“

„Hmm... ist mir nie aufgefallen.“

„Wenn er mit dir zusammen war, war er anders. Er fing an, mehr auf das Wohlergehen seines Körpers zu achten, weil er wusste, dass du dir ansonsten nur Sorgen gemacht hättest.“ Molly presste die Lippen fest aufeinander. „War schnell genug wieder vorbei.“

Beschämt senkte John den Blick, um dem ihren – ob nun vorwurfsvoll oder mitfühlend, ganz egal – nicht begegnen zu müssen.

„Vermutlich werde ich gar nicht bis zu einer Entschuldigung kommen, ehe er mir eine scheuert.“

„Oder dich verbal in der Luft zerfetzt“, fügte Molly hilfreich hinzu.

„Keine Sorge, das hat er schon. Und wenn er will, kann er mich bis ans Ende aller Tage fertig machen. Ich brauch nur fünf Minuten dazwischen, um ihm alles zu erklären. Irgendwann muss er ja mal Luft holen.“

„Hm, ja. Das Problem wird nur sein, wie wir dich in seine Nähe kriegen, ohne, dass er dir die Tür gleich wieder vor der Nase zuschlägt.“

John machte ein zustimmendes Geräusch, woraufhin die beiden Mediziner erst einmal für einige Minuten in nachdenklicher Stille in der Pathologie nebeneinander vor sich hin brüteten.

„Und wenn ich dich in meinem Auftrag wegen irgendwas zu ihm schicke?“, fuhr Molly dann plötzlich enthusiastisch auf.

„Das wäre überhaupt nicht offensichtlich.“ John warf ihr einen pointierten Seitenblick zu.

„Hm, das stimmt natürlich.“ Enttäuscht sackten Mollys Schultern mutlos in sich zusammen.

Nach einigen weiteren Augenblicken fuhr sie jedoch abrupt wieder auf. „Du solltest auf jeden Fall Mrs. Hudson auf deine Seite ziehen!“

„Wer ist Mrs. Hudson?“

„Seine Vermieterin. Und sie kümmert sich auch des Öfteren um ihn. Putzt für ihn die Wohnung und kocht ihm was und so. Er hängt sehr an ihr.“

John nickte enthusiastisch. „Das wäre schon mal ein vielversprechender Anfang.“

„Ja.“

Wieder breitete sich nachdenkliche Stille zwischen ihnen aus.

„Und wie soll ich...“

„Keine Ahnung.“

„Ich kann schlecht einfach mal bei ihr klingeln.“

„Wohl eher nicht, nein.“

Wieder herrschte betroffenes Schweigen.

Am Ende trennten sie sich mit dem beiderseitigen Versprechen, intensiv über einem Plan zu brüten. Viel mehr konnten sie momentan nicht tun, da keinem von beiden etwas einfiel.

 

Auch, wenn es noch keinen konkreten Plan gab, wie John an Sherlock herankommen und sich mit ihm aussprechen konnte, so war die simple Aussicht darauf, sowie die Tatsache, _dass_ Sherlock wieder in Johns Leben war auf die eine oder andere Weise Balsam für Johns Seele. Es kam ihm vor, als habe er nach langer Zeit endlich wieder einen Lebensinhalt, weshalb er all seine Energie daran setzte, Sherlock auch tatsächlich in irgendeiner Weise zurückzugewinnen. Er war so sehr mit Planen und Gedanken über Sherlock beschäftigt, dass sein Hinken mit jedem Tag – und ohne, dass er sich dessen so richtig bewusst wurde – besser wurde, bis er eines Tages seinen Stock zuhause ließ und es ihm erst auffiel, als er beschwingt durch die Praxistür marschierte.

Am selben Tag, ein paar Tage nach seinem Gespräch mit Molly, lief er zufällig Greg über den Weg und die beiden beschlossen, sich abends auf ein Bier zu treffen.

„Molly hat mir von eurem Plan erzählt“, erklärte Greg beim zweiten Glas.

„Oh“, machte John, denn er wusste nicht so ganz, was Greg von der ganzen Sache hielt.

Der ältere Mann stellte jedoch lediglich sein Glas ab und musterte John schmunzelnd aus dem Augenwinkel. „Ihr habt meine volle Unterstützung.“

John atmete erleichtert auf. „Hast du dann vielleicht eine Idee, wie ich mit Sherlock reden könnte?“

Greg runzelte die Stirn. „Grade auch nicht, aber wenn gar nichts anderes hilft, müssen wir eben brachialere Mittel anwenden.“

„Die da wären?“

Greg zuckte mit den Schultern und nahm noch einen Schluck Bier. „Ich nehm dich einfach mit, wenn ich das nächste Mal zu ihm fahre. Dann täusche ich einen Einsatz vor und verschwinde. Und voilà! Ihr beide seid allein, um euch auszusprechen.“

Nun war es an John die Stirn zu runzeln. „Das ist genauso offensichtlich gefaked wie Mollys Plan, mich in ihrem Auftrag zu ihm zu schicken.“

„Hmpf, mag schon sein, aber wenn ich dabei bin, kommst du wenigstens in die Wohnung. Und das ist doch wohl die Hauptsache.“

Da war allerdings was dran. Wenn John allein vor Sherlocks Tür gestanden hätte, dann hätte der Tänzer ihm vermutlich einfach die Tür vor der Nase zugeschlagen und ihn draußen stehen lassen.

„Und außerdem“, bemerkte Greg zynisch. „Egal, was wir in unseren kleinen Spatzenhirnen ausbrüten; Mr. High and Mighty wird sowieso alles innerhalb von zwei Sekunden durchschauen. Also ist es egal wie clever oder dämlich der Plan ist.“

Da war auch was dran. „Vermutlich hast du recht“, räumte er langsam ein. „Und was ist mit Mrs. Hudson? Molly meinte, ich solle mich mit ihr gut stellen.“

„Auf jeden Fall“, stimmte Greg zu. „Keine Sorge, sie wird dich lieben. Und dann wird sie auch wollen, dass ihr zwei wieder zusammen kommt, hoffnungslose Romantikerin, die sie ist. Und da sie sowieso die meiste Zeit Sherlocks Besuch für ihn reinlässt, da seine Hoheit sich nie die Treppe runter bequemt, wenn es klingelt, dürfte es da keine Probleme geben, wenn du ihn zukünftig besuchen willst. Selbst, wenn Sherlock Mrs. Hudson verbieten sollte, dich reinzulassen; wenn sie dich mag, wird sie Sherlocks Nörgeleien ignorieren.“

Ein plötzliches Hochgefühl machte sich in John breit. Da war er ja heute ein ganzes Stück weiter gekommen. Wenigstens würde er mit Sherlock reden können.

Aber plötzlich kamen ihm erneute Zweifel, die sich ab und an in den letzten paar Tagen immer mal wieder zu den unpassendsten Zeiten an ihn herangeschlichen hatten. Er runzelte die Stirn. „Greg... Was ist, wenn...“ Er senkte den Blick und malte mit dem Finger nervös Muster in die Kondenstropfen auf seinem Glas. „Ich hab damals schon alles falsch gemacht“, erklärte er leise. „Was ist, wenn ich jetzt wieder alles falsch mache? Was ist, wenn mein Auftauchen und mein Versuch, alles zwischen uns ins Reine zu bringen, schlecht für seine Karriere ist?“

Greg gab ein indigniertes Geräusch von sich und er umfasste Johns Schulter, sodass der andere Mann ihn ansah. „Mach nicht den gleichen Fehler wieder, John“, mahnte er. „Du hast damals gedacht, dass du schlecht für seine Karriere bist – sieh mich nicht so an, natürlich hat Molly mir alles erzählt, auch das, was Mrs. Holmes gemacht hat –, aber kapier es doch endlich: Du bist _gut_ für ihn. Das warst du, seit ihr euch das erste Mal begegnet seid.“

„Tatsächlich? Kannst du mir Brief und Siegel geben, dass er heute dasselbe erreicht hätte mit mir an seiner Seite?“

„Ja“, erwiderte Greg ohne zu zögern, was John überraschte. Er blinzelte seinen Freund perplex an.

Dann schüttelte er in sturer Resignation den Kopf. „Nein, Greg. Ich wäre ihm nur ein Klotz am Bein gewesen. Er hätte sich zu sehr auf unsere Beziehung konzentriert und nicht aufs Ballett. Und irgendwann hätte er mich dafür gehasst, dass er wegen mir in seiner Karriere nicht weiterkommt.“

„Das ist Schwachsinn.“

„Nein, nicht wirklich. Er ist solch ein Ausnahmetänzer. Ich hab ihn seitdem ein bisschen gegoogelt, und weil er so perfekt tanzt und eigentlich auch schon zu alt war für eine professionelle Ausbildung, wird er wegen dieser Parallelen sogar als ein zweiter Ru...“

„Ja, ja, ein zweiter Rudolf Nurejew“, winkte Greg wenig wohlwollend ab. „Mag schon sein. Aber weißt du, wie sie ihn sonst noch nennen? Die Presse und die anderen Tänzer und die Choreographen? Den Schwarzen Schwan.“

Verwirrt runzelte John die Stirn. „Wie in... Schwanensee?“, fragte er vorsichtig.

„So ungefähr, ja. Er ist so schön wie ein Schwan und so anmutig, aber ebenso unnahbar, aggressiv und gefährlich.“

„Was meine Schuld ist“, beharrte John. Er musste traurig daran denken, wie er Sherlock damals seinen Schwan genannt hatte. Aber dabei hatte er doch nicht gewollt, dass dieser Spitzname jemals negativ behaftet sein würde!

Greg musterte ihn ein wenig entnervt. „Weil du ihn verlassen hast, ja. Du drehst dich hier im Kreis. Du machst dir Sorgen, wie er geworden wäre, wenn du bei ihm geblieben wärst, aber siehst du denn nicht, dass er jetzt doch nur so unnahbar ist, weil du _nicht_ bei ihm warst?! Glaub mir, er wäre ein Weltklassetänzer mit oder ohne dich. Aber mit dir war er glücklich. Und schau ihn dir heute an. Er ist verbittert und unglücklich. Es waren sowohl die positiven als auch die negativen Gefühle, die ihn dazu getrieben haben, der Beste zu werden, es macht keinen Unterschied. Er ist der Beste ob mit oder ohne Gefühle. Aber Ballett ist nicht alles. Und was sein Privatleben angeht, wäre es mir lieber, wenn er glücklich ist.“

„Das will ich doch auch“, erklärte John unglücklich.

„Und ich will, dass _du_ ebenfalls glücklich bist“, fuhr Greg fort, ohne Johns Worten Beachtung zu schenken. „Ihr habt es beide verdient, glücklich zu sein, und am liebsten wäre es mir, wenn ihr dabei zusammen seid. Aber um das zu bewerkstelligen, musst du erst mal aufhören, dich in Selbstvorwürfen zu suhlen. Ich weiß, es ist schwer, aber du musst das hinter dir lassen und dich ganz auf Sherlock konzentrieren.“

Überrascht blinzelte John Greg an. Er hatte den anderen Mann selten so viel reden hören. Aber Greg hatte recht, auch, wenn es schwer war, sich das einzugestehen. John konnte nicht zu Sherlock gehen und versuchen, dessen Schmerz zu lindern, wenn er immer noch von seinem eigenen runtergezogen wurde.

„Ich werd’s versuchen“, seufzte er.

 

Er verabredete sich mit Greg für kommenden Montag, laut Greg wohl einer der wenigen Tage, an denen Sherlock regelmäßig frei hatte.

„Du willst mir doch nicht erzählen, dass er ansonsten jeden Tag den Nussknacker tanzt, die ganze Vorweihnachtszeit über!“, rief John ungläubig und sah Greg von der Seite an auf ihrem Weg zu Sherlock.

Der Detective Inspector grunzte amüsiert, während er sein Auto in die Baker Street lenkte. „Natürlich tanz er nicht jeden Abend den Nussknacker“, erklärte Greg. „Jede zweite Vorstellung ist er die Erstbesetzung. An den anderen Tagen ist er die Zweitbesetzung, aber da der Mann offenbar nicht ausgelastet ist, tanzt er an diesen Tagen den Part des Russischen Tanzes, um was zu tun zu haben – hat damit natürlich mal wieder jedem die Show gestohlen, der kleine Angeber – und einmal ist er sogar spontan als Drosselmeyer eingesprungen.“

„Einfach so?!“ John blinzelte verblüfft.

„Ja, ob du’s glaubst oder nicht, er sehe den Part doch ständig, so schwer sei er ja auch nicht, wenn man ihn ein paar mal gesehen hat, sagt er, und den Rest hat er improvisiert.“

Das klang so sehr nach typisch Sherlock, dass John lachen musste, während sich gleichzeitig ein warmes Gefühl der Zuneigung in seiner Brust ausbreitete. „Lass mich raten; die Choreographie ist sowieso zu langweilig, da tut er der Welt einen Gefallen und macht sie durch seine Improvisationen doch bloß besser?!“

Greg grinste ihn von der Seite an. „Worauf du wetten kannst.“

„Und was macht er dann im neuen Jahr?“, fragte John neugierig.

„Oh, weiß ich gar nicht. Ich hör ihm nicht immer so genau zu, weißt du.“

John grunzte amüsiert. „Er hört einem ja auch nicht unbedingt immer zu.“

„Exakt. So, wir sind da.“

John zuckte zusammen. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass Greg das Auto angehalten hatte. Die Wärme in Johns Innerem machte einem mulmigen Gefühl im Bauch Platz und er sah schwer schluckend aus dem Fenster. Sie parkten vor einem Reihenhaus aus viktorianischer Zeit, die weiße Steinfassade und der rote Backstein der oberen Etagen strahlten in der blassen Dezembersonne und schienen John zu verhöhnen. Im Erdgeschoss befand sich neben der schwarzen Haustür zu den Wohnungen ein Café, aus dessen großer Frontscheibe ein einladendes Licht leuchtete und Schutz und Wärme vor der Kälte versprach.

Er zuckte zusammen, als Greg ihm plötzlich einen sanften Schubs in Richtung Haustür gab und riss John somit aus seinen poetisch angehauchten Beobachtungen, in die er sich vor der nahenden Konfrontation geflüchtet hatte. Aber es nützte ja alles nichts. Seufzend wartete er mit Greg ein paar Augenblicke vor der schwarzen Tür, bis diese von einer älteren Dame im lila Kleid geöffnet wurde.

„Detective Inspector!“, rief sie erfreut und zog Greg energisch ins Haus. John folgte ein wenig unsicher.

„Und wen haben wir hier?“, fragte sie unverhohlen neugierig. „Ein neuer Kollege?“

„Oh, nein, nein. Mrs. Hudson, das ist Doktor John Watson. Er ist mit Molly und mir und...“ Greg zeigte nach oben zur Decke. „Zur Schule gegangen.“

„Wie schön, einen weiteren Freund von Sherlock kennenzulernen. Er hat viel zu wenige. Dabei ist er so ein guter Junge.“ Sie seufzte schwer und für einen Moment verfielen alle in betretenes Schweigen.

John räusperte sich ein wenig peinlich berührt in die Stille hinein und sah Mrs. Hudson unbehaglich an. „Nun, ich... bin eigentlich kein... Freund.“

„Wir brauchen ihre Hilfe, Mrs. Hudson“, fiel Greg in das Gespräch ein, als er ihren verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck sah und erkannte, dass John ein wenig Anschubhilfe brauchte. Er senkte seine Stimme ein wenig und, mit einem misstrauischen Blick in Richtung Treppe, führte er sie ein Stück in Richtung ihrer Wohnung, damit sie ein wenig ungestörter waren.

Mrs. Hudson schien allerdings die Ernsthaftigkeit der Situation zu erfassen und bugsierte beide Männer stattdessen in ihre Wohnung. Nachdem sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust und musterte Greg und John erwartungsvoll.

Die zwei Freunde warfen sich einen unsicheren, zögerlichen Blick zu, ehe John schließlich allen Mut zusammen nahm und begann, Mrs. Hudson in groben Zügen zu erklären, was damals vorgefallen war, auch, wenn es ihm unglaublich schwer fiel, mit einer Fremden darüber zu reden. Schließlich redete er noch nicht mal mit seiner eigenen Therapeutin darüber.

„Ich kann voll und ganz verstehen, wenn Sie mich gleich wieder hochkant rausschmeißen“, setzte John hastig hinzu, nachdem er seinen Bericht beendet hatte, denn Mrs. Hudson sah ihn lediglich mit ruhiger, ungerührter Miene an. „Aber... aber ich... ich liebe ihn. Und das Mindeste, das ich für ihn tun kann, ist, zu versuchen, wenigstens ein bisschen wieder gut zu machen.“

Sie löcherte ihn noch für ein paar Sekunden intensiv, ehe Mrs. Hudson plötzlich lächelte. „Keine Sorge, mein Lieber. Da werden wir uns schon was einfallen lassen.“

„Sie helfen mir?“ Er blinzelte sie perplex an.

„In erster Linie helfe ich Sherlock“, korrigierte sie. „Aber ich glaube, dass nicht nur Sherlock ein wenig Glück im Leben gebrauchen kann, nicht wahr.“ Sie musterte ihn betont.

John nickte, seine Kehle auf einmal wie zugeschnürt. „Danke“, flüsterte er gerührt und Mrs. Hudson lächelte ihn an.

„Dann sollten Sie zwei ihn jetzt nicht mehr länger warten lassen.“

„Ja, am Ende zerrt er sich noch was vor Ungeduld“, grunzte Greg und, nachdem sie sich von Mrs. Hudson verabschiedet hatten, führte Greg John die Treppe zu Sherlocks Wohnung hinauf.

Den Blick fest auf die Stufen vor sich gerichtet – es waren siebzehn – schien jeder Schritt, den John tat, mühsamer zu werden, bis seine Beine sich schließlich so schwer wie Blei anfühlten, als er oben ankam, und es kam ihm so vor, als sei er außer Atem – was allerdings nicht stimmte; das Atmen fiel ihm aus ganz anderen Gründen schwer.

Greg warf ihm einen letzten intensiven Blick zu, die Hand bereits an der Türklinke. „Showtime“, flüsterte er und schneite dann einfach ins Zimmer ohne anzuklopfen (vermutlich, weil er von Sherlock auch nicht mehr Höflichkeit erwarten konnte).

Sherlock erwartete sie bereits. Er saß wie drapiert in einem Sessel, seine Violine im Arm. Wäre da nicht sein etwas säuerlicher Gesichtsausdruck, hätte die ganze Szene wie ein gestelltes Bild beim Fotografen gewirkt – oder wie eine dramatische Szene in einem Theaterstück, in dem Sherlock, nachdem er auf Position war, nur noch auf seinen Auftritt wartete. Welcher scheinbar zunichte gemacht worden war, indem man ihn hier oben so lange hatte warten lassen, sodass sein sorgfältig durchdachter Empfang nun wirklich ziemlich gestellt wirkte, wenn man bedachte, wie lange er hier schon saß. John musste trotz allem ein Kichern unterdrücken, weil es einfach so typisch Sherlock war.

Sherlock wurde vollends aus dem Konzept gebracht, als er John hinter Greg eintreten sah. Mit ihm hatte wohl selbst ein Sherlock Holmes nicht gerechnet.

„Lestrade, was will er hier!“, blaffte Sherlock Greg auch sogleich an und klammerte sich fester an seine Violine wie ein beleidigtes Kleinkind an sein Stofftier.

„Oh, wir sind mal wieder bei Lestrade“, erwiderte Greg Sherlocks Begrüßung sarkastisch. „Hab ich ein Glück.“

„Hey, Sherlock“, warf John ein wenig scheu ein, worüber er sich selbst ärgerte. Doch Sherlock würdigte ihn keines Blickes. Stattdessen wandte er sich naserümpfend an Greg. „Was verschafft mir die zweifelhafte Ehre?“

Aber noch bevor Greg irgendetwas erwidern konnte, klingelte sein Handy. John runzelte die Stirn. Er fand es etwas früh für den simulierten Einsatzanruf, aber Gregs Gesicht nach zu urteilen, das ehrlich überrascht aussah, war dieser Anruf vielleicht gar nicht so gefaked wie gedacht.

„Sorry, ich muss los“, verkündete Greg dann auch prompt, kaum dass er das Telefonat beendet hatte.

Sherlock gab ein spöttelndes, zynisches Geräusch von sich. „Oh bitte. Offensichtlicher ging’s wohl nicht, was.“

Aber Greg sah sie beide mit einem verlegenen Schulterzucken an und war dann aus der Tür.

„Oh“, hauchte Sherlock in der Erkenntnis, dass Greg wirklich zu einem Einsatz gerufen worden war. Allerdings war dieses Geräusch so leise, dass John sich sicher war, dass es nicht für seine Ohren bestimmt gewesen war.

Dann senkte sich plötzlich erdrückende, peinliche Stille über das Wohnzimmer, während dieser Sherlock pointiert gelangweilt an seiner Violine herumfingerte und John somit ignorierte, und in der John seinen Blick verhalten durchs Zimmer schweifen ließ – wenn auch durchaus interessiert, wie er zugeben musste –, bloß, um Sherlock nicht ansehen zu müssen.

Im Gegensatz zu Sherlocks unpersönlichen Kinderzimmer damals herrschte hier nun ein geordnetes Chaos (Sherlocks Bezeichnung damals für seinen Schreibtisch, wenn auch eher ohne den geordneten Teil, wie John damals und auch heute fand), dass die Wohnung in der Baker Street tatsächlich wie ein Zuhause aussehen ließ. Das Sammelsurium an mal mehr mal weniger zusammenpassender Möbel trug ebenso zu diesem Eindruck bei wie die extremst altmodische Tapete und die unkoordiniert im Raum verteilten Stapel an Büchern, für die er mit Sicherheit lediglich zu faul gewesen war, sie ins Regal zurück zu räumen, wenn die teils klaffenden Lücken in besagten Regalen ein Indiz waren. Diverse kuriose Dekogegenstände hatten ihren Weg in Sherlocks Besitz gefunden, angefangen von dem Kopfhörer tragenden Kuhschädel (oder was auch immer es für ein Tier war) über dem Esstisch bis hin zu dem menschlichen! Schädel auf dem Kaminsims gleich neben einem Stapel Briefe, in denen ein Messer steckte, um sie an Ort und Stelle zu halten. Auch ansonsten lag Sherlocks Genie überall in Form von Blätterstapeln, Büchern zum Tanzen und Ballettschuhen in der Gegend herum. Dies hätte John beinah sogar ein kleines Lächeln entlockt. Aber er konnte das Unwohlsein, das beinah greifbar erdrückend in der Luft lag seit seinem Eintreten immer noch nicht abschütteln, weshalb er selbst entschieden den Kopf schüttelte, anstatt sich in vergangenen Erinnerungen zu verlieren. 

Er trat an den Kamin, sich stets bewusst, wo Sherlock sich hinter ihm aufhielt, beiderseits auf jede noch so kleine Bewegung achtend. Denn sein forschender Blick hatte den ersten vertrauten Gegenstand in der Wohnung entdeckt, eingepfercht zwischen aufgespießten Briefen und Schädel: Die Spieluhr mit dem schwarzen Porzellanschwan, die früher auf Sherlocks Nachttisch gestanden hatte. Johns Herz zog sich schmerzvoll zusammen und er hätte sie gerne in die Hand genommen, hätte gern wenigstens eine fassbare Erinnerung an seine Zeit mit Sherlock berührt, aber zu seinem Entsetzen fielen ihm die feinen weißen Linien auf, die die schwarze Lasur des Porzellans wie blutleere Äderchen durchzogen, weshalb er lieber die Finger davon ließ. Einige der Bruchstücke waren unsauber zusammengesetzt, sodass noch mehr weißes Rohporzellan durchschimmerte und den Schwan mit seinen scharfen Ecken und Bruchkanten auf schmerzhafte Weise entstellte.

„Was ist damit passiert?“, fragte er traurig, als er Sherlocks Blick weiterhin auf sich ruhen spürte, sich jedoch nicht umdrehte und sich nicht einmal sicher war, ob Sherlock sich überhaupt zu einer Antwort herablassen würde.

„Sie hatte eine unglückliche Begegnung mit meiner Zimmerwand“, antwortete der jüngere Mann jedoch emotionslos und John konnte es förmlich vor sich sehen, wie Sherlock betont unberührt mit den Schultern zuckte. „Nachdem“, fügte er hinzu, doch er führte es nicht noch weiter aus. John verstand auch so.

„Ich habe sie behalten, damit sie mich immer daran erinnert, dass Mitgefühl keinen Vorteil bringt.“

John fühlte sich wie mit Eiswasser übergossen, dennoch brachte er den Mut auf, sich endlich zu Sherlock umzudrehen. Dieser sah ungerührt zu ihm auf, in seinem Sessel thronend und immer noch mit der Violine im Arm wie ein Bondbösewicht seine weiße Perserkatze.

Dann wandelte sich plötzlich Sherlocks Blofeld-Image zu verrückter Wissenschaftler, denn der manische, aber kühl distanzierte Blick, mit dem Sherlock ihn plötzlich musterte ließ John sich abermals wie ein aufgespießtes Insekt unter dem Mikroskop fühlen. Ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen zuckte um Sherlocks Mundwinkel, während er John von oben bis unten betrachtete. „Psychosomatisch, sag ich doch.“

„Ja, danke“, zischte John irritiert. „Das wusste ich auch.“

„Dein Gehirn vielleicht. Jetzt scheint es auch in deinem Körper angekommen zu sein. Was war der Auslöser für diese plötzliche Genesung?“

„Du, wenn du’s unbedingt wissen musst“, erwiderte John durch zusammen gepresste Zähne.

Dies schien Sherlock nun doch ein wenig zu überraschen. „Ich?!“, rief er ungläubig. „Mach dich nicht lächerlich, John. So sehr wird unser Wiedersehen deinen Adrenalinspiegel nicht in die Höhe hat schnellen lassen.“

„Was hat das mit meinem Adrenalinspiegel zu tun?“

Sherlock warf ihm einen Blick zu, als wäre er schwer von Begriff (nett ausgedrückt) – was er, zugegeben, in diesem Moment auch war. „Deine Therapeutin denkt, das Hinken sei eine Manifestation deiner traumatischen Erlebnisse in Afghanistan. Völliger Unfug natürlich. Der Krieg fehlt dir, die Gefahr, das Adrenalin. Du warst schon immer ein Adrenalinjunkie und sei es, dass du den Kick in diesem hirnlosen Rugbygekloppe gesucht hast.“

John konnte sich an Zeiten erinnern, da war Sherlock ganz angetan von dem hirnlosen Rugbygekloppe gewesen, doch da sie das hier und jetzt nicht weiter brachte, sagte er dazu nichts.

Und sehr zu seinem Leidwesen hatte Sherlock wohl recht in seiner Einschätzung von Johns psychischer Verfassung, aber da auch dieser Gedankengang sie nicht weiter brachte, schwieg er zu diesem Thema ebenfalls.

Er atmete einmal tief ein und aus.

Sherlock allerdings fuhr ungehindert fort in seiner gnadenlosen Deduktion: „Wenn du also jetzt urplötzlich dein psychosomatisches Hinken vergisst, muss sich etwas in deinem Leben ereignet haben, dass dir einen gehörigen Schrecken eingejagt hat – oder dir einen Kick gegeben hat. Wenn ich’s also recht bedenke, verdankst du deine Genesung dann vielleicht wirklich mir. Ich kann mir vorstellen, wie schockierend es sein muss, nach all den Jahren jemandem gegenüber zu stehen, dem du Unverzeihliches angetan hast. Ich will nicht sagen, dessen Leben du zerstört hast, das wäre nun wirklich zu melodramatisch und auch, wie du siehst, keinesfalls wahr. Aber ich kann nicht leugnen, dass es ein einschneidendes Erlebnis war, das mich vieles gelehrt hat. Allem voran, wie tückisch Sentimentalitäten jedweder Art sein können.“

„Dann hat es wohl nichts mit Sentimentalität zu tun, dass du das Notizbuch, das ich dir geschenkt hab, die ganzen fünfzehn Jahre über aufbewahrt hast“, konterte John ungerührt, doch innerlich spürte er den Sturm toben, der sich in ihm entfacht hatte, als er auf einmal ein vertrautes, wenn auch mittlerweile ziemlich abgewetztes Notizbuch zuoberst auf einem der Bücherstapel neben Sherlocks Sessel erspäht hatte, während Sherlock damit beschäftigt gewesen war, ihn verbal auseinanderzunehmen.

Sherlock blieb das Wort im Halse stecken und er starrte John für einige Sekunden lang geschockt an. Doch genauso schnell fing er sich wieder. Er klappte den Mund zu und schnaufte indifferent, während er gleichzeitig eine wegwerfende Handbewegung machte. „Trotz allem bin ich ein praktisch denkender Mensch, John“, versuchte er die ganze Sache runterzuspielen. „Es war da und ich musste mir während meiner Ausbildung Notizen machen. So einfach ist das. Mittlerweile habe ich selbstverständlich die volle Kontrolle über meinen Gedächtnispalast. Alles, was in diesem Notizbuch steht, befindet sich nun hier drin.“ Er tippte mit einem Finger an seine Schläfe.

„Wenn...“ John musste sich räuspern, um weitersprechen zu können, plötzlich von einem irrwitzigen Funken Hoffnung erfüllt. „Wenn du es doch nicht mehr brauchst, warum hast du es dann noch? Hast du es wie die Spieluhr auch behalten, um dich daran zu erinnern, dass Mitgefühl keinen Vorteil bringt?“ Letzteres war ihm etwas sarkastischer als beabsichtigt rausgerutscht, denn er war der festen Überzeugung, dass selbst Sherlock wusste, dass das nicht stimmte. Vor langer Zeit hatte ein junger Tänzer mit ganzem Herzen daran geglaubt, dass ihn die Liebe zu Höchstleistungen beflügeln würde, und wenn er sich Sherlock jetzt so ansah, auf dem Höhepunkt seiner Karriere, jedoch einsam und verbittert, dann sah er in ihm trotzdem noch diesen Jungen. Andernfalls wäre Sherlock nicht so verbittert, wenn er nicht tief in sich drin noch daran glauben würde...

„Keineswegs“, verneinte Sherlock Johns Vermutung abschätzig. „Ich habe so viel Krempel hier rumfliegen, da ist es wohl irgendwann dazwischen verschüttet gegangen. Es hat keinerlei emotionalen Wert für mich.“

Wie, um seine Aussage zu untermauern, griff er mit der Hand, die nicht immer noch die Violine umklammert hielt, nach dem Notizbuch und schleuderte es John praktisch entgegen, der es dennoch geschickt auffing. „Du kannst es zurückhaben. Mach damit was du willst.“

John sah für einen Moment auf das glatte Leder in seiner Hand hinunter, nur mit Mühe dem Drang widerstehend, es hier und jetzt aufzuschlagen. Dann sah er Sherlock wieder an, doch der Tänzer starrte stur geradeaus.

John seufzte und gab sich fürs Erste geschlagen. Er verstaute das Buch sicher in seiner inneren Jackentasche und blickte noch einmal auf Sherlock hinab. „Mach’s gut, Sherlock“, sagte er leise. Dann durchquerte er schnellen Schrittes das Wohnzimmer hin zur Tür.

 

Kaum war John zuhause durch die Tür, da schälte er sich auch schon ungeduldig aus Jacke und Schuhen, sodass er sich mit dem Notizbuch auf dem Sofa zusammenigeln konnte. Er verschwendete noch nicht einmal einen Gedanken an Tee an einem so kalten Tag; alles, was er wollte, war, sich in diesem Buch zu verlieren.

Doch dann hielt er es in beiden Händen vor sich auf dem Schoß und er stockte, plötzlich unsicher und verängstigt. Hatte er überhaupt das Recht darin zu lesen, selbst wenn Sherlock es ihm gegeben hatte? Dem abgenutzten Zustand nach zu urteilen, hatte es Sherlock eine lange Zeit über begleitet, es war etwas sehr Persönliches, und nur, weil John es ihm damals geschenkt hatte, berechtigte ihn das nicht automatisch, auch dessen Geheimnisse zu ergründen. Dieses Privileg hatte er vor langer Zeit weggeworfen, zusammen mit Sherlocks Herz.

Für einige Momente zögerte er noch und suchte verzweifelt nach einer Ausrede, das Buch einfach beiseite zu legen und zu vergessen. In einer Kurzschlussreaktion griff John nach seinem Portemonnaie und holte vorsichtig ein altes, mit den Jahren abgewetztes frayed at the edges Foto hervor. Er musste tief Luft holen und einige der Atemübungen anwenden, die Ella ihm gezeigt hatte, als ein sehr junger Sherlock Holmes ihm aus dem Bild entgegen lachte. Es war bereits einige Zeit her, dass John das Bild betrachtet hatte. Die meiste Zeit über war es zu schmerzhaft, da es die einzig physische Erinnerung war, die er überhaupt an Sherlock hatte. Doch nun musste er es einfach betrachten. Sherlock sah so glücklich aus auf diesem Foto und auf einmal wollte John, dass der Mann, der dieser kleine Junge geworden war, heute auch wieder so glücklich lachen konnte. Und dafür musste er dieses Notizbuch aufschlagen, denn er wusste, dass es ihm helfen würde, besser zu verstehen, wer Sherlock eigentlich war. Er hatte bloß den Jungen von damals gekannt und selbst das nicht für sehr lange. Jetzt musste er den Mann kennenlernen, wenn er auch nur den Hauch einer Chance auf Versöhnung haben wollte und wenn er dafür sorgen wollte, dass Sherlock wieder glücklich sein konnte, so wie auf dem Kinderfoto.

Tief durchatmend schlug John es entschlossen auf. Zu seiner Überraschung sprang ihm auf dem Vorsatzblatt seine eigene Handschrift ins Auge.

_Frohe Weihnachten_

_In Liebe_

_John_

Er hatte die Widmung ganz vergessen und er hätte nun eher damit gerechnet, dass Sherlock die Seite herausgerissen oder jede Spur von Johns Existenz sonst wie getilgt hätte. Doch die Seite war unversehrt und in makellosem Zustand, noch nicht einmal die Tinte, mit der John seine Widmung geschrieben hatte, war verblasst.

Dann blätterte er weiter und begann zu lesen.

Er saß stundenlang da und ging Sherlocks Notizbuch Seite für Seite, Zeile für Zeile durch, auch wenn es manchmal mühsam und überwältigend war. Dieses Buch, wie er feststellte, war mehr als ein Einblick in Sherlocks außergewöhnliche Karriere. Denn neben den unzähligen Choreographieideen für diese oder jene Ballettszene, Skizzen, Tabellen mit irgendwelchen Analysen, die Sherlocks geniales Gehirn ausgebrütet hatte, und sogar selbst komponierten Musikpassagen, alles in Sherlocks krakeliger, dicht gedrängter Handschrift verfasst, sodass kein Zentimeter Papier mehr frei geblieben war, sah John sich auch mit einigen Textabschnitten konfrontiert, in denen Sherlock Interpretationen bestimmter Szenen und Figuren gab. Diese emotionalen Deutungen verrieten John mehr über Sherlocks Herz als der Tänzer oder John selbst das je für möglich gehalten hätten (und dabei hielt John absolut nichts von Psychologie, wie seine desaströsen allwöchentlichen Sitzungen mit Ella immer wieder eindrucksvoll vermittelten). Auch die Tatsache, dass sich in dem ganzen Notizbuch kein freies Fleckchen Papier mehr fand mit Ausnahme der Seite mit Johns Widmung drauf war bezeichnend. Dabei war John sich jedoch nicht sicher, ob die ansonsten leere Seite als Mahnung dienen sollte, sich immer in Erinnerung zu behalten, dass Mitgefühl keinen Vorteil brachte, dass John sogar der Grund dafür war, oder ob diese Seite in so tadellosem Zustand gehalten worden war in Andacht und unterbewusster Sehnsucht an das, was zwischen ihnen einmal gewesen war. John weigerte sich in verzweifelter Sturheit daran zu glauben, dass Abscheu und Hass dahinter steckten denn Sehnsucht und ein Rest von Hoffnung.

John bemerkte erst, dass mehrere Stunden vergangen sein mussten, als er seine von plötzlichen Tränen geschwollenen Augen anstrengen musste, um überhaupt noch etwas zu erkennen. Er riss seinen Blick von den Seiten los und blinzelte in Richtung Fenster. Draußen wurde es rapide dunkel und John reckte sich zu der kleinen Lampe neben der Couch, denn aufstehen wollte er noch nicht. Er musste das hier beenden.

Als er das Buch schließlich zuklappte, kauerte er für eine lange Zeit unbeweglich auf seiner Couch, das Notizbuch zwischen seinen kraftlosen Fingern haltend, und starrte im warmen, spärlichen Licht vor sich hin. Instinktiv und ohne, es zunächst zu bemerken, begannen Johns Finger zärtlich über das teils abgewetzte, teils durch Sherlocks unzählige Berührungen glatte Leder zu streichen, so als sei es Sherlocks Haut selbst, so als gelänge es ihm auf diese Weise, Sherlock nahe zu sein. Er bildete sich ein, ein Echo von Sherlocks warmen Fingern auf dem Buch zu spüren. Wahrscheinlich war es noch gar nicht so lange her, seit Sherlock es zuletzt in der Hand gehalten hatte, denn John kaufte Sherlock seine Behauptung nicht ab. Mag sein, dass das Buch lange Jahre zwischen all den anderen Büchern in Sherlocks chaotischem Wohnzimmer vergessen gelegen hatte, doch John war davon überzeugt, dass Johns Wiedereintritt in Sherlocks Leben diesen dazu bewogen hatte, es wieder herauszukramen. Egal, was Sherlock behaupten mochte, er war nie im Leben so unberührt von ihrer Begegnung, wie er das allen weismachen wollte. Vielleicht gab es also doch noch Hoffnung für sie beide.

Dadurch noch viel mehr bestärkt, Sherlock nicht aufzugeben und wieder für sich gewinnen zu wollen, kletterte John mit steifen, schmerzenden Gliedern nach dem stundenlangen Stillsitzen vom Sofa, um das Buch an einem sicheren Platz zu verstauen und sich endlich eine wohlverdiente Tasse Tee zu gönnen.

 

Er wartete ein paar Tage ab, um Sherlock ein wenig Zeit zu geben, seinen letzten Besuch zu verarbeiten und, um selbst alles noch einmal Revue passieren zu lassen.

Doch dann stand John eines Nachmittags wieder vor der schwarzen Haustür in der Baker Street und klingelte. Seine tatkräftige Euphorie (mit einem wirklichen Plan war er ehrlich gesagt nicht hierhergekommen; er würde wohl improvisieren müssen – bei einem unberechenbaren Geschöpf wie Sherlock Holmes auch gar nicht anders möglich) verpuffte schlagartig, als die Sekunden verstrichen und niemand aufmachte. Aber plötzlich, nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit (gegangen wäre er trotzdem nicht; er wäre hier stehen geblieben, bis ihm irgendwer irgendwann aufgemacht hätte), öffnete sich die Tür und Mrs. Hudson stand vor ihm.

„John, schön Sie zu sehen“, begrüßte sie ihn herzlich und trat automatisch zur Seite, um ihn einzulassen. „Sherlock ist nicht da, aber kommen Sie mit zu mir und wir trinken eine schöne Tasse Tee, während Sie auf ihn warten.“

Ein wenig überrumpelt – im positiven Sinnen – nickte John und folgte Mrs. Hudson in ihre Wohnung.

Für eine Weile unterhielten sie sich über belanglose Höflichkeiten, während Mrs. Hudson den Tee machte und schließlich in ihrem Wohnzimmer servierte. Doch dann, die Tasse Tee in der Hand, verebbte das Gespräch abrupt und ihnen war beiden nur zu gut der schwarzgelockte Elephant im Raum bewusst.

John räusperte sich unwohl. „Ehm, wie lange kennen Sie Sherlock denn schon?“, fragte er, um die unangenehme Stille zu überbrücken, aber auch aus wirklichem Interesse.

„Oh, schon lange“, erwiderte Mrs. Hudson lachend. „Er wohnt hier schon an die zehn Jahre. War grade mit seiner Ausbildung fertig und dabei, sich eine Karriere aufzubauen.“ Sie schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. „Er hatte es am Anfang schwer, der arme Junge.“

„Wirklich? Aber er ist doch so gut.“

„Das schon, mein Lieber, aber er war noch jung, war grade im Begriff, einen völlig neuen Lebensabschnitt anzutreten – aus der geordneten Welt der Royal Ballet Academy in die wirkliche Welt geworfen zu werden, hat ihn ein bisschen überfordert. Ich glaube, er hatte Angst. Und deshalb stürzte er sich umso mehr in die Arbeit, hat verbissen versucht, der Beste zu sein, aber je mehr er es versuchte, desto mehr scheiterte er.“ Mrs. Hudson grunzte wenig damenhaft. „Natürlich ist Sherlock Holmes in schlechter Verfassung immer noch besser als die meisten anderen an guten Tagen.“ John erwiderte das Grunzen zynisch und Mrs. Hudson zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Er lernte neue Leute kennen“, sagte sie leise – und traurig –, was ein ungutes Gefühl in John aufkommen ließ. „Die waren nicht unbedingt gut für ihn, haben Drogen genommen und all so was und er fing an, auch welche zu nehmen, weil ihn sich das besser konzentrieren ließ.“ Sie seufzte schwer.

„Er hat was genommen?!“, platzte es schockiert aus John heraus und er starrte Mrs. Hudson mit großen Augen an.

Sie seufzte abermals und schenkte ihm Tee nach. „Es war wirklich eine schwere Zeit damals. Für uns alle.“

John starrte sie immer noch wie vom Donner gerührt an, bis sie schließlich nachgab und ihm in groben Umrissen erzählte, was sich zugetragen hatte. John atmete erleichtert auf, als er erfuhr, dass Sherlock schon bald von den Drogen wieder abgekommen war.

„Mit Sicherheit nicht aus Vernunft“, grollte John, wütend und schockiert über so viel Leichtsinn.

Mrs. Hudson schüttelte bestätigend den Kopf. „Natürlich nicht. Wir reden hier immerhin von Sherlock. Alles Bitten meinerseits, alle guten Zureden von Doktor Hooper und Inspector Lestrade, und auch alle Interventionsversuche von Seiten Mycrofts hat der starrköpfige Junge natürlich ignoriert. Er hat letztendlich nur aufgehört, weil er feststellte, dass der Konsum ihn auf lange Sicht dann doch bloß hemmte und seinen Körper schwächte. Stattdessen hat er angefangen zu Rauchen, aber mittlerweile ist er fast gänzlich auf Nikotinpflaster umgestiegen – Gott sei Dank möchte ich sagen; dieser furchtbare Gestank im ganzen Haus.“

„Was, hat selbst ein Sherlock Holmes Konditionsprobleme als Kettenraucher“, ätzte John sarkastisch, worauf Mrs. Hudson ihm einen pointiert trockenen Blick zuwarf.

„Sie haben es erfasst, Herzchen.“

Auf diese schockierenden Offenbarungen hin wechselte Mrs. Hudson glücklicherweise das Thema und sie begann, John von ihren kleinen Großnichten und -neffen zu erzählen.

Mitten in einer Anekdote verstummte Mrs. Hudson abrupt, als sie beide plötzlich einen Schlüssel im Haustürschloss hörten.

Für einige intensive Sekunden sah John Mrs. Hudson an, mit einer Mischung aus Unbehagen, Nervosität und Entschlossenheit. Dann nickte sie auffordernd in Richtung Flur und John war sich erst bewusst, dass er überhaupt von ihrer Couch aufgesprungen war, als er bereits durch Mrs. Hudsons Wohnungstür war und sich im Hausflur plötzlich Auge in Auge mit Sherlock Holmes wieder fand.

Der Tänzer blieb abrupt stehen, als er John aus Mrs. Hudsons Wohnung schlittern sah; um ehrlich zu sein für einen Moment schockiert, dass John noch einmal hierhergekommen war. Sie starrten sich eine gefühlte Ewigkeit lang an, ohne einen einzigen Muskel zu rühren, während im Inneren beider Männer ein emotionaler Tornado tobte.

Doch dann erwachte Sherlock plötzlich aus seiner Starre und er setzte seinen Weg nach oben ungerührt fort.

Dies war zwar keine Einladung gewesen, aber wiederum auch keine Ablehnung, weshalb John Sherlock nach oben in dessen Wohnung folgte. Er fühlte sich genauso hilflos und unwohl wie einige Tage zuvor, als er das letzte Mal in diesem Zimmer gestanden hatte. Aber er drückte tapfer den Rücken durch und stellte sich Sherlock, der zunächst keinerlei Notiz von ihm nahm, während er seinen Mantel von sich warf, sich seine Violine schnappte und, John den Rücken zugewandt, begann zu spielen. Für lange Minuten stand John mitten in Sherlocks Wohnzimmer und hörte diesem gebannt zu. Er war fasziniert und berührt von Sherlocks Talent und erst da wurde ihm bewusst, dass er Sherlock noch nie hatte spielen hören. So weit waren sie nie gekommen.

Die letzten Töne des aufwühlenden Stücks, was auch immer es gewesen war, verklangen irgendwann und Totenstille legte sich für einen Moment über den Raum.

John räusperte sich. „Das... das war wunderschön“, krächzte er und konnte seinen Blick keine Sekunde von Sherlocks angespanntem Rücken nehmen.

„Ich erinnere mich da an ein Versprechen meinerseits“, erklärte Sherlock spröde, während er sein Instrument nachstimmte. „Ich denke, hiermit habe ich dieses Versprechen erfüllt. Ich bin dir nichts mehr schuldig.“

John schluckte schwer und versuchte, die Melancholie, die ihn während Sherlocks Spiel überkommen hatte abzuschütteln, denn trotz allem wollte er sich durch nichts von seinem Vorhaben abbringen lassen. „Nein, das bist du nicht.“

Sherlock nickte abgehakt. „Dann wäre alles zwischen uns gesagt und du kannst wieder gehen.“

„Nein“, erklärte John fest. „Es ist nicht alles gesagt.“

Sherlocks Schultern spannten sich noch mehr an, sodass seine Muskeln hart wie Stein sein mussten. „Ach nein.“

John schüttelte den Kopf, obwohl Sherlock es nicht sehen konnte.

„Ich will dir erklären, warum ich damals...“

Jetzt fuhr Sherlock doch zu ihm herum und starrte ihn aus wilden Augen an, sodass John dem Drang widerstehen musste, einen Schritt zurückzuweichen. Sherlocks hektischer Blick zuckte suchend und analysierend über Johns ganzen Körper und John wusste nicht, was Sherlock schlussendlich entdeckt hatte, das seine Meinung änderte, aber schließlich nickte er brüsk.

„Ich muss masochistisch veranlagt sein, um mir das anzutun, aber bitte. Tu dir keinen Zwang an.“ Sherlock machte eine spöttische einladende Geste und sein schneidender Ton ließ John zusammenzucken. „Aber was hast du mir schon groß zu sagen, frage ich mich“, fuhr der Tänzer unbeirrt fort. „Die Tatsachen waren damals schmerzlich und sind es heute immer noch.“ Er zuckte unberührt mit den Schultern. „Wir waren schlicht und ergreifend zu jung, emotional zu unreif, um vernünftige Entscheidungen zu treffen. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger.“

„Wir waren nicht zu jung!“, protestierte John leidenschaftlich.

„Ich war fünfzehn, ein unmündiger, dummer Junge.“

„Oh bitte“, rief John aufgebracht. „Seit wann scherst du dich um Regeln oder soziale Konventionen, außer, wenn es dir offensichtlich grade in den Kram passt. Und stimmt, du warst jung, aber das heißt nicht, dass du nicht auch mit fünfzehn ganz genau wusstest, was du wolltest.“

„Aber nicht bekommen habe, was zeigt, wie naiv und traumtänzerisch ich in dem Alter war.“

John kochte innerlich vor Wut und funkelte Sherlock an. Der Feigling sollte die ganze Tragödie jetzt bloß nicht als Fehler eines unerfahrenen Kindes abstempeln. Zwar käme das dem Teil in John, der feige den Schwanz einziehen wollte, auch recht gelegen, aber er wusste, was er getan hatte, egal, wie jung er war.

„Wenn man sich liebt, ist es egal, wie alt man ist“, stellte er deshalb störrisch klar.

Zitternd vor Empörung legte Sherlock seine Violine beiseite und baute sich vor John auf, um verurteilend auf den kleineren Mann hinabzublicken. „Oh bitte!“, spie er angewidert und imitierte Johns Ausruf von vorhin.

„Ich weiß, es hört sich kitschig an“, versuchte John sich zu verteidigen. „Aber es ist wahr.“

Sherlock bedachte ihn mit einem höhnischen kleinen Lächeln, das aber trotz allem die Bitterkeit, die darin mitschwang, nicht verbergen konnte. „Gut zu wissen, wie sehr du dich an deine eigenen Überzeugungen hältst. Ich war schließlich nicht derjenige, der darauf rumgetrampelt ist.“

John zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen wie unter einem Fausthieb, straffte aber unbeirrt die Schultern. „Du lässt mich ja nicht erklären!“, rief er frustriert.

„Was gibt es da zu erklären?!“, spie Sherlock zurück und richtete seinen furchteinflößenden Blick mit voller Härte auf John. „Du hast mich lediglich von dem infantilen Irrglauben befreit, dass du anders bist. Aber du warst am Ende auch nur einer dieser Teenager, denen es wichtiger ist, ihre Triebe befriedigt zu sehen als auf Gefühle Rücksicht zu nehmen.“

John wollte protestieren, insbesondere, als Sherlock das Wort Gefühle wie ein verfaultes Stück Fleisch ausspie, aber ein einziger Blick des jüngeren Mannes ließ ihn abrupt inne halten.

„Und nach all dem besitzt du jetzt nach fünfzehn Jahren die Dreistigkeit, mich ständig zu belästigen“, fuhr Sherlock ungehindert fort. „Was willst du von mir?! Es gibt einfachere Methoden, um jemanden fürs Bett zu kriegen.“

John fiel die Kinnlade herunter und für einige Augenblicke starrte er Sherlock ungläubig an, unfähig, auch nur einen Muskel zu rühren, geschweige denn, ein einziges Wort über die Lippen zu bringen. „Deshalb bin ich nicht hier“, stellte er langsam und ruhig klar, was seine innere Verfassung Lügen strafte. Andernfalls wäre er explodiert, aber Sherlock anzuschreien, brachte sein Vorhaben nicht gerade weiter.

Sherlock überbrückte mit einem langen Schritt die letzten Zentimeter zwischen ihn und baute sich abermals drohend vor John auf. John konnte sich vorstellen, dass andere es als irritierend und verstörend empfinden mussten, wenn Sherlock ihnen so aufdringlich nahe kam, doch John weigerte sich, sich einschüchtern zu lassen.

„Und weshalb bist du dann hier?“, zischte der Tänzer in einem gefährlichen, drohenden Ton, doch John hielt Stand. „Ach ja, ich vergaß, um mir alles zu erklären.“ Sein höhnender Tonfall ließ John unwillkürlich die Hände zu Fäusten ballen.

„Ganz recht.“

„Ich kann kaum an mich halten vor Spannung“, spöttelte Sherlock zynisch und trat einen Schritt von John zurück. Er machte abermals eine einladende Handgeste, ehe er die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. „Die Bühne gehört Ihnen, Doktor Watson.“

John starrte ihn für einige Sekunden lang an, plötzlich unsicher, wie und wo er beginnen sollte, aber dann wischte er alle Bedenken beiseite und platzte einfach damit heraus.

Und als er einmal angefangen hatte, konnte er nicht mehr aufhören. Er erzählte Sherlock alles. Von der Begegnung mit Mrs. Holmes, von den Drohungen seines Vaters, wie verzweifelt, hoffnungslos und unendlich einsam er sich in den Tagen zwischen Weihnachten und der ersten Schulwoche gefühlt hatte, dass da niemand gewesen war, von dem er das Gefühl gehabt hatte, ihn um Rat fragen zu können und der ihm vielleicht versichert hätte, dass alles wieder gut werden würde, dass er seine Beziehung zu Sherlock nicht aufgeben dürfe, egal, was andere sagten. Er erzählte ihm, wie sehr er Sherlock in all den Jahren vermisst hatte und dass keine einzige seiner Beziehungen, egal ob kurz oder lang je gehalten hatten, weil sich jede Frau immer an einem fünfzehnjährigen, genialen, eigensinnigen Balletttänzer hatte messen müssen. Und verloren hatte.

John war ziemlich außer Atem, als das letzte Wort auf seinen Lippen erstarb, seine keuchenden Atemzüge das einzige, das momentan zu hören war. Sherlock wiederum sah aus, als atmete er überhaupt nicht. John fühlte sich plötzlich leer und ausgelaugt, aber auch unendlich erleichtert, jetzt, wo er sich endlich alles von der Seele geredet hatte und der Mensch es gehört hatte, der es bereits vor fünfzehn Jahren hätte hören müssen. Seine Knie fühlten sich an wie Gummi und am liebsten hätte er sich in einen der Sessel fallen lassen oder direkt auf den Boden, ganz egal, aber er riss sich eisern zusammen.

Sherlock blinzelte John fassungslos an, während er all das verarbeitete, das er gerade zu hören bekommen hatte. Er tat einen zittrigen Atemzug, der erste, wie es schien nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, seit John die ersten Sätze von sich gegeben hatte. Er fühlte sich, als wäre er lange unter Wasser gewesen und jetzt endlich durchbrach er die Wasseroberfläche, sodass er wieder atmen konnte. Dieser erste tiefe, bewusste Atemzug riss Sherlock aus seiner geschockten Starre.

„Du hättest es mir sagen müssen!“, platzte es aufgebracht aus ihm heraus, ebenso verzweifelt wie John sich innerlich fühlte. „Du hättest das nicht alles allein bewältigen müssen. Sowohl Mummys Drohungen als auch die deines Vaters. Wir hätten unsere Beziehung geheim halten können. Ich bin doch sowieso kurz darauf nach London gegangen und du hast die Schule beendet, sodass du dieses elende Kaff verlassen konntest. Wir wären sicher vor den beiden gewesen.“

John zuckte unglücklich mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß. Aber versteh doch, ich hatte in dem Moment einfach wahnsinnige Angst. Vor meinem Vater und dass er seine Drohungen wahr machen könnte, und vor deiner Mutter, dass sie recht behalten könnte und ich deine Karriere tatsächlich behindern würde. Ich war erst sechzehn, vergiss das nicht. Wir waren noch Kinder.“

Sherlock kaute nachdenklich auf seiner Unterlippe herum. „Es hat uns fünfzehn Jahre gekostet“, flüsterte er schließlich bitter.

„Ich weiß!“, erwiderte John verzweifelt. „Und ich werfe mir das jeden Tag vor. Ich weiß im Nachhinein, dass ich die ganze Sache anders hätte regeln müssen, aber wie schon gesagt, ich hatte Angst. Offenbar war ich doch nicht so stark und erwachsen, wie ich vielleicht geglaubt hab, sondern im Gegenteil noch ziemlich beeinflussbar.“

Sherlock erwiderte nichts darauf, sondern presste lediglich unglücklich die Lippen zusammen.

Plötzlich unglaublich erschöpft ließ John die Schultern sinken. „Hör zu... ich verlange überhaupt nichts von dir. Ich könnte verstehen, wenn du mich nie mehr wieder sehen willst und ich verspreche dir, ich werde von heute an nicht mehr versuchen, dich gegen deinen Willen zu treffen. Aber bitte, lass dir durch den Kopf gehen, was ich gesagt habe.“ John legte ein Stück Papier auf den Wohnzimmertisch und wandte sich zum Gehen um. „Falls... falls du es dir anders überlegst oder... oder reden willst... dann ruf mich an.“

Und damit drehte er sich um und flüchtete, ohne noch einmal zurückzublicken aus der Wohnung aus dem Haus, aus der Baker Street.

 

Es vergingen einige Tage, in denen John nichts von Sherlock hörte. Er betete zwar jede Minute des Tages für ein Lebenszeichen von Sherlock, doch eigentlich hatte er nicht viel Hoffnung. Der Tänzer war mit Sicherheit beschäftigt so kurz vor Weihnachten, dass John noch befürchten musste, Sherlock mit seinem Geständnis völlig aus dem Konzept gebracht zu haben, sodass er sich nicht mehr auf das Tanzen konzentrieren konnte. Das hätte John sich nie verziehen. Er hatte Sherlock doch nur Frieden geben wollen, wenigstens das.

Ein paar Tage, nachdem er Sherlock sein Herz ausgeschüttet hatte, bemerkte er nachmittags auf dem Nachhauseweg, dass ihn eine schwarze Limousine verfolgte. Das Auto fuhr ganz dreist und ohne sich verbergen zu wollen neben John im Schritttempo her. Irgendwann wurde es ihm zu bunt und er blieb irritiert mitten auf dem Gehweg stehen. Mit verschränkten Armen starrte er erwartungsvoll auf die getönten Scheiben, bis schließlich das Fenster im hinteren Wagenteil herunterglitt. Eine attraktive Brünette saß auf der Rückbank, die jedoch gänzlich in ihr Blackberry vertieft war und John somit nicht eines Blickes würdigte.

„Steigen Sie bitte ein, Doktor Watson“, sagte sie plötzlich gelangweilt, so als ob ihr gerade einfiel, dass sie auf etwas so Rückständiges wie Worte zurückgreifen musste, damit John wusste, was sie von ihm wollte, anstatt dass er es gefälligst in ihren Gedanken gelesen hätte. Irgendwie kam ihm diese Haltung verdammt vertraut vor.

Er kräuselte die Nase und richtete sich gerader auf. „Warum?“

Nun sah sie erstmals von ihrem Blackberry auf und sah amüsiert zu ihm auf.

Für einige Sekunden lieferten sie sich ein Willensduell, das John schließlich freiwillig aufgab. Entnervt warf er die Arme in die Luft und stieg ein. Wer ihn unbedingt entführen wollte, war’s selber Schuld und außerdem kam er nicht umhin, neugierig zu sein, was das Ganze hier werden sollte. Eine schlechte Angewohnheit, in der Tat, diese Adrenalinsucht, aber da konnte er gerade auch nichts gegen tun.

Der Versuch, sich mit seiner mysteriösen Kidnapperin zu unterhalten, fiel etwas mau aus. Außer, dass er ihren (falschen) Namen erfuhr, war aus ihr nicht viel mehr herauszubekommen.

Der Wagen bog nach einer viertel Stunde Fahrt in eine menschenleere Tiefgarage ein. Als er ausstieg, wurde er von einem fremdem Mann erwartet, der vollkommen alleine mitten in der Tiefgarage stand, auf dramatische Weise ins grelle Licht einer der Neonlampen des Komplexes getaucht.

John spürte mit jedem Schritt, den er näher kam, wie sich seine Nackenhärchen alarmiert aufstellten. Er konnte es nicht benennen, der Mann sah unscheinbar aus, harmlos, gekleidet in einen teuren dunkelgrauen Wollmantel und einen magentafarbenen Seidenschal über einem vermutlich ebenso teuren Anzug, gestützt auf einen Regenschirm, doch John spürte deutlich die bedrohliche Aura, die von ihm ausging, die Macht, die er verströmte.

Er blieb zwei Meter von dem Mann entfernt stehen, der ihn aus kühlen, irgendwie vertrauten Augen ungerührt musterte. Dann, als John ebenfalls keinerlei Rührung zeigte, wurde dies mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue kommentiert.

Seine kampfbereite Anspannung ließ ein wenig nach, als John urplötzlich mit glasklarer Sicherheit wusste, wen er hier vor sich hatte. Der Regenschirm hätte ein Indiz sein müssen, aber es war einfach schon zu lange her, dass Sherlock ihm von diesem Tick seines Bruders erzählt und sich darüber lustig gemacht hatte als dass ihm diese winzige Information noch greifbar im Gedächtnis geblieben wäre. Der vertraut überhebliche Blick und die gelangweilt elegant hochgezogene Augenbraue seines Kidnappers hatten diesen allerdings schlussendlich verraten.

„Mycroft“, sagte er gepresst. „Schön, dass wir uns endlich kennenlernen.“

Da war wieder die Augenbraue, doch zusätzlich spielte noch ein süffisantes Zucken um seine Mundwinkel, das man mit viel Wohlwollen als Anerkennung deuten konnte ob Johns Geistesblitz.

„Doktor Watson“, erwiderte Mycroft mit einem Nicken.

„Lassen Sie mich raten“, fuhr John fort, nachdem sie sich für einige Minuten angestarrt hatten. „Es geht um Sherlock.“

Mycrofts Mundwinkel zuckten abermals süffisant. „Hervorragend kombiniert, Doktor.“

„Also dann, was wollen Sie?“, fragte John etwas abrupt, da Mycrofts Art begann, ihn auf die Palme zu bringen und er keine Lust hatte, dieses erzwungene Gespräch länger als nötig zu führen.

„Nun gut.“ Das Lächeln auf Mycrofts Gesicht verschwand und er senkte für einen Moment den Blick, wie um seine blank polierten Schuhspitzen zu studieren. Als er wieder aufsah, musste John sich sehr zusammennehmen, um nicht unter diesem eiskalten Blick zu erschaudern, so ähnlich sah Mycroft in diesem Moment seinem Bruder. „Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass Sie sich wieder um die Zuneigung meines Bruders bemühen.“

John atmete tief ein und langsam durch die Nase wieder aus, um sich zu sammeln. Nun war er es, der einen Augenblick zu Boden schaute, ehe er Mycroft mit gefasst kühlem Blick in die Augen sehen konnte. „Und wenn schon. Was geht Sie das an.“

„Oh, eine ganze Menge, Doktor“, zischte Mycroft, für einen winzigen Moment aus der Fassung gebracht. „Sie haben schon genug angerichtet. Halten Sie sich fern von Sherlock.“

„Genug angerichtet!?“, brauste John auf und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. „Mir ist selbst nur allzu deutlich bewusst, dass mein Verhalten das Letzte war, aber Sie werden nicht bestreiten wollen, dass Ihre Mutter nicht auch einen gewissen Beitrag zu dem geleistet hat, was damals passiert ist.“ John funkelte Mycroft widerborstig an und fuhr etwas gefasster, aber mit nicht weniger Entschlossenheit in der Stimme fort: „Aber egal, was aus mir und Sherlock wird, ich will es wenigstens wieder gutmachen. Ich bin kein Teenager mehr, der sich von anderen beeinflussen und einschüchtern lässt.“

Mycroft presste unzufrieden die Lippen aufeinander, während Johns schweres, aufgebrachtes Atmen durch die weitläufige Lagerhalle hallte. „Es war in der Tat eine sehr unglückliche Entwicklung, dass Mummy Sie auf solch drastische Weise angegangen ist und ich bedauere zutiefst alle Folgen dieses Vorfalls.“ Mycrofts Augen verengten sich, was auf dem Gesicht jedes anderen ein gequälter Gesichtsausdruck gewesen wäre. „Denn ich war damals der Meinung, obwohl wir uns nie persönlich begegnet sind, dass Sie das Beste waren, das meinem Bruder hätte passieren können.“

John blinzelte überrascht und er hatte den Eindruck, dass es Mycroft sehr quälen musste, John dieses Geständnis gemacht zu haben. „Aber so könnte es wieder sein“, beharrte er, plötzlich erfüllt von neuer Hoffnung. „Mir ist klar, dass ich nicht unbedingt hoch in Ihrem Ansehen stehe.“

In Mycrofts Augen blitzte es, was John ganz deutlich zu sagen schien, dass der ältere Holmes ihn damals am liebsten wohl sehr diskret, aber dafür umso schmerzhafter aus dem Weg geräumt hätte.

„Aber glauben Sie mir, wenn ich Ihnen versichere, dass ich Sherlock nicht weh tun will. Das eine Mal war mehr als ausreichend. Ich will nur versuchen, ob wenigstens all der Hass und die Bitterkeit, die er mir gegenüber empfindet, aus der Welt geschafft werden kann.“ Er musste schwer schlucken, als ihm ein dicker Kloß den Hals zusetzte. „Ich weiß, dass er nur so kalt und distanziert geworden ist, wegen dem, was ich ihm angetan hab, und genau das will ich ändern. Er hat lange genug gelitten. Vielleicht... vielleicht tut es ihm gut, wenn er die ganze Sache endlich hinter sich lässt. Ich verlange ja noch nicht mal, dass er mir vergibt...“

Für einige Augenblicke herrschte fast schon erdrückende Stille in der schummrigen Tiefgarage, Johns schweres, aufgewühltes Atmen, das unheimlich durch den weitläufigen Raum hallte, die einzigen Geräusche um sie herum.

John hatte gesagt, was er sagen wollte, und es war ihm egal, ob Mycroft ihm glaubte oder nicht und ob er sich von seinen Worten in irgendeiner Weise bewegen ließ. Er hatte einfach nicht mehr die Kraft dazu, sich zu rechtfertigen. Nicht vor Leuten wie Mycroft.

Aber dieser legte kaum merklich nachdenklich den Kopf schief und musterte John aus Sherlocks unheimlichen Eisaugen, sodass es John aufgrund der Ähnlichkeit kalt den Rücken herunter lief. John ertrug diese Musterung ungerührt und mit gestrafften Schultern, aber er hoffte, dass es bald vorbei war.

Schließlich, nach scheinbar endlos langen Minuten, richtete Mycroft sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf, der nachdenkliche Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht wieder hinter eine kühle, emotionslose Maske geschoben, sodass es so aussah, als hätte er sich wieder gefangen, denn er bedachte John mit ruhigem, fast gelangweilten Blick, den er auch schon an Sherlock kennengelernt hatte. „Wie Sie wollen, John. Versuchen Sie es ruhig.“

„Na, vielen Dank für Ihre Erlaubnis“, schnaubte John sarkastisch.

„Ich bezweifle jedoch, dass Ihrem Vorhaben großer Erfolg beschieden sein wird“, fuhr der ältere Mann fort, ohne sich an Johns Einwurf zu stören. „In gewissen Kreisen nennt man mich den Eismann aus Gründen, die für Sie nicht von Belang sind. Aber Sherlocks Herz ist mittlerweile so sehr von Eis durchdrungen, dass es selbst mich gelegentlich überrascht.“ Mycroft machte eine elegante, wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Ihre Avancen, wie intensiv sie auch sein mögen, werden ihn nicht berühren können. Sie sind in dieser Angelegenheit der einzige, der emotionale Wunden davontragen wird.“

„Ich bin bereit, das in Kauf zu nehmen“, erwiderte John prompt mit fester Stimme.

Ein leises Seufzen war als Antwort zu vernehmen. „Nun gut. Dann gibt es nichts weiter zu sagen. Guten Tag, Doktor Watson.“

Und damit drehte Mycroft Holmes sich um und steuerte auf die andere schwarze Limousine zu, die die ganze Unterredung über geduldig auf ihn gewartet hatte.

Der Wagen, der John hergebracht hatte, stand netterweise ebenfalls noch da und brachte John – diesmal ohne Antheas erquickende Gesellschaft, da diese ins Auto ihres Bosses gestiegen war – nach hause.

 

Am nächsten Tag, einen Tag vor Weihnachten, während diesem John sich die ganze Zeit über den Kopf zerbrochen hatte, ob er Sherlock kontaktieren oder warten sollte, bis der Tänzer sich meldete – er wollte ihn nicht bedrängen und wenn Sherlock sich entschied, sich nie mehr bei John zu melden, dann musste er das auch akzeptieren –, trat er am frühen Abend nach einem anstrengenden Tag in der Praxis voller letzte-Minute-Feiertagskranker auf die Straße und wollte einfach nur nach hause, zu Abend essen und sich auf der Couch von sinnlosen Fernsehprogrammen berieseln lassen.

Offenbar hatten höhere Mächte, deren Nachname Holmes war, entschieden etwas dagegen, denn vor dem Praxisgebäude parkte eine vertraute schwarze Limousine.

„Ernsthaft jetzt!?“, murmelte er aufgebracht und stürmte auf das Auto zu, um einzusteigen, anstatt es einfach zu ignorieren – es wäre ihm sowieso bis zum bitteren Ende gefolgt.

„Was wollen Sie?“, blaffte er Anthea an, kaum dass er sich neben sie auf die Rückbank hatte fallen lassen.

Ungerührt tippte sie jedoch in rasendem Tempo weiter auf ihrem Blackberry herum, ohne John anzusehen. „Mr. Holmes möchte Sie sprechen“, erklärte sie wie einem begriffsstutzigen Kind.

John funkelte sie wütend an. „Ach wirklich“, presste er sarkastisch durch zusammen gebissene Zähne hervor.

Aber Anthea ging gar nicht weiter auf ihn ein, sondern ließ ihn die Fahrt über kochen. John vergaß seine Wut jedoch schon bald, als er sah, wo man ihn hin brachte: Der Wagen hielt vor dem Royal Opera House, in das Massen von Menschen für die letzte Vorstellung vor Heilig Abend strömten... Verwirrt warf John Anthea einen Seitenblick zu, doch sie steckte lediglich ungerührt ihr Blackberry ein und stieg aus dem Wagen, sodass John sich beeilen musste, um ihr zu folgen.

Ohne kontrolliert zu werden, wurden sie einfach an den Kartenkontrolleuren vorbei gewunken. John folgte Anthea eine Treppe hinauf und einen langen Korridor hinunter, der laut Beschilderung zu den Logen führte. Natürlich hatte Mycroft Holmes eine Loge im Royal Opera House, wie sollte es auch anders sein. John kam sich mit einem Mal ziemlich schäbig vor in seinen Alltagsklamotten, die er bereits seit dem frühen Morgen trug und die dementsprechend ein wenig zerknautscht wirkten (so wie er selbst vermutlich auch). Besonders im Vergleich zu den schick und teuer gekleideten Leuten, die hier oben in ihren Privatlogen Schutz vor dem Pöbel suchten. Und jetzt war so jemand wie John mitten unter ihnen und fühlte sich denkbar deplatziert. Aber er konnte eh nichts mehr dagegen tun und Mycroft hatte ihn schließlich hierher bestellt. War also nicht Johns Schuld, wenn die Leute reden würden, mit wem Mycroft Holmes sich da abgab (John hatte keine Ahnung, was Mycrofts Position war, doch er hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass der ältere Holmes mächtiger war als die meisten auch nur zu träumen wagten).

Anthea steuerte auf eine der Logentüren zu und bedeutete ihm einzutreten, ehe sie ihn eilig verließ (hatte vermutlich bereits Entzugserscheinungen von ihrem Blackberry). Unsicher, was ihn erwarten würde, trat John ein.

„Ah, Doktor Watson“, begrüßte Mycroft ihn freundlich (vermutlich bloß Fassade, wie John die Familie Holmes kannte), drehte sich jedoch nicht zu John um, sondern starrte weiterhin in den Zuschauerraum wie ein Habicht, der seine Beute beobachtete. „Setzen Sie sich.“

John wollte sich eigentlich weigern, aber da er hier keine Szene veranstalten wollte, durchquerte er die noch hell erleuchtete Loge und setzte sich auf den lächerlich bequemen Polsterstuhl neben Mycroft.

Für eine Weile schwiegen sie, in der Mycroft weiterhin die Leute unter sich beobachtete und John Mycroft, was diesen aber nicht im geringsten berührte.

„Wieso bin ich hier?“, gab John schließlich ungeduldig nach.

Doch bevor Mycroft die Möglichkeit hatte, zu antworten, konnte er sich durch das Verlöschen der Lichter und des Hebens des Vorhangs aus der Affäre ziehen. John hätte gern noch einmal gefragt, in voller Lautstärke, um Mycroft zu blamieren, doch das hätte bloß auch John blamiert und er wollte von sich behaupten können, dass er über solchen Kindereien stand. Also kochte er wie schon im Auto still und leise vor sich hin vor lauter Wut und Frustration. Er war gewillt abzuwarten, bis Mycroft sein Anliegen offenbaren würde und in der Zwischenzeit würde John sich zurücklehnen und den fantastischen Ausblick von hier oben auf die Bühne und auf Sherlock genießen – und das schon zum zweiten Mal völlig kostenlos. Denn, egal wie undurchsichtig Mycrofts Handeln auch sein mochte, es stand außer Frage, dass Sherlock heute Abend tanzen würde. Ein Holmes handelte niemals grundlos oder ohne Hintergedanken, wie die Matriarchin der Familie John bereits eindrucksvoll bewiesen hatte.

Da John dieses Mal wusste, dass er Sherlock hinter der Maske des Nussknackers zu erwarten hatte, merkte er rasch, wie unruhig er bald wurde, so sehr erwartete er Sherlocks Auftreten mit Spannung. Und als Sherlock endlich auf der Bühne auftauchte und sofort alle in seinen Bann zog, da konnte John seinen Blick keine Sekunde mehr von ihm nehmen. Denn jetzt konnte er den Anblick genießen, ohne, dass sich seine Innereien bei Sherlocks bloßem Anblick so anfühlten, als hätte er ein ganzes Glas Säure getrunken. Immerhin herrschte zwischen ihnen so eine Art Waffenstillstand nach ihrer letzten Unterredung und John merkte jetzt erst so richtig, wie sehr ihn diese doch wenigstens neutrale Stimmung zwischen ihnen erleichterte.

So sehr war er in Sherlocks Anblick vertieft – abermals während der Tannenwaldszene –, dass er heftig zusammenzuckte, als er Mycrofts leise Stimme plötzlich dicht an seinem Ohr vernahm. „Sehen Sie es, John?“

John musste schlucken. Er hatte keine Ahnung vom Ballett, aber er sah es ganz deutlich. Zwischen dem Tänzer dort unten auf der Bühne und dem, den er vor noch nicht einmal drei Wochen erlebt hatte, lagen Welten. Wo er damals eine perfekte Maschine dort unten auf der Bühne erlebt hatte, so sogen seine Augen nun den Anblick eines Tänzers voller Hingabe und Leidenschaft auf, der dadurch sogar noch perfekter agierte als damals.

Er nickte wie in Trance, wobei ihm völlig egal war, ob Mycroft seine Antwort mitbekam oder nicht, obwohl er ganz deutlich Mycrofts Laserblick auf sich spürte. Nicht einmal das konnte ihn aus der Ruhe bringen, so gefangen war er von Sherlocks veränderter Performance.

Erschüttert wandte er sich Mycroft zu, als wenig später die Lichter für die Pause wieder angingen. Er selbst war sprachlos, ein scharfer Kontrast zu dem immer noch nachhallenden donnernden Applaus für Sherlocks Darbietung. Der ältere Holmes erwiderte seinen geschockten Blick ruhig, aber aufmerksam. Dann neigte er den Kopf. „Ich fürchte, ich muss meine gestrige Einschätzung Ihnen gegenüber relativieren.“

„Das ging aber schnell“, stammelte John schwach.

Mycrofts Mundwinkel zuckten und er kniff die Augen kaum merklich zusammen, ein Zeichen, dass es ihn sehr schmerzte, zugeben zu müssen, dass er falsch lag. „Ich war gestern bereits hier und Sie werden mir meine Verwunderung nachsehen, als ich meinen Bruder tanzen sah. Es war, als hätte ich einen völlig anderen Tänzer vor mir.“

John wagte gar nicht zu vermuten, was die Ursache für diese urplötzliche positive Veränderung in Sherlock sein mochte. Mycroft sprach es trotzdem aus: „Was auch immer der Inhalt ihres letzten Gesprächs war, anstatt sich negativ auf Sherlocks Performance auszuwirken, wie ich befürchtete, beflügelte es ihn.“

Mycrofts eisblauer Blick bohrte sich abermals fragend in John, welcher hilflos mit den Schultern zuckte. „Ich habe ihm bloß erklärt, was damals passiert ist. Ich hatte gehofft, dass es ihm ein bisschen Frieden geben würde.“

„Offenbar tat es mehr als das.“

„Und was bedeutet das? Geben Sie mir jetzt plötzlich doch Ihren Segen, es noch einmal mit Sherlock zu versuchen? Nicht, dass mir Ihre Zustimmung etwas bedeuten würde.“ Letzteres musste einfach aus Prinzip klargestellt werden.

Mycrofts Mundwinkel zuckten amüsiert. „Ich kann Ihnen zumindest versichern, dass ich mich Ihnen nicht mit aller Macht, die mir zur Verfügung steht, in den Weg stellen werde.“

John ignorierte die versteckte Drohung geflissentlich und richtete seinen Blick nachdenklich auf den geschlossenen Vorhang. Sehr zu seiner Verärgerung zuckte er abermals zusammen, als Mycroft ihm in einer uncharakteristisch mitfühlenden Geste die Hand auf die Schulter legte. Überrascht sah John den älteren Mann fragend an. „Egal, wie sehr er es leugnet, mein Bruder hat nie aufgehört Sie zu lieben, John. Das machte ihn bis heute zu einem verbitterten, einsamen Mann und dafür habe ich Sie lange Zeit gehasst. Aber jetzt, wo Sherlock die Wahrheit kennt, ebenso wie ich selbst, hege ich die berechtigte Hoffnung, dass er seine Gefühle für Sie wieder zulassen wird. Sie haben es gerade selbst erlebt; Ihr Geständnis hat das Eis in seinem Herzen zum Schmelzen gebracht und alle Welt wurde Zeuge dieser Metamorphose. Deshalb, verlieren Sie nicht den Mut, John, noch ist nicht alles verloren.“

John starrte Mycroft perplex an. Vermutlich war der andere Mann nie ehrlicher gewesen als in diesem Moment und dafür war John ihm dankbar. Mit einem plötzlichen dicken Klos im Hals nickte John abgehakt und wich Mycrofts Blick wieder aus. Glücklicherweise ertönte in diesem Moment der Gong, der das Pausenende einläutete.

Verbissen starrte John für den Rest der Vorstellung auf die Bühne mit dem festen Vorsatz, während dieser Zeit über nichts mehr nachzudenken, sondern ein weiteres Mal die Vorstellung zu genießen. Nachdenken konnte er während einer schlaflosen Nacht.

Im Anschluss war John sich unschlüssig, ob er jetzt entlassen war oder nicht. Er hoffte fast, dass nicht. Aber Mycroft nahm ihm die Entscheidung ab, indem er sich erhob, nachdem der Applaus verklungen und das Licht wieder angegangen war, und John einen pointierten Blick zuwarf sowie eine winzige auffordernde Kopfbewegung. John nickte abermals abgehakt und folgte Mycroft aus der Loge. Sie passierten die anderen elegant gekleideten Logeninhaber, die Mycroft respektvoll zunickten und John keines Blickes würdigten. Er folgte Mycroft die Treppe hinunter und zu seiner Überraschung steuerten sie auf den John bereits vertrauten Backstage-Eingang zu. Selbstverständlich kam niemand auf die Idee, Mycroft Holmes den Zutritt zu verwehren, und so fand John sich ein weiteres Mal innerhalb kurzer Zeit vor Sherlocks Garderobe wieder. Mycroft trat umgehend ein, nachdem er pro forma geklopft hatte, und sie wurden sogleich von Sherlocks mürrischem Blick begrüßt, als dieser seinen Bruder erspähte.

„Und was gibt das, wenn’s fertig ist?“, warf Sherlock Mycroft entgegen. „Du warst doch gestern schon in der Vorstellung. Fangen wir jetzt schon an uns Frohe Weihnachten zu wünschen.“ Aber dann stockte er, völlig aus der Bahn geworfen, als er John erspähte, und der finstere Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht machte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde verletzlicher Überraschung Platz.

Doch schon im nächsten Augenblick hatte Sherlock sich wieder gefangen und er funkelte seinen Bruder erneut an. Mycroft antwortete ihm mit einem süffisanten Zucken seiner Mundwinkel. „Weißt du, es ergab sich, dass John und ich uns eine Loge teilten, nichts weiter.“

„Aber natürlich“, ätzte Sherlock.

Mycroft deutete ein spöttisches Kopfnicken an und wandte sich zur Tür um. „Unglücklicherweise kann ich jedoch nicht bleiben. Ich fürchte, ihr müsst euch ohne mich die Zeit vertreiben. John, Bruderherz.“

Und damit war Mycroft zur Tür hinaus und erneut fanden John und Sherlock sich allein miteinander in Sherlocks Garderobe. Doch dieses Mal unter völlig anderen Voraussetzungen.

John räusperte sich verlegen. „Er hat...“ Hilflos deutete er in Richtung Tür.

„Du musst mir nichts weiter erklären“, unterbrach Sherlock ihn mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung. „Mir sind die Methoden meines Bruders nur allzu vertraut.“

„Tut mir leid“, schloss John leise.

„Nicht deine Schuld“, erwiderte Sherlock brüsk, sichtlich selbst ein wenig verlegen.

„Gut, ähm... dann sollte ich vielleicht...“ John wollte sich zum Gehen umdrehen, doch Sherlock rief ihn plötzlich hastig zurück.

„John, warte.“

Überrascht und unsicher schielte John auf Sherlock, der sich unschlüssig auf die Unterlippe biss.

„Bitte, lass uns reden.“

John blinzelte, überrumpelt, aus Sherlocks Mund solch ein kleinlautes „bitte“ zu hören, weshalb er sich Sherlock wieder zuwandte und einen Schritt weiter zurück ins Zimmer hinein machte.

Sherlock deutete ihm mit einer nervösen Geste an, sich auf den Stuhl vor dem Spiegel zu setzen, während der Tänzer selbst unruhig vor John auf und ab lief.

John ließ ihm die Zeit, die er brauchte, um sich zu sammeln, beobachtete ihn jedoch die ganze Zeit aufmerksam.

„Ich habe über das, was du gesagt hast, nachgedacht“, gestand Sherlock schließlich, ohne John dabei anzusehen. „Ich... muss zugeben, dass ich geschockt war über diese Offenbarungen.“

„Das verstehe ich“, erwiderte John leise und beschämt.

Sherlock warf ihm einen verstohlenen Seitenblick zu. Dann holte er tief Luft, um sich zu wappnen.

„Eigentlich sollte ich dich hassen“, fuhr er dann fort.

John war sich nicht ganz sicher, wofür genau in diesem Moment, aber er stimmte Sherlock da zumindest zu.

Sherlock verzog das Gesicht und sah aus, als hätte er in eine Zitrone gebissen. „Ich dachte, ich wäre zufrieden mit dem, was ich habe. Dann war ich eben allein, wen kümmert’s schon. So konnte ich mich voll und ganz auf meine Arbeit konzentrieren...“ Sherlocks Nüstern blähten sich auf, als er ärgerlich, aber gleichzeitig auch niedergeschlagen Luft holte. Auf einmal war alle Anspannung aus ihm gewichen wie aus einem Luftballon und er starrte, ohne wirklich etwas zu sehen, auf den Boden. „Aber seit du mir letzte Woche die Wahrheit gesagt hast... Zweifelsohne hat Mycroft dich heute Abend in die Vorstellung geschleppt, um dir die offenkundigen Veränderungen zu präsentieren, die er gestern bei mir beobachten konnte.“ Beim Gedanken an seinen Bruder kräuselte Sherlock die Nase und für einen Moment kehrte das alte Feuer in ihn zurück. John nickte bloß. „Wahrscheinlich hat er dir irgendeinen poetischen Müll von wegen das Eis in meinem Herzen beginne zu tauen vorgefaselt und, so sehr es mich schmerzt, im Grunde hat er leider recht damit. Du hast es eben gesehen, und vor einigen Wochen hast du mir vorgeworfen, meine Leidenschaft für den Tanz sei verschwunden...“

„Aber da ist sie wieder“, schloss John leise.

„In der Tat.“

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?“ Er wagte gar nicht zu hoffen.

Sherlock sah für einen Moment unschlüssig und verunsichert aus. „Ich weiß es selbst nicht“, musste er schließlich gestehen. „Ich weiß nur, dass es weh tut. Und ich kann es nicht mehr aufhalten. Gar nichts zu fühlen war einfacher.“

„Kann ich mir vorstellen“, würgte John hervor. „Ich hätte oftmals auch gerne nichts gefühlt in den letzten fünfzehn Jahren, aber mir ist es nie gelungen.“

Sherlock nickte mit zusammengepressten Lippen. „Ich... ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, was ich sagen soll. Mir fehlen zum ersten Mal die Worte.“

Und das musste Sherlock unglaublich frustrieren, wie John sich denken konnte.

„Das ist okay“, versuchte John ihn zu beschwichtigen, erntete aber dafür lediglich einen schmollenden, bitterbösen Blick, ehe sich für einige Minuten unangenehme Stille zwischen ihnen ausbreitete.

„Ich dachte all die Jahre, dass da mehr war“, begann Sherlock plötzlich wieder, sein Ton klang mühsam beherrscht und abgehakt, so als versuche der Tänzer, alle Emotionen, die in ihm brodelten, mit aller Macht unter Kontrolle zu halten. „Ich konnte mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass du solch einen plötzlichen Sinneswandel durchlaufen hast, aber ich konnte es nicht beweisen.“

John lächelte gequält. „Du hast wieder mal recht behalten.“

„Vielleicht hätte ich stärker nachbohren sollen.“

„Vielleicht. Aber ich hatte solche Angst, dass ich es dir vermutlich nie verraten hätte. Ich dachte, wenn es irgendjemand erfährt, dann passiert dir was. Du kennst meinen Vater nicht; wenn er getrunken hat, macht er solche Drohungen wahr.“

„An deinen Vater hatte ich ehrlich gesagt nie gedacht. Ich hatte meine Familie im Verdacht. Um genauer zu sein, ich dachte, Mycroft wäre schuld an deinem merkwürdigen Verhalten.“ Er lachte humorlos. „Und so stellt sich heraus, dass ich fünfzehn Jahre den falschen Holmes gehasst habe.“

„Woher wusste Mycroft es?“ Das hatte er sich schon gestern gefragt, als der ältere Holmes so unumwunden von der Schuld seiner Mutter gesprochen hatte.

„Als du es mir erzählt hast, stand für mich außer Zweifel, dass du die Wahrheit sagst. Es war die Bestätigung für mich, die ich brauchte, aber da war ich immer noch der festen Überzeugung, dass es Mycroft gewesen war. Immerhin hatte ich das fünfzehn Jahre lang geglaubt. Also hab ich ihn gefragt und um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich ihn noch nie so erschüttert erlebt. Dann hat er Mummy zur Rede gestellt und sie hat es zugegeben. Ich...“ Mit zittrigen Händen fuhr Sherlock sich durch seine schwarzen Locken. „Mir war immer klar wozu sie fähig ist, aber... aber...“

„Sie ist deine Mutter“, schloss John und Sherlock nickte.

„Es war einfacher, Mycroft zu hassen. Ich hätte es eigentlich sehen müssen, aber ich war zu verletzt. Ich hatte dich verloren, da hätte ich es nicht ertragen, auch meine Mutter zu verlieren.“

John konnte nicht länger an sich halten, er marschierte auf Sherlock zu und vorsichtig, ganz langsam, so als nähere er sich einem verwundeten Tier, legte er seine Hände auf Sherlocks Oberarme und drückte aufmunternd zu. Was er wirklich wollte, war, den anderen Mann in seine Arme zu schließen und zu trösten, aber das stand ihm nicht zu. Dieser Schritt musste von Sherlock gemacht werden.

Sherlock sah überrascht auf, als er Johns Berührung spürte, aber er wirkte nicht sonderlich abgeneigt. Ein wenig zwiegespalten vielleicht, aber ihm schien keine Sekunde in den Sinn zu kommen, Johns Hände abzustreifen.

Davon ermutigt, traute John sich schließlich doch und nahm Sherlock vorsichtig in die Arme. Für einige Momente waren beide – und insbesondere Sherlock – noch steif vor Unsicherheit, doch plötzlich entspannte Sherlock sich und John spürte Sherlocks Arme, die sich fest um seine Schultern schlangen. Er stieß ein kleines, erleichtertes Seufzen aus, während sie für eine lange Zeit einfach nur so da standen.

Aber irgendwann waren sie in eine Sackgasse geraten, irgendwer musste jetzt den nächsten Schritt tun, obwohl keiner von beiden so recht wusste, wie der aussehen sollte.

Instinktiv wohl wissend, dass er bloß nichts überstürzen durfte, löste John sich irgendwann wieder von Sherlock. Er sah zu dem anderen Mann auf und lächelte ihn an.

„Ich sollte jetzt gehen“, erklärte er leise und Sherlock zuckte zusammen und sah aus, als wolle er protestieren. „Glaubst du, wir könnten... Ich weiß nicht.“ John zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Wenigstens so was wie Freunde sein?“

Sherlock erwiderte seinen hoffnungsvollen Blick für einige Momente mit selbst ausdruckslosem Blick, doch dann wurden seine Züge etwas sanfter. Er nickte abgehakt. „Ich denke, das wäre gut für uns beide. Aber ich denke auch, dass wir noch reden müssen.“

„Ja, unbedingt“, stimmte John ihm zu. „Keine Geheimnisse mehr zwischen uns. Das ist vorbei.“

Sherlock nickte. „Das... das ist gut, ja.“

Für einige Momente standen sie sich unschlüssig gegenüber, ehe John sich räusperte.

„Na dann. Ich geh dann jetzt.“

„In Ordnung.“

„Wir sehen uns, ja?“ Er warf einen fragenden Blick zurück über die Schulter.

Sherlock nickte. „Definitiv.“

„Okay... Bis dann, Sherlock. Frohe Weihnachten.“

„Ja...“

Und damit war John aus der Tür.

 

Zu Johns Überraschung erhielt er bloß zwei Tage später eine SMS von Sherlock, in der dieser ihn um ein Treffen bat. Da John ein recht einsames Weihnachten verbracht hatte (abgesehen von einem Telefonat mit Greg und Molly und einem weiteren Anruf seiner betrunkenen Schwester, wovon er lieber gar nicht erst anfangen wollte), zog er es nun während der Brückentage vor, so viel Zeit in der Praxis wie möglich zu verbringen. Die Leute mit Familie freute es und ihn brachte es auf andere Gedanken. Diese andere Art der Ablenkung kam daher sehr überraschend für ihn.

Nervös und doch unendlich aufgeregt und freudig erregt, eilte John am darauffolgenden Nachmittag zu ihrem vereinbarten Treffpunkt. Einem kleinen Café nicht weit von der Baker Street entfernt.

Sherlock wartete bereits auf ihn, uncharakteristisch pünktlich. John nahm sich ein paar Sekunden, um Sherlock einfach nur anzusehen, während dieser gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster auf die Straße starrte und John noch nicht bemerkt hatte. Er sah gut aus. Natürlich. Aber da war noch etwas anderes. Er sah irgendwie entspannt aus, obwohl sein Knie ab und an nervös auf und ab wibbelte. Wenigstens war John nicht der einzige, der nervös war, wie es schien.

Und dann drehte Sherlock den Kopf und erspähte John. Für einen Moment hielten sich ihre Blicke durch den ganzen Raum, doch dann machte Sherlock eine ruckartige Kopfbewegung. Ganz instinktiv setzten Johns Füße sich in Bewegung und machten erst Halt, als er vor dem Tisch stand, an dem Sherlock saß. Er sah zu ihm herunter. Sherlock sah zu ihm auf.

„Hey“, begrüßte er ihn schließlich leise.

„Hallo, John“, erwiderte Sherlock ebenso leise und deutete auf den freien Sessel neben sich anstatt auf den sich gegenüber.

John setzte sich und wurde sich umgehend bewusst, wie nahe er und Sherlock sich gerade waren. Es kam ihm auf einmal viel zu intim vor, aber andererseits war das vielleicht auch besser so. Je nachdem, über was sie reden würden, war es vielleicht nicht so gut, sich das quer über den Tisch zuzuschreien, sodass die restlichen Gäste mithören konnten.

Nervös bestellte John einen Tee bei der Bedienung, die ihn mit ihrem plötzlichen Auftauchen beinah zu Tode erschreckt hatte. Sherlock nahm einen Schluck aus seiner eigenen Tasse, die bereits seit einiger Zeit vor ihm stehen musste, da sie nur noch halb voll war.

„Danke,“ murmelte John und warf der Bedienung ein rasches Lächeln zu, als sie ein paar Minuten später seinen Tee brachte. Dies waren die ersten Worte, die seit einer geraumen Zeit im Umkreis ihres Tisches gesprochen wurden und mit einem Mal wurden sich beide Männer des beinah fassbaren Schweigens zwischen ihnen bewusst. Irgendwie wusste momentan keiner von ihnen so richtig, was er sagen sollte.

Schließlich entschied Sherlock sich den Anfang zu machen und schnitt direkt ein Thema an, das geradezu prädestiniert war, zu einem neuerlichen Streit zu führen. Aber andererseits, sie waren hier, um sich weiter auszusprechen...

„Du warst verheiratet“, sagte Sherlock nämlich plötzlich in die erdrückende Stille hinein.

„Ähm, ja... ja, das stimmt“, stammelte John überrumpelt und konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht erklären, woher Sherlock das wusste. Es befand sich keine ringförmige blassere Stelle an seinem Ringfinger oder sonst irgendwas, an dem die Polizisten im Fernsehen so was immer erkannten.

„Mit Mary Morstan.“

John zuckte zusammen. Das hatte er nicht deduzieren können. Auf keinen Fall. Vermutlich hatte Mycroft seinem Bruder Johns gesamten Lebenslauf zukommen lassen. „Ja“, gestand er leise.

„Was für eine Bilderbuchromanze“, spöttelte Sherlock kalt. „Der Rugbycaptain heiratet seine Schulliebe.“

John wich Sherlocks stechendem Blick feige aus und sah zu Boden, da ihnen beiden klar war, dass Sherlock an Marys Stelle hätte sein sollen.

„Hat nur nicht sehr bilderbuchhaft geendet“, versuchte John sich zu rechtfertigen.

„Was ist passiert? Ist ihr am Ende bewusst geworden, dass ihr perfekter Ehemann lieber auf andere Männer steht als auf sie.“

„Sherlock...“ Sherlocks schneidender Tonfall ging ihm bis ins Mark, aber John konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Obwohl sie den ersten Schritt aufeinander zugetan hatten, war da offenbar noch viel mehr tief vergrabener Schmerz als John gedacht (befürchtet) hatte.

„Wir... ihr hat es nicht gepasst, dass ich in den Krieg gezogen bin.“ John konnte und wollte jedoch nicht erzählen, wie froh er darüber gewesen war, dass Mary es beendet hatte. So hatte er es sich ersparen können, seine Ehe selbst beenden zu müssen und dabei in schlechtem Gewissen zu versinken (nicht, dass er das nicht trotzdem tat). Er hatte es versucht. Er hatte sechs Jahre lang versucht, sie zu lieben, aber irgendwann war ihm klar geworden, dass es auf Dauer nicht funktionieren würde, dass er sie nicht glücklich machen konnte und dass sie ihn auch nicht glücklich machen konnte. Es wäre Mary gegenüber unfair gewesen, eine Lüge mit ihr zu leben, nur, damit John sich besser fühlte und so einfacher verdrängen konnte, was er Sherlock angetan hatte. Sie hatte damals nichts damit zu tun gehabt. Er hatte sie lediglich feige benutzt, um Sherlock weh zu tun und sich selbst vor den Verurteilungen der anderen zu schützen.

„Keine stolze Soldatenfrau, wie ich sehe“, höhnte Sherlock, doch dieses Mal ging es John zu weit.

„Es reicht, Sherlock“, schnappte er rügend und funkelte den jüngeren Mann an. „Sie hatte nichts mit alldem zu tun damals. Sie war... in gewisser Weise genauso ein Opfer meiner Feigheit wie du.“

„Willst du etwa das, was du mir angetan hast, mit ihr und eurer gescheiterten Ehe vergleichen?!“, brauste Sherlock auf, aber John zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern.

„Nicht vergleichen, nein. Das, was ich dir angetan habe, ist beispiellos, aber trotzdem war auch sie eine Unschuldige. Kollateralschaden, wenn du so willst.“

Sherlock verzog angewidert das Gesicht, widersprach John jedoch nicht noch einmal.

„Und seitdem?“, fragte Sherlock stattdessen und versuchte krampfhaft so zu wirken, als interessiere es ihn nicht. Er scheiterte beispiellos.

„Niemand von Bedeutung.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Um ehrlich zu sein, gab es nie jemanden von Bedeutung“, erklärte John mutig, vielleicht aber auch töricht. „Nicht vor dir und nicht nach dir.“

Er begegnete unsicher Sherlocks Blick, der ihn teils entsetzt, teils verängstigt anstarrte, aber auch mit einer gewissen... John konnte es nicht einmal genau benennen.

„Wenn mich das irgendwie umstimmen sollte“, begann Sherlock unwirsch, aber John schüttelte hastig den Kopf und schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

„Nein, nein. Aber wir haben gesagt, keine Geheimnisse mehr voreinander. Ich sage bloß die Wahrheit.“

Sherlock machte ein nachdenkliches, hilfloses Geräusch und vergrub sein Gesicht in seiner Teetasse, um Zeit zu schinden.

„Und dein Vater?“, wechselte er schließlich abrupt das Thema. Er klammerte sich an seine Teetasse, als sei sie ein rettender Anker.

„Hab ihn seit damals nicht gesehen“, antwortete John prompt, für den solch abrupte Themenwechsel immerhin nichts neues bei Sherlock waren.

Sherlock nickte zerstreut, immer noch sichtlich überfordert mit der ganzen Situation. „Ich habe den Großteil meines alten Lebens dort auch zurück gelassen“, erklärte Sherlock schließlich mit Bedacht und verzog das Gesicht. „Nicht so sehr, wie ich gehofft hatte, aber Molly und Lestrade wollten einfach nicht locker lassen.“

„Sie sind gute Freunde.“

Sherlock machte ein nichtssagendes Geräusch, aber er musste es gar nicht sagen. John wusste auch so, dass Sherlock ihm zustimmte, auch, wenn er es niemals zugeben würde.

„Ich bin froh, dass sie für dich da waren“, fuhr er fort. „Und dass du es nicht geschafft hast, sie zu verprellen mit deinem Benehmen – und ich bin mir sicher, du hast dein Bestes gegeben.“

Ein kleines, verlegenes Lächeln umspielte Sherlocks Mundwinkel und er wich Johns Blick aus. „Schon möglich.“

John machte ein spöttisches Geräusch, ließ das Thema aber auf sich beruhen. Er trank seinen Tee in großen Schlucken in dem verzweifelten Versuch, Zeit zu schinden, um ein neues Gesprächsthema zu finden.

„Weißt du schon, was für Projekte nächstes Jahr für dich anstehen?“, fragte John schließlich, erleichtert, doch noch ein Thema gefunden zu haben, dass die Spannung zwischen ihnen nicht noch steigerte.

Sherlock stellte seine Tasse ab und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Noch nichts Konkretes“, erwiderte er einsilbig.

„Oh. Okay.“

Und wieder verfielen sie in unangenehmes Schweigen.

Sherlock trank seinen Tee aus. „Ich muss jetzt gehen“, erklärte er und stand auf. „Danke für das Gespräch, John, es war sehr erhellend.“ Er klang ein wenig steif und förmlich, als er das sagte, aber wenigstens hörte es sich ehrlich an.

John stand ebenfalls auf und sah unschlüssig zu, wie Sherlock Schal und Mantel anzog.

„Wir sollten das wiederholen“, sagte Sherlock dann, sein kühler Blick auf John gerichtet.

„Ähm, ja... natürlich“, stammelte er hastig und im gleichen Moment rauschte Sherlock auch schon an ihm vorbei. John sah ihm hinterher, wie er einen Umweg zur Theke machte und der perplexen Bedienung Geld in die Hand drückte. Dann war er aus dem Café verschwunden.

Da John nun auch keinen Grund hatte, länger hierzubleiben, trank er ebenfalls seinen Tee aus und wollte bezahlen. Aber wie sich herausstellte, hatte Sherlock das bereits übernommen, wie ihm die immer noch etwas verwunderte Bedienung versicherte.

Für einen Moment flammte Wut in John auf und er fühlte sich zurückversetzt in das Eiscafé eines kleinen Städtchens. Hatte Sherlock sich ebenfalls an ihren Streit von damals erinnert, aber beschlossen, dieses Mal Johns Stolz zu ignorieren? Oder war ihm gar nicht in den Sinn gekommen, dass sie hinsichtlich dessen eine Vorgeschichte hatten? Möglich war beides, also konnte John beim besten Willen nicht sauer auf Sherlock sein, wenn er nicht alle Fakten hatte. Etwas, dass Sherlock ihm damals eingeschärft hatte; fälle kein Urteil, ohne alle Fakten zu kennen.

Also gut, im Zweifel für den Angeklagten, weshalb sein Ärger auch ebenso schnell wieder verpuffte, wie er aufgelodert war.

John verabschiedete sich von der jungen Frau mit einem bemühten Lächeln und verließ dann ebenfalls das Café.

 

Das nächste Mal, dass sie sich trafen, war bloßer Zufall. In einem verspäteten Anflug von festlicher Stimmung schlenderte John am Nachmittag des letzten Tag des Jahres durch das Winter Wonderland im Hyde Park. Glücklicherweise war es nicht so voll wie John befürchtet hatte, obwohl der Vergnügungspark morgen schließen würde. Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass es gerade erst begann, dunkel zu werden.

Ziellos wanderte John zwischen den Achterbahnen und Buden, an denen es Leckereien oder überteuerte Geschenke zu kaufen gab, umher und ließ alles einfach auf sich wirken. Er hatte nicht vor, irgendeine der Attraktionen zu besuchen, geschweige denn irgendwelchen glitzernden Tand zu kaufen, den er nicht benötigte. Alleine machte Achterbahnfahren sowieso nur halb so viel Spaß.

Ihm schlug soeben der herrliche Geruch von Waffeln entgegen, als er an einer entsprechenden Bude vorbeischlenderte, da stoppte er abrupt. Er blinzelte, doch es war ganz unverkennbar Sherlock Holmes, der sich da vor der Waffelbude herumdrückte. Der Tänzer sah ziemlich unentschlossen aus. Vermutlich haderte er mit sich, ob er gegen seinen strengen Essensplan verstoßen sollte.

Abermals in das Café ihres Heimatortes zurückversetzt, an einen Nachmittag, der zunächst in idyllischer Zweisamkeit umgeben von dem Duft nach Waffeln begonnen hatte, kam John zu einem Entschluss.

Entschieden ging er zu dem Waffelstand hinüber, ungeachtet ob Sherlock ihn bemerkte oder nicht, und kaufte eine goldgelbe, knusprige Waffel mit Puderzucker, Schlagsahne und heißen Blaubeeren. Dann ging er zu Sherlock herüber, der ihn mittlerweile erspäht hatte und nun misstrauisch beäugte.

„Hier.“ John hielt Sherlock die Waffel hin, ein amüsiertes Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Das ist ja nicht mehr mitanzusehen wie du dich da wie Oliver Twist um den Suppentopf herumdrückst.“

Sherlock warf ihm einen hochmütigen Blick von oben herab zu, konnte jedoch nicht verhindern, dass sein Blick wie magisch von der Waffel in Johns Händen angezogen wurde.

„Ich brauche...“

„Dann werd ich sie einfach selber essen“, unterbrach John Sherlocks vorgeschobenen Rechtfertigungsversuch und schnappte sich die Plastikgabel, die neben der Waffel auf dem Teller lag.

„Schon gut“, lenkte Sherlock hastig ein und vergaß sogar, ein gelangweilt wohlwollendes Gesicht aufzusetzen.

Behutsam wechselte die Waffel ihren Besitzer, ebenso wie die Gabel und Sherlock ließ sich nicht zweimal darum bitten, es sich schmecken zu lassen. Für John war es eine Freude zu sehen, dass Sherlock etwas so einfaches genoss. John hatte das Gefühl, dass es schon eine ganze Weile her war, dass Sherlock sich solch kleine Freuden gegönnt hatte, sich zu leben gegönnt hatte. Und das hatte nichts mit seinem Essensplan zu tun, dessen war John sich sicher. Ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in seinem Herzen aus, als er Sherlock so glücklich sah und Wärme einer ganz anderen Art breitete sich in ganz anderen Stellen seines Körpers aus, als er Sherlocks leises, genussvolles Stöhnen hörte.

Er war abermals versucht, die Schlagsahne aus Sherlocks Mundwinkel zu küssen, doch wo ihm damals der Mut gefehlt hatte, hatte er jetzt einfach kein Recht dazu.

„Willst du...“ Sherlock warf ihm einen beinah schüchternen Blick zu. „Möchtest du probieren?“

John blinzelte überrascht, fing sich jedoch schnell wieder. Er nickte und als Sherlock ihn mit einem Stück Waffel fütterte, spürte er, wie seine Wangen flammend rot wurden.

„Wirklich gut“, nuschelte John verlegen und wandte den Blick von Sherlocks ebenso vor Verlegenheit geröteten Wangen ab.

Sherlock gab ein nichtssagendes Geräusch von sich, dass allerdings ebenso verlegen klang wie John sich fühlte.

Den Rest der Waffel aß Sherlock schweigend und auch John fiel in diesem Moment nichts ein, über das er sich mit Sherlock hätte unterhalten können. Aber andererseits wollte er nicht, dass ihr unerwartetes Zusammentreffen so bald wieder endete.

„Sollen wir ein Stückchen gehen?“, rang er sich daher irgendwann ab. Fragend und unsicher sah er zu Sherlock auf. Dieser nickte stumm und nun machten sie sich gemeinsam daran, über den Weihnachtsmarkt zu schlendern.

„Ist es wahr, dass man ein guter Eiskunstläufer ist, wenn man ein guter Balletttänzer ist?“, fragte John nach einer Weile, als sie die Eisbahn passierten, froh, dass ihm dadurch ein Gesprächsthema geliefert wurde.

„Nicht unbedingt. Aber ich bin natürlich auch im Eiskunstlaufen sehr versiert.“

„Natürlich.“ John musste sein zuneigungsvolles Schmunzeln in seinem Schal verstecken.

„Was!?“, rief Sherlock gespielt empört (wobei John sich noch nicht mal so sicher war, wie gespielt das tatsächlich war). Er rümpfte die Nase. „Zweifelst du an meinen Fähigkeiten?“

„Würde ich nie wagen“, kicherte er.

Das Kichern blieb ihm im Hals stecken, als Sherlock ihn plötzlich am Handgelenk packte und in Richtung Eingang zur Eisbahn zerrte. „Ich werde es dir beweisen.“

Amüsiert ließ John sich auf die Eisbahn schleifen. Er war so euphorisch, dass Sherlock offenbar freiwillig Zeit mit ihm verbringen wollte, dass er noch nicht mal protestierte, als er sich plötzlich in Schlittschuhen auf der Eisbahn wiederfand.

Glücklicherweise war es auch auf der Eisbahn relativ leer, sodass er weniger Gefahr lief, von den stetig an ihm vorbei flitzenden Menschen umgefahren zu werden. Er hatte schon genug Schwierigkeiten, sich auf den Beinen zu halten. Es war ewig her, dass er das das letzte Mal gemacht hatte.

Aber alle Gedanken an Gleichgewicht oder unsanfte Bekanntschaften mit dem harten Eis waren im Nu verflogen, als John Sherlock erblickte. Er sah aus, als wäre er tatsächlich für das Eis geboren worden, auf dem Eis ebenso graziös und anmutig wie auf der Bühne, als er da solch kühne Pirouetten drehte und um John herum wirbelte. Sprachlos schüttelte John schmunzelnd den Kopf. War ja klar.

„Siehst du, John“, rief Sherlock dann auch prompt mit einer selbstzufriedenen Note in der Stimme und zog seine Kreise immer enger um John. „Ich habe es dir ja gesagt.“

„Ja, ja“, murrte John gutmütig und versuchte, Sherlocks wirbelnder Gestalt mit den Augen zu folgen. Was gar nicht so einfach war. Und auf einmal verlor er das Gleichgewicht und geriet ins Straucheln. Aber bevor er dann doch unsanfte Bekanntschaft mit dem Eis machen konnte, krachte ein beruhigend festes Gewicht in ihn, starke Arme umschlangen ihn und bewahrten ihn so vor dem Sturz. Instinktiv klammerte er sich an der Vorderseite von Sherlocks Mantel fest und sah mit großen Augen zu ihm auf. Sherlock erwiderte seinen überraschten Blick mindestens ebenso überrumpelt, während er John weiterhin fest umklammert hielt. Für einen Moment war es, als verblasse die Welt um sie herum, das fröhliche Lärmen der anderen Besucher, die vorbei rauschenden Eisläufer um sie herum, die Dezemberkälte... All das rückte in weite Ferne und ließ nur noch John und Sherlock zurück in einer Welt, in der nur sie beide existierten.

Aber genauso schnell wie der Moment gekommen war, war er auch schon wieder vorbei, als sie plötzlich von einem anderen Eisläufer gestreift wurden. Nicht hart, aber es genügte, um sie aus ihrer Starre zu reißen.

„Ähm, danke“, stammelte John und brachte verlegen wieder ein wenig mehr Abstand zwischen sich und Sherlock.

„Schon gut.“

Sie sahen einander nicht an.

„Sollen wir gehen?“

„Ja.“

Sherlock nickte und irgendwie benommen folgte John ihm vom Eis.

 

Aus irgendeinem Grund fiel der Abschied nun umso schwerer und vielleicht war diese seltsame neue Stimmung zwischen ihnen auch der Grund, warum Sherlock John am Abend anrief.

Es war bereits kurz vor zwölf als Johns Handy klingelte und er war selbst überrascht, wie schnell der Abend vorübergegangen war, während er eigentlich nicht viel mehr getan hatte als alte Doctor Who Folgen zu gucken und in einem Anflug von Melancholie noch einmal Sherlocks Notizbuch durchgeblättert hatte.

„Sherlock“, rief er verwundert, nachdem er den Anruf angenommen hatte.

„Hallo John“, erwiderte Sherlock leise.

„Wo... wo bist du?“, fragte John, denn im Hintergrund war unverkennbar das Rauschen durcheinander redender Stimmen und Gelächter zu hören.

„Zuhause. Man hat mir eine Silvesterparty aufgezwungen.“

John musste lachen, als er Sherlocks missbilligenden Tonfall hörte und er konnte sich Sherlocks pikierten Gesichtsausdruck vorstellen.

„Tut dir ganz gut. Ein bisschen Gesellschaft.“

„Du könntest auch noch kommen, wenn du magst“, bot Sherlock hastig an und für eine Sekunde fühlte John sich fünfzehn Jahre zurück versetzt und er hatte das Gefühl, mit einem sozial überforderten Jungen zu sprechen, der es zu seinem Entsetzen versäumt hatte, ihm etwas zu Essen anzubieten, weil er es einfach nicht gewohnt war, Besuch zu bekommen und deshalb keine Ahnung von Gastfreundschaft hatte.

„Ist schon okay“, versicherte John, der momentan so von Erinnerungen und Melancholie erfüllt war, dass er die Fröhlichkeit anderer Leute gerade nicht ertragen hätte.

Er hatte den Verdacht, dass Sherlock ihn in der Hinsicht verstehen konnte.

Einige Augenblicke lang herrschte Schweigen von Sherlocks Seite der Leitung.

„Weshalb wolltest du mich sprechen?“, versuchte John ihn irgendwann zum Weiterreden zu ermuntern.

„Ich wollte... dir nur ein Frohes Neues Jahr wünschen.“

John schmunzelte. „Es ist noch nicht Mitternacht, Sherlock.“

„Oh.“ Sherlock stieß scharf den Atem aus. „Richtig.“

„Sollen wir bis dahin warten?“, bohrte John vorsichtig weiter.

„Ja, okay.“

„Gut.“ John räusperte sich unsicher. „Wer... wer hat dich denn alles zu dieser Party gezwungen?“

„Molly und Lestrade. Und Victor. Mrs. Hudson hat sie einfach hereingelassen.“

„Wie ungezogen von ihr“, kicherte John, woraufhin Sherlock bloß ein schweres Seufzen von sich gab.

„Ich wäre ja längst übers Dach verschwunden, aber...“

„Man hat dich bewacht?“

„Sozusagen“, seufzte Sherlock erneut theatralisch. „Ich verstehe das nicht, John. Wieso legt man so viel wert auf meine Gesellschaft?“

John musste schlucken und ihm fielen prompt eine Million Gründe ein, die er Sherlock als Antwort hätte geben können. Stattdessen sagte er nur: „Das erkläre ich dir ein anderes Mal.“

„Wenn du meinst.“

John warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Noch eine Minute. Der Countdown würde bald beginnen.

„Sherlock, ich...“ Aber John brach ab, da er nicht so recht wusste, was er eigentlich sagen wollte. Und ein paar Sekunden später hörte er im Hintergrund Sherlocks Gäste, die den Countdown anzählten. Mit angehaltenem Atem lauschten John und Sherlock gespannt und als die anderen um Punkt Zwölf in Jubel ausbrachen und sich ein Frohes Neues Jahr wünschten, schwiegen die beiden Männer immer noch, ihr jeweiliges Handy fest ans Ohr gepresst, so als ob sie sich dadurch noch näher sein könnten. Und beide waren von einer merkwürdigen Stimmung ergriffen, die ihnen beiden den Atem raubte.

„Frohes Neues Jahr, John!“, ertönte urplötzlich Gregs Stimme durchs Telefon, woraufhin Sherlock ein biestiges Geräusch von sich gab und John heftig zusammenzuckte. Und ehrlich gesagt, war er auch ein bisschen pikiert darüber, dass der Moment zwischen ihnen so abrupt unterbrochen wurde.

„Woher willst du wissen, dass ich mit John telefoniere?!“

Greg gab wiederum ein amüsiertes Grunzen von sich, ohne Sherlocks empörte Frage zu beantworten. „Von Molly auch!“, rief er.

Melancholisch lachend schüttelte John den Kopf. Er konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, wie ein angeheiterter Greg versuchte, in Sherlocks Handy zu plärren, welches dieser eifersüchtig zu verteidigen suchte und dabei aussah wie eine irritierte nasse Katze.

„Sag ihnen von mir auch ein Frohes Neues Jahr, Sherlock“, bat John. „Ich werd mich im Laufe des Tages melden.“

„Von John auch, und jetzt verschwinde“, war Sherlocks Übersetzung von Johns Neujahrswünschen, was Greg allerdings bloß mit einem lauten Lachen abtat, dass sich glücklicherweise entfernte.

„Frohes Neues Jahr, Sherlock“, sagte John leise, beinah ehrfürchtig, und er fragte sich, ob Sherlock ihn über das heitere Lärmen in seiner Wohnung und dem Geknalle des Feuerwerks draußen überhaupt verstehen konnte.

Aber Sherlock hatte ihn verstanden. „Frohes Neues Jahr, John“, erwiderte er ebenso leise. Für einige Sekunden lauschten sie noch dem Atmen des jeweils anderen, dann legte Sherlock auf.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis John sein totenstilles Handy endlich vom Ohr nahm. Ein wenig verloren starrte er vor sich hin, während er das Gerät fest an seine Brust gepresst hielt und dem Neujahrslärm unten auf der Straße lauschte. Das bunte Flackern von Feuerwerk fiel durch sein Fenster und verlieh seinem dunklen Zimmer ein gespenstisches Aussehen. Allein den fröhlichen Farben des Feuerwerks verdankte er es, dass ihn das fortlaufende Knallen nicht an Afghanistan erinnerte. Er zuckte dennoch einige Male zusammen, wenn eine Rakete besonders nah vor seiner Wohnung explodierte, und er beschloss kurzerhand ins Bett zu flüchten. Zusammen mit ein Paar Ohrstöpseln, die er irgendwo haben musste.

 

Einige Tage später war es dann John, der Sherlock eine SMS schrieb. Er hatte eigentlich nicht damit gerechnet, dass daraus ein Treffen resultieren würde, aber nun saßen sie hier abermals in demselben kleinen Café, in dem sie sich vor einiger Zeit bereits getroffen hatten. Die Stimmung zwischen ihnen war angespannt. Es war diese seltsame Mischung aus schüchterner Verlegenheit, altem Schmerz, Wut und elektrisierender Wiedersehensfreude, die bis jetzt jedes ihrer Treffen bestimmt hatte, seit sie sich ausgesprochen hatten. Bis einer von ihnen den Schwanz einzog und sich abrupt verdrückte. John wusste nicht, wie lange das noch gutgehen konnte. Es war wie Zigarette rauchend auf einem Pulverfass zu sitzen. Aber wenigstens redeten sie miteinander. Das war doch schon mal ein Anfang. Und offenbar wollte Sherlock ihrer... Freundschaft trotz all des alten Schmerzes, den er noch angehäuft haben musste, noch eine Chance geben. John sollte einfach nicht so ungeduldig sein. Natürlich brauchte es Zeit, um sich einander wieder anzunähern. Trotzdem ging ihm das alles viel zu langsam. Das einzige, das ihn zu zügeln vermochte und ihn vor einer überstürzten Dummheit bewahrte, war das schiere Glück, das er empfand, dass Sherlock überhaupt wieder Teil seines Lebens war. Und das würde er um nichts in der Welt riskieren.

Also, immer schön einen Schritt nach dem anderen. Wie in einem Minenfeld.

In einem ungelenken Versuch, normale Konversation zu betreiben, erkundigte Sherlock sich nach Johns Arbeit, während sie in einer nostalgischen (oder auch masochistischen, wie man’s nahm) Anwandlung heiße Schokolade tranken, wobei jeder der beiden Männer bei jedem Schluck von Erinnerungen an Nachmittage mit heißer Schokolade mit Marshmallows drin (die Sherlock natürlich unglaublich kindisch gefunden hatte, während er das ganze Gebräu mit Feuereifer in sich hineingeschlürft hatte) heimgesucht wurde.

„Es ist... gut wieder was zu tun zu haben nach all den Wochen in der Reha“, erklärte John. _Genau. Red dir das nur schön selbst ein, Watson._

Sherlock musterte ihn mit pointiert hochgezogener Augenbraue. „Du bist überqualifiziert für solch eine ordinäre Praxis.“

Ein sarkastisches, stark nach Verbitterung klingendes Lachen brach aus John heraus. „Naja, weißt du. Wegen der Schulterverletzung kann ich nicht mehr operieren. Keine Chance.“

„Warst du ein guter Chirurg?“, fragte Sherlock leise.

John seufzte, richtete sich aber in einem Anflug würdevollen Stolzes auf. „Ein sehr guter.“

„Dann gibt es doch bestimmt irgendeine Alternative für dich als Erkältungen und andere verweichlichte Anwandlungen zu behandeln.“

Dieses Mal klang Johns sarkastisches Lachen nicht mehr ganz so verbittert wie vorhin, sondern eher amüsiert. Er wurde aber schlagartig wieder ernst, als eine lange verschüttete Erinnerung aufkam. „Es gab da mal eine Alternative, weißt du noch?“, begann John leise und fuhr rasch fort, ohne Sherlock anzusehen. „Du hast damals gesagt, wenn du der beste Tänzer Englands bist, dann werde ich dein Leibarzt.“

Sherlock zuckte betont desinteressiert mit den Schultern und, Johns Blick ebenfalls ausweichend, zupfte er an einem losen Faden seiner Stuhllehne herum. „Kann schon sein. Wenn man jung ist, sagt man viele dumme Sachen.“

Die plötzliche Enttäuschung fühlte sich an wie ein großer Felsbrocken, der in Johns Magen geplumpst war. „Oh... dann... hast du offenbar keinen Bedarf für einen Leibarzt.“

Sein Blick schnellte plötzlich hoch und richtete sich auf John, seine Augen vor Überraschung und Unverständnis weit aufgerissen. Er öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, überlegte es sich dann jedoch anders und schloss ihn wieder. Er wich Johns Blick wieder aus. Schließlich konnte er es aber doch nicht ertragen, nichts zu sagen und sah John wieder an. „Wärst du denn für diesen Job zu haben?“, fragte er skeptisch, aber John entging nicht der hoffnungsvolle Ton, der auf einmal in Sherlocks Stimme mitschwang, auch, wenn dieser versuchte, es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen und sich mit Sicherheit dafür hasste, so zu fühlen.

John zuckte mit den Schultern und versuchte seinerseits, den hoffnungsvollen Hüpfer, den sein Herz machte, zu verbergen. „Ja, schon möglich. Siehst du, um ehrlich zu sein, ist mein jetziger Job wirklich nicht sehr... ausfüllend. Und besonders aufregend ist er auch nicht.“

Sherlock grunzte zynisch. „Das hatte ich auch nicht erwartet.“

„Hm, ja...“

„Hm.“

Für eine Weile legte sich nachdenkliches Schweigen über die beiden Männer, wie schon so oft in den vergangenen Wochen, aber dieses Mal erschien John die Stille zwischen ihnen mit einem Mal unerträglich.

Er räusperte sich nervös. „Du wärst natürlich der schlimmste Patient, den man sich vorstellen kann“, scherzte er und glücklicherweise rief er damit bei Sherlock die intendierte Reaktion hervor.

„Wie bitte?!“, fuhr Sherlock in theatralischer Empörung auf. „Sei bitte nicht albern, John.“

John kicherte zynisch. „Du würdest deine eigene Diagnose vermeintlich besser stellen können als dein Arzt und eine ärztliche Anweisung würdest du sowieso nicht befolgen.“

Sherlock machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Wenn die Diagnose albern ist, warum sollte ich sie dann ernst nehmen.“

„Siehst du, da geht’s schon los“, gluckste John. „Mich würde es nicht wundern, wenn dein jetziger Arzt dir früher oder später eine scheuert. Falls er das nicht schon längst getan hat.“

„Pfft. Stamford hat sich noch nie beschwert.“

„Moment mal.“ John stutzte perplex. „Stamford? Mike Stamford?!“

Sherlock runzelte die Stirn. „Ja. Er ist einer der Ärzte des Royal Ballet und, zugegeben, einer der wenigen, die mit mir auskommen, weil er kaum Wiederworte gibt.“

„Die Welt ist echt klein.“ John schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Wir haben zusammen studiert“, erklärte er auf Sherlocks fragenden Blick hin. „Er ist dann in die Sportmedizin gegangen, ich in die Chirurgie und zur Armee.“

„Oh.“ Sherlock blinzelte überrascht. Damit hatte wohl selbst er nicht gerechnet. John auch nicht, wenn er ehrlich war. Und irgendwie war es ein komisches Gefühl zu wissen, dass all die Jahre diese unterbewusste Verbindung zwischen ihnen bestanden hatte.

John schüttelte ärgerlich den Kopf, um diesen übermäßig psychologischen Gedanken zu vertreiben. Ella hätte ihre helle Freude an diesen Gedanken gehabt.

„Bestell ihm schöne Grüße von mir“, sagte er daher rasch.

„Mach ich.“

Sie wussten beide, dass Sherlock es vergessen würde.

„Vielleicht... kannst du mir seine Nummer geben?“, fragte John vorsichtig. „Hab ihn seit Ewigkeiten nicht gesehen.“

Sherlock grunzte amüsiert. „Du willst ihn nur über mich ausfragen.“

„Gar nicht wahr!“, empörte John sich, aber wieder einmal hatte Sherlock zumindest teilweise recht.

Sherlocks Mundwinkel verzogen sich verschlagen wissend nach oben. „Ich hab seine Nummer nicht. Frag Molly. Die beiden tauschen sich regelmäßig über mich aus.“ Sherlock grunzte sarkastisch. „Rein professionell natürlich.“

John stimmte in das amüsierte Grunzen mit ein. „Okay, mach ich.“

„Dann kannst du ihm vielleicht sagen, dass er aufhören soll, mich ständig mit meiner Ernährung zu nerven. Meine Kalorienaufnahme ist vollkommen ausreichend.“ Sherlock rümpfte die Nase.

„Na, das glaub ich erst, wenn ich’s selbst sehe“, spöttelte John.

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Lestrade und Molly dich längst hinreichend darüber ins Bild gesetzt haben“, fuhr Sherlock verschnupft auf.

„In der Tat. Molly hat Worte benutzt wie _strenger Essensplan_ und, ach ja, _gar nichts_.“ Er warf Sherlock einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu.

„Meine Güte, John!“ Sherlock warf entnervt die Arme in die Luft. „Ich hab anderes im Kopf als Essen.“

„Dir ist schon klar, dass du als Tänzer eine gewisse Kalorienzufuhr brauchst.“

Sherlocks pointierter, vorwurfsvoller, pikierter Blick, mit dem er John bedachte, war Antwort genug.

Entwaffnend hob John die Hände und gab einen spöttischen Laut von sich. „Wollte mich nur vergewissern. Und was ist dann das da?“ Er deutete mit dem Kopf auf die Tasse Kakao auf dem Tisch. „Bist du jetzt nicht zu beschäftigt? Molly sagte...“ John biss sich unsicher auf die Unterlippe, ehe er leise fortfuhr. „Sie sagte, dass du besser auf dich geachtet hast, wenn du mit mir zusammen warst. Ich fang an zu verstehen, was sie meinte.“

Sherlock schwieg für eine Weile unschlüssig, ehe er einen tiefen Atemzug tat und John fest in die Augen sah. „So sehr es mich schmerzt, das zugeben zu müssen...“

John musste ein zuneigungsvolles Lächeln unterdrücken.

„Aber...“ Sherlock seufzte schwer, wich Johns Blick aber nicht aus. „Sie hat recht.“

Dieses Geständnis überraschte John nun doch etwas und es verwirrte ihn auch. Es muss ihm wieder mal ins Gesicht geschrieben gestanden haben, denn Sherlock fuhr rasch fort: „Wenn ich mit dir zusammen war... bin, dann ist alles anders.“ Er machte ein verärgertes Geräusch, aber ob seine Unfähigkeit, sich hinreichend zu erklären der Grund dafür war oder, dass er überhaupt erst so fühlte, das konnte John nicht genau sagen. „All das...“ Sherlock deutete auf ihre Umgebung. „Das spielt keine Rolle mehr, wenn ich mit dir zusammen bin. Es ist beinah so, als lebten wir in einer völlig anderen Welt, in der die wirkliche Welt keinerlei Bedeutung mehr hat. Ich fühle mich... glücklicher in dieser Welt. Befreiter. Und eigentlich will ich gar nicht wieder so fühlen. Nicht mit dir, nach dem, was du mir angetan hast, aber ich kann nichts dagegen tun, so sehr ich es auch versuche, denn du bist nun mal der Einzige, mit dem ich je so gefühlt habe und der Einzige, mit dem ich je wieder so fühlen könnte. Ich will überhaupt nicht mit jemand anderes so fühlen. Daher... ich glaube, dass ich deshalb damit leben kann, weil ich jetzt die Wahrheit kenne über das, was damals passiert ist. Denk nicht, dass ich dir so schnell verzeihe oder einfach alles vergessen kann, aber ich... hasse dich nicht mehr. Und deshalb ist es in Ordnung, dass ich wieder so fühle.“

Bedeutungsschwangere Stille legte sich um die beiden Männer wie ein Mantel, der in der Tat die Welt um sie herum auszublenden schien.

Sherlock atmete zittrig ein und wirkte mit einem Mal unglaublich erleichtert, sich das von der Seele geredet zu haben.

John musste schwer schlucken und hatte Mühe damit, plötzlich aufwallende Tränen zurück zu halten. Aber schließlich lächelte er Sherlock sanft an. „Danke, dass du so ehrlich zu mir warst, Sherlock.“

Sherlock nickte ungelenk und trank den Rest seiner heißen Schokolade.

 

Ein paar Tage später entschloss John sich dann tatsächlich dazu, Mike zu kontaktieren. Nicht wegen Sherlock, sondern wirklich nur um der alten Zeiten Willen. Er hatte so gut wie gar keine Freunde hier. Da konnte er einen mehr gut gebrauchen (dass ihm dieser zusätzliche Freund möglicherweise bei Sherlock noch würde nützlich sein können, war eine andere Sache).

Mike war überrascht über Johns Anruf, aber auch erfreut. Er lud ihn für den nächsten Tag ins Royal Ballet ein, da er noch einiges zu tun hatte und John gern seinen Arbeitsplatz zeigen wollte.

Es war... schön Mike wiederzusehen und während des Gesprächs merkte John schnell, wie sehr er seinen alten Studienkollegen vermisst hatte, obwohl er jahrelang überhaupt nicht an ihn gedacht hatte.

Umso überraschter war Mike dann, als er erfuhr, dass John neben Molly, von der er ja immerhin Mikes Nummer hatte, auch Sherlock sehr gut kannte. Ohne es beabsichtigt zu haben, lenkte sich ihr Gespräch dann doch in Richtung Sherlock, worüber John letztendlich froh war. Mike hatte einen völlig anderen Blickwinkel auf Sherlock. Ihre Beziehung zueinander war nicht vorbelastet durch ihre Jugend. Es drehte sich alles ums Ballett bei den beiden und John konnte es gar nicht erwarten, mehr über Sherlocks Profikarriere zu erfahren. Es war eine völlig neue Welt für John und eine Seite an Sherlock, die ihm noch vollkommen unbekannt war.

„Moment, Moment“, rief John irgendwann perplex aus. „Er hat was gemacht?!“

Mike zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste. „Den Männerpart revolutioniert.“

„Äh, wie soll das denn bitte gehen?!“

Mike zuckte abermals mit den Schultern und lehnte sich schmunzelnd in seinem Bürostuhl zurück.

„Typisch Sherlock war er der Meinung, dass es degradierend ist, wenn die einzige Aufgabe der Männer darin besteht, die Frau hochzuheben und durch die Gegend zu tragen, und man selbst nutzlos von der einen Seite der Bühne zur anderen watschelt, während die Ballerina im Rampenlicht steht.“

John entfuhr ein Prusten und für einige Momente konnte er nicht anders, als hemmungslos vor sich hin zu kichern.

„So hat er früher schon gedacht“, keuchte er schließlich lachend, „'Ich hab Besseres zu tun als der Ballerina beim Drehen zu assistieren so wie ein stupider Junge seinen Kreisel dreht'“, ahmte John Sherlocks blasierten, schnippischen Tonfall nach und beide Männer brachen abermals in Gelächter aus.

„Ja“, gluckste Mike, als sie sich allmählich wieder beruhigten. „Aber irgendwann hatte er die Mittel dazu, es durchzusetzen. Anfangs wurde er von vielen kritisiert, mich eingeschlossen, wie ich zugeben muss. Wie könne sich solch ein Jungspund erdreisten, mal eben einfach so in Stein gemeißelte Traditionen über den Haufen werfen zu wollen. Und glaub mir. Im Ballett ist so was tatsächlich seit dem 19. Jahrhundert in Stein gemeißelt. Da gibt’s kaum was dran zu rütteln und schon gar nicht in der Größenordnung, in der Sherlock es angegangen ist.“

„Wenn er was macht, dann in großem Stil“, schmunzelte John.

„In der Tat.“

„Aber es ist ihm gelungen?“

„Das ist es. Aus dem einfachen Grund, weil er schlicht und ergreifend so gut ist. Er ließ sich nichts vorschreiben und hat’s einfach gemacht.“

„Klingt in der Tat ganz nach Sherlock“, lächelte John.

„Jeden anderen hätten sie längst vor die Tür gesetzt. Im Grunde ist fast jeder in diesem Metier ersetzbar, aber Sherlock hat dafür gesorgt, dass er es eben nicht ist. Er hat sich bis an die Spitze gekämpft, sodass man es sich nicht leisten konnte, ihn rauszuschmeißen.“

„Und dann?“, fragte John gespannt.

„Nun, er hat’s vorgemacht und die anderen Tänzer und Choreographen zogen nach. Es war tatsächlich wie eine Revolution, die da die Britische Ballettwelt erschütterte. Die Männer durften von da an mehr zeigen was sie können.“

John musste unwillkürlich an die vor fünfzehn Jahren einfach mal eben umgeänderte Tannenwaldszene denken.

„Ist zwar anstrengender für die Männer, da deren Parts ja sowieso auf kraftvollen Sprüngen basieren, aber mit ein wenig Konditions- und Ausdauertraining ist das gut zu bewältigen.“ Mike verzog das Gesicht. „Wenn auch nicht unbedingt besser für die Gelenke, aber hat ja niemand behauptet, dass Ballett eine gesunde Disziplin ist.“

John nickte. „Sherlock geht viel wissenschaftlicher an die Sache ran. Ich weiß noch, dass wir uns damals mit Anatomie beschäftigt haben, weil er die Grundlagen verstehen wollte, ohne einfach Dinge stur zu akzeptieren und zu tun, was man ihm sagte.“

Mike versuchte, ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken.

„Was?!“, lachte John.

„Waren diese Anatomiestunden theoretischer oder praktischer Natur?“

John starrte Mike aus großen Augen an und merkte, wie er rot im Gesicht wurde.

Mike brach in erneutes Gelächter aus. „Entschuldige, John. Molly hat nur angedeutet, dass da mehr zwischen dir und Sherlock war.“

John nickte abgehackt und wich Mikes Blick aus. „Es ist kompliziert.“

Mike wurde wieder ein wenig ernster. „Du willst nicht drüber reden, stimmt’s?“

John schüttelte den Kopf.

„In Ordnung.“ Sein alter Freund lächelte verständnisvoll. „Noch einen Tee?“

 

Wenig später verabschiedete John sich von Mike mit dem festen Versprechen, sich demnächst abends mal auf ein Bier zu treffen.

Nachdenklich wanderte er durch die geheiligten Hallen des Royal Ballet zurück in Richtung Ausgang. So langsam kam wieder Leben in die Akademie. Weihnachten war vorbei und die Tänzer kehrten aus ihrer Weihnachtspause zurück, sodass Mike sich die wunderbar menschenleeren Hallen von Anfang Januar zurück wünschte. Jetzt ging es hier in der Tat bereits wieder recht turbulent zu, was wohl dann auch wieder mehr Arbeit für die Ärzte des Royal Ballet bedeutete.

John, für den das alles hier neu war, fand es hingegen ungemein interessant. Es gab ihm die Möglichkeit, sich vorzustellen, wie wohl Sherlocks Alltag während der Ausbildung gewesen war. Deshalb hatte er es auch nicht eilig, das Gebäude zu verlassen. Er warf stattdessen immer mal wieder einen Blick in die verschiedenen Trainingsräume, an denen er vorbei kam und bekam so die ganze Vielfalt des Royal Ballet zu Gesicht, angefangen beim Training der Kleinsten bis hin zu Proben für ein bestimmtes Stück.

Er kam schlitternd zum Stehen, als er an einer weiteren offenen Tür vorbei kam, denn tatsächlich, dort stand Sherlock Holmes ganz allein in einem der kleineren Trainingsräume.

„Sherlock!“

Sherlock ließ seine Sweatshirtjacke auf die Bank fallen, die er gerade ausgezogen hatte, als John herein kam, und sah überrascht auf.

„John...“ Er blinzelte perplex. „Was tust du hier?“

„Ist das nicht offensichtlich?“, schmunzelte John und trat näher.

Sherlock richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf und machte ein würdevolles Gesicht. „Natürlich. Mike Stamford.“

„Exakt.“ John grinste und wippte leicht auf den Fußballen wie ein schelmischer kleiner Junge.

„Und?“, spöttelte Sherlock. „Habt ihr euch angeregt über mich unterhalten?“

Da Sherlock nicht erbost darüber zu sein schien, sondern vielmehr amüsiert, beschloss John, ebenso zu kontern. „Hm, ja, weißt du, ich hab ein paar sehr interessante Dinge erfahren. Was hab ich da zum Beispiel gehört über eine Revolution des Männerparts?!“ Er grinste Sherlock spitzbübisch an, aber in seiner Stimme schwang unverhohlen auch Stolz und Anerkennung mit, sodass er auch gleich hätte „Fantastisch!“ ausrufen können angesichts der Wirkung, die dies auf Sherlock hatte.

Dieser errötete nämlich prompt unter Johns enthusiastischem Lob. „Ach weißt du...“ Er machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Irgendwer musste es ja machen. Ist doch nicht meine Schuld, wenn vor mir die Tänzer zu unfähig oder feige waren. Ich habe es einfach durchgezogen.“

„Ich hab nichts anderes von dir erwartet“, schmunzelte John.

Sherlock rümpfte die Nase. „Leider konnte ich nichts gegen diese unsäglich engen Strumpfhosen unternehmen, aber wenigstens konnte ich durchsetzen, dass das Wams ein wenig länger wurde, um das Nötigste zu bedecken.“

„Da hast du bestimmt viele enttäuscht“, neckte John kichernd, aber Sherlock rümpfte lediglich erneut die Nase.

„Ich bitte dich, John. So attraktiv ist mein Hintern nun auch nicht als dass er so überpräsent im Rampenlicht erscheinen muss.“

„Da können wir uns jetzt drüber streiten“, schmunzelte John, woraufhin Sherlock abermals heftig errötete und John gleich mit. „Aber zumindest geb ich dir recht, dass es albern ist und unnötig.“

„Danke“, pflichtete Sherlock ihm mit immer noch roten Wangen ernst bei. „Sag ich doch.“

Noch bevor John sich dazu durchringen konnte, Sherlock zu fragen, ob er mit ihm zu Abend essen wolle, betrat plötzlich ein hünenhafter blonder Mann den Raum. John runzelte verstimmt die Stirn. Wer war das denn nun wieder? Und wieso sah der so verdammt gut aus?! Und... John bekam große Augen. Wieso schien Sherlock sich tatsächlich zu freuen, diesen Mann zu sehen!?!

„John, das ist Victor Trevor“, stellte Sherlock die beiden Männer vor und John konnte den irgendwie enthusiastischen Ton in Sherlocks Stimme gar nicht leiden.

Victor... Den Namen hatte John doch neulich schon mal gehört. An Silvester. Doch ehe er sich weitere Gedanken über den Mann machen konnte, wandte dieser sich John zu.

„Sie sind John?“, fragte Victor scharf und fixierte John mit stechendem Blick.

John nickte, und bevor er Victor die Hand entgegenstrecken konnte, hatte der blonde Hüne einen Schritt auf ihn zugemacht, ausgeholt und seine mächtige Faust in Johns Gesicht gedonnert. Einzig der bloße Instinkt als Soldat und sein schnelles Reaktionsvermögen hatten John im letzten Moment zurückweichen lassen, sodass der Schlag ihn nicht allzu hart erwischte. Er stolperte dennoch durch die Wucht des Aufpralls zu Boden.

Dann wandte Victor sich von ihm ab, so als wenn nichts gewesen wäre, und trat auf Sherlock zu. Zu Johns Überraschung schloss Victor Sherlock in die Arme und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

Und Sherlock protestierte noch nicht mal!

John hockte auf dem Boden und starrte die beiden Männer mit offenem Mund an.

„Nochmal Happy Birthday von mir persönlich, Sherlock“, sagte Victor leise und lächelte seinen Tanzpartner an. Sherlock errötete doch allen Ernstes!

„Danke“, nuschelte er verlegen, was Victor ein herzhaftes Lachen entriss.

„Ich hab Karten für die Philharmonie nächste Woche.“

„Du hättest nicht...“

„Oh bitte“, schmunzelte Victor. „Man wird schließlich nur einmal dreißig, nicht wahr.“

Unter einem erneuten amüsierten Lachen Victors grummelte Sherlock lediglich irgendetwas zustimmendes.

„Du hattest Geburtstag!?“, platzte es dann auf einmal aus John heraus, nachdem er sich wieder ein wenig gefangen hatte. „Wann?“

„Als wir uns vorgestern getroffen haben“, erwiderte Sherlock leise und wagte nicht, zu John hinab zu sehen.

John starrte ihn aus großen Augen an, während er immer noch auf dem Boden hockte, sein schmerzender Wangenknochen für den Moment vergessen. „Wieso hast du nichts gesagt?!“

Sherlock zuckte ungelenk mit den Schultern. „Es erschien mir nicht wichtig.“

„Er ist immer so bescheiden“, erwiderte Victor an Johns Stelle und funkelte Sherlock spöttisch, jedoch voller unverkennbarer Zuneigung an. Dann baute er sich vor John auf und hielt ihm seine Hand hin, um ihm aufzuhelfen.

Perplex ergriff John sie ganz instinktiv und ließ sich von dem hünenhaften Tänzer mit einem Ruck auf die Beine ziehen.

Die beiden Männer standen sich für einige lange Momente stumm gegenüber und lieferten sich ein unerbittliches Niederstarrduell. Sie hielten sich immer noch bei den Händen und John war sich jede Sekunde lang bewusst, dass Victor viel stärker war als er und somit seine Hand mit Leichtigkeit hätte zerquetschen können.

„Das musste mal klargestellt werden“, sagte Victor irgendwann ruhig und John nickte.

„Schon okay“, versicherte er und er meinte es auch so. Er war innerlich froh, dass Sherlock in Victor Trevor jemanden gefunden hatte, der trotz seines schwierigen Charakters bedingungslos zu ihm zu halten schien.

Sherlock blickte unterdessen verwirrt zwischen beiden Männern hin und her. Er verstand nicht wirklich, was hier gerade vor sich ging, aber nichtsdestotrotz empfand er die Situation mit einer gewissen Genugtuung. Ihm war immer bewusst gewesen, dass Victor ihm gegenüber einen gewissen Beschützerinstinkt an den Tag legte – auch, wenn das natürlich vollkommen überflüssig war –, aber er hätte nicht gedacht, dass er so weit gehen würde. Es fühlte sich jedoch irgendwie gut an. Und die Eifersucht, die er in Johns neutralem Gesichtsausdruck aufflackern sehen konnte, fühlte sich noch besser an.

Er schüttelte unwirsch den Kopf. Er sollte nicht so fühlen. Das brachte nur Probleme mit sich.

„Wenn ihr dann fertig seid, euch zu prügeln, würde ich gerne mit dem Training beginnen“, tönte er deshalb gelangweilt.

John und Victor rissen ihre Aufmerksamkeit endlich voneinander los und wandten sich der Ursache der momentanen Spannungen zu.

„Alles klar“, stimmte Victor Sherlock zu und wirkte in diesem Moment schlagartig nicht mehr wie ein nordischer Rachegott. Vielmehr, sehr zu Johns Belustigung (obwohl es ihm selbst ja eigentlich nicht anders erging), wurde Victors ganzes Wesen auf einmal von seiner Hörigkeit Sherlock gegenüber bestimmt. Der Mann musste Sherlock wirklich sehr gern haben (und nein, das war keine Eifersucht, die da in John hochblubberte), um jahrelang dessen Launen zu ertragen, oder ein besonders dickes Fell haben. Vielleicht auch beides, obwohl es John lieber gewesen wäre, wenn bloß Letzteres der Fall gewesen wäre.

„Wollen Sie beim Training zusehen, John?“, riss Victors Frage John dann aus seinen Eifersüchteleien.

„Ähm, ich... Eigentlich...“

„Sie sollten bleiben“, entschied Victor und legte seine Sweatshirtjacke ordentlich über seine Sporttasche.

Sherlocks perplexes „Wie bitte!?“ ignorierend, wurde Johns Blick wie magisch angezogen von den wohlgeformten Muskeln, die John von Victors Oberkörper beinah höhnisch entgegen blitzten. Von erneuter Eifersucht gepackt, nickte er möglichst gelassen. „Wenn ich’s mir recht überlege, warum auch nicht. Vorausgesetzt, du hast nichts dagegen, Sherlock?“ Er warf einen prüfenden Blick auf den dunkelhaarigen Tänzer, der sie beide mit einer Mischung aus Verwirrung und Misstrauen beäugte. Und eigentlich, so glaubte John, war Sherlocks Zustimmung viel eher reine Formsache, denn die tatsächliche Entscheidung, ob er blieb oder nicht, war zwischen John und Victor gefallen.

Sherlock stammelte ein überfordertes „Von mir aus“, das seine gewohnt-souveräne versnobbt-gelangweilte Blasiertheit vermissen ließ.

Zufrieden setzte John sich auf die Bank an der Kopfseite des Trainingsraumes und ließ die beiden Tänzer keine Sekunde aus den Augen, während sie begannen, sich aufzuwärmen.

„Wie habt ihr euch eigentlich kennengelernt?“, fragte John möglichst beiläufig und sah fragend zu Victor auf.

„Während der Ausbildung“, antwortete der blonde Tänzer, ohne seine Aufwärmübungen zu unterbrechen. „Wir waren in derselben Klasse.“

„Victor war beliebt, ich nicht“, warf Sherlock ein, während John ihn dabei beobachtete, wie er Dehnübungen auf dem Boden machte (ihm war bis zu diesem Moment nicht klar gewesen, wie sehr er den Anblick von Sherlocks anziehenden Verrenkungen vermisst hatte). „Aber er hängte sich von der ersten Woche an mich dran und ließ mich seitdem nicht mehr in Ruhe.“ Sherlock runzelte die Stirn, während er seine Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkte. „Ich habe bis heute nicht den blassesten Schimmer, warum er mich der Gesellschaft der anderen, beliebten Tänzer vorgezogen hat.“

John und Victor sahen einander in stillem Einverständnis an.

„Weil du es wert bist, Sherlock“, erklärte John schließlich, ohne den Augenkontakt zu Victor zu unterbrechen. „Darum.“

Überrascht hielt Sherlock inne, die Arme immer noch hinter seinem Kopf, und blinzelte zu John auf. Er benötigte einige Sekunden, in denen er Johns Worte verarbeitete und während denen er John lediglich perplex anstarrte, doch dann fing er sich wieder. Brüsk erhob er sich in einer fließenden Bewegung und marschierte zur Mitte des Raumes.

„Wenn du dann soweit bist, Victor“, schnappte Sherlock ungeduldig.

Victor warf John einen letzten, amüsierten Blick zu, ehe er stoisch Folge leistete.

John lehnte sich auf der Bank zurück.

Während er die beiden Tänzer die nächste Stunde über beobachtete, kam ihm der deprimierende Gedanke, dass er aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach masochistisch veranlagt war. Welchen Grund sollte es wohl sonst geben, sich das hier anzutun? Die vollkommene Harmonie mit der Sherlock und Victor agierten, war beinah schmerzlich in ihrer Intensität. Selbst, wenn er sich mit Sherlock wieder versöhnen sollte, würde John mit Sherlock dieselbe perfekt miteinander harmonisierende Partnerschaft führen können, die Sherlock offenbar mit Victor führte, wenn auch auf einer anderen Ebene? Was hatten sie denn schon groß gemeinsam. Sherlock und Victor, ebenso verschieden voneinander wie John und Sherlock, hatten wenigstens das Tanzen. John hatte mit Sherlock nicht mal das gemein. Und im Moment hatten sie noch nicht einmal ihre Liebe füreinander, die sie damals zusammen geschweißt hatte. Möglicherweise waren sie nahe an etwas Ähnlichem dran, aber ob es zwischen ihnen je wieder so werden würde wie früher...

Er stand kurz davor, sich mit irgendeiner fadenscheinigen Ausrede zu entschuldigen, aber da Sherlock seine Lüge bloß durchschaut hätte und John keine Lust hatte, Sherlock die Gründe dafür zu erklären, blieb er brav auf der Bank hocken und wartete das Ende des Trainings ab.

Es kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor, ehe er endlich von seinem Leid erlöst wurde. Während Victor zu seiner Sporttasche hinüber ging, widmete Sherlock sich doch tatsächlich John. Für einen Moment schweigend saßen sie nebeneinander auf der Bank im Trainingsraum, das einzige hörbare Geräusch Sherlocks schweres, jedoch kontrolliertes Atmen. 

„Das war...“ John musste sich räuspern. Die unmittelbare Nähe zu Sherlocks erhitztem Körper war verführerisch und weckte in John das Verlangen, sich hier und jetzt auf den Tänzer zu stürzen „Sehr beeindruckend. Wirklich.“

„Oh.“ Überrascht warf Sherlock ihm einen vorsichtigen Seitenblick zu. 

„Ja, doch.“ Er nickte wie mechanisch und musste sich innerlich am Riemen reißen, um nicht noch mehr sinnlosen Unsinn zu stammeln.

„Wie wäre es mit Abendessen? Heute.“ Okay, zu spät.

Perplex schwieg Sherlock für einige lange Augenblicke, in denen John auch nicht wagte, ihn anzusehen – was gerade vermutlich eh besser war. 

„Okay“, stimmte Sherlock schließlich zögerlich zu. 

Johns Herz setzte einen Moment aus vor Freude. 

„Du könntest... sagen wir um halb acht zu mir kommen“, schlug Sherlock vor. „Ich kenne den geeigneten Ort, wo wir hingehen können. Es ist nicht weit von der Baker Street.“

„Ja, klar, gerne“, nickte John sofort enthusiastisch, innerlich erleichtert, aber auch höchst erstaunt, dass Sherlock so einfach zugestimmt hatte, mit ihm essen zu gehen.

Sherlock nickte abgehakt. „Dann bis heute Abend.“

Und damit stand er auf, schulterte seine Sachen und marschierte brüsk aus dem Raum. Victor folgte ihm schweigend. Zum Abschied nickte er John zu, doch in seinen Augen lag ein unmissverständliches Glitzern. John erwiderte das Nicken inbrünstig. Er hatte nicht vor, Sherlock nochmal weh zu tun.

Seufzend machte er sich auf den Heimweg. Er hatte nicht mehr allzu viel Zeit, um sich für das Dat... Treffen fertig zu machen.

 

Punkt halb acht stand John vor Sherlocks Tür. Nervös zupfte er seinen Hemdkragen zurecht und hob die Hand, um zu klopfen, doch da ging auch schon die Tür auf und Sherlock stand vor ihm. Stupide starrte er den anderen Mann an, seine Hand immer noch zum Klopfen erhoben. Erst Sherlocks amüsierter, pointierter Blick auf seine erhobene Faust ließ John sie wieder senken. Er räusperte sich verlegen und hoffte, dass Sherlock seine knallroten Wangen in der Dunkelheit nicht sehen würde.

„Du siehst gut aus“, nuschelte er und wagte noch einen Blick auf Sherlock, der unter seinem Belstaff einen seiner lässig-eleganten dunklen Anzüge trug, die er, wie John bereits bemerkt hatte, zu favorisieren schien (auch schon mal mit einem Morgenmantel darüber, so dass er aussah wie aus einem Detektivroman des 19. Jahrhunderts entsprungen). Die beiden obersten Knöpfe seines pflaumenfarbenen Hemdes standen offen und gaben den Blick auf seinen weißen Hals und Schlüsselbeine frei. John wünschte sich, er würde in seinem karierten Hemd und der schwarzen Jacke auch solch eine gute Figur machen. Er widerstand dem plötzlichen Drang, den obersten Knopf seines Hemdes zu öffnen, trotz der Kälte.

Abermals räusperte er sich verlegen, als Sherlock keine Reaktion auf sein Kompliment zeigte. John konnte sich allerdings nicht hundertprozentig sicher sein, ob Sherlock nicht doch errötet war.

„Sollen wir dann?“

Sherlock nickte stumm und marschierte an John vorbei, sodass dieser sich beeilen musste, um mit Sherlock Schritt halten zu können.

Es war tatsächlich nicht weit; nur ein paar Straßen weiter standen sie vor einer kleinen Pizzeria.  _ Angelo _ _ ’ _ _ s _ stand über der Tür. Gespannt folgte John Sherlock hinein, denn es schien ja so, als käme Sherlock öfter hierher. Er war neugierig darauf, weitere Bekannte von Sherlock kennenzulernen.

Der erste Bekannte kam ihnen dann auch bereits freudestrahlend entgegen. Ein stämmiger bärtiger Mann schloss Sherlock überschwänglich in seine Arme, was der Tänzer zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag widerstandslos über sich ergehen ließ. Zu Johns Verwunderung umspielte sogar so etwas wie ein zuneigungsvolles, amüsiertes Lächeln Sherlocks Lippen.

„Sherlock!“, rief der Mann und gab Sherlock wieder frei. „Schön Sie zu sehen. Kommen Sie, kommen Sie. Der beste Platz gehört natürlich Ihnen und Ihrem Date.“

„Ich bin nicht...“, wollte John automatisch widersprechen, doch er führte den Satz nicht zu Ende. Denn eigentlich war es genau das, was John sich wünschte, dass das hier war.

Aber der Mann kümmerte sich gar nicht weiter um Johns Protest, sondern führte sie zu einem Platz am Fenster.

„Das ist Angelo“, erklärte Sherlock, nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatten und Angelo davon geeilt war, um die Speisekarten zu holen. „Vor ein paar Jahren konnte ich Lestrade beweisen, dass er einen äußerst brutalen Dreifachmord der Mafia am anderen Ende der Stadt nicht begangen hat, weil er zu dem Zeitpunkt in meine Wohnung einbrach.“

„Sherlock hat mich vor dem Gefängnis bewahrt“, fügte Angelo hinzu, der mittlerweile wieder zurückgekehrt war.

„Nicht wirklich“, konterte Sherlock, doch das schien den Italiener nicht zu interessieren. Wegen Diebstahls einzusitzen war für ihn offenbar nicht der Rede wert, wenn er dafür von einer Mordanklage entlastet worden war. John fragte sich, ob Angelo dennoch irgendwelche Kontakte zur Mafia hatte. Er musste schmunzeln. Es sah Sherlock ähnlich, ebenso unorthodoxe Freunde zu haben, wie er selbst es auch war. 

Angelo beugte sich über den Tisch, um eine Kerze anzuzünden. „Ist romantischer“, erklärte er augenzwinkernd und verschwand wieder.

John sparte sich seinen Protest, dass er nicht Sherlocks Date war, lieber gleich. Brachte eh nichts.

Für eine Weile studierten sie schweigend die Speisekarten, obwohl John Sherlock lieber mit Fragen gelöchert hätte, was einen gewissen blonden Tänzer anbelangte. Aber er zwang sich zur Zurückhaltung. Er war ja froh, dass Sherlock überhaupt zugestimmt hatte, mit ihm essen zu gehen. Da wollte er ihn nicht noch in die Enge treiben.

„Also“, konnte er sich dann schlussendlich aber doch nicht mehr zurückhalten, nachdem sie bestellt hatten. „Du und Victor. Wieso tanzt ihr zusammen? Ziemlich ungewöhnlich.“

Sherlock schien keinen Anstoß an Johns Frage zu nehmen. Er zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern. „Es hat sich... irgendwie so ergeben“, antwortete Sherlock. „Es ist etwas ganz anderes, mit einem Mann zu tanzen. Die Dynamik ist vollkommen anders und das ist eine willkommene Abwechslung. Natürlich war es immer nur aus Spaß, im klassischen Ballett gibt es keine Männerpaare. Auf professioneller Basis hatten wir bislang lediglich ein oder zwei Mal miteinander zu tun, als wir im selben Stück auftraten. Das letzte Mal im Nussknacker. Du müsstest Victor sogar auf der Bühne gesehen haben; er war der Mäusekönig. Und nein, ehe du fragst...“ Sherlock sah John pointiert an, ein amüsiertes Zucken spielte um seine Mundwinkel. „Da war nie was zwischen uns. Victor ist zwar bisexuell, aber er ist nicht mein Typ. Wir sind bloß...“

„Du kannst es ruhig sagen, Sherlock“, schmunzelte John, als Sherlock sich nicht dazu entschließen konnte, weiterzusprechen. „Das Wort wird dich schon nicht vergiften.“

„Freunde. Also schön, wir sind Freunde.“ Sherlock kräuselte verschnupft die Nase.

War doch gar nicht so schwer. Aber das sagte John nicht laut und er musste sein Grinsen in seinem Weinglas verstecken.

 

Als sie spät am Abend getrennte Wege gingen, umgab die beiden Männer eine angenehme Stimmung, da der Abend so entspannt und freundschaftlich verlaufen war. Sehr zu ihrer beider Erleichterung.

Ganz langsam und ohne, dass sie es beide wirklich merkten, verschwand die Animosität zwischen ihnen; Sherlock begann, John zu verzeihen und ihn mehr und mehr wieder in sein Leben zu lassen.

Über die nächsten Wochen hinweg wurden regelmäßige Treffen zu einer angenehmen Routine. 

John war so euphorisch darüber, dass er und Sherlock sich wieder näher kamen, dass er seine Therapiestunden und alles, was damit zu tun hatte, völlig vergaß. Ihm wurde erst wieder bewusst, dass er seit Wochen nicht mehr bei Ella gewesen war, nachdem Sherlock ihn ebenso charmant darauf aufmerksam gemacht hatte wie damals auf das Fehlen von Johns psychosomatischem Hinken. Sie mussten sich beide nichts vormachen, dass Johns aufblühende Psyche einzig und allein mit Sherlock und der Versöhnung, auf die sie zusteuerten, zu tun hatte.

Aber ganz gleich, wie oft sie sich trafen, wie angeregt die Unterhaltungen zwischen ihnen waren, es ging nie darüber hinaus. Doch mit jedem Treffen wurde sich John auch der schmerzlichen Sehnsucht nach körperlicher Nähe bewusst. Er konnte nicht dagegen ankommen, so sehr er es auch wollte. Auch nach fünfzehn Jahren begehrte er Sherlock so sehr wie bei ihrem ersten Mal. Selbstverständlich ließ er sich jedoch nichts anmerken. Das letzte, das er gebrauchen konnte, waren Sherlocks Vorwürfe, dass John ihn bloß ins Bett kriegen wollte. Was aber einfach nicht stimmte. Er wollte Sherlock ganz oder gar nicht. Und da Sherlock bislang keinerlei Anzeichen zeigte, dass er ihre Beziehung wieder vertiefen wollte, war John bereit, einfach nur mit Sherlock befreundet zu sein. Er konnte ihn auf keinen Mal noch einmal verlieren. Er würde alles dafür tun, dass das nicht passierte.

 

London steuerte allmählich auf den Frühling zu und seit ein paar Tagen herrschte außergewöhnlich schönes, sonniges Wetter. John wollte die Gelegenheit nutzen, um ein bisschen Sonne und frische Luft zu tanken, wozu Sherlock nur widerwillig zugestimmt hatte. 

„Keine Widerrede, die Sonne wird dir guttun“, widersprach John, während er Sherlock auf eine Bank im Hyde Park drückte und ihm einen Becher Kaffee in die Hand gab. „Du siehst aus wie ein Vampir.“

Sherlock rümpfte die Nase. „Du bist nur neidisch auf meine vornehme Blässe.“

„Wenn du meinst“, grunzte John amüsiert. 

Sherlock öffnete den Mund, um zu einer affrontierten Erwiderung anzusetzen, doch in dem Moment klingelte sein Handy. Entnervt mit den Augen rollend, drückte er John seinen Kaffee in die Hand, während er sein Telefon aus einer seiner vielen Manteltaschen fischte. Solange Sherlock telefonierte, nutzte John die Gelegenheit, ungestört den Anblick seines Sitznachbars in sich aufzusaugen. Er bekam nicht oft die Gelegenheit, Sherlock so unbeobachtet betrachten zu können, ohne gleich von dessen analytischen Blick in der Luft zerrissen zu werden. 

Daher hatte er nicht wirklich auf das Telefonat geachtet, doch als Sherlock schließlich auflegte und einfach nur still dasitzend auf das Handy in seiner Hand starrte, merkte John auf.

„Sherlock?“, fragte er ein wenig besorgt. „Alles okay?“

Sherlock starrte immer noch auf sein Telefon und blinzelte schließlich. Sie saßen so dicht beieinander, dass John das plötzliche Zittern spürte, das Sherlocks Körper ergriff.

_Oh_ _Gott_ , dachte er. _Irgendwas Schlimmes ist passiert. Mrs. Hudson? Sicher nicht Mycroft..._

„Sherlock?“, versuchte er es noch einmal und dieses Mal reagierte Sherlock auf seine Worte. Langsam hob er den Kopf und sah John an. Seine Pupillen waren so stark geweitet, dass John kaum mehr das Grau seiner Iris erkennen konnte. Er stand kurz davor, die beiden Kaffeebecher zur Seite zu stellen, damit er Sherlock untersuchen konnte. 

„Weißt du noch, du sagtest damals, dass es irgendwann einen männlichen Schwan geben wird und dann werde ich ihn tanzen“, begann Sherlock dann jedoch, sein suchender Blick unverwandt auf John geheftet.

John runzelte für einen Augenblick die Stirn, während er Sherlock verwundert anstarrte, der, wie er mit einem Mal erkannte, vor Aufregung zitterte, nicht aus Bestürzung. Und plötzlich ging ihm ein Licht auf, als es ihm wieder einfiel.

„Ja.“ Er lächelte, auch, wenn er immer noch nicht ganz begriff, worauf Sherlock hinaus wollte. „Und du hast geantwortet, dass du Gerüchte über ein zeitgenössisches Schwanensee nur mit männlichen Schwänen gehört hättest. Und? Hat ’ s das tatsächlich gegeben?“ Es wäre überflüssig zu erwähnen, warum John das nicht weiter verfolgt hatte... 

Sherlock nickte feierlich. „Das hat es. Und bis heute ist es ein großer Erfolg.“ Er reckte sein Kinn noch ein wenig stolzer in die Höhe. „Und es wird ein noch größerer Erfolg, weil  _ ich _ von nun an den Schwan tanzen werde.“

Perplex blinzelte John und starrte Sherlock abermals an, dann das Handy in Sherlocks Hand und schließlich wieder sein leuchtendes Gesicht. Er klappte den Mund ein paar Mal auf und zu, unfähig, irgendwelche Worte zu finden. Während John versuchte, seine Sprache wiederzufinden, sah Sherlock ihn unentwegt an, ein plötzliches breites Grinsen nur mühsam unterdrückend, als er auf Johns Reaktion wartete. Sie starrten einander noch für einige weitere Augenblicke lang an, ehe sie plötzlich in hemmungsloses Gekicher ausbrachen.

John wollte Sherlock am liebsten umarmen, aber er hielt immer noch die beiden Kaffeebecher in der Hand, die ihn daran hinderten. Stattdessen lehnte Sherlock sich auf einmal zu ihm herüber und küsste ihn überschwänglich. John erstarrte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, ehe er die Augen schloss und erleichtert ausatmete, als er nach fünfzehn Jahren Sherlocks Lippen wieder auf seinen spürte.

Der Kuss war weder sanft und scheu wie ihr erster Kuss noch wild und leidenschaftlich wie einige, die sie in der Folgezeit geteilt hatten. Er war nichts besonderes, einfach nur das Aufeinanderpressen ihrer Lippen und doch war John noch nie in seinem Leben so glücklich gewesen. Er fühlte sich mit einem Mal befreit, und selbst, wenn sich herausstellen sollte, dass sein Glück trügerisch war und das das letzte Mal sein sollte, dass sie sich je so nah waren, John konnte nicht anders, als sich in diesem Moment von seinem Glück und seiner Hoffnung tragen zu lassen, angesteckt von Sherlocks Euphorie. 

Auch, wenn es ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam, so konnten doch nicht mehr als ein paar Sekunden vergangen sein, ehe Sherlock sich wieder von ihm löste. Der Tänzer gab ein sanftes, erschrockenes Keuchen von sich, während er John mit großen Augen anstarrte und das kribbelnde Echo von Johns Lippen immer noch auf seinen spürte.

John schluckte schwer, während er Sherlocks Blick nicht minder geschockt erwiderte. Er leckte sich über die plötzlich trockenen Lippen.

„Ich... Sherlock...“

Sherlock schluckte schwer und nahm ein paar tiefe Atemzüge. „M-mein Kaffee...“

„Was?“

Sherlock deutete auf den Kaffeebecher in Johns Hand.

„Ach ja.“ Ernüchtert und verlegen gab er Sherlock rasch den Becher zurück. In unangenehmes Schweigen gehüllt, tranken sie beide von ihrem kalt werdenden Kaffee, ohne einander direkt anzusehen. Die verstohlenen Blicke, die die beiden Männer sich aus den Augenwinkeln zuwarfen, sprachen jedoch eine ganz andere Sprache. 

Über Schwanensee verloren sie erst einmal kein Wort mehr...

 

Auch, wenn der spontane Kuss alles nur noch komplizierter gemacht hatte, distanzierte Sherlock sich wenigstens nicht von John. Zumindest vorerst. Nachdem jedoch die Details für Sherlocks neue Rolle geklärt waren, stürzte Sherlock sich mit Feuereifer ins Training. Er war so mit Trainieren beschäftigt, beinah schon wortwörtlich Tag und Nacht, dass John ihn den ganzen Frühling über kaum zu Gesicht bekam. John war glücklich für Sherlock, dass dessen lang ersehnter Traum nun erfüllt wurde, doch er fühlte sich allein. Er vermisste Sherlock und daher beschloss er eines Tages, ihm einen Besuch abzustatten. Er durfte jetzt die Dinge nicht schleifen lassen, sodass all seine Bemühungen, wieder eine Beziehung zu Sherlock aufzubauen – gleich welcher Art – zunichte gemacht wurden. Möglicherweise überlegte Sherlock es sich anders, je länger er John nicht zu Gesicht bekam und stattdessen Zeit zum Nachdenken hatte – er hatte schon immer gut während des Trainings nachdenken können, wie er John einmal verraten hatte. 

Die ganze Angelegenheit wurde nicht einfacher, als John erfuhr, dass Victor den Part des Prinzen übernehmen und die beiden Freunde nun erstmals offiziell miteinander tanzen würden. Ganz gleich, dass Sherlock John versichert hatte, dass da nie was zwischen ihm und Victor gelaufen war, John konnte nicht umhin, dennoch eifersüchtig zu sein. Was, wenn Victor Sherlock vielleicht ins Gewissen redete, John sei nicht gut für Sherlock?

Kribbelig vor Nervosität stand John vor Hausnummer 221 in der Baker Street, während ihm alle möglichen Szenarien durch den Kopf schwirrten, wie ihr Wiedersehen verlaufen konnte – vorausgesetzt, Sherlock war zuhause und trainierte nicht wieder wie ein Besessener.

John rang sich ein Lächeln ab, als Mrs. Hudson ihm die Tür öffnete und ihn überschwänglich begrüßte.

„Ist Sherlock da?“, fragte er knapp und sein Blick glitt nach oben, so als ob er durch die Decke des Hausflurs in Sherlocks Wohnung sehen könne.

„Oh, er ist oben, mein Lieber. Im Dachgeschoss.“

John atmete innerlich erleichtert aus, als er hörte, dass Sherlock zuhause war, doch dann blinzelte er sie verständnislos an, als er ihre Worte verarbeitete. „Was macht er im Dachgeschoss?“

Mrs. Hudson ließ seufzend die Schultern hängen. „Ich wollte es ja erst nicht genehmigen, aber schließlich haben Mrs. Turner von nebenan und ich doch nachgegeben. Er kann so charmant und gewinnend sein.“

Oh ja, dachte John. Und wie Sherlock das konnte, weshalb es ihm gar nicht schwer fiel sich vorzustellen, wie er die beiden Damen um den Finger gewickelt hatte. Aber was hatte Sherlock denn nun mit dem Dachgeschoss angestellt?

„Nachdem dann erst mal der Durchbruch gemacht worden war und die beiden Dachgeschosse zusammengelegt waren, ist es ja dann doch noch sehr schön geworden“, antwortete Mrs. Hudson. Plötzlich kicherte sie. „Schon ein bisschen aufregend so ein privates Tanzstudio im Haus. Er lässt Mrs. Turner und mich manchmal zusehen, wenn er trainiert.“

Aha. Das war es also. John hätte sich eigentlich denken können, dass Sherlock lieber zuhause trainierte als in der Akademie mit den anderen, und alles dafür tun würde, um dieses Ziel zu erreichen. Er wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, welche Geschütze der jüngere Mann aufgefahren hatte, um die beiden Hausbesitzerinnen umzustimmen. Schließlich hatten sie damit ein enormes Risiko auf sich genommen. Was, wenn Sherlock eines Tages aus 221 B auszog? Dann wären abermals eine Menge Kosten und Mühen vonnöten, um die beiden ursprünglichen Dachgeschossräume wieder voneinander zu trennen. Und selbst wenn Sherlock den Rest seiner Tage in der Baker Street verbringen sollte, irgendwann war er zu alt fürs Profiballett. Dann konnte er das Tanzstudio im Dachgeschoss lediglich für gelegentliches Hobbytraining nutzen, sollte sein überanspruchter, geschundener Körper nach Jahrzehnten intensiven Tanzens überhaupt noch dazu in der Lage sein. Oder er konnte – haha – den Ballettnachwuchs da oben trainieren.

Aber als John einen Blick auf Mrs. Hudson warf, wurde ihm auf einmal bewusst, dass nicht Sherlocks Bitten und Betteln und all sein charmantes Getue Mrs. Hudson zu den Umbaumaßnahmen überredet hatten, sondern sie hatte es getan, weil sie den jungen Tänzer wirklich gern hatte.

John war wieder einmal unendlich froh, dass Mrs. Hudson in den letzten Jahren für Sherlock da gewesen war und sich um ihn gekümmert hatte. Am liebsten hätte er sie aus Dankbarkeit umarmt, doch er widerstand dem Impuls. Sie war trotz allem für John fast noch eine Fremde.

Mrs. Hudson sah ihn immer noch erwartungsvoll an und da erst merkte John, dass er das Konzept des Tanzstudios im Dachgeschoss gar nicht kommentiert hatte. Vielleicht wollte sie eine Bestätigung von John darüber, dass ihre Zustimmung zu geben aus reiner Zuneigung für den Verrückten da oben gar nicht so ungewöhnlich, leichtsinnig und verrückt war, wie normale Leute vielleicht annehmen mochten. Das war es zwar, aber nicht für die, die Sherlock Holmes liebten. Für ihn galten wie immer andere Maßstäbe als für den Rest der Menschheit.

„Ähm“, brachte er deshalb hervor. „Das war sehr großzügig von Ihnen.“

Ihre Augen funkelten erfreut. „Nicht wahr. Aber er hat es verdient. Er ist so ein guter Junge.“ Sie seufzte abermals und ihre Schultern sackten in sich zusammen. „Er würde es ja nicht zugeben, aber er ist einsam. Selbst Sherlock Holmes braucht hin und wieder Zuneigung und Fürsorge. Davon hatte er viel zu wenig im Leben.“ 

John schluckte. Woher kam ihr denn dieser Gedanke auf einmal? Hatte Sherlock was gesagt? Zumindest hielt John lieber den Mund, damit er sie nicht daran erinnerte, warum Sherlock so einsam war. Ihm war Mrs. Hudsons Wohlwollen wichtig – nicht nur in seinem Vorhaben, Sherlock wiederzugewinnen – und daher wollte er sie nicht allzu oft daran erinnern, was er dem jungen Mann, den sie so gern hatte, angetan hatte. 

Sie strahlte ihn plötzlich an. „Ich bin so froh, dass er Sie jetzt wieder hat, John.“

„Ich bin auch froh darüber, Mrs. Hudson“, presste er mit belegter Stimme hervor. „Er bedeutet mir viel.“

Ein wissendes, schelmisches Glitzern erfüllte ihre Augen. „Ich weiß schon, mein Lieber. Dann los.“ Sie deutete mit dem Kopf in Richtung Treppe. „Gehen Sie nur hoch. Er wird sich freuen, wenn Sie ihn überraschen.“

John nickte, plötzlich benommen, und Mrs. Hudson verschwand mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln wieder in ihrer Wohnung. 

Kaum hatte er einen Fuß auf die erste Stufe gesetzt, wurde er sich erstmals der Musik gewahr, die leise an sein Ohr drang. Schwanensee, welch eine Überraschung.

Johns plötzlich bleischweren Beine erklommen auf einmal ganz automatisch die Stufen hoch zu 221 B, dann weiter hoch zum Dachgeschoss, immer geleitet von den sirenenhaften Klängen der Musik, die durchs ganze Haus drangen und ihn willenlos anzuziehen schienen. Für einen Moment hegte er die Befürchtung, Victor könne auch dort oben sein, aber dann hätte Mrs. Hudson mit Sicherheit was gesagt... John stoppte oben auf dem Treppenabsatz und starrte gebannt zur offenen Tür hinein, erleichtert und gefesselt. Er konnte seinen Blick nicht von dem jungen Gott wenden, der da vor ihm übers Parkett wirbelte – allein –, wieder einmal vollkommen verloren in seiner eigenen Welt.

Als die Musik jedoch ausklang und Sherlock stoppte, tat er es bewusst John zugewandt. Also musste er ihn wohl doch bemerkt haben. Für einige Momente sahen sie sich an, John wie festgefroren im Türrahmen, unfähig zu atmen, Sherlock mitten auf der Tanzfläche, schwer atmend, sein Körper, angespannt und glänzend vor Schweiß, immer noch in der finalen Position seines Tanzes, die Luft knisternd, wie elektrisch aufgeladen zwischen ihnen. Langsam streckte Sherlock eine Hand nach ihm aus und John spürte abermals, wie sich seine Beine automatisch in Bewegung setzten. Als er bei Sherlock angelangt war und Sherlock die Fingerspitzen seiner ausgestreckten Hand auf Johns Arm legte, schien der Bann, der sie beide erstarren ließ, gebrochen. Ihre Körper krachten plötzlich zusammen, allen voran ihre Lippen, was beiden Männern ein überraschtes, jedoch erleichtertes, wollüstiges Stöhnen entriss, während sie ihre Arme wie Schraubstöcke umeinander schlangen. John glaubte, er würde in der Hitze, die Sherlocks vom Tanzen erhitzter Körper ausstrahlte, zu Asche verbrennen. Aber nichts wäre ihm lieber gewesen, als von Sherlocks Armen umfangen zu sterben.

Belustigt schob er diese schwülstigen Gedanken in den hintersten Winkel seines Bewusstseins und widmete sich lieber dem hier und jetzt, dem zitternden, brennenden Mann in seinen Armen und dem plötzlichen lustvollen Wahn, der sie beide in seinen Bann gezogen hatte.

Als wären sie in der Zeit zurück katapultiert worden, führte John den jüngeren Mann bestimmt mit sich zu Boden. Doch dieses Mal lag nichts Zögerliches in ihren Bewegungen, so wie vor fünfzehn Jahren, obwohl es doch schon so lange her war, dass sie das letzte Mal zusammen gewesen waren. Eigentlich sollten sie wie Fremde füreinander sein, doch es hatte den Anschein, dass ihre Körper sich aneinander erinnern konnten, immer noch wussten, wie gut sie zusammen gepasst hatten. John wusste instinktiv ganz genau, an welchen verborgenen Stellen er Sherlock berühren musste, um diesen zum Stöhnen zu bringen...

John kniete sich zwischen Sherlocks bereitwillig gespreizte Beine und zog und zerrte an dem klammen schwarzen T-Shirt, dass der Tänzer trug. Für einen Moment machten sich beide an Sherlocks T-Shirt zu schaffen, sodass ihre eifrigen Hände einander in die Quere kamen, ehe Sherlock John schließlich die Führung überließ. Unter normalen Umständen hätte John über ihre tollpatschige Hektik gelacht, doch Belustigung war das Letzte, was er in diesem Moment fühlte. Dafür war er viel zu verzweifelt, viel zu ausgehungert nach Sherlocks Körper, nach seinem Geruch, seinem Geschmack, nach den hinreißenden kleinen Geräuschen, die er machte, wenn John ihn berührte.

Kaum hatte John ihm das T-Shirt über den Kopf gezerrt, zog Sherlock John ungeduldig zu sich herunter, leise stöhnend, als Johns Körper auf seinem zum Liegen kam. Sie küssten sich erneut, leidenschaftlich und wie im Wahn, während Sherlocks zitternde Finger versuchten, Johns Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Als er endlich den letzten Knopf mehr heraus gerissen als ordnungsgemäß aufgeknöpft hatte, kam er nicht weiter, denn just in diesem Moment löste John ihre geschwollenen Lippen voneinander, setzte sich wieder auf, sodass er zwischen Sherlocks gespreizten Schenkeln kniete, und zerrte ihm die Leggins samt Unterwäsche von den Beinen, ehe er sein Hemd auszog und irgendwo hinter sich warf.

Sherlock erstarrte für einen Moment. Er fühlte sich verletzlich und hilflos in seiner Nacktheit, doch er hatte lediglich wenige Augenblicke, um sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, denn John ließ eine Hand von Sherlocks Schlüsselbein bis hinunter zu seinem Bauch gleiten, sodass Sherlock sich instinktiv wohlig stöhnend der warmen, festen Berührung entgegen reckte wie eine ekstatische Katze sich der liebkosenden Berührung ihres Besitzers entgegen wölbte. In der nächsten Sekunde wandelte sich sein Stöhnen in einen geschockten Ausruf, als John sich über ihn beugte und ohne zu zögern seine feuchten Lippen um seinen Penis schloss. Unfähig, irgendetwas anderes zu tun als da zu liegen und John gewähren zu lassen, schlossen und öffneten Sherlocks Finger sich zittrig neben seinem Körper, versuchten, sich im Boden festzukrallen, um sie nicht in Johns Haar zu versenken und so die Bewegungen des anderen Mannes zu dirigieren. Er wollte sehen, was John tun würde, wie weit er gehen würde, ohne, dass er ihn zu irgendetwas ermutigte oder drängte.

Doch John musste zu überhaupt nichts ermutigt oder gedrängt werden. Seine Finger bohrten sich in das nackte Fleisch von Sherlocks Hüften, als er versuchte, den sich wild hin und her windenden Mann am Boden zu halten. Sherlocks Wimmern und ekstatische Schreie fuhren John durch Mark und Bein. Er war so erregt wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben, es bereitete ihm beinah physische Qual. 

Obwohl es ihn unglaublich anturnte, Sherlock auf diese Weise zu befriedigen, konnte er es irgendwann nicht mehr aushalten. Die Geräusche, die Sherlock machte, sein Geruch, sein Geschmack, das alles war zu viel für John. Er ließ das steinharte Glied aus seinem Mund gleiten, Sherlocks empörtes Winseln ignorierend, und setzte sich wieder auf. Der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, Sherlock erhitzt und schwer atmend, fiebernd vor Verlangen, brachte ihn fast um den Verstand.

Getrieben von einem unbändigen Drang, Sherlock jetzt sofort besitzen zu müssen, sah John sich für einen Moment suchend um und entdeckte das kleine angrenzende Bad, wo er bestimmt etwas passendes gefunden hätte, doch der Gedanke wiederum, sich auch nur eine einzige Sekunde von Sherlock zu lösen verursachte ihm tatsächlich körperliche Schmerzen. Er sah nachdenklich wieder auf den erhitzten, bebenden Körper unter sich hinab, während sich eine Idee in seinem Kopf formte. Es war nicht ideal, aber es würde schon gehen. „Dreh dich um“, wies er den jüngeren Mann bestimmt an und berührte ihn sanft an der Hüfte. Einen Augenblick lang sah Sherlock mit glasigem Blick verständnislos zu ihm auf, folgte dann jedoch Johns Befehl und drehte sich auf den Bauch.

Er war sich nicht sicher, was John vorhatte, aber als Johns starke Hände seine Hüften ein wenig nach oben zogen und er plötzlich Johns warmen Atem an seinem Gesäß spürte, konnte er ein wimmerndes Stöhnen nicht mehr unterdrücken. Und als der ältere Mann mit seiner Zunge eine heiße, feuchte Spur von seinen Hoden über sein Perineum zog, drang lediglich nur noch ein überraschtes, ersticktes Geräusch aus Sherlocks Kehle. Der Atem versagte ihm ganz, als John ein paar Mal langsam und fest über seinen Anus leckte, ehe er schließlich mit seiner Zungenspitze in ihn eindrang. Ein adrenalingeladenes Kribbeln durchfuhr ihn. Er hätte nie zu träumen gewagt, dass John so etwas tun würde und es erfüllte ihn mit einem merkwürdig euphorischen Gefühl, dass John ihn so überraschen konnte. Er musste abermals laut Stöhnen, als John seine Zunge tief in ihm versenkte und ihn mit kleinen Stößen fickte und ihn weitete. Er verschränkte zittrig die Arme vor sich auf dem Boden, um seine Stirn darauf zu betten. Seine Schenkel zitterten vor Anstrengung, sich in der halb knienden Position zu halten, während Johns Finger sich abermals unnachgiebig in das feste Fleisch von Sherlocks Hüften gruben, dieses Mal, um ihn aufrecht zu halten.

John zog Sherlock noch näher zu sich, versenkte seine Finger so tief in Sherlocks Haut, dass es Male hinterlassen musste, und er versenkte seine Zunge tiefer in der engen Hitze von Sherlocks Körper, immer und immer wieder bis sie beide das Gefühl hatten, vor Lust vergehen zu müssen.

„John!“, wimmerte Sherlock irgendwann, die ersten Worte, die seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit in dem weitläufigen Raum gesprochen wurden. Aber John hörte nicht auf ihn, war unnachgiebig und drehte Sherlocks zitternden, widerstandslosen Körper wieder auf den Rücken. Für einen Moment fühlte Sherlock sich in der Schwebe, wie in einem Vakuum, in dem er verzweifelt versuchte, Luft in seine Lungen zu saugen, während sein Körper sich angenehm schlaff anfühlte, als bestünden seine Knochen nur noch aus Gummi. Bunte Lichter tanzten vor seinen geschlossenen Lidern und er fühlte sich schwindlig, wie sagte man... trunken. Trunken vor Endorphinen. Doch dann zerplatzte das Vakuum um ihn herum wie eine Seifenblase, als er Johns Gewicht plötzlich wieder auf sich spürte und sanfte Fingerspitzen an seinen Lippen. Seine Augen flogen auf und er starrte zu John hoch, der rittlings über ihm kniete, immer noch in Jeans, die er jedoch mittlerweile aufgeknöpft hatte. Für einen Augenblick ließ Sherlock seinen hungrigen Blick über John gleiten, die vernarbte Schulter, seine nackte, muskulöse Brust, die sich keuchend hob und senkte und vor Schweiß glänzte, seine festen Bauchmuskeln und die dünne Spur feiner Haare, die von seinem Bauchnabel hinab führten, bis sein Blick schließlich an dem steifen, geröteten Penis hängenblieb, der steil aus den geöffneten Jeans ragte in seinem Nest aus dunkelblonden Haaren. Sherlock war wie hypnotisiert und konnte seinen Blick nicht davon abwenden. Wie in Trance hob er einen bleischweren Arm und berührte mit einer Fingerspitze ganz sacht Johns Eichel. Der ältere Mann erschauderte über ihm und flüsterte ehrfürchtig Sherlocks Namen. Sherlocks Blick huschte für einen Augenblick zu Johns Gesicht. Dieser hatte die Augen geschlossen und den Kopf kraftlos in den Nacken fallen lassen und er schien einen Moment zu brauchen, um sich von dieser einen federleichten Berührung zu erholen. Und da machte irgendetwas in Sherlock Klick, als hätte sich ein Schalter in ihm umgelegt. Unter Aufbietung all seiner Kräfte hob er auch den anderen Arm und legte seine Hände auf Johns jeansbedeckten Hintern. Er krallte seine Finger tief in das muskulöse Fleisch und zog den älteren Mann näher zu sich. Hungrig reckte er den Kopf und ließ Johns Penis in seinen Mund gleiten. Er musste auf halbem Weg stoppen und aufpassen, dass er sich nicht zu viel zumutete und anfing zu würgen, aber für einen Moment hielt er einfach nur inne und genoss das machtvolle Gefühl, die heiße, schwere Erektion auf seiner Zunge zu spüren.

John hielt ebenfalls inne, wagte keinen Muskel mehr zu rühren und sah geschockt auf Sherlock hinab, obwohl er genau das ja beabsichtigt hatte in Ermangelung irgendwelcher Gleitmittel.

Er wäre beinah gekommen bei dem Anblick. Der Anblick von Sherlocks vollen Lippen, wie sie sich beinah schon obszön um seine Erektion spannten, hätte schwächere Männer als ihn in die Knie gezwungen. Und dann öffnete Sherlock plötzlich seine Augen, der Moment, in dem sie beide wie eingefroren verharrten war vorbei, und er musste erschaudern unter diesem Blick. Denn dieser war nicht mehr glasig vor Lust und akzeptierter Unterwürfigkeit, sondern die quecksilberfarbenen Augen blitzten und beobachteten ihn wie ein Raubtier seine Beute. John hatte sich noch nie im Leben so verletzlich, aber gleichzeitig so machtvoll gefühlt. Es fühlte sich an wie tausend kleiner Blitze, die über seine Haut leckten und seine Muskeln zum Zittern brachten.

Ohne seinen Blick von Johns Augen zu wenden, ließ Sherlock dessen Penis wieder aus seinem Mund gleiten, sodass er nur noch die Spitze zwischen seinen Lippen hielt, und begann daran zu saugen. Er nahm seine Hände von Johns Hintern und stützte sich auf die Ellenbogen, eine Hand auf Johns bebendem Oberschenkel, mit der anderen umschloss er die Peniswurzel und begann langsam, aber mit festem Druck seine Hand auf und ab zu bewegen, während seine Zunge ununterbrochen mit Johns Eichel beschäftigt war, was den älteren Mann zum Stöhnen brachte. Erste Lusttropfen traten hervor, die Sherlock begierig ableckte, der salzig-bittere Geschmack schien seine Geschmacksknospen zum Explodieren zu bringen. Johns zittrige Hände glitten plötzlich durch Sherlocks feuchte Locken und begannen sanft seine Kopfhaut zu massieren. Jetzt war es Sherlock, der ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken konnte und die dadurch verursachten Vibrationen in seinem Mund übertrugen sich auf Johns Penis. Keuchend packte er unwillkürlich fester zu, doch Sherlock machte das nichts aus. Wäre er nicht anderweitig beschäftigt gewesen, er hätte sich gewunden wie ein Wurm am Haken vor Wonne. Stattdessen schob er Johns Penis wieder tief in seinen Mund und begann ein paar Mal daran zu saugen. Er ignorierte Johns erstickten Schrei und ließ den steinharten Schaft dann aus seinem Mund gleiten, das dunkelrosa Fleisch glänzend von seinem Speichel. „John!“, flüsterte er eindringlich und John öffnete seine zugekniffenen Augen mühsam, um auf ihn hinabzusehen.

Er erwiderte Sherlocks intensiven, beschwörenden Blick und nickte dann. Mit zitternden Gliedern kletterte er von dem jüngeren Mann, der so unwiderstehlich verführt aussah wie er da nackt unter ihm lag, erhitzt, glänzend vor Schweiß, schwer atmend und errötend, und kniete sich wieder zwischen Sherlocks Beine. Mühsam gelang es ihm, Sherlocks linkes Bein zu packen und es sich über die Schulter zu legen, während seine rechte Hand prüfend hinunter zu Sherlocks feuchtem, flatternden Anus glitt. Einen Augenblick lang konnte er nicht widerstehen und er versenkte zwei Finger in der gedehnten, nachgiebigen, aber immer noch engen Öffnung, was Sherlock zum Wimmern brachte, doch dann riss er sich gerade noch am Riemen, packte vorsichtig seine Erektion und presste sie gegen Sherlocks Öffnung. Die beiden Männer sahen einander an, wieder, als ob sie in diesem einen Augenblick gefangen wären. John musste schwer schlucken. „Was ist mit Kondomen?“, flüsterte er plötzlich, innerlich aufgebracht, dass er bislang an so etwas wichtiges nicht gedacht hatte. Er hatte keins in seiner Brieftasche, aber vielleicht hatte Sherlock...

Sherlocks eisig brennender Blick ließ ihn in seinen Gedanken inne halten, welche der jüngere Mann offenbar klar an seinem Gesicht ablesen konnte, denn er zischte eindringlich: „Lass es. Du bist clean und ich bin es auch. Also mach schon.“

Der befehlsgewohnte, ruppige Ton riss John aus seiner benommenen Starre und er nickte brüsk. Einen tiefen Atemzug nehmend presste er die Spitze seines immer noch steinharten Penis gegen die zitternden Muskeln, welche nach einer gespannten Sekunde nachgaben und er nach kurzem Widerstand durch den engen Muskelring glitt. Er gab Sherlock einen Moment Zeit, um sich an das gedehnte Gefühl zu gewöhnen, dann schob er sich ganz hinein. Sherlock bäumte sich unter ihm auf, seine Oberschenkelmuskeln zitterten heftig und seine Analmuskeln zogen sich rhythmisch um John zusammen, sodass dieser sehr tiefe Atemzüge nehmen musste, um sich unter Kontrolle zu halten. „Gott, du bist so eng“, presste John zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und er spürte, wie ihm von dem beinah unmöglich zu erscheinenden Versuch, nicht auf der Stelle zu kommen Schweißperlen den Rücken hinunter rannen. Er atmete einige Male tief, aber unrhythmisch ein, dann sah er nachdenklich auf Sherlock hinab, als ihm in dem winzigen verbliebenen Teil seines Gehirns, der noch klar denken konnte, ein Gedanke kam. „Wie lange ist es her?“, fragte er zittrig, doch Sherlock antwortete ihm nicht. Seine Augen zuckten hinter den geschlossenen Lidern unruhig hin und her, sein ganzer Körper glänzte feucht und zitterte und sein hektisches, kurzes Atmen erfüllte den Raum, während er versuchte, sich an den Eindringling in seinem Körper zu gewöhnen. Aber John konnte es nicht auf sich beruhen lassen. Er packte Sherlocks Hüften erneut fester, sodass sich dort vermutlich in ein paar Stunden tatsächlich die Abdrücke seiner Finger zeigen würden. Sherlock gab lediglich ein ersticktes Geräusch von sich, als Johns abrupte Bewegung dessen Erektion auch noch die letzten Millimeter in Sherlocks widerstandslosen Körper hinein schob. „Wie lange, Sherlock?“, fragte John noch einmal mit Nachdruck und da erst öffnete Sherlock seine Augen wieder und sah ihn fest, beinah erschreckend gefasst an. 

„Fünfzehn Jahre“, erwiderte er mit einem Anflug von Kälte in der Stimme und als er Johns erschütterten Gesichtsausdruck sah, stahl sich Genugtuung auf sein Gesicht. Für den Moment war alle Intimität zwischen ihnen ausgelöscht, obwohl sie sich körperlich immer noch so unglaublich nahe waren.

„Oh Gott“, hauchte John kraftlos und sein panischer Blick huschte über Sherlocks Körper. Was genau er zu finden hoffte, wusste er auch nicht. 

Sherlocks schneidendes „versink jetzt nicht in Selbstmitleid, sondern fick mich lieber“ brachte John überraschenderweise dazu, genau das zu tun. Die erstickende Welle an Schuldgefühlen und Selbstmitleid verebbte plötzlich und stattdessen brandete eine erneute heiße Woge der Lust in ihm auf. Ein Feuer der Lust, das angefacht wurde von einem animalischen, besitzergreifendem Gefühl, das ihn vollkommen erfasste, als ihm klar wurde, dass er der einzige war, der Sherlock jemals gehabt hatte.

Zitternd um Kontrolle ringend zog er sich quälend langsam aus Sherlock zurück, nur um dann fest in ihn zu stoßen. Beide Männer schrien auf vor Schock und Lust und Sherlock schlang sein anderes Bein fest um Johns Taille.

Sie kamen zusammen wie im Wahn, wenn John hart zustieß, wölbten sich Sherlocks Hüften ihm entgegen, um ihn noch tiefer in sich aufzunehmen. Das schwere Keuchen der beiden Männer und das harte, rhythmische Klatschen als schweißbedecktes Fleisch aufeinander traf waren die einzigen Geräusche auf dem Dachboden. Sie hallten dafür umso lauter von den Wänden des weitläufigen Raumes. 

Ein letztes Mal schnellten Johns Hüften nach vorne. Er erschauderte und keuchte erstickt, als er sich, wie gelähmt vor Ekstase, tief in Sherlocks Körper ergoß. Sherlock stieß einen erstickten Schrei aus, als flüssige Hitze ihn erfüllte und er zitterte krampfhaft, als er selbst kam. 

Laut und tief atmend verharrten sie für einen Moment wie erstarrt in inniger Umarmung, ehe John sich vorsichtig aus Sherlock zurück zog und sich zur Seite rollte. Schweigend blieben sie nebeneinander auf dem angenehm kühlen Holzboden liegen, um erst einmal wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

„Jetzt sind wir schon wieder hier“, seufzte Sherlock plötzlich und klang dabei ein wenig brüsk. „Auf dem Boden eines Tanzstudios. Wie beim ersten Mal.“

John schluckte und riskierte einen Seitenblick auf den anderen Mann. „Aber nicht zum letzten Mal?“, fragte er vorsichtig. Er zuckte zusammen, als Sherlocks schneidender Blick sich blitzschnell auf ihn richtete. Er beobachtete ihn für eine, wie es John schien, endlos lange Zeit, in der er sich sehr zusammen reißen musste, um sich nicht unter diesem harten Blick zu winden, doch dann drehte Sherlock den Kopf wieder weg und starrte zur Decke. John wusste nicht, was Sherlock an seinem Gesicht abgelesen hatte, doch als er mit „vermutlich nicht“ antwortete, fiel John, obwohl diese Antwort bei weitem nicht so enthusiastisch geklungen hatte, wie er das gerne gehabt hätte, ein riesiger Stein vom Herzen.

Abrupt setzte Sherlock sich auf und auch, wenn er es versuchte zu verbergen, konnte John sehen, wie er gequält das Gesicht verzog.

„Es wird eine Zeit lang weh tun“, murmelte John bitter und er bereute, sich so von seiner Lust übermannt haben zu lassen. Er hätte umsichtiger sein sollen und Sherlock besser vorbereiten sollen, auch wenn er wusste, dass dieser es nie zugelassen hätte, dass sie sich in diesem Augenblick voneinander getrennt hätten. Er selbst hatte es ja auch nicht ertragen können.

„Es hat seelisch fünfzehn Jahre lang weh getan“, erklärte Sherlock mit gefassterer Stimme als er sich fühlte und stand in einer fließenden, aber irgendwie abgehakt unwirschen Bewegung auf. „Was ist da schon der körperliche Schmerz.“

John beobachtete, wie Sherlock, ohne sich seiner Nacktheit wegen Gedanken zu machen, auf das kleine angrenzende Badezimmer zusteuerte und darin verschwand. Einige Sekunden darauf drang das prasselnde Geräusch von Wasser an Johns Ohr.

Er seufzte und kam ein wenig ungelenk auf die Beine.

Sherlock schien ihn schon wieder vergessen zu haben und er war sich nicht sicher, ob das ein Zeichen für ihn war zu gehen, aber irgendwie konnte und wollte John noch nicht gehen. Nicht so.

Abermals seufzend knöpfte er seine Hose wieder zu und fischte sein Hemd vom Boden, ehe er zögerlich den Trainingsraum verließ und hinunter in die Küche ging.

Seine Euphorie kühlte rapide ab und machte einer ganzen Reihe anderer Gefühle platz. Negativer Gefühle. Scham, Schuld, Unsicherheit.

Er brauchte jetzt Tee. Lieber wäre ihm was Stärkeres gewesen, aber Alkohol war in dieser Situation auch keine Lösung.

Während John die Küche nach den nötigen Utensilien durchstöberte, kam er unvermeidbar abermals ins Grübeln. Er konnte die verzweifelte Hoffnung nicht abstreifen, dass jetzt alles wieder gut werden würde, aber andererseits war ihm auch klar, dass er zu blauäugig war und sie noch einen langen Weg vor sich hatten.

Seufzend fuhr er sich durch die Haare und verzog das Gesicht. Obwohl er nicht bereute, was sie gerade getan hatten, fühlte er sich dennoch auf einmal schmutzig, und das nicht nur im körperlichen Sinne. Er hatte Angst, weiter zu hinterfragen, was Sherlocks plötzliche, scheinbar indifferente Flucht ins Bad zu bedeuten hatte. Der Tänzer musste es doch auch gespürt haben: Diese intime Verbindung zwischen ihnen, die auf einmal wieder aufgeflammt war. Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass Sherlock das einfach ignorieren wollte!

Frustriert knallte er eine der Küchenschranktüren zu auf seiner bislang erfolglosen Suche nach Tee. Er hätte wirklich gern geduscht, aber der Gedanke, danach wieder in seine verschwitzten Sachen zu schlüpfen, war nicht grade berauschend. Außerdem wollte er Sherlocks Gastfreundschaft nicht zu sehr strapazieren.

Aber wenigstens die Hände sollte er sich waschen, ehe er Tee machte, was er sogleich eilig nachholte.

 

Als er Sherlocks leise Schritte auf der Treppe hörte, wagte John für den ersten Moment nicht, sich umzudrehen, aber dann nahm er all seinen Mut zusammen und wandte sich Sherlock zu. Er stellte die beiden Teetassen auf den vollgebrasselten Küchentisch, hoffend, dass Sherlock seinen Tee noch genauso trank wie früher, und setzte sich erwartungsvoll. Im gleichen Moment wünschte er sich, die Tassen ins Wohnzimmer gebracht zu haben. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob die harten Küchenstühle einem klärenden Gespräch förderlich waren oder nicht.

Sherlock stand für einen Moment unsicher im Eingang, seine schwarzen Locken noch feucht von der Dusche und sein Körper in einen blauen Bademantel gehüllt. Er erschien John auf einmal so unglaublich jung, dass es weh tat.

Nach einigen unangenehmen Sekunden des Schweigens kam Sherlock offenbar zu einer Entscheidung, zog den Bademantel fester um seinen Körper wie einen Schutzschild und setzte sich John dann gegenüber. Schweigend nahm er die dampfende Tasse zwischen seine Hände, die John ihm hin schob.

Als Sherlock den ersten Schluck nahm, weiteten seine Augen sich überrascht und sein Blick fokussierte sich abrupt auf John, dessen Blick er bis jetzt verbissen ausgewichen war. „Du weißt es noch“, wisperte er erstaunt und John zuckte als Antwort ungelenk mit den Schultern.

Der ältere Mann konnte den Ausdruck in Sherlocks Augen nicht deuten und da er selbst auch nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte, tranken sie ihren Tee weiterhin schweigend.

Die Stille wurde nach einer Weile beinah unerträglich und John wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als zu fragen, wie es weitergehen sollte, aber er traute sich nicht.

Schließlich setzte er seine leere Tasse ab und rückte vom Tisch weg. „Ich sollte jetzt gehen“, murmelte er, auch wenn der Gedanke an Flucht ihn sich bloß noch schäbiger fühlen ließ, sah allerdings überrascht auf, als er plötzlich Sherlocks Hand auf seinem Arm spürte. Er warf Sherlock einen fragenden Blick zu, der sich über den Tisch gelehnt hatte, um ihn festzuhalten. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und hielten aneinander fest. 

„Geh nicht, John“, bat Sherlock leise. „Bitte.“

John musterte Sherlock noch einige Momente forschend, konnte nun den hoffnungsvollen, flehenden Ausdruck in seinen Augen sehen und nickte schließlich abgehakt.

Sherlock atmete unwillkürlich erleichtert hörbar aus und ließ Johns Arm los. Dann stand er abrupt auf. „Ich sollte...“ Ungelenk deutete er in Richtung seines Schlafzimmers und John nickte.

Während Sherlock in seinem Zimmer verschwand, um sich anzuziehen, kümmerte John sich um ihre schmutzigen Tassen.

Wenige Minuten später erschien Sherlock wieder in der Küche, gehüllt in eine blau-weiß gestreifte Pyjamahose und ein altes, viel zu großes T-Shirt, bei dessen Anblick für einen Moment Eifersucht in John aufkeimte, ob möglicherweise ein früherer Lover es hier gelassen hatte, ehe er sich an Sherlocks Geständnis erinnerte. Darüber trug er einen Bademantel, allerdings einen anderen als vorhin, dieser hier aus blauer Seide, und John konnte sich nicht helfen, Sherlock sah abermals so verdammt jung aus in diesen zusammengewürfelten, viel zu großen Klamotten, noch viel mehr als vorhin.

John wandte den Blick ab und wieder hinunter auf die Tasse in seinen Händen, die er gerade abtrocknen wollte.

„Ich“, begann er zögernd. „Ich würde gern duschen, wenn das okay ist.“ Er sah unsicher auf.

Sherlock nickte sofort. „Ja, natürlich.“ Er presste unsicher die Lippen aufeinander. „Ich leg dir ein paar Sachen raus.“ Plötzlich weiteten seine Augen sich schockiert und er starrte John an. „Soll ich was zu Essen bestellen?“, fragte er atemlos und beinah panisch und John wusste sofort, was diese Reaktion ausgelöst hatte. Sherlock hatte sich mit Sicherheit auch an damals erinnert, als John ihn zum ersten Mal bei sich Zuhause besucht hatte und Sherlock vergessen hatte, John etwas zu Essen anzubieten. Er konnte sich noch deutlich an Sherlocks flehenden Blick erinnern und an den verzweifelten Ton in seiner Stimme, als er John angefleht hatte, ihn deshalb nicht zu verlassen.

John musste schwer schlucken, während er die Erinnerung niederkämpfte. Stattdessen versuchte er Sherlock ein aufmunterndes Lächeln zuzuwerfen, während er nickte. „Sofern du immer noch keine manierlichen Nudeln kochen kannst, wär das vermutlich besser.“

Sherlock nickte hektisch, so nervös, dass er zwar Johns Anspielung verstand, jedoch nicht darüber lachen konnte, da ihm das Lachen im Hals feststeckte. „Chinesisch ist okay?“, fragte er stattdessen.

„Ja, klar. Bin da flexibel.“

Sherlock nickte abermals abrupt und verschwand wieder in seinem Zimmer, um ein paar Sachen für John zusammen zu suchen.

 

Unter der Dusche hatte John Gelegenheit, seine aufgewühlten Nerven wieder ein wenig zur Ruhe kommen zu lassen. Dafür hatte er aber auch genügend Zeit, um sich Gedanken darüber zu machen, wie es an diesem Nachmittag weitergehen sollte. Als er schließlich begann, sich da hinein zu steigern, kletterte er ärgerlich aus der Dusche und zog die Sachen an, die Sherlock für ihn raus gelegt hatte – eine Jogginghose, die ihm viel zu groß war, ein weiteres verwaschenes T-Shirt in Übergröße, Socken und sogar Unterwäsche. Er fühlte sich merkwürdig dabei. Ursprünglich war er nur zum Reden hierher gekommen. Er hatte weder damit gerechnet, dass sie oben im Tanzstudio übereinander herfallen würden, noch, dass Sherlock ihn bitten würde zu bleiben. Aber natürlich würde er Sherlocks Entscheidung nicht hinterfragen. Immerhin war es ein riesiger Schritt in Richtung Versöhnung und das Wichtigste war, er war von Sherlock ausgegangen. Also beschloss er, sein Glück nicht herauszufordern, sondern es zu akzeptieren und zu sehen, wie Sherlock sich den weiteren Verlauf von Johns Hiersein vorstellte.

Mit klopfendem Herzen betrat John die Küche und wäre zu seiner Überraschung fast in den dort umhertigernden Sherlock hineingelaufen. Dieser stoppte abrupt, als John aus dem Bad kam und starrte ihn aus großen, beinah hilflosen Augen an.

John musste schlucken. Er war auch nicht gut in so was, aber irgendwer musste jetzt einen weiteren Schritt tun. Er lächelte Sherlock sanft an. „Na komm. Setzen wir uns ins Wohnzimmer.“

„Ich hab das Essen bestellt“, versicherte Sherlock unglaublich nervös, sodass hinter der Maske aus langsam tauendem Eis urplötzlich wieder der Sherlock von damals für einen kurzen Moment zum Vorschein kam. „Es müsste in einer halben Stunde da sein.“

John nickte lächelnd, während sie ins Wohnzimmer traten und er überlegte, ob sie sich einander gegenüber in die Sessel setzen sollten oder auf die Couch. Er entschied sich für die Couch, auch, weil das fürs Essen praktischer war. Irgendwie fühlte er sich auf einmal ganz ruhig und dafür gewappnet, das hier erfolgreich durchzustehen.

Er klopfte neben sich auf den freien Platz auf dem Sofa, als Sherlock unsicher davor stehen blieb. Behutsam setzte der Tänzer sich nach einigen nachdenklichen, zögerlichen Augenblicken dann tatsächlich neben John und schien nicht zu wissen, ob er ein Stück von ihm weg rücken oder näher an ihn heran rutschen sollte, wenn sein unruhiges Hin- und Hergerutsche ein Indiz war.

Als Sherlock sich nach ein paar Minuten immer noch nicht entscheiden konnte, traf John diese Entscheidung für ihn. Allen Mut zusammennehmend, legte er seinen Arm um Sherlock und zog ihn dicht an sich.

Als hätte Johns Entschluss, ihm die Entscheidung abzunehmen, alle Spannung und Nervosität aus ihm weichen lassen, gab Sherlock einen kleinen, erleichterten Seufzer von sich und sank entspannt gegen John.

Es war immer noch komisch, einander so nahe zu sein auf eine solch unschuldige Art, aber das änderte nichts an der Tatsache, dass es auch so unglaublich gut tat, diese Hürde genommen zu haben. Auch, wenn Sherlock das vielleicht nicht hören wollte – weshalb John es ihm auch nicht sagen würde –, die instinktive Geborgenheit, Vertrautheit und Richtigkeit, mit der sie sich beide festhielten, bestätigte John, dass es richtig war, um Sherlock zu kämpfen. Dass das, was sie einmal gehabt hatten das Beste gewesen war, das ihnen beiden passiert war und dass es sich daher lohnte, darum zu kämpfen. Sie passten einfach so gut zusammen...

Als das Essen kam, mussten sie sich für kurze Zeit wieder voneinander lösen, aber gleich darauf landeten sie wieder zusammen auf dem Sofa, eng beieinander sitzend, ohne, dass irgendeiner den anderen dazu aufgefordert hätte. 

„Willst du... noch etwas bleiben?“, fragte Sherlock eine Weile nach dem Essen. Seine Augen strahlten vorsichtige Hoffnung aus, als er John ansah, die er noch nicht einmal versuchte zu verstecken – oder vielleicht nicht verstecken konnte.

John lächelte ihn an. „Sehr gern. Ich glaub, Doctor Who läuft heute Abend.“

Sherlock legte den Kopf schief, als er, genauso wie John, augenblicklich von Erinnerungen heimgesucht wurde.

„Wir können auch was anderes gucken“, versicherte John schnell. Er war sich ja selbst nicht sicher, ob er es ertragen konnte, mit Sherlock zusammen Doctor Who zu gucken. „Star Wars ist auch toll.“

Sherlock starrte ihn für einige Sekunden lang mit entsetzt aufgerissenen Augen an. 

John zuckte belustigt mit den Schultern. „Das ist wohl ein nein“, schmunzelte er. „Obwohl ich nicht ganz verstehe, wo da der große Unterschied ist. Ist beides Science Fiction.“

Sherlock presste einen Moment lang die Lippen aufeinander, ehe er verschnupft antwortete: „Normalerweise nicht mein Metier, aber... aber Doctor Who gucke ich bis heute.“ 

John sah ihn sprachlos an und klappte ein paar Mal überrascht den Mund auf und zu. „Du... du hast nie aufgehört, es zu gucken?!“

„Nein.“ Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf und wich Johns Blick ein wenig verlegen aus. „Hab keine Wiederholung verpasst. Auch nicht den Reboot der Serie vor fünf Jahren.“

Um ehrlich zu sein, wusste John nicht so recht, wie er das bewerten sollte. War es Sentimentalität? Mit Sicherheit nicht. Wirkliche Affinität für diese Serie? Das wohl schon eher, auch, wenn es schwer zu glauben war, dass Sherlock Holmes an so etwas Gefallen finden könnte. Zumindest entfachte es ein warmes Gefühl in seinem Herzen, wenn er daran dachte, dass sie schon so oft in den letzten Jahren an verschiedenen Enden der Welt gleichzeitig vor dem Fernseher gesessen hatten, um sich dieselbe Sendung anzusehen. Es war vielleicht albern, es so zu sehen, aber auf einmal fühlte John sich Sherlock dadurch unglaublich verbunden. 

Ein strahlendes, überglückliches Lächeln breitete sich plötzlich auf Johns Gesicht aus. Er fühlte sich irgendwie, als könne er platzen vor Glück. 

„Wunderbar“, grinste er. „Dann hab ich ja jemanden, mit dem ich diskutieren und rumlästern kann.“

Sherlock rollte gutmütig mit den Augen. „Oh Gott, was hab ich mir da nur aufgehalst.“

 

Vierzig Minuten gingen viel zu schnell rum, vor allem, wenn man so viel Spaß zusammen dabei hatte – und zugegeben, John ertappte sich viel öfter dabei, seinen Blick zu Sherlock abschweifen zu lassen, anstatt sich auf das Geschehen auf dem Bildschirm zu konzentrieren; es tat einfach so gut, Sherlock so befreit lachen zu sehen –, und nun gab es wirklich keinen Grund mehr für John, noch länger hier zu bleiben. 

Er war glücklich, dass sie sich wieder einander annäherten, aber er fand, dass irgendwann eine Grenze überschritten war und er Sherlocks guten Willen nicht herausfordern sollte. Vermutlich war diese Grenze sogar bereits überschritten gewesen, als sie heute Nachmittag miteinander geschlafen hatten. Er hätte niemals damit gerechnet, dass Sherlock ihn so überraschen könnte und der Rest des Tages so schön werden würde. Vielmehr hätte er damit gerechnet, dass Sherlock ihn hochkant rauswerfen würde. Schließlich war Sex noch nie ein gutes Mittel gewesen, um Probleme aus der Welt zu schaffen. Sie für eine Weile zu überspielen, ja, aber das Problem an der Wurzel zu packen, dabei half Sex nicht wirklich. Wenn überhaupt, machte er alles nur noch schlimmer.

Aber das hatte er in diesem Fall nicht. 

War es ein Zeichen dafür, wie sehr Sherlock eine Versöhnung auch wollte? John hoffte es. Dafür war es umso wichtiger, Sherlock nicht zu sehr zu bedrängen. Also selbst, wenn Sherlock ihn bitten sollte zu bleiben, dann wäre es das Beste...

„John? Bleib hier.“

Johns Gedanken kamen mit einem Mal zu einem stotternden Halt, als Sherlocks leise Bitte an sein Ohr drang. Mit großen Augen sah er hinab auf den anderen Mann, der sich ganz klammheimlich im Laufe des Abends wieder an John geschmiegt hatte.

„Sherlock...“, versuchte er, der Vernünftige zu sein. „Der Abend war wunderschön. Viel mehr, als ich überhaupt zu hoffen gewagt hatte, wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, aber...“ John seufzte. „Ich will den Bogen nicht überspannen. Ich will nicht, dass du dich bedrängt fühlst und dir morgen früh klar wird, dass es ein riesiger Fehler war, mich wieder in dein Leben zu lassen.“

„Ich bin derjenige, der dich bittet zu bleiben, John“, korrigierte Sherlock ihn leise. Er presste sein Gesicht in Johns Halsbeuge. „Und ich bitte dich nicht mit mir zu schlafen. Es ist...“

Sherlock verstummte für eine Weile und John konnte sich vorstellen, dass er nachdenklich die Lippen fest zusammenpresste, wie es manchmal so seine Art war.

„Der Sex heute Nachmittag war vielleicht ein Fehler, ja, aber nicht der heutige Abend“, erklärte Sherlock bedächtig. „Mir ist klargeworden, dass... Ich hab mich daran erinnert, wie gut wir zusammen waren. Und das möchte ich wiederhaben.“ 

Abrupt setzte Sherlock sich auf und sah John eindringlich an, welcher Sherlocks Blick lediglich erwidern konnte, ansonsten jedoch stocksteif war wie das Kaninchen vor der Schlange. 

„Du hast mir sehr wehgetan, John, und es verfolgt uns beide bis heute.“ Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber lass uns endlich einen Schlussstrich darunter ziehen. Ich will mein Leben nicht so weiterführen wie bisher. Ich... will nicht mehr allein sein.“

John schluckte schwer, als er Sherlocks unerwartetes Geständnis hörte. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Sherlock sprach ihm natürlich aus der Seele, aber er hätte nicht gedacht, dass Sherlock bereit dafür war. Sie waren immerhin beide absolute Nieten darin, wenn es darum ging, ihre Gefühle auszudrücken. Diese Worte also jetzt aus Sherlocks Mund zu hören...

„Ich will auch nicht mehr allein sein“, rang John sich schließlich zu einer erstickten Antwort durch. 

Sherlock nickte abgehakt. Dann nahm er Johns Hand und zog ihn vom Sofa hoch. John folgte ihm ins Schlafzimmer. Schweigend zogen sie sich aus bis auf die Unterwäsche, ehe John Sherlock ins Bett folgte. 

Es war irgendwie merkwürdig und abermals überfielen John Zweifel und Hemmungen. Sie berührten einander nicht, sondern lagen dicht nebeneinander, so nah, dass John Sherlocks warmen Atem auf seinem Gesicht spürte.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie es jetzt weitergehen soll, John“, gestand Sherlock plötzlich in der Dunkelheit. 

„Ich...“ John räusperte sich. „Ich glaub, dafür kann man keine Pläne machen. Lass uns einfach sehen, was kommt, hm? Das Wichtigste, was wir denke ich lernen müssen, ist, miteinander zu reden und ehrlich zueinander zu sein.“

Er spürte Sherlocks Nicken, hörte das Rascheln des Kissens, auf dem sein Kopf lag. „Ich liebe dich, John.“

John tat einen scharfen Atemzug und hielt danach für einige Momente die Luft an. Abermals überraschte Sherlock ihn heute Abend. Er hatte schon nicht mit seinem Geständnis vorhin auf der Couch gerechnet. In seinen Augen war es unglaublich mutig von Sherlock gewesen, ihm das zu gestehen. Und dann auch noch von Angesicht zu Angesicht. Er selbst hätte sich vermutlich bloß im Schutz der Dunkelheit, die sie nun umgab, getraut, Sherlock auf diese Weise sein Herz zu offenbaren. 

Aber das konnte er immer noch tun. Wenn Sherlock so mutig war heute Abend, mehrere Male sogar, dann konnte er das auch sein. Und es war ja nicht so, als stimme es nicht oder als ob er sich dafür schäme.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Sherlock Holmes“, flüsterte er zurück. „So sehr.“

Und ganz spontan, schlang er seine Arme um Sherlock. Der Tänzer ließ sich nur allzu bereitwillig in Johns Umarmung sinken und klammerte sich zitternd an ihm fest.

John spürte Sherlocks Tränen an seiner Schulter und auch er konnte die Tränen nun nicht mehr zurückhalten.

„Danke“, hauchte Sherlock erstickt und atemlos, doch unglaublich erleichtert und dankbar.

Ein überwältigtes Schluchzen unterdrückend, umarmte John Sherlock fester. 

 

John war für einige Moment orientierungslos, als er am anderen Morgen die Augen aufschlug. Das milchige Morgenlicht, das ihm ins Gesicht schien, fiel von einem völlig falschen Winkel auf ihn. Die Laken, in denen er lag, waren auch viel weicher als seine eigenen und er konnte sich beim besten Willen keinen Reim auf den warmen Körper machen, der...

John erstarrte, als ihm alles wieder einfiel.

„Bist du jetzt derjenige von uns beiden, der es bereut?“

Sherlocks verhaltene, kühle Stimme riss John aus seiner Starre. Er sah hinab in quecksilberfarbene Augen und erkannte sofort die Unsicherheit, die Sherlock in seinem erhabenen Benehmen verbergen wollte.

Lächelnd schüttelte er den Kopf. „Niemals.“ Und um seinen Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen, beugte er sich nach vorne, um Sherlock zu küssen. Es war so einfach, fühlte sich so richtig an, dass er ein überschwängliches Kichern unterdrücken musste. 

Sherlocks ganzer Körper entspannte sich wieder und er erlaubte sich, in dem Kuss zu versinken. 

 

Immer und immer wieder staunte John darüber, während sie beide zusammen in entspannter Atmosphäre frühstückten, wie richtig sich das hier doch anfühlte und wie er jemals hatte so dumm sein können, das alles wegzuwerfen. 

„Hör auf, dir immer noch Vorwürfe zu machen.“

Sherlocks Worte ließen ihn von seinem Toast aufsehen. Der Tänzer fixierte ihn mit wissend hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Wohe...“ Ach, egal.

„Ich habe dir vergeben, also solltest du es selbst auch hinter dir lassen.“

„Wann?“ Johns eigene Augenbraue wanderte skeptisch in die Höhe.

Sherlock dachte für einen Moment lang nach. „Na, gestern. Während Doctor Who.“

John runzelte die Stirn. „Sherlock, hast du wieder Gespräche in deinem Kopf geführt?“

Ein Hauch von Röte stahl sich auf Sherlocks blasse Wangen. „Schon möglich“, gab er irgendwann leicht verlegen zu.

John schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf. „Okay, gut zu wissen. Ich werde also versuchen, deinen Rat zu beherzigen.“ Er trank seinen Tee aus und stand auf. „Ich muss für ein paar Stunden in die Praxis. Hast du was dagegen, wenn ich mir nochmal ein paar Sachen von dir borge?“

Sherlock winkte ihn mit einer großmütigen Handgeste von dannen. 

„Aber zerstör bloß nicht meine Sockenordnung!“, tönte es John hinterher, noch ehe dieser einen Finger an die Kommode legen konnte. 

Er brach in lautes Gelächter aus. 

 

Jetzt, wo Sherlock John tatsächlich endgültig zu vergeben haben schien, ging Sherlock das Revival ihrer Beziehung so pragmatisch an, wie er alles in seinem Leben anging. Er kostete es in vollen Zügen aus und brachte die Vergangenheit vorerst nicht mehr zur Sprache (dass sie trotz allem noch Redebedarf hatten, sollte selbst Sherlock klar sein und auch, dass sie es jetzt auf keinen Fall schleifen lassen und sich in einer heilen Welt wiegen durften). Mit Letzterem war John vorerst einverstanden und gegen Ersteres hatte er definitiv nichts einzuwenden. 

Die nächsten zwei Tage, Gott seid Dank ein Wochenende, verbrachten sie nämlich mehr oder weniger im Bett – wahlweise der Couch. Ab und an trieb es sie auch auf den Dachboden in Sherlocks Trainingsraum, wo es dann Glückssache war, ob John ihm beim Training zusah oder ob sie sich dort oben in ganz anderen körperlichen Ertüchtigungen ergingen. Meist führte das eine zum anderen.

Natürlich durchschaute John Sherlocks Taktik, sich von John nach Strich und Faden verwöhnen zu lassen, aber Sherlock hatte es verdient. Wenn das die einzige Buße war, die er von John verlangte, würde John ihn auf Händen tragen, nur um ihm zu zeigen, wie ernst es ihm war. 

 

Und dann war er da. Der Abend der Schwanensee-Premiere.

John war mindestens ebenso aufgeregt wie Sherlock, der seine Aufregung bloß besser zu verstecken verstand. 

Hibbelig vor Nervosität betrat er Sherlocks Umkleide. Ein Lächeln schaffte es, sich einen Weg auf sein Gesicht zu bahnen, als er Sherlock in seinem Kostüm sah – zum ersten Mal live anstatt auf einem Plakat oder Foto. 

Sein Geliebter sah auf, als er John eintreten hörte und ein Lächeln bahnte sich auch auf sein ernstes Gesicht, als er John erblickte. 

„Bist du nervös?“, fragte John pro forma.

„Natürlich nicht.“ Sherlock kräuselte hochmütig seine Nase, worauf John lediglich mit einer pointiert hochgezogenen Augenbraue antworten konnte.

Sherlock machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Na schön. Vielleicht ein bisschen.“

John machte ein skeptisch klingendes, amüsiertes Geräusch, ging jedoch nicht weiter darauf ein, sondern hockte sich vor Sherlock. Er legte seine Hände auf Sherlocks Knie und rieb sie in einer beruhigenden Geste über seine nackten Waden. Neckend ließ er seine Hände nach oben fahren, die Hose aus Federn, die Sherlocks Oberschenkel umhüllte, kitzelte Johns Handflächen. 

„Nanu, kein Suspensorium?“, stichelte er gutmütig, als seine Hände noch etwas höher gewandert waren.

Sherlock rollte mit den Augen, da es nicht das erste Mal war, dass John sich darüber amüsierte und sie eine gespielt hitzige Diskussion darüber führten, dass John sich gar nicht darüber lustig zu machen brauchte, nur weil Rugbyspieler so was zufällig nicht trugen, aber er als Soldat mal lieber ganz schnell still sein sollte, da so was ja auch durchaus zur Schutzausrüstung von Soldaten gehörte. „Nicht wirklich erforderlich bei diesem Kostüm, meinst du nicht auch.“ Er zog pointiert eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

John lachte, aber erschauderte auch wohlig, als Sherlocks intensiver Blick ihn praktisch verschlang. Sherlocks Augen waren unter normalen Umständen schon unglaublich ausdrucksstark und stechend, doch nun, umrahmt von weißem Bühnen-Make-up und der schwarzen Raute auf Stirn und Nase, die den Schwanenschnabel darstellen sollte, wirkte er wie ein Raubtier, das seine Beute – in dem Fall natürlich John – fest im Blick hatte. 

„Da ist was dran“, musste John einräumen und ließ seinen Blick noch einmal bewundernd über das Kostüm fahren. Insgeheim dankte er demjenigen, der dieses Kostüm entworfen hatte. In der Geschichte des Balletts hatte es mit Sicherheit nie einen attraktiveren Schwan gegeben als diesen hier. Er musste sich sehr zusammenreißen, um seine Finger nicht über Sherlocks nackten Oberkörper fahren zu lassen. Stattdessen ließ er seine Hände auf Sherlocks Oberschenkel klatschen und er sah feierlich zu ihm auf.

„Das ist es also.“

Sherlock nickte stolz. „Ja, das ist es also. Heute Nacht wird sich mein Traum endlich erfüllen.“

John konnte nicht anders, er musste Sherlock ein wenig necken. „Ich dachte, ich sei dein Traum.“

„Oh bitte, John.“ Sherlock rümpfte hochmütig die Nase. „Du bist der Bonus, aber wir reden hier von Schwanensee, John!“

„Gut zu wissen, dass ich wenigstens der Bonus bin“, grunzte er sarkastisch, jedoch mit einem amüsierten Glitzern in den Augen. 

„Naja“, seufzte er schließlich theatralisch. „Wenigstens bist du ein hübscher Schwan.“ Er zwinkerte Sherlock neckend zu. „Ich hab’s doch immer gewusst.“

Sherlock konnte das Zucken seiner Mundwinkel glücklicherweise verbergen, indem er sich zum Spiegel umdrehte und sein Make-up ein letztes Mal überprüfte. 

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte mit dir zusammen tanzen“, murmelte er dann gedankenverloren, während er sich im Spiegel betrachtete. Im Spiegel sah er aus dem Augenwinkel heraus, wie John sich erhob und dann spürte er Johns Fingerspitzen auf seiner Wange, ganz sacht nur, um das weiße Make-up nicht zu verschmieren. 

„Besser nicht“, lachte dieser gutmütig. „Wie kommst du denn auf so eine Idee?“ 

Sherlock seufzte und sah auf, direkt in Johns Augen. „Weil wir perfekt zusammen wären.“

John stutzte für einen Moment, seine Augen überrascht geweitet. Er verstand nicht hundertprozentig, was Sherlock ihm damit sagen wollte, aber er verstand genug allein schon an Sherlocks ernstem, beinah feierlichen Tonfall. Genug, um sich nach vorne zu lehnen und seine Lippen sanft auf Sherlocks zu pressen.

„Wir können in anderen Aspekten unseres Lebens perfekt zusammen sein. Das Tanzen überlasse ich besser ganz dir.“ Er lächelte und Sherlock erwiderte das Lächeln, während er mit dem Daumen ein wenig weiße Schminke von Johns Unterlippe wischte. 

„Trotzdem. Ich weiß, dass es mit dir... Die Erfahrung wäre transzendent.“

Amüsiert kniff John die Augen zusammen. „Ich glaube eher, dass es alles andere als transzendent wäre.“ Er stupste sanft Sherlocks Nase an. „Ich kann es mir nämlich bildlich vorstellen. Irgendwann würden wir beide übereinander herfallen, uns die Kostüme vom Leib reißen und es hemmungslos miteinander auf der Bühne treiben ungeachtet der Zuschauer.“

Sherlock wurde rot unter seinem Bühnen-Make-up, konnte jedoch nicht leugnen, dass John damit vermutlich recht hatte. Einen ähnlichen Gedanken hatte er vor ein paar Wochen bereits gehabt, als sie abends zusammen Tanzen gewesen waren, nachdem John ihm versichert hatte, dass er die Tanzkunst durchaus beherrschte dank eines Tanzkurses, den er mal einer Ex-Freundin zuliebe mitgemacht hatte. Mit John zusammen zu tanzen war in der Tat ein... erhebendes Erlebnis gewesen und er hatte es an diesem Abend tatsächlich eilig gehabt, John zurück in die Privatsphäre der Baker Street zu kriegen. An diesen Abend hatte Sherlock also denken müssen, als seine sehnsüchtigen Worte ihm gerade eben über die Lippen gekommen waren.

Sherlock gab ein erhabenes Schnauben von sich. „Dann würde dieser Abend wenigstens in die Geschichte eingehen.“

Er grummelte vor sich hin, als John ihn auslachte, sich aber zu ihm herüber beugte und ihn abermals sanft küsste.

„Das schaffst du ganz gut allein, auch ohne Sex auf der Bühne.“

„Fehlt nicht mehr viel dazu“, stichelte Sherlock nuschelnd, um es John ein wenig heimzuzahlen.

John machte ein zustimmendes Geräusch. „Ich hab die Aufnahmen des Stücks gesehen, ja, aber vergiss nie – und Victor besser auch nicht –, dass ich da draußen sitzen werde und ganz genau beobachte, wo Victor seine Hände hat.“

„Sag ich doch“, rümpfte Sherlock die Nase. „Du bis ja doch eifersüchtig und wünschst dir insgeheim, dass du derjenige wärst, der mit mir tanzt und mich dabei begrapschen darf.“

John lachte laut und befreit auf und half Sherlock auf die Beine. „Das wiederum hab ich nie bestritten. Ich hab nur gesagt, dass es keine gute Idee ist, ich auf der Bühne. Ich hab da bloß deinen guten Ruf im Sinn, den ich dir durch mein dilettantisches Tanzen nicht zunichte machen will.“

Sherlock grunzte amüsiert und rollte mit den Augen. „Wenn du meinst. Und jetzt verschwinde. Es geht gleich los.“

John richtete sich gerade auf und salutierte keck grinsend vor Sherlock. „Zu Befehl, Sir!“

Sherlock rollte abermals mit den Augen, welche sich jedoch überrascht weiteten, als er plötzlich Johns Lippen ein letztes Mal auf seinen spürte in einem diesmal nicht ganz so unschuldigen Kuss. Seine Augen fielen genüsslich zu und er stöhnte sanft. Aber dann war der Kuss auch schon wieder vorbei und mit einem Augenzwinkern verließ John die Garderobe. 

 

John spürte ganz deutlich, wie aufgekratzt Sherlock war. Der Tänzer hatte sich bei John eingehakt und allein durch diese Berührung konnte John das aufgeregte Vibrieren von Sherlocks ganzem Körper fühlen. 

Aber, wenn er ehrlich sein sollte, er war genauso aufgekratzt. Es war ja immer wieder ein Erlebnis, Sherlock auf der Bühne zu erleben, aber das gerade eben war... ja, vielleicht war es wirklich eine transzendente Erfahrung gewesen. John hatte noch nie so lange mit angehaltenem Atem dagesessen und einfach keinen Muskel mehr gerührt vor Faszination. Und seit die Aufführung vorbei war und er Sherlock aus seiner Garderobe abgeholt hatte, hatte er nicht mehr aufgehört, ihm überschwänglich Komplimente zu machen, die Sherlock jedes Mal ganz unwillkürlich so herrlich erröten ließen. Irgendwann, als John ihn wegen seiner roten Wangen neckte, behauptete er fortan dann einfach, es sei die kalte Nachtluft und nicht Johns übermäßig enthusiastische Komplimente, die seine Wangen rot werden ließen. 

Den Rest des Weges zur Premierenparty, die in einem nahegelegenen Club gegeben wurde, konnte John es nicht lassen, Sherlock gutmütig aufzuziehen.

Die Premierenfeier war mindestens ebenso aufregend wie die Aufführung selbst. John hatte den Überblick verloren, wie viele Gäste eigentlich da waren und die meisten der Gesichter sagten ihm sowieso nichts. Vermutlich waren es berühmte Tänzer und Choreographen und andere wichtige Leute aus der Ballettszene. Daher war er froh, als er Mike, Mrs. Hudson, Greg und Molly unter den Gästen entdeckte. Herr Gott, er war ja sogar froh, Mycroft zu sehen. Erleichtert gesellte er sich zu seinen Freunden, denn in dem Moment, in dem Sherlock den Club betreten hatte, war er von zahlreichen Leuten in Beschlag genommen worden, sodass John für ein paar Minuten wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt mitten im Eingang gestanden hatte. 

Allerdings konnte er sich nicht so wirklich auf das Gespräch konzentrieren, da er mit einem Auge immer wieder in Sherlocks Richtung schielte, der vor unverhohlenem Stolz strahlte. John erging es nicht anders.

„Hm? Was?“ Blinzelnd wandte er sich wieder Greg zu, der gerade von seinem letzten, recht spektakulären Fall berichtet hatte. Wie war der Name gewesen, den Greg da grade in Verbindung mit Forensik erwähnt hatte?

„Anderson?!“, fragte John perplex. „Doch nicht _der_ Philip Anderson aus unserem Rugbyteam?“

Greg und Molly zuckten lediglich bejahend mit den Schultern.

„Huh“, machte John überrumpelt. „Hätte nie gedacht, dass er das Zeug zu so was hat.“

„Hat er ja auch nicht!“, tönte Sherlocks Stimme plötzlich aus dem Hintergrund, der sehr zu seinem Leidwesen in ein Gespräch mit seinem Bruder nur wenige Schritte entfernt verwickelt war. Die anderen ignorierten ihn.

„Hätten wir auch nicht gedacht“, erklärte Molly. „Aber er ist tatsächlich in Gregs Team.“

John schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Wie wahrscheinlich ist denn so was, dass drei Leute, die in einem Provinzkaff zusammen zur Schule gegangen sind, in London mal zusammenarbeiten?!“

„Siehst du ja“, erwiderte Greg, abermals schulterzuckend.

In dem Moment gesellte sich Sherlock zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend zu ihnen, sichtlich erleichtert, den Fängen seines Bruders entkommen zu sein. Er verzog den Mund. „Wechselt gefälligst das Thema, wenn ich mich hier mit euch abgeben soll.“

John kicherte und schlang überschwänglich einen Arm um Sherlocks Schultern. „Sei brav“, gluckste er, beschloss dann jedoch, Sherlock zu ignorieren, um Greg seine Geschichte weitererzählen zu lassen, ganz gleich wie sehr Sherlock jammerte und sich beschwerte.

 

Obwohl Sherlock und Victor die Ehrengäste waren, blieben Sherlock und John nicht lange. Der Tag war lang und aufregend gewesen und ihnen war eher nach Feiern zu zweit zumute. Mrs. Hudson hatte beschlossen, noch ein wenig länger zu feiern, weshalb ihr Mieter und sein Partner allein in die Baker Street zurückkehrten.

Für einen Moment drehte sich alles um John herum, als er in die unwirklich stille Wohnung trat. Tief durchatmend stand er einige Minuten lang mitten im dunklen Wohnzimmer und ließ die Erlebnisse des heutigen Abends erst einmal sacken. 

Er öffnete die Augen wieder, als sanfte Geigenklänge an sein Ohr drangen. Sherlock stand am Fenster, John den Rücken zugewandt, und spielte versonnen auf seiner Violine. Offenbar brauchte auch er einige Minuten, um wieder runter zu kommen.

John überlegte, ob er Sherlock seiner Musik überlassen und stattdessen Tee kochen sollte, doch er überlegte es sich anders und hörte Sherlock stattdessen eine Weile zu.

Doch je länger er Sherlock zuhörte, seine sich wiegende Silhouette im Licht der durchs Fenster fallenden Straßenlaterne betrachtete, desto stärker wurde der Drang, Sherlock nah zu sein. 

„Sherlock?“ Er trat dich an Sherlock heran, damit der Tänzer ihn hörte.

Sherlock wandte sich John zu, spielte jedoch das Lied erst zu Ende, ehe er ein fragendes Geräusch von sich gab.

„Wie fit fühlst du dich?“

Fragend sah Sherlock John über die Schulter hinweg an, doch dann umzuckte ein Schmunzeln seine Mundwinkel, als er Johns Blick richtig zu deuten schien. „Fit genug, keine Sorge.“

„Okay“, lachte John leise. „Komm her.“

Unwillig, zu eifrig zu wirken, drehte Sherlock sich zu John um, direkt in seine Arme und beugte sich herunter, um ihn zu küssen, die Violine zwischen ihnen sicher verwahrt in Sherlocks Armen.

Die Zeit schien wie eingefroren, während sie sich in ihrer eigenen Welt, ineinander, verloren, sodass Sherlock heftig blinzeln musste, als John sich nach einer scheinbaren Ewigkeit wieder von ihm löste und sie beide in die wirkliche Welt zurückholte. 

Lächelnd nahm John ihm sanft die Violine aus der Hand und legte sie zurück in ihren schützenden Koffer. Dann ergriff er wieder Sherlocks Hand und zog ihn in Richtung von Sherlocks Schlafzimmer.

Auch hier schalteten sie das Licht nicht an, das schwache gelbliche Licht der Straßenlaterne war mehr als ausreichend. Und obwohl sie sich nicht hundertprozentig klar erkennen konnten, ließen sie einander nicht aus den Augen, während sie sich ihrer Kleidung entledigten. 

John folgte Sherlock ins Bett und nun war er derjenige, der in Sherlocks Armen versank.

Mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde kletterte ihr Verlangen nacheinander in schwindelnde Höhen, bis John es schließlich nicht mehr aushielt. Seine Hände ein letztes Mal über Sherlocks verführerischen Körper gleiten lassend, lehnte er sich hinüber zum Nachttischchen und kramte in einer der Schubladen herum. Ehe er sich wieder zu Sherlock zurück hievte, schaltete er nun doch die Nachttischlampe an.

Sherlock blinzelte ihn überrascht im goldenen Schein der Lampe an. John legte sich wieder neben ihn und küsste ihn innig. Entschlossen drückte er Sherlock die Gleitmitteltube in die Hand, die er aus der Nachttischschublade gefischt hatte.

„John?“ Verwirrt blinzelte Sherlock auf die Tube in seiner Hand hinab.

„Ich hab dir damals was versprochen, weißt du noch? Dass wir in dieser Beziehung gleichberechtigt sind.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern und ein Hauch von Röte zeichnete sich auf seinen Wangen ab. „Ich war dein Erster... Jetzt will ich, dass du mein Erster bist.“

Sherlocks Augen weiteten sich, als er verstand, was John ihm so umständlich sagen wollte. „John... Bist du sicher?“

„Absolut. Das hier ist mehr als überfällig.“

Sherlock kräuselte die Nase. „Du musst das nicht tun, nur, weil du dich verpflichtet fühlst. Ich bin recht glücklich so, wie es jetzt zwischen uns ist.“

„Das ist keine Sache des Pflichtgefühls, Sherlock“, unterbrach John ihn sanft, aber bestimmt. „Ich will es. Mehr als alles andere.“

Sherlock fixierte ihn mit seinem stechenden Blick prüfend, ehe er letztendlich zu dem Schluss kam, dass John es ernst meinte. John nahm es ihm nicht übel, denn er hatte die Unsicherheit in Sherlocks Augen aufflackern sehen, wenn auch nur für eine Sekunde. Und er war Schuld an dieser fortwährenden Unsicherheit. In Zukunft würde er noch viel mehr dafür arbeiten müssen, Sherlock mit allen Mitteln zu versichern, dass John ihn bedingungslos liebte und er ihn nie mehr verlassen würde. 

Ohne irgendwelche weiteren Worte schlossen Sherlocks Finger sich fester um die Tube und er setzte sich entschlossen auf. Ihre Blicke hielten aneinander fest, als Sherlock zwischen Johns bereitwillig gespreizte Beine rutschte und zittrig den Verschluss aufdrehte. 

John warf ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln zu, das Sherlock ermutigte, weiterzumachen.

Seine bebenden Finger, nun bedeckt mit glitschigem, kalten Gel, suchten sich ihren Weg zwischen Johns Beine, bis sie sanft gegen die warme Haut zwischen seinen Pobacken stießen. 

Einen tiefen Atemzug nehmend, nickte John abgehakt. Er verspannte sich für einen Augenblick, als Sherlock mit einem Finger in ihn eindrang. Es tat nicht weh, es war bloß ungewohnt. Aber er hatte es ernst gemeint, als er sagte, dass sie Ebenbürtige in dieser Beziehung sein sollten. Das hier war schon viel zu lange überfällig.

Sein Atem beschleunigte sich, als Sherlock tiefer in ihn eindrang. Ein Funke der Erregung begann in ihm aufzuflackern, als er sich an das Gefühl gewöhnte und er drängte sich Sherlock eifrig entgegen.

Das Gefühl, zwei Finger in sich zu spüren, war da schon unangenehmer, aber dennoch konnte John nicht leugnen, dass er begierig darauf war, Sherlock endlich in sich zu spüren, endlich den Kreis zu vervollständigen...

„Sherlock“, keuchte er drängend und begegnete Sherlocks Blick. Die quecksilberfarbenen Augen waren glasig vor Erregung, aber dennoch machte Sherlock einfach weiter, ohne, sich um sein eigenes Verlangen zu kümmern.

Es rührte John, dass der jüngere Mann sich so viel Zeit nahm, um sicher zu gehen, dass er John keine Schmerzen bereiten würde, aber ehrlich gesagt, wollte John sich diese Zeit nicht nehmen. Es war wie ein plötzlicher Drang. Er fühlte sich wie ein Junkie, der den nächsten Schuss brauchte. Sofort.

„Sherlock“, sagte er noch einmal und dieses Mal ließ sein Ton keinen Widerspruch zu.

Sherlock sah ihn erneut an, ließ seinen prüfenden Blick über Johns ganzen Körper gleiten, um einen Hinweis darauf zu finden, ob John bereit war oder nicht, aber schließlich nickte er. 

Sherlocks Hände zitterten, als er vorsichtig seine Erektion mit Gleitgel einrieb, und sie zitterten noch mehr, als er sich schließlich auf John niederließ, aufgestützt auf seine Ellenbogen, um John nicht zu sehr mit seinem Gewicht niederzudrücken. Für einige Momente sahen die beiden Männer sich einfach nur in die Augen, wie gefangen in ihrer eigenen Welt zu zweit, doch dann beugte Sherlock sich herunter, um John zu küssen. Im selben Augenblick ließ er seine Hand zwischen ihre Körper gleiten, um seine Erektion zu umfassen. Er erstickte das kleine Keuchen, das John entrang in ihrem Kuss, als Sherlock sich gegen ihn presste. Begierig schlang John seine Beine fest um Sherlocks Taille in einer unmissverständlichen Botschaft. Sherlock verstärkte den Druck seiner Lippen auf Johns, dann, quälend langsam, drang er in John ein.

Sie hielten beide den Atem an, als Sherlock in ihn glitt, ihre Lippen immer noch aufeinander gepresst, während sie sich tief in die Augen sahen.

Der Atem entwich ihren brennenden Lungen erst, als Sherlock John vollständig ausgefüllt hatte. 

„Alles okay?“, fragte Sherlock und John nickte abgehakt. Um das Zittern seiner Hände zu verbergen, schob Sherlock sie unter Johns Schultern und zog ihn somit dicht an sich. Ihre Oberkörper lagen so fest aneinander gepresst, dass Sherlock nicht mehr zu sagen vermochte, wessen Herzschlag er in seinen Ohren wie wild pochen hörte. 

„Mach weiter“, flüsterte John heiser und er schlang seine Arme fest um Sherlocks Nacken. 

Zittrig nickend, holte Sherlock tief Luft, ehe er sanft seine Hüften bewegte. Sie hielten beide mit einem Mal den Atem an, als Sherlock sich das erste Mal in John bewegte, doch dann mussten sie beide wieder Luft holen, so überwältigend war das, was sie gerade miteinander erlebten. 

Ohne die Augen voneinander abzuwenden, machte Sherlock weiter, stieß immer tiefer in John, obwohl seine Bewegungen alles andere als schnell oder kraftvoll waren. Dennoch waren sie nicht weniger innig dadurch. 

John gab einen erstickten Laut von sich, als Sherlock seine Prostata traf und er zog den Tänzer zu einem atemlosen Kuss zu sich herunter. 

Beinah zeitgleich ließen sie ihre Hände zwischen ihre Körper gleiten, um Johns Erektion gemeinsam mit festem Druck zu umfassen. Während Sherlock versuchte, sich immer tiefer in John zu vergraben, bewegten sie ihre Hände rhythmisch an dem harten Fleisch auf und ab, bis John schließlich in Sherlocks Armen erstarrte. Heiße Flüssigkeit spritzte zwischen sie, Johns ganzer Körper wurde erfasst von einem ekstatischen Beben.

Keuchend vergrub Sherlock sein Gesicht in Johns Halsbeuge, als Johns Muskeln sich wie ein Schraubstock um ihn herum zusammenzogen und ihn zum Höhepunkt trieben.

 

„John?“

„Hm?“

Entspannt drehte John sich auf die Seite und schmiegte sich der Länge nach an Sherlock, sein Kopf auf die Schulter des Tänzers gebettet.

Sherlock schwieg für eine lange Zeit, ganz uncharakteristisch für ihn, doch John gab ihm die Zeit, die er brauchte.

Mit einem Mal drehte auch Sherlock sich auf die Seite, sodass sie sich einander gegenüberlagen. Sherlock griff nach Johns Hand, sodass ihre miteinander verschränkten Hände zwischen ihnen lagen. Sie starrten einander in der Dunkelheit an, obwohl sie sich nicht wirklich sehen konnten. 

Sherlock tat einen tiefen, zittrigen Atemzug, sog Johns Geruch in sich auf, um so ganz von ihm erfüllt zu sein, während er mit den Fingerspitzen seiner freien Hand sanft über Johns Narbe für.

John erschauderte für einen Moment, als Sherlock seine lädierte Schulter berührte, doch er entspannte sich sogleich und ließ die erkundende Berührung zu. 

„Ich bin glücklich, wie es heute Abend gelaufen ist“, erklärte Sherlock versonnen. 

John schwieg weiterhin, denn er spürte, dass da noch mehr kam, auch, wenn er noch nicht genau wusste, worauf Sherlock hinaus wollte. 

„Vielleicht ist es besser, aufzuhören, solange es gut läuft.“

John sog einen scharfen Atemzug in seine Lungen. „Sherlock...“

„Nicht jetzt natürlich“, korrigierte Sherlock sich und mit einem Mal packte er Johns Arm und igelte sich fest darum ein. John presste sich instinktiv dichter an Sherlock. „Aber in zehn Jahren“, fuhr der Tänzer unbeirrt fort und langsam begann John sich über die seltsam melancholische Stimmung zu wundern, in der Sherlock gefangen schien, „wenn ich hartnäckig bin und meinen Körper meinem Willen unterordne, bis dieser sich schließlich rächt...“ Für einen Moment barg Sherlock sein Gesicht an Johns Schulter. 

„Du solltest nicht darüber nachdenken“, antwortete John schließlich ein wenig ratlos. „Genieß den Triumph des heutigen Abends.“

Sherlock sah zu ihm auf, barg sein Gesicht dann jedoch gleich wieder an Johns Arm. „Das tue ich, aber es hat mich auch nachdenklich gestimmt. Mir war immer bewusst, dass ich das nicht ewig machen kann.“ Er rückte näher an John heran, so als wolle er mit John verschmelzen. „Aber was soll ich denn sonst machen.“ Es war keine Frage, sondern eine finale Feststellung, in der eine gewisse Hilflosigkeit nachklang. „Ballett ist mein Leben. Ich kann doch nichts anderes.“

John verzog mitfühlend das Gesicht und es tat ihm weh, Sherlocks Stimme so kleinlaut und verloren zu hören. Er rutschte ein wenig herum, bis er Sherlock richtig in die Arme schließen konnte. „Das ist nicht wahr“, murmelte er und presste einen Kuss in Sherlocks Haar. „Du bist der brillanteste Mensch, den ich kenne. Du kannst alles machen.“

„Aber nicht mit dreißig, John, wenn ich nichts anderes gelernt habe“, widersprach der jüngere Mann bestimmt. „Und wenn ich mich verletze? Was ist, wenn nur eine einzige Bewegung mir alles nimmt, so wie eine einzige Kugel dir alles genommen hat?“

„Sherlock“, seufzte John. „Das kannst du doch nicht vergleichen.“

„Warum nicht?“, beharrte Sherlock störrisch. 

„Es war Krieg. Und das war nun mal das Risiko, das ich in meinem Job eingegangen bin. Ganz einfach. Genauso gut hätte ich auch unbeschadet zurückkehren können.“

Für eine Weile schwieg Sherlock wieder. „Bin ich ein schlechter Mensch, wenn ich froh darüber bin, dass du nicht unbeschadet zurückgekehrt bist?“

John sog scharf Luft in seine Lungen und wusste nicht, was er darauf sagen sollte.

„Wärst du nicht angeschossen worden, wärst du jetzt immer noch in Afghanistan und wir hätten uns nicht wiedergetroffen.“

Erleichtert atmete John aus, als er begriff, was Sherlock ihm sagen wollte. Er drückte ihn fest in seinen Armen. „Es macht dich nicht zu einem schlechten Menschen, Sherlock“, murmelte er.

„Bei mir ist aber auch Berufsrisiko, wenn ich mich verletze“, griff Sherlock das Thema abermals auf.

John atmete scharf durch die Nase aus. Er wusste, dass Sherlock sich da in etwas verrannt hatte und von seiner Ansicht nicht mehr abzubringen war. 

„Ja, schon, aber...“ Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte John keine Ahnung, wie er darauf antworten sollte. Sie drehten sich hier im Kreis und er wusste noch nicht einmal, worauf Sherlock eigentlich hinauswollte. 

„Überstürzt aufzuhören birgt auch gewisse gesundheitliche Risiken“, mahnte er stattdessen.

„Wer hat denn was von überstürzt aufhören gesagt?“

„Na, du bist derjenige, der überhaupt davon angefangen hat, aufzuhören.“

Sherlock machte ein unglückliches Geräusch. „Ich weiß selbst nicht, warum ich auf einmal daran denken muss. Es tut mir leid, John.“

„Schon gut.“

„Und natürlich weiß ich, dass man nicht von heute auf morgen aufhören darf“, beharrte Sherlock, um das letzte Wort zu haben. „Das würde ich nie tun.“

John hielt sich mit dem süffisanten Kommentar, dass Sherlock sich ja mal Gedanken um seine Gesundheit machte, eisern zurück und seufzte stattdessen. 

„Ich mach mir nur Sorgen um dich“, sagte er anstelle von dem geplanten „Ich weiß“. Denn wenn Sherlock wieder einmal einen Scheiß auf seine Gesundheit gab, würde John ihm durchaus zutrauen, dass er aus Langeweile und Halsstarrigkeit sehr wohl von heute auf morgen mit dem Training aufhören würde. Aber John würde alles tun, um das zu verhindern. In den letzten Monaten hatte er sich in Sachen Sportmedizin sehr weitergebildet, um Sherlock auf diese Weise zu unterstützen. 

Ihm war durchaus bewusst, dass Sherlocks Zeit als Profitänzer nicht mehr ewig dauern würde und dass er sich deshalb schon mal Gedanken um die Zukunft machen musste. Das war nur vernünftig. Bislang hatte Sherlock noch keine ernsthaften Folgeschäden davongetragen, da ausgerechnet er von früher Jugend an so vernünftig – und eigensinnig – gewesen war, sich um seine körperliche Verfassung Gedanken zu machen und nicht einfach nur blindlings dem oft veralteten und schädlichen Drill seiner Trainer zu folgen. Viele Verletzungen und Folgeschäden könnten vermieden werden mit ein wenig Umsicht und Prävention, aber da gerade das Ballettbusiness halsstarrig an seinen Traditionen und der Meinung festhielt, der Schmerz gehöre nun mal dazu, hatten vernünftige medizinische Praktiken auch oft keine Chance, dort einzudringen. Aber Sherlock war trotz seiner selbstzerstörerischen Launen zu clever, um das einfach hinzunehmen und hatte schon früh begriffen, dass ein Tänzer mit schon nur einem bisschen anatomischen Wissen über den eigenen Körper sowie vernünftiger Ernährung vielen Verletzungen vorbeugen konnte. 

Aber die Aussicht auf Herz-Kreislauf-Erkrankungen, mögliche Depressionen oder eine Degeneration der Muskeln, die Sherlock nach seiner Karriere unter anderem bevorstehen könnten, wenn er nicht sorgfältig abtrainierte, waren keine so prickelnden Aussichten. Er war zwar kein Sportmediziner, aber ein verdammt guter Allgemeinmediziner und ehemaliger Chirurg. Er würde alles tun, um für Sherlocks Wohlergehen zu sorgen.

„Du könntest unterrichten“, unterbrach er schließlich selbst seine Überlegungen über die Zukunft.

„Oh, bitte, das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst!“, platzte es aus Sherlock indigniert heraus und sein Körper spannte sich an wie eine Bogensehne, so als wolle er empört auffahren.

„Schon gut, schon gut“, lachte John und verstärkte seinen Halt um Sherlock. „Hast recht. Blöde Idee. Aber du wärst ein hervorragender Choreograph.“

„Selbstredend“, erwiderte er hochmütig. Sherlock widerstand jedoch der Versuchung, den Kopf zu heben und John entnervt-vorwurfsvoll anzufunkeln. „Ich müsste trotzdem noch einer Menge Idioten, die schwer von Begriff sind, den Stoff einbläuen.“

Er spürte, wie John mit den Schultern zuckte. „Vielleicht kriegst du einen Assistenten für die Drecksarbeit. Schont auch deine Nerven.“

„Nein. Wenn ich so etwas machen würde, dann will ich, dass es auch nach meinen Vorstellungen verwirklicht wird, also müsste ich das Prozedere selbst überwachen.“

John erstickte sein prustendes Lachen in Sherlocks Haar. „Dann werdet ihr nie rechtzeitig fertig bis zum Saisonbeginn, du elender Perfektionist.“

Sherlock entspannte sich in seinen Armen und sein Ton klang milder, als er antwortete, belustigt: „Vermutlich nicht.“

„Sherlock?“, fragte John nach einer Weile.

„Hm?“

„Lass uns jetzt nicht daran denken, okay? Wir wissen nicht, was die Zukunft bringt, aber egal, was passiert, ich werde den ganzen Weg über bei dir sein.“

Sherlock löste sich ein Stück weit von John, um ihn in der Dunkelheit anzublinzeln. „Wirklich?“

Mit einem versichernden Lächeln lehnte John sich vor, um Sherlock zu küssen. „Natürlich. Ich dachte, das wäre dir mittlerweile klar.“

Er spürte, dass Sherlock sich auf die Unterlippe biss, da ihre Lippen bloß eine Haaresbreite voneinander entfernt waren, nachdem John sich aus dem Kuss gelöst hatte.

„John... ich...“ 

Sherlock atmete schwer aus, sein Atem heiß und feucht an Johns Lippen. 

„Bleib bei mir.“

„Ich hab doch grade...“

„Nein, ich meine... hier. In der Baker Street.“

Johns Augen weiteten sich überrascht. „Willst du das wirklich?“, fragte er prüfend. Bislang war das Thema noch nicht zur Sprache gekommen, weil John der Meinung war, dass Sherlock diesen Wunsch laut aussprechen musste, nicht er. Diesen weiteren Schritt hin zur Vergebung und Versöhnung musste Sherlock zuerst tun. Diese Worte nun von Sherlock zu hören, waren für John wie die letzte Hürde, die noch zwischen ihnen gestanden hatte. 

„Es ist längst überfällig“, wiederholte Sherlock Johns eigenen Worte von vorhin. „Ich...“ Sherlock überbrückte die kurze Distanz zwischen ihnen abermals, um John innigst zu küssen. „Ich brauche dich. Und ich will dich nie mehr verlieren.“

Instinktiv wusste John, dass Sherlock es damit vollkommen ernst meinte. Er schluckte schwer und nickte. „Okay“, flüsterte er schlicht, zu sehr von Erleichterung und Glück übermannt, als dass er mehr hätte sagen können. 

Selig vor Glück lehnte John sich abermals vor, um Sherlock ausgiebigst zu küssen und er verstärkte seinen Halt um den Tänzer. „Okay“, sagte er noch einmal und Sherlock nickte in der Dunkelheit.

„Okay, John.“

**Ende**


End file.
